Enemigos Siniestros
by gorkomorko88
Summary: El Viejo Mundo ha sobrevivido a la invasión final del Caos y ahora sus tropas están siendo destruidas por las Fuerzas del Orden, sin embargo un mortal enemigo tiene planeado escapar y llevar la guerra, muerte y corrupción a un mundo virgen. Un mundo que rara vez ha tenido que librar guerras y soluciona sus problemas con la amistad. Equestria está a punto de cambiar para siempre.
1. Introducción

Introducción

El Fin de los Tiempos, la guerra que se supone haría caer al Imperio, Karaz–Ankor, Bretonia, Lustria y a los reinos élficos de Ulthuan y Athel Loren se ha perdido, un brutal error que cometieron los dioses oscuros fue confiar en los Skaven quiénes se negaron a obedecer sus órdenes y también el inesperado ataque de Grimgor sobre Archaon y sus tropas ha provocado que las fuerzas del Caos tuvieran que replegarse hasta las heladas Tierras de Norsca, pero no terminó ahí. El emperador Karl Franz se reunió con los principales líderes de las fuerzas del Orden en la devastada ciudad de Altdorf:

* El Gran Rey de los Enanos, Thorgrim Custodio de Agravios.

* El Rey de Bretonia, Louen Leoncoeur

* El Rey Fénix de Ulthuan, Finubar el Navegante

* El Líder de los Elfos de Athel Loren, Orión

* El Saurio Marcado por los Ancestrales, Gor-Rok

Por primera vez en la historia del Viejo Mundo, los líderes de las fuerzas del Orden se habían reunido en un concejo para luchar juntos contra el cáncer del Caos. Finalmente se decidió que El Imperio, Karaz-Ankor, Athel Loren, Bretonia y Ulthuan atacarían a las fuerzas del Caos en un enorme ejército que marcharía sobre Norsca y eliminaría hasta el último herético y paladín que sirviera al Caos. Mientras los habitantes de Lustria depurarían sus sagradas Tierras de los asquerosos Skaven del clan Pestilens y una vez eliminados los Skaven ayudarían a los Altos Elfos a atacar Naggaroth hogar de los Elfos Oscuros. El plan resultó ser todo un éxito y a pesar de la feroz y sangrienta resistencia que ofrecían los monstruosos seres del Caos y las tribus de bárbaros, su exterminio se concretó en menos de quince años de campaña. La eterna guerra contra el Caos que se había disputado desde hace varios milenios por fin había terminado, millones de vidas se habían perdido a manos de los Dioses Oscuros, ahora todo se había terminado. Al menos una parte.

Tras la exitosa campaña en el Norte las fuerzas del Orden se encargaron de eliminar a los hombres bestia, con ayuda de los No Muertos comenzaron los ataques contra las madrigueras de los Skaven y los Hombres Lagarto comenzaron la invasión de Naggaroth con ayuda de los Altos Elfos para poner fin a la guerra civil élfica.

A pesar de que los Skaven tenían ejércitos gigantescos y dotados de terribles armas y monstruosas aberraciones poco podían hacer por detener a las hordas de No Muertos que se internaban en sus hogares, millones de vidas Skaven fueron masacradas por legiones de zombis, guerreros esqueleto y necrófagos. Los clanes Skaven que eran varias docenas fueron cazados sistemáticamente y uno por uno fueron desapareciendo tanto por los No Muertos cómo por los Enanos, deseosos de saldar los agravios que los Skaven les habían infligido por más de cuatro mil años de guerra, posteriormente las tribus de Pieles Verdes comenzaron a atacar Plagaskaven hasta finalmente invadirla y quemarla hasta los cimientos. Sólo el clan Moulder, el clan Pestilens, el clan Rictus y el clan Skyre lograron sobrevivir a la exterminación dirigidos por dos de terribles líderes:

*Queek "El coleccionista de cabezas" del clan Moulder

* Ikit Claw del clan Skyre

Estos cuatro clanes se unieron en un desesperado intento por sobrevivir y se atrincheraron las ruinas de Karak-Kadal, un antiguo bastión enano abandonado. La situación era desfavorable, pero no había tiempo que perder. Ikit quería abrir un portal a través de la disformidad y llegar a otro mundo para corromperlo y prosperar de nuevo, mientras que Queek quería echar raíces en la fortaleza y atacar a las ciudades humanas aprovechando que la mayor parte de sus ejércitos estaban muy reducidos tras haber estado luchando contra el Caos y el resto de los clanes. Pero Ikit al ser uno de los mejores ingenieros brujo de su clan logró convencer a Queek de que lo mejor que podían hacer, era dejar el Viejo Mundo para siempre ya que estaban librando una guerra prácticamente perdida.

Sin perder tiempo, miles de esclavos Skaven comenzaron a construir el portal bajo las terribles miradas de sus capataces y de los brujos ingenieros. Construir el portal con la maquinaria Skaven tomaría años, pero dado a la situación a la que se enfrentaban los hombres rata, todos los miembros del clan aportaron mano de obra (esclavos) para acelerar la construcción del portal. Gracias a esta "contribución", el portal estuvo listo en sólo un par de meses. Sólo se necesitaba emplear la magia y desde luego una considerable cantidad de piedra de bruja (una roca de color verde esmeralda muy poderosa y muy apreciada por los Skaven) para poder activarlo. Sin embargo entre todos los clanes no reunían la cantidad necesaria para poder activarlo por lo que era necesario bajar un cometa de Morslieb La luna del Caos. Esto suponía un terrible peligro ya que bajar un cometa de Morslieb no era una acción sencilla y además revelaría su posición tanto a los enanos cómo al Imperio, pero Queek aceptó correr ese riesgo, además no lo llamaban el coleccionista de cabezas por nada.

Ikit y más de cien brujos usaron sus poderes para crear un rayo de energía que salió disparado hacia la enorme Luna de color verde que orbitaba el Viejo Mundo y esta al recibir un impacto desprendió un cometa que se proyectó y cayó muy cerca del Paso del Fuego Negro. Sin tiempo que perder, los Skaven trajeron legiones enteras de esclavos y comenzaron a extraer el valioso mineral, por varios días los asesinos Skaven eliminaron a varios exploradores enanos que se aventuraban por el área y desde luego varios regimientos de tropas estatales del Imperio fueron emboscados y sistemáticamente eliminados. Pero cada vez venían más y muy pronto un enorme ejército de soldados Imperiales y Enanos se acercaba al Paso del Fuego Negro dirigidos por Karl Franz y el Rey Matador Ungrim. Afortunadamente Ikit ya había reunido demasiada Piedra de Bruja para hacer funcionar el portal dos veces por lo que ordenó iniciar su escape, sin embargo dejaron atrás a muchos esclavos que fueron masacrados por las tropas aliadas y algunos para intentar salvar su miserable existencia revelaron la ubicación de su madriguera antes de ser degollados.

Usando poderosa magia del Caos y la piedra de bruja, el portal comenzó a abrirse, estaba hecho de metales podridos u oxidados pero la imaginación del clan Skyre no conocía un límite. Finalmente el gran poder de Ikit y sus brujos dio fruto. Una masa que parecía un fuego de color morado se había abierto, los Skaven chillaban de alegría pero ninguno se atrevía a entrar en él, corrían el riesgo de quedar atrapados en la disformidad para siempre. Pero Ikit y Queek sabían que si sus ratas no querían ir pues los obligarían. La sociedad de los Skaven estaba basada en la traición y la crueldad tanto frente a sus enemigos cómo a su propia especie. Así qué Ikit obligó a más de mil esclavos a cruzar el portal y para asegurarse que no escaparan en caso de que el este funcionara los sometió con una cadena mágica, si la cadena se deshacía significaba que el portal era inseguro y si la cadena se tornaba de rojo sería seguro.

A punta de espada y varios golpes de látigo, los esclavos fueron empujados hacia el portal y lo cruzaron.

Cada vez que un esclavo cruzaba el portal este desprendía un aura morada, Ikit y Queek esperaban que esto funcionara ya que afuera de Karak-Kadal enanos y hombres comenzaban a tomar posiciones frente a la fortaleza. Eran muchos, no tantos cómo los Skaven pero estos eran soldados profesionales no cómo los hombres rata que apenas disponían de algunas miles de Alimañas para enfrentarse a los Grandes Espaderos del Imperio o los Martilladores enanos. La mayoría de las fuerzas Skaven estaban compuestas por Guerreros del Clan y esclavos, desde luego había varios monstruos y aberraciones del clan Moulder, el clan Pestilens era famoso por sus conocidos Monjes de la Plaga y su afición a lanzar maldiciones basadas en veneno o enfermedades mortales a sus enemigos y el clan Skyre tenía un vasto arsenal que ellos mismos habían creado o robado, mientras que el clan Rictus tenía a los mejores asesinos. Queek deseaba presentar la batalla pero Ikit más cauteloso le recomendó que lo mejor era esperar al resultado final. No había terminado de decir eso cuándo la cadena se tornó de color rojo y los capataces comenzaban a dar jalones a las cadenas, evidenciando que el portal era seguro. Los dos Skaven se vieron fijamente y chillaron dando la señal a las demás ratas que podían entrar, en tropel cientos de miles de Skaven comenzaron a correr hacia el portal, los más débiles como los esclavos eran aplastados o acuchillados y los más fuertes entraban sin problemas.

Monstruos, armas, equipo, ratas de todos los tamaños y formas entraban al portal, justo a tiempo ya que de repente los muros de la fortaleza comenzaron a temblar y se escuchaban gritos de guerra en las afueras. Se acababa el tiempo, Queek seguido de su "Guardia Carmesí" entró al portal. Ikit no podía permitir que sus enemigos encontraran el portal o de lo contrario irían en su persecución, tomando su báculo vio hacia atrás para comprobar cuántos Skaven quedaban fuera. Afortunadamente los rezagados en su mayoría eran esclavos y guerreros, toda la maquinaria, hembras y piedra de bruja ya se había introducido y sin más Ikit entró al portal cerrándolo tras de sí dejando atrás a muchos aterrorizados Skaven que se enfrentaban a una muerte segura. El viaje a través del portal fue rápido pero muy agotador, al salir se encontró en lo que parecían ser las ruinas de un viejo castillo, todo estaba casi cubierto de maleza, pero aún podían verse antiguos tapices que tenían la forma de un unicornio con alas lo cual le resultaba muy extraño ya que en el Viejo Mundo no existía nada parecido.

\- ¡Ikit! ¿Qué lugar es éste? – Un furioso Queek apartaba a las ratas que tenía en frente para llegar a él.

\- ¿Crees que por que pertenezco al clan Skyre tengo todas las respuestas? Se nota que los miembros del clan Moulder tienen más músculo que cerebro.

\- ¡Eres un…! – Queek en ese momento sacaba su famosa "Degolladora de Enanos" y se lanzaba contra Ikit quién lo detuvo en el aire con su báculo, pero de repente este se apagó.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Ikit trató de usar más magia pero su báculo apenas le respondía.

Queek también lo notaba y se extrañó mucho, llamó a sus propios Ingenieros Brujo y les ordenó hacer su magia pero al igual que Ikit sus báculos no respondían.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a los Brujos? ¿Por qué no pueden usar la magia?-

\- Queek, espera – Dijo Ikit, parecía tratar de concentrarse. – Esto no es bueno, pero podría ser peor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Apenas puedo sentir magia en el aire, podría atreverme a decir que en este lugar no existen los Vientos de la Magia. -

\- ¡Excelente! Nos trajiste a un lugar desconocido en dónde no hay magia.

\- ¡La hay! Rata estúpida, pero no en la misma forma que en el Viejo Mundo. Puedo sentir seres mágicos en esta tierra y en grandes cantidades. Podremos tener magia y siento que mucho más poderosa.

\- Entonces que haremos, necesito luchar.

\- Haremos la guerra en este mundo Queek, pero no ahora, sólo mira a tu alrededor.

Las ratas estaban amontonados en enormes grupos muchas ya se estaban peleando entre ellas, mientras que los esclavos eran reunidos en una enorme masa, los monstruos afortunadamente estaban dormidos (al parecer el viaje había tenido efectos más negativos en ellos) y la maquinaria de guerra y científica estaba arrumbada por todas partes.

\- Estamos muy desorganizados y me temo que una vez que tus "mascotas" despierten se pondrán de mal humor y tendremos que calmarlas con algunos esclavos, será mejor que reconstruyamos el Imperio Subterráneo y hagamos de estas ruinas nuestra capital.

\- ¿Y la magia? ¿Cuándo la conseguiremos? -

\- Una vez que terminemos aquí y volvamos a estar preparados, el clan Rictus comenzará a cazar a esas criaturas mágicas e inventaré una nueva máquina.

\- ¿Para robarles la magia?

\- No, crearemos nuestros propios Vientos de la Magia a costa de la vida de esas criaturas.

\- ¡Oigan miren esto! - les decía un miembro de los Guardias Carmesí. – Encontré un mapa de este nuevo mundo.

Ikit usando su garra mecánica y empleando los lentes de su máscara comenzó a revisar el mapa, al parecer la escritura era idéntica a la de los humanos.

\- Vaya, vaya. – Ikit arrugaba el mapa y comenzaba a formar una terrible sonrisa en su malvado rostro – Entonces al parecer no hay hombres, enanos o esas escorias de elfos en este mundo Queek.

\- Ikit, ¿Qué mundo es éste?

\- Hemos llegado al mundo de Equestria.

 **Nota: Si eres Brony o Pegasister te recomiendo que antes de continuar con la historia y no conoces nada de esto te recomiendo que leas un poco sobre el el universo de Warhammer Fantasy ya que la historia tendrá muchas referencias al Lore de los Skavens. Y si eres un Warhamero espero que no ofender a ningún fan o mofarme de este unirverso ya que me encanta y sólo quise hacer un choque entre estos dos universos que me fascinan. Sin más un saludo a todos los lectores de lo que espero sea una gran historia.**

 **Esta historia se retomará una vez se termine The End of Friendship**


	2. Advenimiento

Capítulo 1

"Advenimiento"

Desde hace más de veinte años que Equestria estaba pasando por uno de sus peores momentos en su historia, de todas partes del Reino llegaban informes de desapariciones de todo tipo de ponis pero en su mayoría eran sobre unicornios, se reportaban que los pueblos granjeros cada vez producían menos alimentos ya que los árboles de frutas y las verduras que se cultivaban eran víctimas de extrañas enfermedades que las volvían venenosas o simplemente incomibles, los animales mostraban comportamientos cada vez más agresivos y salvajes, por no decir que lo más alarmante era también el número creciente de homicidios que había azotado a cada una de las ciudades equestres. Las princesas de Equestria siempre se mostraban con una actitud de desafío ante esta adversidad afirmando que todo esto era obra de la reina Chrysalis y una vez que se fuese capturada conociera el poder de la justicia.

Celestia sin embargo era la única princesa que opinaba que todo el mal que azotaba a su querida nación no era causada por un enemigo común, tenía el presentimiento de que esto era causado por una extraña fuerza llena de oscuridad y maldad cómo ninguna otra fuerza que Equestria hubiera visto nunca.

El tiempo siguió su curso y cuándo llegó el otoño Celestia tuvo que convocar a las princesas a Canterlot, ya que había que tratar un asunto de máxima urgencia.

\- Luna, Cadence y Twilight, me alegra verlas a todas.

\- ¿Cómo estás Celestia? – le preguntó cariñosamente Cadence.

\- Hermana, me alegro volver a verte.

\- ¡Princesa Celestia! – Respondió Twilight y corrió a abrazar a su mentora – Que bueno es verlas a todas.

\- Me alegro que todas estén bien, ya habrá momento para hablar de temas más personales, tomen asiento por favor.

Las princesas se miraron con preocupación ya que Celestia sólo tomaba esa actitud cuándo algo muy malo podía llegar a ocurrir.

\- Princesas de Equestria, las he convocado en este consejo debido a un tema de máxima urgencia, me temo que la escasa producción de comida en este año ha llegado a niveles críticos, no podremos alimentar a toda la población de Equestria en invierno.

\- ¿Qué? – Respondieron las tres princesas al unísono.

\- Ya lo oyeron, pero no desesperen espero que juntas podamos solucionarlo, Cadence ¿crees poder suministrarnos bayas del Imperio de Cristal?

\- Desde luego, la producción ha sido muy eficiente, podré suministrarte varias toneladas que estaré enviando mediante el expreso de cristal.

\- Gracias Cadence, Luna ¿Qué tal van las relaciones con los yaks? ¿Crees que quieran comerciar su comida con nosotros?

\- Será difícil, pero no te preocupes hermana buscaré la forma de cerrar un tratado para poder comerciar alimentos y hablaré también con los grifos.

\- Princesa Twilight, en Ponyville se encuentra Sweet Apple Acres ¿verdad?

\- Correcto princesa.

\- ¿La producción de manzanas no se ha visto afectada?

\- Lo lamento princesa, pero en este año más de la mitad de los manzanos de la granja Apple murieron o empezaron a producir manzanas infectadas, además por primera vez en la historia de Ponyville no llegó la temporada de sidra, ni la de Zapamanzanas. Apenas podemos alimentar a Ponyville y Sugar Cake Corner no puede aumentar su producción, de hecho creo que nuestra reserva de alimentos apenas podrá sustentarnos este invierno si dividimos las raciones a la mitad.

\- Son terribles noticias Twilight, pero no te preocupes no dejaré que Ponyville ni ningún pueblo de Equestria pase hambre este invierno, he destinado fondos para la producción de alimentos enlatados en Canterlot pero aun así no sería suficiente para alimentar a mi nación, por eso les he pedido ayuda.

\- Tranquila Celestia – la consoló Cadence – Te aseguro que no pasará a mayores.

\- Bueno hermana, me retiro si queremos firmar esos tratados con los yaks y grifos antes de que lleguen las nevadas debo partir ahora ya que Yakyakiztán no está cerca y mucho menos Griffinstone.

\- Con cuidado Luna – Tras despedirse, Luna salió del salón.

\- Y ¿dónde está Flurry Heart?

\- Se quedó en el Imperio de Cristal, con su padre vigilando las fronteras necesitaba de alguien que estuviera al mando mientras estoy aquí.

\- Debiste traerla Cadence, ya es tiempo de que empiece a involucrarse en los asuntos reales.

\- Muy bien, haré que Sunburst suspenda sus clases de magia con ella y comenzaré a inculcarla en los deberes de una princesa.

\- Muy bien Cadence, ahora si quieres quedarte en el castillo esta noche puedo ordenar que te preparen una habitación.

\- Muchas gracias te lo agradezco, iré a decirles a mis guardias que partiremos mañana – Diciendo esto salió también del salón.

\- Lamento no poder ayudar en esto princesa – le respondió Twilight muy dolida una vez se hubieran quedado solas ella y Celestia.

\- Esto no es tu culpa Twilight.

\- Claro que no, es culpa de Chrysalis, quiere dejarnos débiles para poder invadirnos.

\- No lo sabemos, así que no saquemos conclusiones, escucha Twilight voy a necesitar que me hagas un favor.

\- Será un honor princesa.

\- Necesito que envíes a Starlight y a Trixie al reino Changling a hablar con Thorax, pídanle suministros y que los envíen a Canterlot. Y Twilight ¿Cómo van tus investigaciones para encontrar el antídoto para nuestras fuentes de comida?

\- Van demasiado lentas, he intentado docenas de hechizos pero ninguno da resultado y cada vez que consigo un avance, lo que sea que haya contaminado las plantas muta haciéndolo aún más letal.

\- De acurdo Twilight espero que tus amigas puedan seguir ayudándote.

\- Gracias princesa, volveré a Ponyville esta noche pero antes voy a visitar a mis padres. Debo seguir atendiendo los casos de ataques de animales salvajes del Bosque Everfree.

\- Creía que la magia del Árbol de la Armonía los mantenía bajo control.

\- Parece que ya no princesa el último ataque se cobró la vida de una potrilla, así que no puedo bajar la guardia, regresaré en una semana para entregarle un reporte de mi investigación.

\- De acuerdo princesa, le asignaré unos escoltas para su regreso a Ponyville.

\- Descuide iré en tren.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Totalmente princesa, no debe preocuparse por mí.

\- Muy bien con cuidado

Ambas alicornios se dieron un gran abrazo, era evidente que a pesar de todas estas adversidades aún existía la suficiente cantidad de esperanza en Equestria de que todo se solucionaría. Por desgracia ninguna de las dos pudo ver a una rata de ojos rojos que había estado espiando toda la conversación.

El roedor que era un poco más grande para una rata común, se metió por un agujero y se escabulló por varios recovecos y túneles por debajo de Canterlot hasta llegar a un túnel excesivamente grande, iluminado por antorchas y en estos túneles hechos de madera y muy mal trabajados corrían en tropel cientos de miles de ratas pero no ratas ordinarias, estas eran mucho más grandes y estaban embutidas en armaduras oxidadas y lanzaban terribles chillidos mientras corrían a toda velocidad al parecer a una zona en especial.

Varios kilómetros adelante, en un valle subterráneo que habían lleno de rocas las cuáles habían sido talladas para aparentar a una rata gigante con cuernos se encontraba una enorme multitud de Skavens rodeando el centro del valle en dónde dos de ellos resaltaban, uno tenía una mano mecánica, mientras que el otro estaba embutido en una armadura roja cuyo casco tenía cómo trofeo una cabeza empalada de un poni terrestre. El Skaven de la mano mecánica se levantó y tomó un báculo que tenía a su lado y golpeó el suelo tres veces calmando a la enorme masa reunida y con una voz chillona pero que sin duda terrorífica habló.

\- ¡Hijos del Nuevo Imperio Subterráneo! ¡La espera muy pronto terminará! ¡Durante veinte años, hemos estado ocultos, haciéndonos fuertes y afectando a esos ponis destruyéndolos desde el interior! ¡En unos meses, la superficie se verá azotada por una guerra! ¡Una guerra que sin duda será ganada! ¡El enemigo es débil! ¡No son rivales! ¡Nunca creerán el terrible cataclismo que se avecina! ¡Ahora nuestra gran Rata quiere ser alimentada y nosotros la vamos a satisfacer!

Al terminar el discurso una enorme hoguera se encendió detrás suyo revelando un horrible tótem hecho con huesos y piel de poni asemejando a la rata tallada en las rocas y los Skaven comenzaron a chillar en señal de regocijo al ver a varios carceleros que sacaban a latigazos a una docena ponis de un túnel, todos estaban cubiertos de cortes, marcas de tortura y sobre todo de golpes. Los ponis fueron llevados ante Ikit Claw quién sólo veía a sus pobres víctimas con asco y una terrible expresión de maldad en sus ojos. Los carceleros tras propinarles algunos latigazos más los arrodillaron ante él, los ponis estaban temblando de miedo y algunos estaban casi al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Estos doce prisioneros trataron de huir anoche, pero la Guardia Carmesí de Queek logró detenerlos, cómo todos en este lugar saben – Ikit levantó una garra y los carceleros se pusieron detrás de los ponis – Cuándo un esclavo se fuga ya no sirve para nada – Los carceleros sacaron unas dagas deformes y las alzaron sobre sus rehenes – Y cuándo un esclavo no sirve para nada entonces es alimento para nosotros y para la Gran Rata Cornuda – Ikit bajó su garra y con ella las doce dagas se hundieron en los cuellos de los ponis.

La enorme cantidad de sangre derramada tiñó de rojo el altar y después los carceleros arrojaron los cadáveres al suelo, docenas de Skaven se abalanzaron sobre ellos y comenzaron a devorar los cuerpos cómo si se tratasen de animales.

Ikit veía a los Skavens con orgullo y entonces dio una suave cabeceada, se escucharon sonidos atronadores y los Skaven que estaban en el frenesí alimenticio habían muerto acribillados por sus propios compañeros.

\- Les dije que serían nuestro alimento, pero primero debían esperar a que la Gran Rata aceptara la ofrenda ahora le ofreceremos a estos idiotas. Vuelvan a sus madrigueras, nos reuniremos para atacar la superficie cuándo pasen las nevadas.

Así los Skaven volvieron entrar en sus túneles mientras Ikit y Queek se quedaban solos en medio del altar y la carnicería que estaba a sus pies.

\- Ikit, tenemos la información necesaria para atacar a nuestros enemigos, ¿Por qué no de una vez?

\- Sé que hemos esperado mucho pero recuerda que si Lord Skimanx no hubiera tratado de derrocarnos habríamos atacado hace años. Esa guerra civil nos costó muchas vidas, pero creo que Skimanx no volverá darnos problemas ¿Cierto?

\- Sí, pero me arrepentí de tomar su cabeza como trofeo, apenas lo había decapitado y estaba emanando un olor sumamente desagradable. Pero Blistrox es más leal, él no nos fallará o mi degolladora le dará su merecido.

\- Bien, ¡Ahh Snikch! ¿Crees que el clan Rictus está a tu altura?

Un Skaven ataviado en una capa oscura cuyos ojos de color rojo rubí se reveló saliendo del techo y cayendo con una agilidad sorprendente se postró ante Ikit.

\- Mi señor le agradezco por conferirme a los Skaven del clan Rictus, a pesar de que Kratch hizo un buen trabajo entrenando a sus guerreros en capturar enemigos, sus asesinos no están al nivel del clan Eshin, pero sé que si puedo mostrarles lo que aprendí con los míos podremos desestabilizar al gobierno de Equestria en una noche.

\- Así se habla Snikch, pero dime una cosa ¿Que noticias traen tus espías de Canterlot?

\- Mi señor, puedo decirle que las princesas están resintiendo la falta de alimentos, muchas de sus ciudades no tienen reservas de comida suficiente para aguantar en el invierno. Pero esta misma tarde la líder alicornio llamada Celestia las convocó a un consejo en dónde su hermana llamada Luna buscará firmar tratados con los Yaks y los Grifos para comerciar comida y otra de las princesas llamada Cadence suministrará comida desde un tal Imperio de Cristal. Además parece que una de las princesas enviará emisarias a buscar ese tal Thorax.

\- De acuerdo Snikch, la Gran Rata Cornuda está orgullosa de ti, ahora necesito que vayas hacia los túneles de Arabia Equina y contactes con Blistrox para que comience a lanzar sus plagas contra los ponis de esas tierras. Después reúne a un grupo de avanzada para explorar el Norte, debemos encontrar las tierras de los Yaks y el Imperio de Cristal, hay que corromperlos y dile a tus mejores acechantes nocturnos que vigilen las vías de tren que conectan a Canterlot y ataquen a todos los trenes que lleven alimentos, ¡Sin prisioneros, ni testigos! – Exclamó Ikit lleno de ira.

Snikch asintió y salió del reciento escondiéndose en la misma oscuridad de dónde había salido.

\- Queek, ¿quieres acción?

\- Sabes perfectamente bien que vivo para la guerra.

\- Entonces dile a tu Guardia Carmesí que tome sus armas y pula sus armaduras, es hora de convertir la colmena de los simuladores en el nuevo Pozo Infernal, usa todas las armas y medios necesarios para conseguirlo.

\- Será un placer Ikit.

Queek se guardó su temible espada y lanzó un chillido que se pudo oír perfectamente el eco a través de los túneles, a su señal se escucharon los gritos de cientos de Alimañas que pertenecían a tan terrible regimiento que había asesinado a miles de enanos y goblins en el Viejo Mundo y ahora volvería a bañarse en sangre.

Las sombras de las tropas de Queek so movían apresuradamente tomando posiciones sólo a la espera de que su amo les diera la orden.

\- Sólo un último detalle Queek – Le dijo Ikit antes de que Queek saliese de su vista – Quiero a Thorax vivo, recuerda que si queremos ganar esta guerra necesitaremos los vientos de la magia y él será la clave para crearlos. Haz lo que quieras con los queden con vida si es que dejas alguno vivo.

\- Considéralo hecho Ikit – le contestó Queek con una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro.


	3. Las llamas de la Tragedia

Capítulo 2

"Las Llamas de la Tragedia"

Sólo habían pasado trece días desde que Celestia se había reunido con el resto de las princesas cuándo nuevamente las llamó a Consejo, al parecer nuevas crisis se estaban presentando y era mucho peores que la vez anterior.

\- ¡Celestia! ¿Está todo bien?

\- Cadence, ¿dónde está Twilight?

\- Debe venir en camino ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- Cuándo estemos todas reunidas se los diré, me alegra que hayas venido Flurry Heart.

Flurry Heart salió detrás de su madre, ya tenía veinte años y sin embargo aún no conseguía su cutie-mark, con su pelaje rosa claro y su hermosa melena morada con un toque azul se había presentado a la reunión, pero parecía estar de mal humor.

Posteriormente Luna arribó al salón con un aire decaído pero sin quebrantarse y al final llegó Twilight mediante un hechizo de tele transporte.

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡El tren no avanzaba y decidí usar mi magia! ¡Por favor no me castiguen!

\- Tomen asiento princesas – Les ordenó Celestia

Las alicornios sin discutir se sentaron en sus tronos respectivos y después Celestia comenzó a hablar:

\- Primero lo primero, Luna ¿Pudiste cerrar los tratados con los yaks y los grifos?

\- Hermana, los yaks accedieron a comerciar sus alimentos a cambio de armas, pero los grifos no accedieron a comerciar.

\- Sabía que sería difícil que las relaciones con los grifos fueran exitosas pero me alegra que los yaks no pidieran mucho a cambio. Cadence gracias por la comida que nos enviaste, ¿No afectará tus reservas verdad?

\- Desde luego que no, las bayas del Imperio de Cristal de cristal se cultivan todo el año así que aunque llegue el invierno te seguiré enviando comida.

\- Canterlot agradece mucho tu ayuda Cadence, Twilight ¿Tienes algún avance con respecto a tus investigaciones?

\- He logrado que el patógeno que afecta nuestros alimentos se vuelva débil y con un sencillo hechizo de anti-plagas desaparece, pero sólo funciona con las manzanas, he enviado mis resultados a todos los pueblos afectados.

\- Parece que la crisis alimentaria pasará sin problemas hermana, ¿Pero qué es lo que te preocupa?

\- Es Arabia Equina y la Tierra de las Cebras. Una extraña enfermedad se ha aparecido diezmando a sus poblaciones, el Sultán Star-Mohed y su esposa fallecieron debido a esta enfermedad y me temo que el Rey Celsor Segundo también ha enfermado, esta enfermedad provoca úlceras verdes en la piel causando dolores insoportables para derivar en una agonizante muerte, hasta el momento no sabemos cómo se transmite pero debemos cerrar las fronteras tanto con Arabia cómo con las Cebras por precaución.

\- Hermana no podemos hacerlo – Protestó Luna inmediatamente – Arabia Equina y La Tierra de las Cebras son nuestros aliados más antiguos, el dejarlos solos en un momento de crisis como este significaría romper la alianza.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos Luna?, no tenemos recursos suficientes para ayudarlos, apenas sobreviviremos el invierno y ¿Quieres destinar ayuda a una causa perdida? ¿Quieres condenar a miles de nuestros ciudadanos a morir de hambre o que la infección llegué a nuestras ciudades?

Luna se quedó callada pero tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas, sin embargó no se retiró.

\- Celestia por favor cálmate – Le respondió Cadence.

\- ¡Modera tu tono Cadence, soy tu tía y merezco respeto!

\- Flurry, quiero que salgas de aquí y me esperes en el tren.

\- Pero mamá me dijiste que…

\- ¡Ahora!

Flurry se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón trotando, al cerrarse la puerta, Cadence vio a Celestia con un profundo enojo.

\- Celestia, no sé por qué estás enojada de esa manera, si es por esto de las fronteras, admito que son temas muy rigurosos y cansados pero no tienes que desquitarte con nosotras.

\- Cadence no te hagas la víctima ahora. No sólo me estresa el asunto de nuestros aliados es también tu escaso compromiso con Canterlot y conmigo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Cadence en estas semanas, todos los trenes que has estado enviando han llegado con cargamento podrido o enfermo y sin maquinistas, es una suerte que nadie saliera herido.

\- ¡Imposible! Yo misma superviso el almacenamiento del producto que te envío y me aseguro que esté en buen estado.

\- Si estás tan segura demuéstralo.

\- Muy bien Celestia, el próximo tren llegará en tres días y estará escoltado por cincuenta de mis mejores guardias.

\- Ojalá sea cierto sobrina, Twilight ¿Starlight Glimmer ya contactó con Thorax?

\- Princesa…verá…es qué…

\- ¿Qué pasa Twilight?

\- Starlight enfermó, hubo un accidente en el laboratorio y se contagió con las muestras del patógeno que infecta a las plantas, de algún modo mutó y la contagió. Ahora está en el hospital de Ponyville, en el área de cuarentena y no podrá salir en varias semanas.

\- Excelente, ahora no puedo pedirte ni un simple favor ¿verdad? Debí saber que no podía confiar en ninguna de ustedes. Fuera de mi vista.

Tras decir estas palabras, las princesas salieron del salón dejando a Celestia sola. Es imposible encontrar las palabras para describir la profunda decepción y sobre todo la falta de compromiso tanto por su propia familia como de su mejor estudiante, ahora debía encontrar los medios para poder solventar a sus súbditos con comida con sólo unas pocas semanas antes de que llegará el invierno.

Mientras Celestia se engullía en su propia ira, su hermana la princesa Luna, convocó a sus compañeras a otra sesión pero esta vez en el Expreso Cristal alejadas de Celestia.

\- Cadence, lamento mucho lo que pasó no sé por qué está actuando de esa forma.

\- Luna, no hablemos de eso mejor centrémonos en cómo podemos ayudar a la población de Equestria y a nuestros aliados.

\- Bueno tengo planeado poder compartir mis investigaciones con las cebras y Arabia, pero me imagino que para cuándo llegue, Celestia ya habrá cerrado las fronteras.

\- Tienes razón Twilight, Celestia tiene más poder y autoridad que nosotras cuatro juntas, no podremos anular su orden de cerrar la frontera, me temo que perderemos estas importantes alianzas.

\- Es muy lamentable que la actitud de mi hermana nos lleve a esto, ahora debemos saber si podremos seguirnos apoyando.

\- Luna, haré que la producción de bayas del Imperio de Cristal se triplique y después de este tren, el próximo tendrá el cinco veces más carga que los anteriores y yo misma lo escoltaré.

\- No Cadence, lo haré yo.

\- ¿Qué dices Twilight? – Le preguntó Cadence muy extrañada.

\- Yo escoltaré el tren, así que iré contigo al Imperio de Cristal y cuándo lo envíes me aseguraré de que nada malo pase.

\- Quiero ir contigo tía Twilight.

\- ¿Qué dices Flurry Heart?

\- Ya me oíste, déjame ir contigo, he pasado casi toda mi vida en el Imperio de Cristal y salir en viajes como este es justo lo que necesito para poder descubrir mi talento.

\- No Flurry, no te dejaré ir, puede tornarse peligroso y no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara.

\- Pero tía ya tengo veinte años, debo empezar a tomar mis propias decisiones.

\- Está bien Flurry – Le dijo Twilight – Yo te doy mi permiso pero tu madre tiene la última palabra.

Cadence, no mostraba ni enojo o preocupación en su rostro, solo veía a su hija con lágrimas de orgullo o tristeza.

\- Flurry, puedes ir pero por favor no te expongas al peligro, solo espero no arrepentirme después.

Diciendo esto le dio un gran abrazo a su hija y Twilight no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima.

\- Bueno está decidido hablaré con Celestia y espero poder tranquilizarla mientras creo que deberíamos…

De repente sus palabras se opacaron por una explosión ocurrida en el sector medio de Canterlot dónde se podía ver una gigantesca nube de humo que estaba aumentando.

\- ¡Es la fábrica de alimentos!

\- ¡Deprisa debemos ayudar!

\- ¡Flurry quiero que emitas un mensaje a los Wonderbolts y te quedes en el tren! ¡Guardias vamos a ayudar a esos ponis!

Las tres princesas salieron volando en dirección al siniestro mientras la Guardia de Cristal marchaba tras ellas. Al llegar al incendio se percataron de que el fuego ya se había expandido hacia otros edificios y seguía su camino hacia las bodegas de comida de Canterlot.

\- Rápido debemos controlarlo – Twilight voló y usando su magia comenzó a controlar el fuego para impedir su expansión.

Luna se hizo un hechizo en su piel y entró entre las llamas de la fábrica y comenzó a sacar supervivientes, Cadence usaba su magia para curar a los heridos mientras llegaban al lugar ponis bomberos y médicos seguidos de varios regimientos de la Guardia Real y desde luego los Wonderbolts quiénes comenzaron a socorrer a Twilight con el fuego. Por más de cuatro horas los ponis lucharon contra las llamas hasta que finalmente lograron extinguirlas, sin embargo no hubo aplausos o risas, solo se oían llantos y lamentos.

Celestia arribó unos minutos después de que los cuerpos de emergencia hubiesen dominado al incendio, al ver los destrozos se notaba que estaba sumamente desconcertada. Cadence estaba curando algunas quemaduras que Luna se había hecho mientras salvaba a los ponis atrapados y Twilight estaba ayudando a encontrar a los que fallecieron.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Celestia? – Le preguntó Luna muy enojada.

\- Esta no fue la única explosión, hubo más de una decena en todo Canterlot, mis fábricas de alimentos fueron destruidas y si no aparecí es por qué traté de socorrer lo más que pude en el resto de incendios, ¿cuál es el reporte de este?

\- Hay más de veintitrés muertos y cerca de treinta heridos, dos de gravedad eso sin contar que la fábrica fue destruida en su totalidad y alrededor de una docena de edificios dañados.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que pasara esto? Me aseguré de tener las más estrictas medidas de seguridad y también traje a los mejores ingenieros y arquitectos de Equestria.

\- Yo tampoco me lo explico – le contestó Luna, más calmada – Yo misma supervisé la construcción de esta misma fábrica.

\- ¡Princesas miren esto! – Les gritó una miembro de los Wonderbolts que Twilight reconoció al instante.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash!

\- ¡Twilight!

Ambas ponis se abrazaron y estaban llorando de alegría al volver a verse.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Rainbow?

\- Tres años Twilight.

\- Veo que ahora eres capitana – le dijo Twilight señalando una insignia de oro en su pechera.

\- Así es, ahora tengo mi propio escuadrón, El Rainbow Squad y ellos son mis Wonderbolts – Le dijo Rainbow señalando a cinco pegasos que estaba aterrizando cerca de ella

\- Ella es Sissy Flimore muy inteligente pero un poco cobarde – una pegaso amarilla y cabello rojo – Esa otra es Cloud Storm, poco cerebro pero muy entusiasta – una pegaso azul cielo y cabellera negra – El de allá es Thunder Gun, un verdadero maestro del combate cercano – Señalaba a un pegaso café y melena blanca, uno de sus ojos era de color blanco – Ese otro es Ritter Shaw, es un comelón pero es muy veloz – Este pegaso era más robusto que sus compañeros con un pelaje verde pasto y una melena azul marino – y esa última es Glitter Force, sin duda mi mejor Wonderbolt y mi segunda al mando – Esta última tenía pelaje blanco perla y su melena era negra carbón, estaba llena de cicatrices.

\- ¡Capitana Dash! Si ya terminó de hablar con la princesa Twilight Sparkle, espero pueda mostrarnos lo que nos debía enseñar.

\- ¡Ah! Sí perdón princesa, miren lo que encontró mi escuadrón – Levantando su casco derecho les enseñó lo que parecía ser los restos de una bomba.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – Preguntó Celestia mientras analizaba el objeto con su magia.

\- No soy experta princesa pero tal vez sea un tipo de explosivo – Le dijo Sissy.

\- ¿Explosivos? ¿Fuegos artificiales?

\- Tal vez alguien manipuló la pólvora de los fuegos artificiales para poder crearlo y sabotear las fábricas.

\- ¡Chrysalis! Estoy segura que fue ella, debemos apresarla cuanto antes, ¡Capitana Dash!

\- ¡Sí, princesa Luna!

\- Vuelva al cuartel general de los Wonderbolts y dígale a la coronel Spitfire que despliegue a todos los escuadrones posibles con orden de capturar a Chrysalis, después usted y su escuadrón regresen a Ponyville, únanse a la Guardia del Crepúsculo, a partir de ahora sirven a la princesa Twilight.

\- A la orden princesa Luna, nos veremos después Twilight, ¡Rainbow Squad! ¡En formación diamante ahora!

Tras gritar las órdenes, los pegasos formaron y despegaron en perfecta sincronía hasta perderse de vista.

\- Muy bien será mejor irnos, Twilight ¿aún quieres ayudar con la escolta?

\- Así es, Luna estás a cargo de mi castillo hasta mi retorno.

\- De acuerdo, vayan con cuidado.

\- Cuídense me aseguraré de reunir lo que pueda de comida para el invierno.

Unas horas después Cadence, Twilight y Flurry Heart partían en el Expreso de Cristal en dirección al hogar de Cadence dejando a Celestia y a Luna en Canterlot.

Al llegar al Imperio de Cristal, los ponis fueron a recibir a las princesas con una lluvia de flores, al parecer no toleraban estar lejos de su gobernante. Al descender del tren, Twilight pudo ver a su hermano Shinning Armor quién al verla corrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Twili! Que gusto verte hermanita.

\- Me da gusto verte hermano.

\- Hola amor, ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Bien, gracias cariño.

\- Hola papá

\- Hola hija, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera negociación?

\- No pude hacer mucho papá, Celestia estaba de mal humor y me pidieron salir de la sala, después hubo un accidente en Canterlot.

\- ¿Flurry por qué no vas con Twilight al castillo y le muestras su habitación? – Le preguntó Cadence con timidez y nerviosismo.

\- Pero se supone que iría a ver a los herreros para mi…

\- ¡Obedece!

Flurry Heart no se atrevió a contradecir a su madre y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo con Twilight siguiéndola de cerca.

\- ¿Cómo que un accidente en Canterlot?

\- Shinning, parece que la reina Chrysalis estuvo en Canterlot cómo una infiltrada y colocó explosivos en las fábricas de comida que construyó Celestia. Las detonó el día de hoy y muchos ponis perdieron la vida.

\- ¡Cielos! Duplicaré los guardias por todo el Imperio de Cristal, para evitar algo semejante aquí.

\- Cielo, también hay problemas con los trenes de comida, Celestia está muy alterada me dijo que estamos enviando comida podrida a propósito y los trenes llegan sin conductor a la estación, me temo que tal vez los simuladores de Chrysalis están detrás de esto. Escucha, mañana saldrá un tren más pero necesito que le asignes escolta armada, el siguiente tendrá cinco veces más carga que los anteriores, tu hermana se ofreció a protegerlo y Flurry quiere ir con ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En que estabas pensando Cadence? Ocurre una explosión en Canterlot y todavía dejas que mi hija y mi hermana actúen de escoltas.

\- Fue antes de la explosión Shinning, además no puedes impedirle a tu hermana hacer esto. Es una princesa y está en total libertad de tomar sus decisiones, la única que puede revocar su palabra es Celestia y lo sabes.

\- Lo sé, pero hablaré con Flurry Heart, no quiero que vaya.

\- Sabes muy bien que no le gusta que alguien falte a su palabra, yo se lo prometí.

\- Pero Cadence, no podemos permitirlo, suena muy peligroso.

\- Por eso quiero que Flash Sentry y todo un regimiento de soldados de élite vayan con ellas, los simuladores no se atreverán a atacar el tren al verlo tan protegido.

\- No estoy seguro, creo que lo mejor es vaya con ellas.

\- Shinning te necesito aquí conmigo vigilando los alrededores del Imperio, varios súbditos han estado afirmando que han visto intrusos rondando por los valles, así que te necesito aquí.

\- De acuerdo, sólo espero que no les pase nada, iré hacia los barracones para asignar la escolta del tren que partirá. Te veo después.

Durante varios días, hubo poca actividad en el Imperio de Cristal ya que la princesa Cadence había decretado toque de queda después del atardecer, debido a que los avistamientos de los intrusos habían aumentado desde que ella había regresado de Canterlot.

Mientras tanto, Shinning Armor parecía encontrarse al borde de un colapso nervioso a medida que se acercaba el día en que Twilight y Flurry Heart se embarcarían en la escolta del próximo tren con provisiones. Flash Sentry había sido promovido a guardaespaldas personal de la princesa Flurry Heart, pero eso no le impedía estar con Twilight, Flurry estaba cada vez más ansiosa y había persuadido a Sunburst de que le enseñara magia de combate avanzada, algo en lo que sin duda se volvió muy buena pero eso no le hizo ganar su cutie-mark haciendo que decayera un poco su ánimo, pero se recuperó al día siguiente cuándo sus padres le entregaron una hermosa armadura hecha de diamantes. Twilight se encargaba de repasar los hechizos que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida, desde Ponyville la princesa Luna le había enviado su armadura hecha a base de hierro laminado y bañada en oro con una joya idéntica a su cutie-mark en el centro de la pechera, con ella venía una espada, su empuñadura tenía varios rubíes y la hoja estaba majestuosamente trabajada. Twilight se ponía nerviosa con sólo ver la armadura, había visto una guerra en carne propia y pensar que podría empezar una no la tenía nada contenta.

Finalmente llegó el día de la partida. Twilight, Flurry y Flash se calzaron sus respectivas armaduras y salieron hacia el balcón del castillo en dónde Cadence y Shinning los estaban esperando, iban vestidos con los atuendos ceremoniales del Imperio de Cristal. Al asomarse vieron a todos los soldados que iban a acompañarlos que eran al menos trescientos ponis guerreros. Al ver a sus líderes comenzaron a golpear sus lanzas contra el suelo componiendo un ritmo de marcha. Shinning alzó su casco y los golpes callaron.

\- ¡Tropas del Imperio de Cristal! Escúchenme, esta misión no es de combate, quiero que protejan este cargamento de provisiones que se dirige a Canterlot, además tienen a dos princesas a su cargo cuídenlas con sus vidas. Creemos que Chrysalis ha logrado establecer una nueva colmena y ha estado atacando nuestros trenes de suministro que van hacia Canterlot, el anterior logró llegar intacto, pero este es un blanco más atractivo. Lleva cinco veces más cargamento que los anteriores y es mucho más grande, así que podemos suponer que trataran de apoderarse de él, son nuestros mejores soldados y sé que cumplirán sus órdenes, retírense y que Celestia esté con ustedes.

Los ponis dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a abordar el enorme tren, mientras tanto en el palco Flash se despidió de Shinning Armor con un clásico saludo militar y de Cadence con una reverencia, se dio la vuelta y voló hasta el tren.

\- Bueno creo que ya nos vamos.

\- Por favor cuídense, Flurry por favor hazle caso a Twilight y no hagas nada imprudente.

\- Claro madre, no pasará nada.

\- Escuchen chicas, como este tren es un poco más grande y lleva más peso, irá mucho más lento de lo acostumbrado. Tardarán al menos tres días en llegar a Canterlot.

\- Descuida hermano mayor, con la protección que lleva el tren no tendremos ningún problema, oye ¿Desde cuándo hay ratas en el Imperio de Cristal? – Le preguntó Twilight viendo cómo una rata los miraba desde una viga en el techo.

\- No lo sé, de hecho es la primera – Le contesto Shinning tras haber ahuyentado al roedor – Me aseguraré de que no haya más. Adiós hermanita.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron fuertemente y después sonó el silbato del tren dando la última llamada para abordarlo, Twilight y Flurry Heart se despidieron por última vez de Shinning y Cadence y volaron al tren que comenzaba a salir de la estación y perderse de vista en el horizonte tras las montañas.

Mientras tanto, Canterlot había cambiado, Celestia había implementado nuevas y estrictas medidas de seguridad para evitar nuevos desastres en la ciudad e incluso había establecido toque de queda obligatorio y también se había comenzado a racionar los alimentos dado que el invierno ya había empezado y ese mismo día había una feroz tormenta.

\- Coronel Spitfire ¿Dónde está el tren del Imperio de Cristal? Debió llegar el día de ayer.

\- No lo sé princesa Celestia, no puedo enviar a nadie con esta tormenta, a lo mejor no puede avanzar con tanta nieve.

\- Imposible, Twilight y la princesa Flurry Heart van él, tienen unicornios dentro de ese tren, pueden usar la magia para quitar la nieve de las vías. Necesito un escuadrón ahora.

\- Yo iré princesa.

La puerta de los aposentos de la princesa Celestia acababa de abrirse y frente a Spitfire estaba Rainbow Dash cubierta de nieve pero decidida a emprender la misión.

\- Capitana Dash, creía que estaba en Ponyville.

\- Me envía la princesa Luna, el Rainbow Squad acepta esta misión princesa.

\- ¿Está segura capitana? El clima es muy hostil y el vuelo por emprender es indefinido.

\- Mi amiga está allá afuera no puedo abandonarla.

\- De acuerdo capitana, que su escuadrón se prepare, saldrán al atardecer.

Justo a la puesta de sol, Celestia estaba en una de las torres de su castillo despidiendo al escuadrón de Rainbow, los integrantes se notaban nerviosos excepto Glitter Force y obviamente Rainbow. A la señal de Celestia el escuadrón despegó bajo la furia de la tormenta hasta perderse de vista.

Era horrible volar bajo esas condiciones, pero Rainbow nunca había fallado en ninguna misión y esta no sería la excepción, no podía fallar.

Tras dos días de luchar contra el viento y la nieve finalmente el clima se había apaciguado así que el tiempo perdido fue recuperado, sin embargo había surgido otro problema: La nieve había cubierto las vías del tren.

Afortunadamente Sissy había traído un detector de metales con ella y pudieron rastrear las vías con mayor facilidad. Al anochecer del cuarto día de partida localizaron el tren o lo que quedaba de él.

Casi sepultada por la nieve se apreciaba la locomotora totalmente destruida, los vagones estaban volcados y cerca de ellos estaba el cargamento casi congelado, se podían apreciar muchos cráteres y algunos incendios. Rainbow estaba muy asustada, no sólo por la destrucción, sino por qué se podían apreciar manchas de color rojo en la nieve.

\- ¡Busquen sobrevivientes ahora! – Le ordenó Rainbow al escuadrón y bajaron en picado.

Al aterrizar Rainbow pudo comprobar que sin lugar a dudas hubo una batalla, había espadas, lanzas y escudos en la nieve, las manchas resultaron ser sangre y mientras Rainbow iba caminando, tropezó con un bulto sepultado y al remover la nieve vio con horror que era el cadáver de Flash Sentry, totalmente deformado y casi imposible de reconocer de no ser por su armadura púrpura y dorada. El escuadrón siguió buscando al resto de la tropa pero en especial a Twilight y a Flurry Heart. No parecía que hubiese sobrevivido nadie, había muchos cadáveres en la zona central del tren, casi todos estaban congelados y estos presentaban diversos tipos de heridas que ningún pony o incluso los simuladores podrían provocar. Rainbow se estaba desesperando y no era para extrañarse, una de sus mejores amigas podría no haber sobrevivido y su mayor temor era encontrarla igual que a Flash Sentry.

Casi al atardecer Rainbow estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no estaba dispuesta a descansar hasta dar con Twilight.

De pronto una pequeña luz se asomó de entre un montículo de escombros, Rainbow y compañía se acercaron y comenzaron a removerlos. Tras seis angustiosos minutos, dieron con Flurry Heart, estaba entumida por el frío pero se aferraba fuertemente a Twilight que estaba desmayada, pero tenía una herida muy profunda en su pecho.

\- Ra…Rainbow, ¿eres t…tú?

\- Tranquila Flurry Heart, las sacaremos de aquí.

\- Vámonos de aquí, van a volver.

\- Tranquila, nos aseguraremos que no pase nada malo.

\- No lo entiendes, están por todas partes, nos escuchan, nos ven, nos huelen.

\- ¿Quiénes son Flurry?

\- Monstruos… - Y sin decir más Flurry se desmayó.


	4. Invierno Trágico

Capítulo 3

"Invierno Trágico"

La noticia del ataque contra las princesas Twilight y Flurry Heart dejó a Equestria en un estado de shock. Afortunadamente ninguna de ellas había muerto, pero Twilight había sufrido una herida muy grave que la había puesto en coma, Flurry Heart no había sufrido más que unos cuántos golpes y quemaduras pero padecía un trauma muy fuerte que le impedía relatar lo sucedido y extrañamente había desarrollado una fobia incontrolable hacia las ratas.

Por desgracia Shinning Armor no había tomado muy bien la noticia del ataque y culpaba de ello tanto a Celestia cómo a su esposa Cadence minando las relaciones entre el Imperio de Cristal y Canterlot.

Pero esos no eran los únicos problemas, las nevadas de ese invierno pudieron compararse a las que sufrieron los ponys durante el ataque de los Wendigos, Celestia voló personalmente hasta Cloudsdale para exigir una respuesta, por qué los pegasos estaban enviando esta tormenta pero la alcaldesa le comentó a la princesa que unos vientos color azul alcanzaron a la ciudad y los controles de clima fallaron, lo que llevó a que el invierno llegará antes de tiempo y la tormenta tuviera esta intensidad, este no era el único problema, la falta de comida se resentía en toda Equestria, docenas de ponys murieron de hambre en su mayoría potros y viejos. Varios más perecieron a consecuencia del frío y tuvo severas repercusiones en las ciudades grandes en dónde hubo disturbios y saqueos en los almacenes de comida reduciendo mucho las reservas provocando más hambruna.

Celestia estaba desesperada, la nación que tanto amaba se estaba destruyendo así misma con la misma pasión con la que había nacido y esto la había llevado a un estado depresivo. Luna y Cadence seguían unidas tanto por Twilight y Flurry cómo su deseo de comprobar que Chrysalis era la culpable. Luna se haría cargo de Ponyville hasta que Twilight se recuperara, después volvería a Canterlot y Cadence continuaba gobernando el Imperio de Cristal sin embargo su distanciamiento con su marido la había vuelto un poco irascible y malhumorada.

Las medidas tomadas tanto por Celestia cómo por Cadence y Luna para conservar el orden eran muy infructuosas, para empeorar la situación la tasa de asesinatos y desapariciones comenzó a aumentar de manera drástica y por ello los disturbios aumentaron.

Tras tres terribles e interminables semanas de crudo invierno, Celestia solicitó una reunión tanto con su hermana y Cadence cómo con los principales líderes de Estado en Trottingham.

Sólo había unos seres que no resentían ningún tipo de problemas, al contrario, los estaban disfrutando. Los Skaven.

Ikit Claw y Queek habían estado causando severos daños a las ciudades equestres todos estos meses, enviando a sus asesinos a las más grandes ciudades cómo Manehattan, Yeguadelfia y muchas más desde dónde asesinaban ponys importantes o saboteando redes de comunicación o los almacenes que albergan la poca comida restante. Pero sin duda alguna, preferían secuestrar a los ponys ya que el Imperio Subterráneo estaba siempre necesitado de esclavos.

\- Dime Snikch, ¿Ya eliminaste al alcalde de Las Pegasus?

\- No se preocupe mi señor Ikit, no será un estorbo para la invasión. – Le respondió Snikch limpiando sangre de su daga con su lengua.

\- Excelentes noticias, al parecer la tormenta mágica desatada tras el sacrificio de Thorax ha afectado la ciudad de los pegasos desde dónde sale el clima provocando esta feroz tormenta, lo que nos permite lanzar incursiones rápidas sin que nadie pueda detenernos.

\- ¿El nuevo Pozo Infernal ya está listo?

\- Sí, la primera dotación de bestias está lista para el ataque, pero Blistrox quiere que le suministre más guerreros. Se lo concederé, pero no especificó que guerreros quiere, le enviaré esclavos. Snikch quiero que prepares al clan Rictus para la ofensiva contra Corcel York, captura a tantos como sea posible y dile a Blistrox que organice al clan Pestilens para atacar Trottingham conmigo. Queek se encargará de Griffinstone, el resto de tropas de nuestros clanes debe subir a la superficie y corromper la tierra, los dejaré sembrar el terror para que disfruten del botín de guerra, al final nos uniremos para atacar las ciudades de los pegasos y las fortalezas de Canterlot y el Imperio de Cristal.

\- Lo haré mi señor, organizaré a mis mejores guerreros para el asalto, después de todo se reunirán las princesas restantes en Trottingham quizás sea nuestra mejor oportunidad para eliminarlas.

\- Sí, tienes razón, haz lo que te ordené pero infíltrate en la ciudad con una decena de tus mejores acechantes nocturnos, mantenme comunicado para que el día en que ellas se reúnan lancemos el ataque.

\- Sí señor Ikit – Antes de que Snikch se retirara de la presencia de Ikit, otro Skaven muy diferente a Ikit o a Snikch apareció. Estaba lleno pústulas y heridas gangrenadas que no parecían importarle en lo absoluto y emanaba un olor a carne podrida.

\- ¿Quién eres? Asqueroso ser de Nurgle

\- Soy Ugglanitch, esclavista del clan Pestilens señor Ikit Claw. Tengo noticias muy alarmantes señor. Parece ser que la alicornio Luna, organizó una expedición armada que se dirige al Pozo Infernal, al parecer quieren comunicarse con la colmena de los simuladores.

\- No se han dado cuenta de que la colmena cayó hace días, ve al Pozo y dile a Queek que prepare una fuerza para interceptar la expedición. No podemos permitir que nos descubran, no aún.

\- Sí señor. – Al terminar de recibir las instrucciones Ugglanitch se metió por un túnel y desapareció.

\- Odio al clan Pestilens, de todos los que debieron ser exterminados por las lagartijas, no esperaba que ellos sobrevivieran, pero al menos Nurglitch murió durante el asalto de Itza. Ve Snikch, prepárate para la guerra.

El Skaven le dedicó una reverencia a Ikit y se metió por otro túnel dónde desapareció.

Mientras tanto, la Princesa Celestia se preparaba para su reunión en Trottingham que ocurriría una vez que el clima apaciguara o los pegasos recuperaran el control de Cloudsdale, Cadence había accedido a reunirse con ella, Shinning Armor también había accedido a ir a la reunión y Luna no había contestado la carta. Flurry no tenía ningún interés en salir de la seguridad del Imperio de Cristal, de hecho, según Sunburst era probable que no se recuperara del todo. Starlight Glimmer (que acababa de recuperarse) también había sido convocada para ocupar el lugar de Twilight junto con el resto de sus amigas, la coronel Spitfire también fue invitada a la reunión, varios consejeros de Celestia también debían asistir y por último también Discord fue invitado.

Los días pasaban y llegó el día de celebrar la Noche los Corazones Cálidos, que en vez de ser una celebración feliz fue recibida con una amarga tristeza en Equestria ya que las malas noticias no paraban de llegar, lo único que le hacía ilusión a Celestia era la reunión de Trottingham a la que Luna había decidido asistir y había dejado Ponyville en los cascos de Starlight y sus amigas para volver a Canterlot de inmediato.

Finalmente pasaron dos de los tres meses de invierno. Y las nevadas habían menguado pero no habían desaparecido en su totalidad, sin embargo presentaba las condiciones óptimas para poder viajar y de inmediato Celestia envío mensajes para anunciar la fecha de la reunión planeada para dentro de cinco días.

No contaba que una vez más, los Skavens estaban al pendiente de sus movimientos y habían interceptado el mensaje enviado a través de su magia.

Lejos de ahí, en un castillo de cristal, ubicado en Ponyville en una cama de cristal, se encontraba inconsciente una alicornio de color morado y sentada en una silla estaba una unicornio de color rosa claro y una melena púrpura con una franja verde agua, le leía un libro de Daring Doo en voz alta, parecía albergar la esperanza de verla despertar de un momento a otro. De repente la puerta la habitación se abrió aparecieron cinco yeguas:

Rarity

Applejack

Fluttershy

Pinkie Pie

Rainbow Dash

A pesar que habían pasado veinte largos años, no habían envejecido ni un poco, ya que sus heroicos actos a lo largo de los años, fueron recompensados por la Princesa Celestia otorgándoles el don de la Vida Eterna para estar siempre cerca de Twilight y seguir llevando Amistad y Armonía.

\- Hola Starlight, ¿Interrumpimos algo querida?

\- ¡Oh! Hola Rarity – le respondió Starlight, cerrando el libro – No te preocupes, no era nada importante.

\- ¡Ay terroncito de azúcar! Llevas más de un mes leyéndole a Twilight y no da ninguna señal de que despertará pronto.

\- Pero puede despertar de un momento a otro, no puede quedarse así para siempre.

\- Starlight créeme, ninguna de nosotras dio crédito a las palabras de los médicos, pero cuándo la encontré me sorprendió que siguiera viva, así que debemos estar agradecidas a que no haya muerto. Pero juro encontrar al que la puso así y va a sentir mi ira. – Expresó Rainbow llena de furia.

De pronto en el arco de la puerta apareció Spike, era un poco más grande que hace veinte años, pero seguía siendo el mismo dragón de siempre.

\- ¡Chicas! – Estaba jadeando y tenía un pergamino en la mano derecha – Tengan, es de la princesa Celestia.

Starlight tomó el pergamino con su magia, lo desenrolló y comenzó a leerlo en silencio, dos minutos después, dejó de lado el pergamino y les dio el mensaje.

\- Bueno tenemos que ir a una reunión, chicas.

\- ¡Wii! ¡Una fiesta!

\- No Pinkie Pie, no es una fiesta – Le dijo Rainbow.

\- Así es, debemos ir a Trottingham, la princesa Celestia ordenó que todas debemos estar presentes ya que hay un asunto de máxima urgencia que se tiene que aclarar.

\- ¿Qué crees que sea Starlight? – Le preguntó Fluttershy.

\- No lo sé, a lo mejor es para hablar sobre la crisis actual, debemos partir pero no podemos dejar a Twilight sola.

\- No se preocupen, yo me quedaré y voy a cuidarla bien.

\- Gracias Spikey-Wickey, pero será mejor que alguien más venga a ayudarte.

\- Sí, le pediré a Trixie que te ayude, un par de cascos extras nunca vienen mal.

\- Gracias Starlight, les ayudaré a empacar.

Unas horas después, las chicas habían reunido lo necesario para viajar y Spike las llevó personalmente hasta la estación de tren que gracias a la reducción de la tormenta por fin podría salir pero sólo se haría el viaje exclusivo para las chicas y llevarlas a Trottingham. En el Imperio de Cristal, Sunburst se quedaría a cargo del Imperio de Cristal mientras Cadence y Shinning Armor se dirigían a la reunión en el Expreso de Cristal.

El camino pudo haber sido tranquilo de no ser por las paradas repentinas del tren debido a que en ocasiones paraba repentinamente para despejar los montones de nieve o descongelar las vías. El viaje duró tres días para Starlight y sus amigas quiénes al llegar a Trottingham fueron recibidas por un gran contingente de soldados de la Guardia Solar y algunos más de la Guardia Lunar, de inmediato y sin vacilar las llevaron a uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad que se había convertido en la sede de la reunión.

\- ¡Oh por Celestia! ¡Estamos en el Royal Alicorn Palace! – Exclamó Rarity con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¡Por mis establos! Esto es más lujoso que el mismo castillo de Canterlot.

\- Sí, sólo miren los pilares – Exclamó Starlight – Están hechos de mármol y adornados con oro y diamantes.

\- Es obvio querida, Trottingham es una de las ciudades más ricas de toda Equestria.

\- Bueno, creo que debemos buscar nuestras habitaciones.

\- Sí es verdad, estoy un poco cansada. Deberíamos ir a dormir de seguro tendremos algo que hacer mañana.

\- ¡AHHH!

\- ¡¿Rarity?! ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntaron sus amigas al unísono.

\- ¡Una rata!, ¡Una asquerosa rata paso corriendo por mi casco! ¿Dónde está el gerente? ¡Cómo pueden tener semejante plaga en este divino lugar! – Rarity dio media vuelta muy ofendida y se dirigió hacia la recepción.

\- No quiero estar aquí cuando comiencen las quejas de Rarity, voy a dormir un poco – Rainbow se dirigió a un trabajador que estaba aguardando en el ascensor y este les entregó a las chicas, las llaves de sus habitaciones correspondientes y media docena de trabajadores las ayudaron con su equipaje.

En cuánto Starlight llegó a su suite en el hotel se quedó mirándola con aire alicaído, en vez de estar ahí esperando a una reunión a la que no tenía interés alguno en asistir, preferiría estar en el castillo de Ponyville, cerca de Twilight, cerca de su mejor amiga.

Al día siguiente había dejado de nevar por fin y por primera vez, los ponys estaban disfrutando de la nieve. Casi al mediodía, arribó al hotel la Princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna, ambas custodiadas por un gran número de guardias dirigidos personalmente por Spitfire. Al ver a las princesas todos los que estaban en la recepción el hotel les dedicaron una reverencia y Celestia explicó que Cadence y Shinning Armor estaban arribando a la estación junto a varios delegados más. Sólo faltaba Discord quién se apareció en frente de la multitud haciendo sus clásicas bromas y sandeces que esta vez no consiguieron arrancar ni una sonrisa.

\- Gracias por venir todos, en serio, se los agradezco de todo corazón, cómo sé que desean volver a sus hogares cuánto antes, la reunión se celebrará de inmediato en el salón principal…

\- ¿No falta el delegado de Manehattan y el de Balticrin? – Le espetó furiosamente Shinning Armor irrumpiendo en la entrada seguido de Cadence.

\- No llegaran – Al escucharla todos miraron a Celestia desconcertados – Al parecer el tren en el que viajaban sufrió un accidente, nadie sobrevivió.

Todos los presentes se miraron horrorizados y sin decir una pregunta más entraron al salón siguiendo a las dos hermanas.

\- ¡Fluttershy! ¿Cómo estás mi querida amiga?

\- ¡Oh! – La pequeña pegaso amarilla había estado muy pegada a una pared durante el discurso de Celestia - Hola Discord, he tenido mejores días.

\- ¿Qué haces con esa rata? – Le preguntó al ver al roedor entre la melena de su amiga.

\- La estaba ocultando de Rarity, es que pidió que viniera un exterminador y quiero ponerla a salvo, pero la reunión ya va a comenzar.

\- Dámela.

\- Toma, procura no lastimarla.

Discord tomó a la rata en su garra de águila, en cuánto la vio puso una cara de desconcierto y asco.

La rata secretaba una asquerosa sustancia de color verde, sus ojos de color rojo lo miraban con profundo odio y sobre su espalda aparecía una marca extraña. Un rombo cruzado por un hueso y una flecha.

\- Siento ver esta marca hace muchos milenios – Pensó Discord.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo Discord?

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento Fluttershy, tranquila la regresaré con los suyos – Dando un chasqueo la rata desapareció.

\- Bueno, debemos entrar ¿No?

\- Sí, buena idea Fluttershy, buena idea.

Muy abajo, en una de las alcantarillas de la ciudad, bajo los cascos de muchos ponys que disfrutaban por fin de un hermoso día de invierno. Miles de letales guerreros Skaven tomaban posiciones, preparados para lanzar el ataque una vez se diera la señal.

\- ¡Blistrox! Quiero a tus Monjes preparados para la acometida, les daré apoyo con mis lanzallamas de disformidad y mis guerreros. – Le gritó Ikit a un Skaven que estaba orando y al verse interrumpido se dio la vuelta.

Blistrox era un Sacerdote de la Plaga muy poderoso del clan Pestilens, era demasiado grande para ser un Skaven normal, sin embargo gozaba de una fuerza y agilidad sorprendentes, pero era muy extremista y terriblemente sádico, a pesar de ello, su saber de la Magia de la Plaga era muy valorada por Ikit al igual que su lealtad que le expresaba por darle el control del clan Pestilens tras la muerte de lord Skimanx después del fallido intento de derrocar a Ikit y a Queek.

\- Estaba orando Ikit – Le respondió tratando de ocultar la ira en su voz.

\- Lo sé, pero la batalla va empezar dentro de poco y no sólo aquí, lo sabes, necesito que te retires de aquí y dejes a tus Monjes bajo mis órdenes. Quiero que supervises a nuestra artillería para comenzar el bombardeo y ayudes en el ataque frontal.

\- Sí, Ikit. Sólo una cosa te pido a cambio.

\- ¿Cuál será?

\- Dame el control de los Diablos de Asalto.

\- Sabes que no están en condiciones de luchar aún, pero podrás usar unos regalos, la última camada que salió del Pozo Infernal, me han dicho que mataron a casi todos sus domadores desde que nacieron.

Blistrox sonrió con sus colmillos podridos y seguido por sus Alimañas se marchó por una de las cloacas.

Ikit, se quedó rodeado de varios guerreros que seguían preparándose para pelear mientras algunos de ellos traían ratas del tamaño de perros amarrados con cadenas que no paraban de gruñir y mostrar sus afilados dientes, de repente una rata de color verde llegó por la cloaca y se subió al hombro de Ikit y comenzó a chillarle al oído de forma silenciosa.

\- Sí, sí, pequeña – Ikit tomó a la rata con su garra mecánica y comenzó a pasearla entre los dedos – Al parecer, todos han llegado a la reunión – Ikit sujeto a la rata con su garra y a ejercer presión sobre ella – Entonces, ya es hora, ¡El fin de los ponys ha llegado hermanos! – Ikit chilló y los Skavens del túnel lo imitaron mientras el devoraba la cabeza de la rata.


	5. Sangre en Equestria

Capítulo 4

"Sangre en Equestria"

\- Queridos delegados de Equestria, amigos míos, miembros de la realeza y del Alto Mando, estamos reunidos para discutir sobre el recuento de daños y pérdidas sufridas durante las nevadas, también para dar un aviso muy importante.

\- ¿Y qué será? – Le respondió Shinning muy enojado.

\- ¡Silencio! – Le gritó Luna.

\- Tranquilos, los dos. Ahora para empezar quiero que cada uno me dé un recuento de lo que padeció. Delegada Silver Air ¿Su informe por favor?

\- Bueno, Corcel York experimentó daños en múltiples depósitos de comida y suministros debido a los saqueos, al menos tres edificios fueron incendiados y estimamos un aproximado de al menos ciento treinta y cuatro ponys heridos y al menos sesenta y ocho muertos debido al frío y a la falta de comida.

\- De acuerdo, ahora por favor Delegado Thunder Horse, su informe sobre Las Pegasus.

Durante varias horas los delegados de todo el reino estuvieron exponiendo los padecimientos que habían sufrido en este atroz invierno y cada vez que mencionaban el número de ponys fallecidos a Celestia se le empañaban los ojos en lágrimas y al escuchar la cantidad de ponys fallecidos en Yeguadelfia (seiscientos muertos) no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, pero siguió escuchando a los delegados hasta el final. Cuándo escuchó el reporte de Luna sobre Ponyville que no fue tan grave (sólo tres muertos) concedió quince minutos de descanso para darles el anuncio y concluir la reunión.

\- Cielos, no puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado en sólo dos meses de invierno en Equestria.

\- Es terrible, casi dos mil ponys muertos – Pinkie había salido de la reunión con su melena desinflada y claramente se le notaba muy triste. - ¿Cómo es que nuestro reino ha caído así?

\- Pronto lo sabremos Pinkie – La confortó Rainbow dándole palmaditas con su ala sobre la espalda.

\- Vayamos por un poco de agua.

El resto del tiempo las chicas trataron de mejorar sus ánimos contando chistes o tratando de reírse de los disparates que causaba Discord pero lo dicho en la reunión las había afectado.

Pasados los quince minutos, Celestia volvió a llamarlos pero a medida que los Delegados entraban, empezaban a ocurrir cosas extrañas en la ciudad. Por la ventana se podían ver una cantidad increíble de ratas por los tejados o saliendo de los recovecos y vapores de color verde emanaban de las cloacas.

Celestia comenzó a preocuparse pero Luna no le veía mucha importancia a estos sucesos.

\- Hermana debemos terminar la sesión, ¿Qué miras?

\- La ciudad, nunca había visto tantas ratas saliendo de sus escondites al mismo tiempo, algo extraño está sucediendo.

\- ¡Asqueroso! Ordenaré a los exterminadores acabar con la plaga una vez terminemos la reunión.

\- ¡Hermana escúchame! Se acerca algo muy peligroso, puedo sentirlo.

\- Sí, es cierto – Luna comenzaba a mostrarse muy nerviosa – Puedo sentir energías oscuras, pero ninguna que hayamos enfrentado se le acerca.

\- ¿Aún crees que Chrysalis es la culpable?

\- Debemos salir de Trottingham, todos.

Pero antes de que Celestia y Luna entraran a la sala sonó la alarma de emergencias, los ponys que estaban en la calle no entendían lo que pasaba y un guardia que no había entrado miró extrañado a las princesas pero se preparó para luchar.

\- ¡Sargento Terbron High! Lidere un escuadrón de nuestros guardias y averigüe lo que está pasan…

Saliendo del techo y con apenas tiempo para reaccionar, un cuchillo salió disparado contra el cuello de Celestia quién usó un escudo para bloquearlo, y de la nada diez figuras encapuchadas descendieron de las vigas del techo.

No eran muy grandes, apenas del tamaño de un pony normal pero a Celestia se le erizaban el pelaje con sólo verlos.

\- ¡Princesas entren al salón! ¡Guardias!

\- No podrán venir tonto. – Le habló el sujeto que iba en medio y dando una cabeceada a uno de sus colegas se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y de ella cayeron los cadáveres de los guardias.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quiénes son?

\- Lo último que verá – Tras pronunciar sus palabras los enemigos se lanzaron contra Celestia y Luna pero un terrible rugido los hizo detenerse.

La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y de ella salió Discord, pero ya no presentaba su clásica actitud de bufón, parecía un dragón enfurecido. Discord lanzó un torrente de su magia contra los hostiles pero ellos simplemente los esquivaron con gracia y agilidad, detrás de Discord llegó Cadence, Shinning Armor, Starlight y sus amigas.

Al verse superados en número, los asesinos se envolvieron en sus capas y huyeron a través de las ventanas sin que el resto pudiese detenerlos. Pero cuándo el último de ellos se fue, comenzaron a escucharse explosiones en la ciudad y los ponys comenzaban a huir desesperados por la calle.

\- Tenemos que irnos ahora, usen su magia para tele portarse a la estación de tren.

\- ¡Princesas, al parecer quedan cuarenta guardias vivos! Se reportan al resto muertos.

\- ¡Oh no!, Sargento asegúrese de evacuar a la población civil con ayuda de la policía, debemos…

¡BOOOM!

Una alcantarilla acababa de explotar, de ella cientos de gigantescas ratas comenzaron a salir blandiendo lanzas y espadas, algunas llevaban armaduras y otras iban con andrajos, varias más iban envueltas en túnicas de color verde, unas pocas llevaban un gigantesco tubo en las manos y un segundo en la espalda tenía lo que parecía ser una especie de caldera.

Celestia horrorizada sólo veía como estos seres se lanzaban desenfrenadamente contra los ponys que estaban en las calles y los mataban sin compasión, unos pocos momentos después el resto de las alcantarillas comenzaron a explotar y de ellas salían más guerreros ratas.

\- ¡Debemos ayudarlos! – Celestia trató de usar su magia para bloquear las alcantarillas pero su cuerno no le respondía.

\- ¡Qué es esto! ¡No tengo magia!

\- ¡Yo tampoco! – Le contestó Luna al tratar de hacer el mismo hechizo que Celestia.

\- ¡Nadie tiene magia!

\- Se olvidan de mí. – Anunció Discord y chasqueó los dedos. En un parpadeo todos los que estaban a su alrededor se vieron rodeados por un gigantesco escudo mágico.

\- Debemos irnos ahora, no quería hacer un escudo pero lo que les impida hacer magia, también está afectando mi poder, así que no creo que el escudo dure para siempre.

\- No podemos dejar a los civiles a su suerte, ¡Los están masacrando Discord! – Le gritaba Celestia.

\- Princesa, no puedo salvar a todos, debemos irnos, y dado a que en estos momentos ir por la calle es suicidio debemos irnos volando. Los que tengan alas deben llevar a alguien encima.

De inmediato Celestia y Luna se pusieron sobre sus espaldas a dos ponys cada una, Rainbow sujeto a Rarity y Pinkie, el resto de delegados pegaso se pusieron a un pony sobre ellos a excepción de Starlight quién se negó a subirse a lomo de alguien más, pero al final Cadence fue quién la cargo, pero había un problema, Shinning Armor no podía ir con nadie y Discord ya llevaba demasiado peso (cinco ponys más Fluttershy quién al estar asustada no podía volar) por lo que decidió abrirse paso luchando con los guardias que quedaban y salvar a tantos civiles cómo pudiera.

\- ¡No Shinning! ¡Es peligroso! Por favor, no lo hagas.

\- Cadence, no puedo ir con nadie, entiende esa parte, además soy capitán de la Guardia Real debo ayudar a mis tropas y rescatar a la población civil.

\- Gracias Shinning Armor.

\- Es mi trabajo Princesa Luna, si no llego en quince minutos a la estación váyanse.

Sin aviso, Discord y el resto comenzaron a salir volando por la ventana, protegidos por el escudo de Discord, mientras sobrevolaban la ciudad Celestia, Luna y Cadence contemplaban horrorizadas la carnicería que se estaba perpetrando.

Las calles estaban empapadas de sangre y la nieve se había tornado de un color rojo intenso, había cadáveres por todas partes y se apreciaban a muchos ponys huyendo de estas aberraciones, varios edificios estaban incendiados y en algunas zonas se veían unos pocos combates en dónde unos cuántos ponys trataban de resistirse frente a una horda inagotable de ratas guerreras para finalmente ser brutalmente asesinados.

Mientras Celestia y el resto de los funcionarios huían hacia la estación del tren, Shinning Armor y los guardias restantes, se abrían paso hasta la estación luchando contra los hostiles. A pesar de la superioridad numérica, estos enemigos eran muy indisciplinados y en cuánto los Guardias Reales los atacaron, huyeron despavoridos, pero volvían al poco tiempo más enfurecidos y decididos, pero eso no impidió que Shinning logrará llegar a la comisaría en dónde vio cómo algunos policías trataban de ayudar los civiles mientras la horda de ratas seguía empujando sin ofrecer misericordia.

\- ¿Quién está a cargo? – Le preguntó Shinning a los policías restantes una vez lograron entrar a la estación de policía.

\- ¡Usted señor! – le respondió una de las oficiales.

\- ¿Dónde está el alguacil?

\- Esas cosas acaban de asesinarlo, estamos indefensos, no podemos defender Trottingham más tiempo.

Shinning vio alrededor suyo y tenía una horrible visión de la realidad, de los cuarenta guardias que salieron con él, al menos una docena ya no estaba, tenía a más de decena de policías que estaban dispuestos a seguir peleando pero estaban agotados y más de treinta ponys civiles se habían refugiado con ellos.

\- ¡Escúchenme! Debemos irnos a la estación de tren, las princesas nos estarán esperando y podremos huir de la ciudad.

\- ¡No! No abandonaremos a los demás civiles, hay más de doce mil ponys viviendo aquí, abandonarlos significaría su muerte.

\- Escuchen, pueden quedarse a luchar y morir en vano o venir con nosotros para seguir luchando un día más.

Los Guardias dieron un paso al frente mostrando su apoyo a su capitán, de los civiles que estaban ahí ocho dieron un paso al frente y solo tres policías decidieron ir con ellos.

\- ¡Saldremos por el sótano! – Los ponys a su cargo se adelantaron y Shinning sólo se quedó viendo a los que no habían querido acompañarlo – Qué Celestia esté siempre con ustedes – Y sin decir más siguió a los suyos a través del sótano.

Mientras tanto, las Princesas y los delegados habían logrado llegar a tiempo a la estación para asegurar el Expreso de Cristal, el único que aún funcionaba ya que cuando llegaron había guerreros enemigos destrozando los trenes y sólo huyeron debido a la presencia intimidante de Discord.

\- ¡Los conductores están muertos!

\- ¿Alguno sabe conducir un tren? – Le pregunto Cadence a los demás, pero todos negaron.

\- Debemos hacer algo y pronto, hay más de esas cosas tras nosotros.

En las afueras de la ciudad, otro ejército de Skavens bombardeaba Trottingham sin piedad con sus piezas de artillería que iban desde mortales cañones que disparaban rayos de energía a catapultas que lanzaban rocas en llamas.

Blistrox, contemplaba el ataque con una malvada sonrisa y el oír los gritos de los ponys pidiendo ayuda lo disfrutaba. Atrás de él había una nueva horda de guerreros rata, ansiosos por ir al combate de una buena vez, todos llevando el estandarte del clan Pestilens y el clan Skyrre.

\- Mi señor, estamos listos para atacar, esperamos su orden.

\- Sí, lo sé. Que las grandes vayan al frente junto con los esclavos. Los guerreros y las alimañas van detrás. Quiero que los morteros les den soporte y envíen a los corredores a la estación de tren en caso de que los guerreros no hayan podido completar su objetivo y que las ratas los ayuden, capturen a tantos como puedan.

\- En seguida pasaré el mensaje. ¡Todos en formación!

Unos pocos minutos después la horda se había formado con los Esclavos al frente de la acometida y varios Skavens provistos de látigos estaban entre ellos así como unas gigantescas jaulas desde dónde salían rugidos aterradores. Atrás de ellos había Guerreros del Clan y Alimañas preparados para atacar y cerca había Morteros de la Plaga.

\- ¡Ataquen! – Ordenó Blistrox a su horda quién se lanzó contra la ciudad en llamas y las jaulas se abrían de par en par dando paso a aterradores monstruos.

Celestia estaba muy alarmada, una de sus ciudades estaba siendo conquistada por una horda de criaturas bárbaras que nunca en su vida había visto y usaban armas y magia totalmente desconocidas para ella.

\- ¡Discord! ¿Puedes usar tu magia para crear otro escudo para poder irnos de aquí?

\- Lo siento princesa Celestia, pero ya no tengo control sobre mi magia, creo que lo que las afectó a ustedes terminó por afectarme a mí también.

\- ¿Ahora qué? ¿Este es nuestro fin?

\- Podríamos irnos volando.

\- Imposible esas cosas nos derribarían y sin magia somos vulnerables.

\- Estamos atrapados, me temo que no lograremos salir de esta.

\- ¡Oigan! Miren lo que encontré entre el carbón de la locomotora – Exclamó Pinkie.

Pinkie, toda sucia de hollín traía a rastras a un pony de color canela y melena rubia, también muy sucio.

\- ¡Déjame pequeña loca! ¡Que me sueltes!

\- Oky Doki Loki – Y Pinkie lo soltó.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¡Princesa Cadence! – El pony le dedicó una reverencia – Me llamó Rail Troud y soy un conductor de tren.

\- Joven, necesito que prepare este tren para partir dentro de cinco minutos, debemos salir de aquí ya.

\- Pero princesa, no puedo encender la máquina sin alertar a esas cosas y no tengo interés alguno en morir el día de hoy.

\- Nadie tiene la intención de morir joven pony, pero me apena decir que están falleciendo muchos de mis queridos súbditos en este instante y no puedo permitir que mueran más, te ordeno que enciendas la locomotora y te prepares para partir de inmediato.

Rail, dudó por un instante pero al final se metió en la locomotora y comenzó a prepararla para partir de inmediato.

\- ¡Princesa Celestia! – Le gritaba un grupo de ponys que corrían desesperados hacia ella.

\- ¿Quiénes son?

\- Perdónenos princesa, pero queremos irnos con usted. Somos civiles de la ciudad, estábamos en la alcaldía cuándo comenzó el ataque.

\- Adelante, suban al tren. Arrancaremos en cuánto de la orden.

El pequeño grupo de ponys que habían llegado lo componían tres unicornios, seis ponys terrestres y un pegaso, dos miembros del grupo eran potrillos.

\- ¡Princesa, todo listo para irnos!

\- Gracias, Rail, ahora solo nos queda esperar al capitán de mi Guardia después nos iremos.

\- ¡Celestia por allá! – Le gritaba Cadence muy alarmada y señalando los edificios.

Celestia se dirigió la vista hacia los edificios y pudo ver una horda de ratas que iba directo hacia ellas, seguidas de ágiles guerreros. Era una incontable cantidad de enemigos y sin magia no tenían oportunidad alguna de defenderse.

\- Celestia, debemos irnos ahora.

\- ¡No! ¡Mi esposo está allá afuera! ¡Debemos esperarlo!

\- ¡Cadence no podemos esperar más tiempo!

\- ¡Alto! ¡Estamos aquí!

Las princesas se asomaron hacia la dirección desde dónde provenía el grito y pudieron ver a Shinning conduciendo lo que quedaba del pequeño destacamento que había salido de la estación de policía y algunos pocos sobrevivientes más que se le habían unido.

Sin tiempo que perder los pocos Guardias que seguían vivos alzaron los escudos y encararon a la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos de modo que los guerreros rata que iban tras ellos se enzarzaron en feroz combate desigual contra los soldados. Shinning se unió a la escaramuza luchando con valor y una increíble destreza, mientras Starlight, Cadence y Rainbow Dash subían a los civiles al tren.

\- ¡Sube! ¡Sube rápido! – Le gritaba Cadence al último pony que faltaba.

\- ¡Ese era el último! ¡Debemos irnos!

\- ¡Shinning Armor vámonos!

A unos pocos metros, doce Guardias continuaban combatiendo mientras otros tres eran jalados hacia la horda de enemigos contra la que combatían y los acuchillaban sin piedad. Shinning resistía sin mostrar una pizca de miedo pero sabía que no podía irse sin abandonar a sus tropas.

\- ¡Capitán! ¡Largo de aquí!

\- ¡No, no los abandonaré!

\- ¡Estamos perdidos señor! ¡No deje que nuestra muerte sea en vano!

\- Pero…

\- ¡Ahora! – Uno de los Guardias le propinó una fuerte patada a Shinning en el estómago lanzándolo hacia el tren.

\- ¡Vámonos! – Le gritó Rainbow a Rail quién puso la locomotora en marcha y comenzó a alejarse lentamente de la estación agarrando más velocidad cada segundo.

Celestia solo pudo asomarse por la ventana para contemplar le heroica pero inútil resistencia de sus Guardias que fueron sobrepasados unos pocos segundos después. Al alzar la vista pudo ver al gigantesco ejército que estaba invadiendo la ciudad que estaba en llamas, escuchando las explosiones y los gritos de terror de sus súbditos que había dejado atrás.

A la distancia, en el tejado de uno de los rascacielos de la ciudad, Ikit Claw observaba furioso el tren de Cristal que se alejaba de la batalla aceptando que ahora debería librar una guerra total contra Equestria.


	6. La Historia de Discord

Capítulo 5

"La Historia de Discord"

\- ¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh cielos!

\- ¿Pero que eran esas cosas?

\- Sean lo que sean, debieron de atacar a los soldados que envíe a buscar a Thorax.

\- ¡Tomaron la ciudad en menos de una hora!

\- ¡Debemos aislar Trottingham y enviar a nuestras fuerzas a recuperarla!

\- ¡Basta!

Ya llevaban al menos una media hora recorriendo el camino de vuelta a Canterlot y durante ese tiempo todos los asistentes de la reunión, se habían encerrado en la sala de conferencias del Expreso tratando de controlar sus nervios y alejar sus pensamientos de lo que habían vivido.

Celestia, no había hablado en esos minutos pero, tanto ruido la había alterado de más. Todos estaban consternados y Celestia solo quería tranquilizarse para poder aclarar sus pensamientos.

\- Sé que esto es terrible, pero el discutir no ayuda en nada. Coronel Spitfire, ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará lanzar un contraataque?

\- Si me da su autorización ahora princesa, no más de dos días.

\- ¡Solicito permiso para que el Rainbow Squad se una!

\- Negativo Rainbow Dash, ahora eres un soldado de la Guardia del Crepúsculo, depende de la princesa Twilight el permiso de unirte a la fuerza de ataque. Pero debido a su estado médico actual esa responsabilidad recae en Starlight Glimmer.

\- No Rainbow, debemos proteger Ponyville.

\- Escúchenme, si queremos lanzar el contraataque, antes debo dirigirme a Equestria para declarar el estado de… de…

\- ¿Guerra? – Le preguntó Applejack la princesa Celestia.

\- Así es Applejack – Todos intercambiaron miradas muy tensas y algunas yeguas cómo Rarity se habían desmayado de la impresión.

\- Celestia, ahora más que nunca debemos hacer más sólida nuestra Alianza. No podemos dejar que nuestras diferencias nos separen.

\- Cierto Cadence, lamento haberte inculpado de enviar alimento en mal estado, si hubiera habido una señal del ataque.

\- ¿Princesa? Tengo algo que añadir. – Les habló Discord, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Qué es Discord? – Le preguntó Celestia amablemente.

\- Todos ustedes saben que yo soy un dios del Caos, mi magia es totalmente diferente a la de cualquier pony o ser mágico en Equestria. Las criaturas contra las que combatimos temo saber quiénes son y a quiénes sirven.

\- ¿Podrías decirnos cómo se hacen llamar?

\- Se hacen llamar Skavens y sirven a los Poderes Ruinosos de las Fuerzas del Caos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en desconcierto.

¿Poderes Ruinosos? ¿Skavens? ¿El Caos?

Durante los milenios en que Celestia y Luna habían vivido en Equestria, jamás en sus vidas habían escuchado hablar de esos Poderes y desde luego no se había tenido noticia alguna de la presencia de Skavens en Equestria.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes esto Discord?

\- Ya se los había dicho, yo era un Dios del Caos. Muchos siglos antes de que yo viniese a Equestria yo solía vivir en el Reino del Caos, un lugar lleno de maldad y miseria en dónde gobernaba en compañía de mis hermanos: Khorne el Dios de la Sangre, Nurgle Dios de la Pestilencia, Tzeentch Dios de la Magia y Slaanesh el Dios de los Abusos y la Lujuria. Había muchos más dioses, pero mis cuatro hermanos son las más poderosos de todos y se encargaron de destruir a los menores, sólo unos cuántos sobrevivieron cómo Hashut el Dios de la Oscuridad y la Gran Rata Cornuda el Dios de los Skaven. Mis hermanos tienen el terrible deseo de controlar y corromper los mundos de las especies mortales a cualquier costo, he visto los terribles actos que sus seguidores han hecho en su nombre para recibir sus dones y yo jamás compartí esos gustos. Mi magia del Caos no es para el uso del mal sino más bien para causar alboroto y diversión, nunca la habría usado para hacer lo que haría Khorne o Nurgle. Estas diferencias me llevaron a una guerra contra ellos, na cabe decir que fui derrotado ya que mis adoradores nunca fueron numerosos, sin embargo he sido siempre el favorito y protegido de mi hermano Tzeentch quién convenció a Khorne, Nurgle y Slaanesh de dejarme vivir a cambio de no volver a pisar el Reino del Caos por el resto de la Eternidad. Antes de partir a mi exilio pude escuchar a Khorne estar sumamente furioso con la Gran Rata Cornuda ya que al parecer se había revelado contra ellos y había amansado un enorme ejército de hombres rata llamados Skavens para enfrentarse a las legiones de Demonios de los cuatro dioses y apoderarse del mundo que mis hermanos trataban de conquistar llamado "El Viejo Mundo". Después me exiliaron a la Disformidad y anduve a la deriva de esa energía durante décadas hasta que finalmente logré escapar de ella y terminé aquí, el resto de la historia ya la conocen.

Durante todo el tiempo en que Discord contó la historia de su pasado y sobre el Reino del Caos nadie lo había interrumpido, todos habían guardado silencio y estaban muy impresionados por su anécdota.

\- ¿Ya sabías de la existencia de estas cosas? – Le preguntó Celestia son una voz que reflejaba ira.

\- Sí princesa, sabía de su existencia.

\- ¿Y nunca nos lo dijiste? ¡¿Tienes idea de cuántas vidas pudimos haber salvado?!

\- Princesa, sé lo que va a decir pero no podía estar seguro si los Skaven habían llegado a Equestria y no me explico cómo pudieron hacerlo.

\- Discord, necesitamos ayuda y no creo que los Yaks y los grifos estén muy deseosos de ayudarnos.

\- Hermana, recuerda que los Yaks son nuestros aliados y no dudarán en venir en nuestra ayuda. Sólo dudo de los grifos ya que a menos que vean un beneficio no entraran en esta guerra.

\- Si me permiten un momento – Interrumpió Fluttershy – Creo que Discord debe buscar más ayuda.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que consiga ayuda querida? – Le preguntó su amigo.

\- ¿Podrías volver al Reino del Caos y pedirle ayuda a tu hermano Tzeentch?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Perdiste la cabeza! ¿No oíste todo lo que te hablé sobre ellos?

\- Pero si dices que eres el favorito de Tzeentch creo que podrá venir a ayudarnos con los Skaven.

\- ¡Sí lo hará! ¡Y después traerá a sus legiones de demonios e invitará a Nurgle, Khorne y Slaanesh a invadir su mundo!

\- Pero puedes convencerlo de sólo ayudarnos.

\- No lo entiendes Fluttershy, tal vez sea el protegido de Tzeentch, pero no por nada lo llaman "El Gran Mentiroso", no confío en él y además estoy exiliado. No puedo volver al Reino del Caos así como así.

\- Entonces ¿Qué haremos? – Le preguntó Celestia a los dignatarios.

\- Propongo que contengamos a los Skaven en Trottingham y a la vez debemos reunir un enorme ejército. Después atacamos y evitamos que se propaguen. Acabaremos con el enemigo rápidamente.

\- No creo que los Skaven sean tan estúpidos para atacar una sola ciudad, deben haber más.

\- ¡Es imposible! Si esas ratas hubiesen atacado más localidades me habrían llegado los mensajes y no he recibido nada en lo absoluto.

\- Ya llegamos.

El tren comenzó a bajar la marcha y la ciudad de Canterlot se hizo visible. El tren finalmente llegó a la estación pero había algo muy raro, ya que la estación estaba concurrida de ponys de todas las clases.


	7. Declaración de Guerra

Capítulo 6

"Declaración de Guerra"

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Se preguntó Cadence abrazando a Shinning que estaba despertando de su percance ocurrido en la batalla.

\- Lo que sea, no pueden ser buenas noticias – Le dijo Celestia a su sobrina y salió del vagón.

Al verla, todos los ponys se le acercaron implorando respuestas para lo que estaba sucediendo, otros pedían alimentos, agua o medicinas. Celestia estaba temiendo que Discord hubiera tenido razón y que ahora su nación hubiera sufrido más de un ataque pero se mantuvo firme y llegó hasta su palacio en dónde un grupo de Guardias Reales la escoltó a ella y al resto a la sala del Trono.

\- ¿Por qué habrá tantos ponys?

\- Necesito respuestas ahora.

\- ¡Princesas! ¡Gracias al Sol que están a salvo! – Una de las puertas del salón se abrió y entró corriendo un pony vestido de mayordomo, traía una alforja a rebosar de pergaminos.

\- ¡¿Qué noticias nos traes?!

\- Me temo que no son nada buenas sus majestades – El pony abrió la alforja y le entregó casi un centenar de pergaminos a Celestia quién estaba atónita y empezaba a sudar por los nervios.

Celestia tomó uno de los pergaminos, desenrolló y apenas comenzaba a leerlo cuándo lo dejó caer al suelo.

\- ¡Hermana! ¿Qué te pasa? – Le preguntó Luna.

\- No sólo fue Trottingham. Corcel York, Appleloosa, Dodge Junction, Stratusburg y Yeguatania han caído. Junto a decenas de aldeas y pueblos pequeños. Es peor de lo que pensaba.

\- También Griffinstone fue invadido – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Todos voltearon y pudieron ver a una grifo que era conocida para Rainbow.

\- ¡Gilda! – Rainbow se acercó corriendo a su amiga y le dio un fuerte abrazo que ella le devolvió - ¡Qué bueno es volver a verte!

\- ¡También me da gusto volver a verte Dash!

\- Señorita Gilda – Las interrumpió Celestia – Dijo que Griffinstone ¿Fue invadido?

\- Así es princesa – Gilda le hizo una breve reverencia y la miró a los ojos – Eran miles, salieron de todas partes y nos tomaron por sorpresa, a pesar de que luchamos no pudimos detenerlos. Sólo unos pocos conseguimos huir y solicitamos asilo en Equestria.

\- Si no me equivoco, ustedes se negaron a firmar un acuerdo comercial con nosotros y eso provocó una enorme crisis alimentaria por la que fallecieron muchos de mis súbditos.

\- Sí princesa pero el grifo con el que firmó el acuerdo llamado Nargal era un traidor.

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- Cómo lo oyó, Nargal trabajaba para esas ratas y parece que le pagaron su traición con oro y un cuchillo en la espalda. Pero los que quedamos estamos dispuestos a luchar y morir por usted.

\- Gracias joven Gilda, tienen mi permiso para instalarse en la ciudad de Cloudsdale pero si es necesario que tomen las armas deben estar dispuestos a acceder.

\- Sí princesa, en nombre de todos los grifos que quedan en Equestria, acepto sus condiciones.

\- Entonces sean bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar, puedes retirarte.

Sin decir una sola palabra más Gilda se retiró no sin dedicarle una sonrisa a Rainbow y a Pinkie Pie. Cuándo volvieron a estar a solas, Celestia volvió a levitar los pergaminos y volvió a leerlos todos, tratando de encontrar algo en específico.

\- ¿Ocurre algo princesa? – Le preguntó Starlight.

\- Sí, ¡Rogue Clean! – El pony mayordomo se acercó a la princesa - ¿Cuántos fallecieron?

\- No hay cifra definitiva su alteza, pero si consideramos que la población de los grifos fue casi exterminada y varias de nuestras provincias fueron invadidas podríamos hablar de casi cien mil muertos y desaparecidos.

¿Cien mil muertos y desaparecidos? ¿En sólo unas horas? Celestia estaba consternada, no sólo había perdido mucho de su territorio, si no que miles de sus súbditos habían muerto o estaban atrapados. Luna también se quedó unos segundos paralizada de la impresión al escuchar esa noticia por no decir que el resto de los que estaban ahí estaban devastados.

\- ¡Juro que esto no quedará sin castigo! Hermana, Cadence. Voy a declarar la guerra a los Skavens y necesito que estén presentes. Starlight Glimmer, dado que Twilight sigue en Ponyville voy a necesitar que ocupes su lugar una vez más.

\- Yo…yo no puedo, no puedo ocupar el lugar de mi mentora.

\- Hazlo, por ella y por el bien de toda Equestria.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Entonces vengan conmigo, debemos redactar la declaración – Y sin decir más Celestia abrió una puerta y las cuatro ponys entraron en la habitación.

\- Saben ¿debemos saber si Ponyville está bien?

\- Le escribiré a Spike – Dijo Rarity y de inmediato pidió una pluma y un pergamino.

\- ¿Qué será de nuestras hermanas? – Se preguntaba Applejack.

\- Espero que estén bien. Desde que fundaron la asociación de "Una Cutie-Mark, una sonrisa" han estado viajando por toda Equestria ayudando a los costados en blanco, solo espero que no estuvieran en alguno de los lugares que invadieron.

\- Bueno yo me retiro – Anunció Spitfire encaminándose a la salida.

\- ¿A dónde va coronel?

\- ¿Qué cree usted capitana Dash? Organizaré a las tropas que pueda y comenzaremos a reclutar soldados tan rápido como podamos. Le recomiendo que vuelva a Ponyville y prepare a su escuadrón. Ya que hasta que la princesa de la Amistad despierte del coma, está bajo el mando de Starlight Glimmer – Spitfire le dedicó un saludo militar a Rainbow Dash y salió volando.

\- ¿Ahora que haremos? – Le preguntaba Pinkie Pie a sus amigas.

\- Debemos mantener la calma terroncito, después de que Starlight salga de la reunión volveremos inmediatamente a Ponyville.

Las horas pasaron, casi al anochecer Celestia salió de la sala junto a Luna, Cadence y Starlight. Traían un pequeño pergamino y de inmediato se encaminaron al balcón en dónde una gran multitud estaba reunida esperando respuestas de su gobernante.

Al verlas, los ponis empezaron a pedir una respuesta a gritos sobre lo sucedido en sus ciudades y pueblos, sobre quiénes eran los invasores y desde luego querían saber cómo respondería Celestia ante esta situación. Celestia levantó el casco derecho pidiendo silencio, cuándo los ruidos cesaron Celestia amplió el sonido de su voz con un hechizó y comenzó a leer el pergamino.

\- ¡Ciudadanos de Equestria! Hoy a las nueve de la mañana, en la ciudad de Trottingham, mi hermana, mi sobrina, su esposo, mis amigos y los delegados fuimos atacados por un enemigo de naturaleza desconocida. A pesar de la resistencia ofrecida por los cuerpos policiacos y el contingente de guardias que estaban presentes, nada se pudo hacer para poder detenerlos. Al cabo de una hora solo unos pocos logramos escapar dejando a miles de ponis atrás, sé que debí quedarme a luchar, pero no era el momento, el enemigo tiene armas nunca antes vistas, además de la capacidad de bloquear la magia de los alicornios y unicornios, son veloces, muy peligrosos y poseen tecnología nunca antes vista. Creía que solo Trottingham había sido atacada, pero me veo agobiada al ver que más de un centenar de localidades fueron invadidas. Ahora, tras una larga sesión entre las princesas y la alumna de Twilight Sparkle, hemos decidido declarar la guerra total contra nuestros enemigos llamados Skavens. A partir de este día queridos súbditos, la vida en Equestria no volverá a ser la misma. ¡Obtendremos la victoria y Equestria saldrá de ella como la nación fuerte y próspera que siempre ha sido!

Al finalizar su discurso se escucharon gritos y golpes de cascos que no podían significar nada más que aceptación, pero Celestia también pudo apreciar a algunos ponis que no estaban muy felices con esta guerra y uno de esos ponis estaba en el castillo.

\- Luna, necesito que reúnas a los herreros de todo el reino y que comiencen a fabricar armas y armaduras nuevas para las tropas, Starlight quiero que tú y tus amigas regresen a Ponyville mañana a primera hora y comiencen a preparar una defensa en caso de que los Skaven ataquen, quiero que ustedes delegados comiencen a organizar a sus ciudades para esta guerra, reúnan comida y preparen guarniciones en caso de ataque, Cadence voy a necesitar que también regreses al Imperio de Cristal junto con Shinning Armor y contacten al príncipe Rutherford en Yakyakiztán para que envíe ayuda militar de inmediato, también necesitaremos de la ayuda del Imperio de Cristal. Yo me encargaré de liderar a las tropas junto con la coronel Spitfire a la batalla una vez que reunamos un ejército lo suficientemente grande. Discord, voy a necesitar un último favor tuyo y después espero que nos ayudes a averiguar cómo conservar la magia frente a los Skavens.

Todos los presentes asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse dejando a Discord y a Celestia solos.

\- ¿Cuál es ese último favor princesa?

\- Si vamos a enfrentarnos al Caos Discord, quiero saber todo acerca de él.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Ya lo oíste – Celestia comenzó a cerrar las puertas del salón con su magia para asegurarse de que nadie más la oyera – Necesito saber todo lo necesario sobre los poderes de nuestros enemigos.

\- Princesa, no es buena idea, es demasiado peligroso y me temo que yo no puedo decirle todo sobre Las Fuerzas del Caos. Sólo puedo entregárselas.

Dando un chasquido y con un destello de luz apareció un enorme libro con la portada de color verde esmeralda y en el centro la marca de los Dioses Oscuros (Un círculo pequeño, rodeado de uno más grande y con ocho flechas apuntando a los puntos cardinales).

\- Si quiere saber todo sobre el Caos, este libro le dará las respuestas, pero si comienza a leerlo, es mi deber advertirle que condenará a Equestria a la ruina, muerte y perdición. Ahora me retiraré princesa, espero cumpla con su deber.

Al terminar, Discord volvió a chasquear los dedos y se desapareció, dejando a Celestia con el libro del Caos frente a ella.

La tentación a abrirlo era gigantesca, el libro llamaba a Celestia, era como si trataran de ponerla en trance. Discord tenía razón, ese libro no era la solución.

Celestia tomó el libro y lo llevó a las mazamorras del castillo y tras poner todos los hechizos defensivos que conocía lo encerró en un cofre de piedra, pero mientras Celestia encerraba este libro y planeaba su destrucción no pudo ver que alguien la había estado espiando.

Lejos de ahí, en las humeantes ruinas de Trottingham, los Skaven celebraban su victoria, habían cumplido su primera parte de la invasión de forma exitosa y para celebrarlo estaban celebrando rituales en honor a la Gran Rata Cornuda. Habían saqueado todo lo que pudieron y lo que para ellos era "inútil" lo habían quemado o destruido, tales como antiguos pergaminos de la era de Star Swirl, tapices de miles de años de antigüedad que eran anteriores a la fundación de Equestria, incluso habían derribado a base de cañonazos la estatua de Celestia y Luna en el centro de la ciudad convirtiéndola en una pila de polvo y grava.

Sentado en lo que antes era un carruaje de gala a modo de trono estaba Ikit acariciando a una rata gigante como si tratara de un perro, a su lado estaba Snickh lamiéndose una herida en su brazo. Después, por uno de los agujeros desde donde habían comenzado a salir los Skaven salió Queek y algunos miembros de la Guardia Carmesí, traían cabezas de grifos empaladas en sus alabardas.

\- ¡Queek!, creí que seguías cazando pajarracos en Griffinstone.

\- Ya no Ikit – Le respondió su colega con su armadura empapada en sangre y plumas de águila – Matamos hasta hartarnos y tendremos un buen suministro de carne por varios meses para todos nuestros clanes.

\- Me complace saberlo, ¿Ya tuviste noticias sobre el clan Rictus?

\- Corcel York no resistió nada, eso me informó Lokch, ese tonto que Snickh dejó a cargo del ataque, al parecer no dejaron escapar a casi nadie. El resto de aldeas y ciudades invadidas por nuestras tropas no ofrecieron mucha resistencia a excepción de Ponyville que no pudimos tomar ya que había un ejército apostado ahí, así que logró detener nuestra ofensiva. – Queek al parecer estaba furioso ya que una vez que dio su informe sacó su Degolladora y cercenó la cabeza de un esclavo que estaba cerca de él.

\- Tranquilo, liderarás la nueva ofensiva contra Ponyville mañana, los demás continuaremos con el resto de los ataques planeados.

\- Quiero unirme a ese ataque señor Ikit – Le pidió Blistrox.

Queek al ver a Blistrox no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco, ya que estaba empapado en heces de rata y envuelto en las entrañas de los ponis prisioneros que había estado sacrificando.

\- Adelante, pero quiero que comiences a corromper este lugar ahora.

\- Sí lo deseas adelante Blistrox, solo hazme el favor de mantenerte alejado de mí si vas a seguir con estos asquerosos rituales. – Le respondió Queek frunciendo su nariz.

\- ¡Cállate! – Blistrox le dedico una reverencia a Ikit y se dirigió hacia una potranca que estaba encadenada.

\- ¡No, por favor! ¡No me haga daño! ¡Se lo ruego señor! – La pequeña estaba llorando de miedo al ver al imponente Sacerdote mientras este la levantaba por el cuello, sacó un cuchillo oxidado y se lo clavó en el estómago, retorciéndolo con toda la intención de hacerla sufrir mientras la pequeña gritaba de dolor.

Ikit seguía apreciando este horrible ritual con fascinación y cuándo Blistrox comenzó a leer lo que parecía un pergamino podrido, unas nubes de color verde comenzaron a formarse, una vez que Blistrox sacó el cuchillo del cuerpo de la potranca, lo alzó al cielo y gritó.

\- ¡La Gran Rata Nos Guía!

Blistrox golpeó el suelo con su cuchillo y una onda de magia se expandió por el suelo y todo lo que esta onda mágica tocaba comenzaba a cambiarlo.

La tierra verde y fértil se tornó gris, los ríos se convirtieron en lava, los árboles se marchitaron adoptando grotescas formas al igual que las rocas mientras el cielo se tornaba de color naranja.

La corrupción del Caos había llegado a Equestria.

 **Un saludo a los lectores de esta historia, antes que nada les agradezco su apoyo, sus sugerencias son bienvenidas, sin embargo algunos de ustedes me han pedido que incluya a los Hombres Bestia en esta historia y por ello vuelvo a informar que ellos no van a aparecer.**

 **En primer lugar es muy agotador sacar las ideas para escribir la historia, ya que el universo de Warhammer y el de My Little Pony son muy distintos. El segundo punto es que ya tengo mis ideas para llevar la línea argumental e incluir a los Hombres Bestia es cambiar abruptamente la historia y me retrasaría indefinidamenete. El tercer punto es que también llevo una segunda historia a parte de esta y por ello debo atender ambas lo cuál es más trabajo, además de que estoy planeando una tercera que está ambientada en el universo de Warhammer 40k.**

 **Unos más me han pedido que escriba un fic idéntico a este solo que en vez de los Skavens sean los Hombres Bestia y yo no le veo mucho sentido ya que todo Warhamero sabe que la raza de los Hombres Bestia no tiene la tecnología ni los conocimientos mágicos necesarios para abrir un portal a través de la Disformidad. Así que lamento decepcionarlos, pero no escribiré nada sobre los Hombres Bestia, pero si alguno desea hacerlo con mucho gusto me ofrezco para ayudarlo.**

 **No crean que estoy enojado con estas personas, solo quiero darles mis puntos de vista y darles a entender el por que no puedo hacerlo, espero me perdonen.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido de todos ustedes, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo ¡Sangre Para el Dios de la Sangre!**


	8. El Señor de las Alimañas: Vermalanx

Capítulo 7

"El Señor de las Alimañas: Vermalanx"

Aún no amanecía, no habían pasado más que unas cuantas horas desde que Celestia anunció la guerra contra los Skavens y Canterlot estaba a rebosar de soldados. Muchas forjas se encontraban encendidas desde donde emanaban grandes columnas de humo, en otras zonas de la ciudad se estaban construyendo máquinas de guerra y desde luego se empezaban a tomar preparativos para llevar a cabo planes de contingencia para repeler una posible invasión.

Celestia estaba al pendiente de todo lo que pasaba en las zonas que aún no sufrían un ataque, pero le preocupaba no saber nada de Ponyville.

El miedo la consumía y también lo era la intención de leer el libro que Discord le había dado, pero la advertencia era clara y ella no le traería la ruina a su pueblo. Luna estaba a su lado, contemplando Canterlot que se estaba preparando para la guerra. Repentinamente el silencio de los aposentos de Celestia se interrumpió cuándo apareció Rainbow Dash en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿Qué sucede Rainbow?

\- ¡Princesa! ¡Debemos volver a Ponyville de inmediato!

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No puedes esperar a que amanezca?

\- ¡Hubo un ataque en Ponyville! ¡Trixie nos envió el mensaje y debemos volver ya!

\- ¡No puede ser! Está bien capitana Dash, despierte a sus amigas, hare que un tren las lleve hasta allá y prepararé algunas tropas para reforzar la guarnición de Ponyville.

\- Gracias princesa – Rainbow salió de inmediato de los aposentos de las princesas hacia los cuartos de sus amigas en el castillo.

Luna activó su magia y llamó a un guardia. Al entrar a la habitación les dedicó una reverencia.

\- Majestades, ¿Cuál es su orden?

\- Soldado, quiero que prepare un tren para salir de inmediato a Ponyville y reúna a todos los guardias disponibles. Me temo que debemos presentar batalla antes de lo previsto.

\- Sí su alteza.

El guardia les dedicó otra reverencia y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Cinco minutos más tarde, las amigas de Rainbow se encontraban en el vestíbulo, con aspecto de estar desveladas pero sus rostros reflejaban preocupación. Rarity no dejaba de temblar al igual que Pinkie y Fluttershy.

\- Jovencitas – Celestia entraba al vestíbulo con paso firme – Lamento tener que privarlas de su sueño, pero las actuales circunstancias me obligan a tomar estas medidas. La capitana Dash me acaba de entregar una carta de la amiga de Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, quién afirma que Ponyville también fue atacado por nuestro enemigo, sin embargo debido a la presencia de la Guardia del Crepúsculo lograron evitar que la ciudad cayera. Las enviaré de regreso a Ponyville para ayudar a evacuar a los civiles que no pueden luchar. Y también las acompañarán mil de mis guardias.

La puerta principal del vestíbulo se abrió y apareció un gran contingente de Guardias Reales. Todos estaban armados con lanzas, espadas y arcos.

Celestia puso a cargo de las tropas a Rainbow quién estaba muy impresionada ya que hasta el momento solo comandaba un escuadrón de Wonderbolts, pero garantizó a la princesa que defenderían con éxito a Ponyville.

Rainbow y sus amigas se colocaron frente a las tropas quiénes marcharon tras ellas hasta la estación de tren en dónde al menos cinco enormes trenes de aspecto militar, estaban listos para partir. A pesar de que las nevadas habían vuelto, había una misión que cumplir y siguiendo las instrucciones de Celestia, Rainbow y los otros subieron a los trenes y partieron hacia Ponyville.

El enorme convoy salió de Canterlot sin ningún preparativo en específico y fue de forma muy apresurada por lo que nadie había ido a despedirlos. El camino duraría al menos cinco horas y había posibilidades de una emboscada por parte de los Skaven y por ello se necesitaba que los pegasos volaran por delante de la locomotora guía para reconocer el terreno.

\- ¿Creen que Ponyville esté bien? – Le preguntó Fluttershy a sus amigas cuándo ya llevaban casi tres horas en el tren.

\- No lo sé cariño, ojalá no esté igual que Trottingham.

\- No digan esas cosas – Starlight estaba muy nerviosa desde que habían recibido el mensaje de Trixie – Todo estará bien en Ponyville, no será nada grave.

\- Si no fuera tan grave caramelo, la princesa no habría enviado tantos soldados.

\- Applejack a veces no debes ser tan negativa – Pinkie había estado viendo a través de la ventana todo el camino y apenas se metía en la plática – Debemos creer que nuestros amigos y familiares se encuentran a salvo. Y una vez que lleguemos salvaremos nuestro hogar.

Las chicas se quedaron mudas por unos segundos, ya que por lo general, Pinkie prefería hablar de cosas sin sentido y hacer bromas. Pero ahora no, parecía que la guerra presente ya había empezado a hacer un cambio en ella.

Mientras las chicas platicaban en el tren principal, Rainbow volaba al frente de la locomotora, junto con otros tres pegasos que llevaban arcos y flechas, estaban vigilantes a las vías y a posibles zonas en dónde podría presentarse la oportunidad de una emboscada.

\- ¡Capitana! Esas rocas parecen muy sospechosas, ¿Quiere que les eche un vistazo?

\- No, no son una amenaza, debes calmarte más Silver Night, cuando en realidad veas algo extraño me avisas, mientras tanto sigue vigilando.

\- Con todo respeto capitana Dash, ¿Cómo sabe que ese montículo de rocas no representa un peligro para el convoy?

\- He memorizado el camino de Canterlot hasta Ponyville, conozco toda roca y árbol que está en el recorrido.

\- Si usted lo dice capitana… ¡Cuidado!

Un enorme rayo de energía color verde esmeralda salió disparado desde uno de los acantilados, y después otro tras otro. Todos iban contra la locomotora.

\- ¡Detengan el tren!

Demasiado tarde.

Los rayos de energía golpearon la locomotora, haciéndola explotar, volcándola y provocando un gigantesco choque.

\- ¡Nooo! ¡Busquen sobrevivientes y bajen la cabeza!

Siguiendo las órdenes de Rainbow, los pegasos bajaron de altitud y se dirigieron hacia los trenes estrellados. Había metal por todas partes y había una gran cantidad de incendios, y los cañones de los Skaven seguían disparando hacia los vagones tratando de hacerlos volar en pedazos.

\- ¡Chicas! ¡¿En dónde están?! – Rainbow estaba buscando en el vagón dónde estaban sus amigas.

\- ¡Cúbranse!, ¡Cuidado!, ¡Asuman posiciones de batalla!

Algunos grupos de soldados que habían salido ilesos del accidente, comenzaban a formarse para enfrentarse a los Skaven que empezaban a emerger de una colina adyacente. Rainbow se elevó un poco para poder analizar la situación que no era nada favorable.

Más de diez mil guerreros rata se asomaron por la colina blandiendo el estandarte del clan Pestilens, los ponys solo eran apenas un centenar, pero eran guerreros de profesión, dispuestos a morir por el bienestar de Equestria. Se acababa el tiempo para encontrar a sus amigas.

Rainbow volvió a centrar su atención en el vagón, y comenzó a remover tantos escombros como fuese posible, aún se oían los gritos frenéticos de los Skaven, dentro de poco comenzaría la batalla.

De repente un trozo gigante de hierro salió volando, llenas de cortes y rasguños salieron Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack y Starlight quién llevaba a Fluttershy sobre su lomo ya que una de sus patas estaba rota.

\- ¡Amigas! – Rainbow se acercó a ellas y les dio un fuerte abrazo - ¿No están heridas?

\- Sólo Fluttershy, pero las demás estamos listas para pelear – Le respondió Applejack, mientras sacaba su sombrero del vagón.

\- ¿Qué paso?

Rarity apenas terminaba de preguntar, cuándo el vagón recibió un impacto de los cañones y explotó en mil pedazos.

El fuego que envolvió a Rainbow y a sus amigas fue terriblemente abrazador, el poder de la explosión tuvo el poder suficiente para haberlas matado al instante de no ser por qué Starlight había creado una barrera protectora antes de que el rayo golpeara el tren. Pero eso no las salvó de salir volando por la fuerza de la explosión.

Miradas distorsionadas, un terrible dolor en la cabeza y un silbido molesto, fueron las secuelas de la explosión, pero afortunadamente eso no impediría a las chicas unirse a la refriega.

\- ¡Pinkie quédate con Fluttershy y busca más heridos! ¡Las demás debemos ir con los soldados!

Unos pocos metros más adelante los ponys se habían alineado para luchar frente a la horda que gritaba frenéticamente, deseosa de matar.

\- ¡¿Listos amigos?!

\- ¡Capitana Dash!

\- ¿Qué creen que hacen?

\- Tomando posición para luchar.

\- Pero no aquí, ellos nos superaran en este lugar, vayan ahí.

Rainbow señaló a unos vagones que formaban un cuadro, ideal para una formación compacta.

\- Fórmense en un cuadro ahí.

\- Pero no habrá posibilidades de retirada capitana.

\- Eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es que no podrán usar su superioridad numérica contra nosotros. ¡Fórmense ya!

Las tropas de inmediato se movilizaron hacia los vagones y siguiendo las órdenes de Rainbow formaron en falange.

En la cima de la colina, los Skaven seguían esperando la señal de su líder:

• Vermalanx

Vermalanx fue antaño, uno de los más terribles y sádicos Señores de las Alimañas, su dedicación a la Gran Rata Cornuda lo había corrompido tanto que ya no parecía un Skaven, era tan grande como un minotauro, la corrupción del Caos en su cuerpo era notoria ya que estaba repleto de marcas, de su cabeza emanaban tentáculos y en sus garras llevaba dos guadañas que chorreaban veneno. En el Viejo Mundo, sus ejércitos arrasaron con muchas Ciudades – Templo de los Hombres Lagarto que vivían en las Tierras del Sur, invadió y profanó múltiples fortalezas enanas de Las Tierras Yermas, masacrando a todos los que se enfrentaron a él y también llevo la ruina, la peste y la guerra a Arabia durante el Fin de los Tiempos. Ahora, bajo el yugo de Lord Blistrox, comandaba una enorme legión de guerreros que solo esperaba su orden para satisfacer su instinto asesino.

\- Gran Señor de las Alimañas, nuestro enemigo se ha acorralado a sí mismo. Las tropas esperan su señal.

Vermalanx estaba parado al borde de un acantilado desde dónde tenía una gran vista del campo de batalla.

\- Retírense

\- ¿Qué dijo?

\- Retira a las tropas, reúnanse con Lord Blistrox en Ponyville. No puedo deshonrar la victoria así de fácil.

\- Pero las órdenes de Queek eran evitar la llegada de refuerzos enemigos a la ciudad.

Vermalanx furioso, agarró al Skaven por el cuello y lo acercó a su deforme rostro.

\- ¡Yo no obedezco a esa estúpida rata! Solo a Blistrox, ¡Retíralos ahora! Los mataremos a todos en Ponyville. Tenemos una sorpresa esperándolos.

Debajo del acantilado, Rainbow solo observaba a los Skaven que seguían parados, pero de repente se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon, después los cañones pararon de bombardear a los vagones y todo quedo en calma.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Se preguntó Rainbow mientras veía como los Skaven se retiraban.

\- ¿Vencimos? – Preguntó Starlight.

\- No, algo pasa. Prepárense para partir de inmediato a Ponyville.

\- Rainbow no podemos partir aún. Debemos rescatar a todos los sobrevivientes posibles, después iremos a casa – La interrumpió Rarity

\- Pero…

\- ¡Rainbow! Mira a tu alrededor

Rainbow alzó la vista y pudo ver a lo que se refería Rarity y Applejack.

La destrucción era terrible, algunos de los guardias que iban a presentar batalla se habían derrumbado y habían estado en llanto. Otros estaban revisando entre los escombros de los trenes buscando a sus compañeros.

\- De acuerdo, busquemos a los sobrevivientes, partiremos al atardecer, sólo recemos a Celestia para que Ponyville resista.

Y sin decir más se unió a sus amigas para buscar tanto vivos como a muertos.


	9. La bienvenida del Clan Moulder

Capítulo 8

"La bienvenida del Clan Moulder"

Tuvieron que pasar varias horas desde que los Skaven se retiraron para que los sobrevivientes al bombardeo se sintieran tranquilos, pero el daño estaba hecho y era absolutamente horrible.

Buena parte de los pertrechos y suministros militares destinados para la defensa de Ponyville se habían perdido, de los mil guardias que se enrolaron para la defensa más de setecientos habían muerto y los que quedaban vivos no serían suficientes para repeler la invasión de los Skavens, y no solo eso, varios de los sobrevivientes estaban heridos, reduciendo los combatientes a poco más de ciento cincuenta.

\- Debemos volver a Canterlot por refuerzos, no podremos resistir un segundo ataque.

\- Negativo a tu propuesta soldado, continuaremos a pie hasta Ponyville, ya no estamos lejos.

\- Pero capitana, perdimos a muchos soldados y no sabemos la situación actual de Ponyville, debemos volver para que nuestros heridos reciban atención médica.

\- ¡No! Seguiremos adelante, Ponyville cuenta con nosotros. No podemos fallarle a los ponis que viven ahí y mucho menos a la princesa.

\- Te apoyamos Rainbow – Le dijo Applejack

Después Rarity, Pinkie, Starlight y Fluttershy (con una muleta) se pusieron de su lado, sin importar nada, estaban dispuestas a ayudarla, ni siquiera importaba que fuese una misión suicida. Después de todo, Ponyville era su hogar y no podían dejar que sufriese el destino de Trottingham.

Los soldados dudaban, sabían que tenían órdenes, pero no eran fanáticos suicidas, estaban dispuestos a morir por el bien de Equestria y sus princesas, pero eso no significaba que pelearían por una causa perdida.

Al final, tras debatirlo y ponerlo a votación, las tropas aceptaron ir a Ponyville a pelear, pero deberían mandar un mensaje a Canterlot para que les suministraran refuerzos y provisiones. Y sin perder tiempo, reunieron a sus heridos, las pocas armas y provisiones que se salvaron y comenzaron a marchar hacia Ponyville siguiendo las vías del tren, dejando tras de sí las tumbas de sus muertos.

Con más cautela que nunca, Rainbow se adelantó a su escuadrilla observando atentamente cualquier señal de una nueva emboscada. Pero buscaba a esa rata corrompida con la que cruzó miradas durante la escaramuza, quería saber por qué los dejó vivir. ¿Acaso será un posible aliado? ¿Les habrá tenido piedad? O ¿Cree que podrá matarlos a todos una vez lleguen a Ponyville?

La marcha duró más de cuatro horas, había que ser cuidadosos, finalmente al anochecer Rainbow divisó la alcaldía de Ponyville.

\- ¡Capitana! ¡Por aquí!

\- ¿Glitter Force?

\- ¡Sí capitana soy yo! – La pegaso blanca se acercó hasta ella y le dedicó un saludo militar.

\- Me alegra saber que estás bien, ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Todos están bien capitana, no se preocupe, pero Sissy está herida, se encuentra en el hospital de Ponyville junto con el resto de heridos. ¿Trajo refuerzos?

\- Venía con mil de los Guardias Reales de Celestia, pero nos emboscaron en el camino y la mayoría murieron, quedamos un poco más de doscientos con vida.

\- ¿Y dónde están?

\- Vienen detrás de mí.

Glitter bajo de altitud tras su capitana y pudo ver a la pequeña guarnición que acompañaba a Rainbow. De inmediato los guio hacia Ponyville a pie ya que volar en la obscuridad podría ser peligroso, mientras más se acercaban Rainbow y los otros pudieron percibir un hedor insoportable, había charcos de sangre coagulada en el camino y de repente Rarity se tropezó con un tronco en el camino.

\- ¡Eugh! Lo siento chicas pero voy a iluminar la zona.

\- ¡No lo haga señorita!

Ignorando la advertencia de Glitter, Rarity iluminó su cuerno y pudo ver que estaban caminando por lo que había sido un campo de batalla, había miles de cadáveres Skaven regados en el suelo, también había varios cuerpos de soldados de la Guardia del Crepúsculo. La cantidad de muertos era tal, que costaba mucho creer que todas estas vidas se perdieran en solo dos días de guerra.

Fluttershy, que caminaba con ayuda de Starlight estuvo a punto de gritar de miedo, pero un hechizo burbuja de Starlight la cayó. Rarity se quedó pasmada de la impresión, no respondía a la señal de Glitter de apagar su cuerno, pero eso ya no importaba.

Sin ningún tipo de aviso, docenas de antorchas se alzaron en la oscuridad, gritos y tambores de fanáticos Skaven, comenzaron a escucharse entre los árboles que rodeaban el camino. Era el comité de bienvenida.

\- ¡Corran!

Glitter y el resto comenzaron a correr hacia Ponyville, mientras la manda de Skavens les pisaba los talones, se empezaron a escuchar rugidos, lo que indicaba la presencia de una criatura entre la marea de enemigos, lo que hizo que la tropa avanzara mucho más rápido. Finalmente pudieron ver los edificios del pequeño pueblo, estaban cerca.

\- ¡Hay un hechizo protector alrededor de Ponyville! ¡Es por eso que esas cosas no han logrado entrar!

\- ¡¿Quién lo invocó?!

\- Fue… - ¡Bam!

Un sonido idéntico a un trueno se oyó desde la parte trasera y Glitter cayó con un agujero en su pierna derecha trasera.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Mi pierna!

\- ¡Glitter, resiste! – Rainbow, se puso a su compañera al lomo y comenzó a correr, más sonidos idénticos al anterior comenzaron a escucharse y lo que sea lo que los Skaven lanzaban contra ellos, pasaban silbando e impactaban contra la tierra, los árboles y los cuerpos.

\- ¡Capitana, déjeme!

\- ¡Jamás! ¡No te abandonaré! ¡Ya estamos cerca!

Algunos de los guardias que se habían adelantado a Rainbow, empezaban a cruzar la barrera mágica, los proyectiles que la impactaban desaparecían, era como si la barrera reconociera a los que eran amigos y por ello podían entrar, mientras que los Skaven eran obligados a permanecer en el exterior.

Las chicas cruzaron rápidamente, sin embargo una vez que entraban al pueblo no podían salir, el unicornio que hubiera invocado esto al parecer no quería correr riesgos, solo Rainbow, Glitter y unos pocos guardias más no habían entrado, los guardias entraron a la barrera y comenzaron a animar a Rainbow, pero de pronto un dolor agudo se extendió desde su costado. Al voltearse vio que su ala derecha tenía un agujero del tamaño de una canica y de la herida salía un hilo de sangre. No dolía, de seguro por la adrenalina, sin embargo pudo empezar a sentirse débil y cada vez corría más lento. Sólo faltaban tres metros a la barrera, pero ya no podía continuar, el cansancio era abrumador y ya no sentía sus piernas por lo que se derrumbó, mientras su mirada se tornaba borrosa, podía ver a los Skaven acercándose a ella y a Glitter. De seguro las despedazarían en el mejor de los casos, pero no ahora, reuniendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Rainbow se incorporó y en cuánto quiso agarrar a Glitter, esta también se levantó con su pata cojeando. Glitter volteó a ver a su capitana y dedicándole un saludo la empujó hacia la barrera sin que Rainbow pudiese reaccionar.

\- ¡Glitter! ¡No!

Rainbow trató de cruzar hacia ella, pero la barrera lo impedía, Glitter estaba pálida, claramente le pasaba lo mismo que a Rainbow, pero sin importarle su destino, tomó una espada que estaba en el suelo, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a luchar contra los Skaven que se lanzaban sobre ella. Uno tras otro, los Skaven caían despedazados por la habilidad de combate de Glitter, pero sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarla hasta que finalmente cayó rendida frente la horda, pero sin embargo esta no le atacó.

\- ¿Qué hacen?

\- No tengo idea Rainbow – le contestó Pinkie.

\- ¿Creen que le perdonen la vida? – Preguntó Applejack

\- No lo creo, se ve a simple vista, que no tienen un código de honor, matan por matar – Le contestó Starlight.

Rainbow no podía permitir que su compañera y mejor Wonderbolt muriera de este modo, pero la herida de su ala y lo que sea que estuviese dentro de ella la estaban debilitando y la barrera ya no la dejaría salir.

Afuera de la barrera Glitter ya no podía continuar, había usado toda su fuerza y sentía que de un momento a otro moriría, pero no entendía por qué los hombres rata no la atacaban de una buena vez. De repente las ratas comenzaron a lanzar chillidos frenéticos y alzaban sus armas al aire mientras gritaban una palabra.

\- ¡Queek!, ¡Queek!, ¡Queek!

El señor del clan Moulder había llegado hasta Ponyville, como siempre rodeado de su letal Guardia Carmesí, aún llevaban sus maléficos trofeos que habían obtenido tras arrasar Griffinstone.

Queek contempló a la exhausta pegaso y tras revisarla meticulosamente, se fijó en la herida de su pata.

\- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Una pegaso herida por un jezzali, sí, eso parece.

\- Mi señor, ¿Podemos matarla?

\- No, ella es mía, un rival que mata a tantos de mis guerreros aún con una herida de esta magnitud, es candidato para mi colección.

Queek tomó a Glitter por el cuello y la levantó fácilmente, mientras ella trataba de soltarse en vano. Queek acercó la cara de Glitter a la suya y comenzó a examinarla con mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

\- No y no me interesa saberlo. Monstruo.

\- Soy Queek, segundo al mando de la Gran Colonia y líder del clan Moulder, del mundo de dónde vengo me conocían con el sobrenombre del Coleccionista de Cabezas, ¿Sabes por qué no?

\- Te… gusta decapitar a… tus enemigos ¿No?

\- Así es, poni estúpida, pero no decapitaba a cualquiera, solo a los mejores guerreros enemigos que lograban impresionarme y ahora tú serás la pieza más reciente de mi colección.

Queek, sacó su espada la "Degolladora de Enanos", la levantó y de un solo golpe decapitó a Glitter Force.

Queek se quedó contemplando la cabeza la pegaso con suma satisfacción, y levantó la vista, hacia la barrera mágica para ver el efecto de su ejecución en los ojos de los que estaban dentro de la ciudad y quedó satisfecho.

Rarity abrazaba a Fluttershy quién se había tapado los ojos con las alas, Applejack se quitaba el sombrero con una cara que reflejaba miedo, Starlight estaba horrorizada por lo que acababa de contemplar, Pinkie estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso mientras que su esponjada melena se volvía lacia pero la más afectada era sin duda Rainbow Dash, que estaba llorando de forma desenfrenada y golpeaba descontroladamente la barrera mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ira irracional hacia Queek, lo mataría sin importar nada en Equestria.

Queek empaló la cabeza de Glitter en su casco, recubierto de púas de acero oxidado y se marchó junto con el resto de su ejército hacia la oscuridad del bosque, dejando el cadáver decapitado de Glitter en el suelo, así como a los guerreros que ella había matado.

Al otro lado de la barrera, Rainbow no podía creer que su mejor Wonderbolt yaciera muerta a unos pocos metros de distancia, quería creer que solo era un sueño, que nada de esto hubiese pasado pero esto era una realidad y por desgracia no había nada que hacer.

\- ¿Rainbow? ¿Estás bien querida?

\- ¡Tú!

Rainbow sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó a Rarity en la cara con su casco y la estampó contra la barrera, se disponía a darle otro golpe cuándo una fuerza mágica y un atronador grito la separaron de ella.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Suéltala Rainbow Dash!

\- No puede ser.

Un destello de luz cegador obligó a los ponis a taparse los ojos y cuando la luz se desvaneció reveló a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, por fin libre del coma.

\- Twilight… amiga… estás despierta.

Rainbow apenas podía creer que su amiga estuviese despierta y mejor aún, liderando a las tropas de Ponyville en esta guerra. Pero su alegría se desvaneció al sentir como su corazón se detenía y una profunda oscuridad se apoderó de su vista.


	10. Situación Crítica

Capítulo 8

"Situación crítica"

\- ¡Rainbow! ¡Despierta!

Pinkie había tomado a Rainbow entre sus patas y trataba de reanimarla sin éxito, no respiraba y tampoco latía su corazón. Sin demora, Twilight aplicó magia curativa en el corazón de Rainbow, devolviéndole el pulso y la llevó hacia el hospital de Ponyville, con sus amigas detrás. Una vez que llegaron hacia el hospital, las chicas descubrieron que estaba a rebosar de ponis heridos, las enfermeras y doctores se movían a toda prisa, el olor a sangre era intenso así como el de los químicos.

\- ¡Un médico! ¡Un médico!

\- ¿Sí princesa?

\- Es mi amiga, está herida con un proyectil. Ya sabe que hacer.

\- A la orden.

El médico tomó la camilla de un poni que acababa de fallecer, lo dejó en el suelo, puso a Rainbow sobre ella y se encaminó hacia la sala de operaciones. A Fluttershy le pusieron un yeso en su pierna herida y le dieron autorización para irse, ya que había muchos más heridos. Una vez que dejaron a Rainbow al cuidado de los médicos, Twilight llevó a sus amigas hacia el castillo, pero al salir del hospital, Starlight le dio un fuerte abrazo, seguida de Pinkie, Rarity y Applejack.

\- ¡Nos alegra que estés bien!

\- ¡Creía que no despertarías!

\- Amigas mías, estoy feliz de volver a verlas. Pero me temo que deben descansar, han pasado por situaciones muy peligrosas y traumatizantes estos últimos días. Les pediré que descansen esta noche y mañana hablaremos.

\- Por favor, Twilight. Cuándo nos fuimos de Ponyville seguías en coma, no dabas ninguna señal de que despertarías pronto. Después los Skavens atacaron Equestria y estás al frente de las tropas en Ponyville. ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Está bien, desperté el día de ayer, en medio de la batalla, la Guardia del Crepúsculo estaba a punto de ser derrotada. Los Skavens ya habían tomado la mitad de Ponyville y habían comenzado a atacar mi castillo, apenas abrí los ojos y pude ver a Zecora luchando contra cinco enemigos, lancé un hechizo contra ellos, matando a dos, el resto huyó, Zecora me dio una poción para recuperar mis fuerzas. Una vez que pude sentirme mejor, me uní al combate y puedo afirmarles que mi presencia levantó la moral de mis tropas y pudimos dar mejor pelea hasta finalmente detener la ofensiva enemiga. Después lancé este hechizo protector que me ha ayudado a evitar la infiltración de los Skavens al pueblo, pero me temo que me estoy debilitando y una vez caiga mi escudo, nada impedirá que Ponyville vuelva a convertirse en un campo de batalla.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Querida, salvaste a Ponyville!

\- No, no lo salvé, solo retraso la derrota.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Las provisiones se acaban, más de la mitad de mis fuerzas están heridas o han muerto, el enemigo nos supera quince a uno, mi magia se está volviendo inútil y me temo que tal vez mañana, nos atacarán con todas su poder. No podremos resistir sin refuerzos ni provisiones.

\- No te preocupes terroncito, le escribiremos otra carta a Celestia y podrá enviar más ayuda.

\- ¿Cómo Applejack? Recuerda que los trenes en dónde veníamos fueron destruidos y ahora bloquean las vías que llevan hacia acá, además si Celestia enviara ayuda por tierra, los Skaven los emboscarían. – Le explicó Rarity

\- Y ¿No podrán enviar ayuda aérea?

\- ¿Qué dijiste Fluttershy?

\- Sí, tal vez Cloudsdale pueda ayudarnos a pelear aquí o evacuar a la población.

\- Buena idea, enviré un mensaje a Cloudsdale y otro a Celestia, solo espero que de ayudarnos, lleguen antes del amanecer.

\- ¿Dónde está Spike? Él es quién envía los mensajes.

\- Ya no.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Spike… fue de los primeros que los Skaven mataron en el ataque de ayer.

\- ¡No! ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Twilight! ¡Dime que por favor está a salvo!

\- No Rarity – Twilight comenzó a llorar al igual que sus amigas – ¡No pude ayudarlo! Cuándo lo encontré, una rata gigante lo estaba devorando, ya no había nada que hacer.

\- No… mi Spikey Wickey… muerto.

\- Ven Rarity, vamos al castillo, Trixie nos está esperando.

Twilight cubrió a su amiga con una de sus alas y Rarity comenzó a llorar a lágrima viva sobre el costado de Twilight. Ella las guio a través del pueblo hasta llegar al castillo, que aparentaba estar desierto. Al abrir la puerta vieron a solo un par de guardias y a Trixie, quién estaba desarmando una armadura Skaven.

\- ¡Trixie!

\- ¡Starlight, amiga mía!

Las dos unicornios se abrazaron y al separarse, Starlight vio que su amiga tenía una cortada gigantesca alrededor de su costado, que se extendía hasta su cutie mark.

\- ¡Trixie! ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Una de esas ratas que llevan alabardas trató de empalarme, pero solo consiguió hacerme esta cortada.

\- ¿Te revisaron los médicos?

\- Así es, no hay riesgo de infección, estaré bien.

Starlight volvió a abrazarla, Twilight decidió dejarlas a solas, después de todo, Trixie era su mejor amiga y probablemente, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle sobre la caída de Trottingham. Mientras las chicas se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones, Pinkie que quería estar sola, se fue a una de las torres, al llegar hizo algo que no acostumbra a hacer: Llorar.

Había presenciado los horrores de esta guerra en primera fila, muchos ponis habían muerto frente a ella y pudo haber fallecido en más de una ocasión, pero lo que más le dolía y perturbaba, era el no saber si su hermana Maud, Limenstone y Marble estaban a salvo al igual que sus padres. Sólo podía orar a la Princesa Celestia por qué su familia estuviese bien de toda esta locura, casi a la medianoche decidió retirarse a dormir, mientras un asesino se infiltraba en el castillo.

La noche transcurrió muy intranquila, los guardias de Twilight, que vigilaban el campo de fuerza, veían a los Skavens merodeando entre las sombras del bosque, sabían que estaban reuniendo tropas para un nuevo asalto, solo esperaban que ella lograse mantener el escudo más tiempo. No soportarían un nuevo asalto directo contra ellos, su única esperanza era que Celestia enviase más ayuda antes de que los Skaven atacaran de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol que Celestia levantó, tenía un hermoso brillo dorado y el cielo era de un hermoso azul., si no fuese por el hedor de los cadáveres en descomposición y la presencia de Skavens en las afueras, sería un día perfecto. Twilight en cambio no podía disfrutar de este día, estaba débil, con ojeras y claramente estaba exhausta de tener que usar tanta magia sin detenerse y además debía estar al frente de los suyos en este momento.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, las chicas seguían durmiendo, habían tenido dos días traumatizantes y apenas habían descansado un poco, por lo que despertaron unas horas después de que hubiera salido el sol. Una vez que se levantaron, vieron que el pueblo estaba lleno de actividad, ya que los ponis iban hacia el hospital o el castillo a refugiarse, ya que al parecer los Skavens, estaban por lanzar otro asalto contra el escudo de Twilight. Los miembros de la Guardia del Crepúsculo y La Guardia Real, se acomodaban en pelotones de diez guerreros y se ponían en las zonas de mayor concentración de enemigos.

Afuera del muro, Queek acomodaba a sus guerreros mientras se calzaba su armadura salpicada en sangre seca, a su lado, Blistrox reunía sus letales monjes de la plaga de su clan para apoyar la ofensiva, entraría a la refriega en esta ocasión, por lo que tomó su arma, que era un Incensario de la Plaga. Apenas lo estaba preparando, cuándo Queek lo llamó desde su tienda para preparar el ataque.

\- ¡Blistrox! ¿Tienes tus Garrapultas listas?

\- Sí, soltaran su carga una vez el escudo caiga. Tengo más de diez mil guerreros preparados.

\- ¿Y Vermalanx? Necesito a su ejército para este ataque.

\- Está en posición para lanzar su ofensiva. Sólo espera mi orden.

\- Llamaré a mis Ingenieros Brujo, para que debiliten el escudo y con él a la princesa. Una vez caiga, bombardea el pueblo con toda tu artillería, después asáltenlo.

\- Nadie sobrevivirá al bombardeo, los que lo hagan desearan no haberlo hecho.

\- Debemos terminar rápido, les enviarán más refuerzos, y si eso pasa tendremos que retirarnos una vez más. Y no pienso hacerlo.

\- ¿Y tú que harás?

\- Tengo que preparar a mis creaciones, si esos refuerzos llegan antes de que el pueblo caiga, voy a liberar toda la furia de mi clan y los masacraré, no me importa que tus tropas estén en el medio, son reemplazables.

Blistrox vio con odio a Queek, estaba harto de que creyera que su clan fuese mejor que el suyo, un día de estos lo hartaría y lo sacrificaría a la Gran Rata Cornuda. Pero por ahora, era su aliado y no tenía más remedio que obedecerlo, ahora le enseñaría el poder del clan Pestilens, y había más de ochocientos ponis atrapados en Ponyville para usar sus diabólicas armas contra ellos.


	11. Un nuevo asalto

Capítulo 10

"Un nuevo asalto"

\- ¡Tomen posiciones de combate!

\- ¡Vamos, vamos!

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que los Skavens, habían comenzado a reunirse cuando varios rayos de color verde impactaron en el escudo de Twilight, una vez que estos golpeaban el escudo, creaban una brecha en él, pero la magia de Twilight cerraba las brechas antes de que los Skavens tuviesen la oportunidad de entrar en Ponyville.

Starlight estaba preocupada de un posible daño mágico a su amiga, por lo que fue a buscarla por el castillo y la encontró en la biblioteca, tirada en el suelo mientras gritaba de dolor.

\- ¡Ahhh!

\- ¡Twilight! ¿Estás bien? – Starlight le aplicó un hechizo de curación y la ayudó a incorporarse.

\- ¡Starlight! ¡Necesito… que supervises… la defensa!

\- ¡No! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

\- ¡Starlight, me estoy quedando muy débil! ¡Debo contactar a Celestia o de lo contrario todos moriremos!

\- ¡Pero no soy una guerrera!

\- Puedes hacerlo, has demostrado ser una pony muy poderosa y capaz de reemplazarme como princesa en Equestria.

\- ¡No digas eso! ¡Suena a que te estás despidiendo!

\- ¡Starlight! ¡Solo quiero que me ayudes mientras hablo con Celestia!

\- Pe…pero, está bien, lo haré.

\- Gracias, ya sabes hacer el hechizo de protección. Sólo me ausentaré unos minutos, quiero que vayas a las torres del castillo, tenemos una sorpresa para los Skavens.

Starlight, abrazó a su maestra y salió galopando de la biblioteca, en dirección a las torres del castillo. Afuera, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy se organizaban con las tropas en el pueblo, ya podían ver a las formaciones de guerreros rata acercándose.

\- ¡Necesito veinte guerreros protegiendo esa calle!

\- ¡Recuerden su entrenamiento y así vivirán un día más para luchar!

\- ¡Fluttershy! ¿No has visto a Pinkie?

\- No, no la he visto desde la mañana… ¡Ahhh!

Una enorme lluvia de proyectiles comenzó a caer sobre el escudo, al impactar se deshacían, ya que no estaban pensados para atravesar el escudo, estos proyectiles eran redes llenas de miembros cercenados, entrañas y huesos, tanto de ponys como grifos, era un espectáculo horrible que desmoralizó a la guarnición.

\- ¡Oh por Celestia!

\- ¡Estamos perdidos!

\- ¡Debemos rendirnos!

Applejack estaba sumamente nerviosa, no podía comprender como esta raza podía ser tan cruel y despiadada, ya que pudo ver entre los restos que estaban desperdigados en el escudo, varias cabezas de potrillos. Rarity estaba a punto de desmayarse, ya que nunca creyó que presenciaría un acto tan despiadado y cruel, pero sin duda la más afectada era Fluttershy, que sólo veía el escenario con sus ojos desbocados de terror.

\- ¡Permanezcan en sus posiciones! – Les gritó Applejack, a unos soldados que estaban a punto de huir, presos del pánico.

Los guardias continuaron en formación, pero ahora dudaban de sus princesas y su liderazgo, se preguntaban si habría una mejor alternativa o algún ser que los guiará en esta difícil situación. Afortunadamente las chicas recibieron un poco de ayuda por parte de algunos de los ponys de la ciudad, quiénes tomaron instrumentos de labranza y formaron un regimiento de milicia para ayudar en la defensa, al frente estaba Big Mac.

\- ¡Big! ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes volver con Sugar Belle. – Le gritó Applejack al verlo.

\- Nop, está a salvo en el hospital.

\- Pero Big, vas a ser padre. Tú deber está con tu esposa y tu hijo.

\- Sip, así es, pero no dejaré morir a mi hermana en este infierno y si no peleo hoy, mi hijo no tendrá futuro. Estaré contigo hasta el final.

\- ¡Cúbranse!

Un nuevo proyectil, impactó el escudo creando un enorme boquete que se cerró de inmediato, pero no por un rayo morado si no por un rayo de color verde agua. Era la magia de Starlight, quién ahora había tomado el control del escudo de Twilight, provocando la furia en Queek.

\- ¡Blistrox! ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?!

\- ¡Alguien acaba de reemplazar a la alicornio! Debió ser su estudiante.

\- ¡Cambio de planes! ¡Que Vermalanx ataque, eso los distraerá!

\- ¿Y el asesino que contrataste? ¿Cuándo va a cumplir su parte?

\- Un asesino no trabaja bien bajo presión, atacará cuándo se sienta listo, dile a tu sirviente que ataque ahora o el clan Pestilens necesitará un nuevo líder.

Blistrox lo insultó en voz baja y alzando su Incensario ordenó lanzar una roca con una de sus Garrapultas y al impactar en el escudo, la roca iluminó Ponyville con una cegadora luz verde y todos los defensores fueron cegados por la intensa luz.

\- ¡Cierren los ojos! – Le gritó Rarity a las tropas - ¡No volteen a verla directamente!

Rápidamente la luz se desvaneció, una vez que los ponys pudieron ver de nuevo, comenzaron a notar como en la plaza central de Ponyville, se empezaba a formar un hoyo y de repente, salieron miles de guerreros Skaven quiénes se lanzaron contra los soldados, pillados totalmente por sorpresa.

Una feroz batalla comenzó en el interior de Ponyville, los guardias apenas tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar ante la enorme marea de guerreros rata que comenzaron a atacarles, estos guerreros eran como los que atacaron Trottingham, llenos de pústulas, pelaje corroído, con costras o secretando pus de sus heridas que parecían no importarles en lo absoluto, eran los guerreros del clan Pestilens.

Los pocos guardias que se encontraban en la plaza trataron de frenar a los Skaven, pero su número era de al menos cuarenta contra uno. Lentamente y a un enorme costo en vidas, los guardias se sobrepusieron a los Skaven, ya que a pesar de la superioridad numérica, estos guerreros carecían de la disciplina de un ejército y gracias a la intervención tardía de Big Mac y la milicia de Ponyville, la horda fue detenida.

\- ¡Sellen ese túnel ahora!

\- ¡En camino!

Cuatro unicornios de la Guardia del Crepúsculo, comenzaron a correr hacia la madriguera, luchando contra todos los guerreros rata que iban a por ellos, pero gracias a su magia y a un buen entrenamiento, ninguno era rival para ellos.

En el medio de la batalla, la carnicería era tremenda, brazos y piernas amputados, entrañas desparramadas, cadáveres y heridos por doquier así como enormes ríos de sangre era lo que cubría la plaza central de Ponyville y algunas calles aledañas. Mientras los combates proseguían para cerrar la madriguera, debajo de ellos un terrible peligro acechaba a los defensores de Ponyville.

\- ¡Tráiganla! ¡Ahora! – Le gritaba Vermalanx a su esclavos que parece tenían problemas para acatar su orden.

Una legión de esclavos Skaven jalaba una cadena mientras intentaban traer con ellos a una bestia, que debía ser mucho más fuerte que ellos ya que cuándo avanzaban un metro, el jalón que les propinaba la bestia los hacía retroceder cuatro metros.

\- ¡Esclavos inútiles! ¡Tráiganla o voy a matarlos a todos yo mismo!

\- ¡Se…señor Vermalanx, es demasiado fuerte para nosotros!

Vermalanx, no era el Skaven más paciente del mundo, por lo que se lanzó contra el esclavo y con sus propias garras y dientes, lo despedazó vivo.

\- ¡¿Alguien más?! – Le preguntó Vermalanx, manchado de sangre al resto de esclavos que lo vieron con una mezcla de miedo y odio – Debí saberlo, tráiganla ahora o serán su alimento.

Sin más remedio, los esclavos tomaron la cadena y volvieron a tirar de ella, provocando la furia de esta criatura.

En la superficie, Twilight trataba de comunicarse con Celestia a través de un diario, idéntico al que Sunset utiliza para comunicarse con ella, ya que era imposible enviar un mensaje a través de la magia directa.

\- ¡Necesitamos los refuerzos! ¡Nos asedian desde bajo tierra! ¡Por favor ayúdenos!

Esto era lo que decía el mensaje de Twilight para su mentora, sin embargo no respondió al cabo de cinco minutos con sólo una respuesta:

\- Refuerzos comprometidos en Yeguadelfia, trataré de enviar ayuda de otra parte. Resistan.

La respuesta de Celestia, no sólo era desalentadora, si no también muy preocupante, ya que había un segundo asedio en Yeguadelfia que debía ser detenido, solo quedaba esperar a que alguien más enviase ayuda antes de que los Skaven se sobrepusieran a las fuerzas de Ponyville. Twilight estaba tan devastada y pensativa, que no vio como a un asesino Skaven salía sigilosamente del techo en dirección a ella. En las torres, Starlight mantenía el escudo mientras contemplaba la batalla que se perpetraba a sus cascos, quería ir a ayudarlos, pero mantener el escudo requería su total atención y si se distraía por un segundo, los Ingenieros Brujo de Queek, destruirían lo único que impedía la derrota de los ponys.

En la biblioteca también había un combate, el asesino se había lanzado contra Twilight, pero gracias a un pequeño espejo que Rarity había instalado hacía unas pocas semanas lo había delatado, dándole la oportunidad a Twilight de defenderse y contraatacarlo, pero los asesinos Skaven eran los mejores en el Viejo Mundo, Twilight estaba cansada y demasiado débil como para ser una molestia, apenas podía conjurar hechizos básicos de protección, mientras que el Skaven la atacaba sin piedad con dos cuchillas envenenadas.

\- ¡Ríndete ahora y te mataré rápido y sin dolor!

\- ¡No! Equestria me necesita, así como mis amigas.

\- ¡Ja! Eres una tonta – El Skaven se lanzó contra ella, propinando varias puñaladas contra Twilight que a duras penas esquivó, pero la última logro clavarse en su costado, Twilight se quitó el cuchillo con su magia pero comenzó a sentirse mareada y agotada - ¡Mírate! Apenas estás consciente, no puedo creer que ya llevemos tres minutos peleando, así que voy a ahórrale el gusto a Queek de matarte personalmente.

\- ¡Nooo!

Rápida como una bala, Pinkie se había lanzado contra el asesino tacleándolo e inmovilizándolo en el suelo. Sin embargo, la rata se reincorporó rápidamente y abrió sus fauces mostrando sus afilados colmillos, pero Pinkie no se acobardó y se puso entre Twilight, quien parecía estar a punto de perder el conocimiento y el asesino. Los dos se enzarzaron en combate propinando golpes, mordidas y cuchilladas, el asesino era muy bueno y Pinkie podía no ser una guerrera, pero estaba defendiendo a una de sus amigas, un motivo más que suficiente para dar lo mejor de sí. Tras un minuto, ambos se separaron, el Skaven se frotaba lastimosamente uno de sus brazos ya que una patada de Pinkie se lo había roto, mientras que ella tenía varios cortes y rasguños en la cara y su cuello.

\- Increíble, ni siquiera un Orco Negro me había dado tanta resistencia, ¿Cómo te llamas niña?

\- Pinkie Pie.

\- Es bueno saber el nombre de tus víctimas, aunque sean nombres tontos, de todas formas, La Gran Rata Cornuda se contentará con tu muerte.

\- Entonces ¿Qué estás esperando? – Lo retó.

El Skaven dio un gran salto con sus cuchillos en alto y Pinkie también lo atacó con sus patas, pero la agilidad del asesino era superior. Esquivando el golpe, el Skaven aterrizó sobre el lomo de Pinkie y le abrió la garganta con sus deformes cuchillas. Afuera del castillo, tanto Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy y Starlight pudieron sentir un terrible dolor en el corazón, inclusive Twilight que estaba envenenada y Rainbow que yacía inconsciente en el hospital. La herida dejaba correr una gran cantidad de sangre, el cuerpo de Pinkie, cayó como un costal y empezó a temblar en el suelo mientras el Skaven la tomaba de la melena y le hablaba a su rostro sin vida.

\- ¡Estúpida Yegua! No puedo creer, que hubieras dado tu vida por salvar a esa estúpida que ni puede salvarse a sí misma.

\- ¡Pinkie! ¡Háblame! – Twilight estaba tratando de acercarse al cadáver de su amiga, pero apenas podía moverse y estar despierta debido al veneno.

\- Tranquila princesa, en un momento se le unirá, pero antes debo cerciorarme de no dejar cabos sueltos – Y tras decir esto, le rompió el cuello.

\- Ahora, es su turno.

El asesino levantó sus cuchillos llenos de sangre y se dispuso a acabar con la vida de Twilight, quién no podía defenderse, por lo que cerró lentamente los ojos pidiendo perdón a todos los que confiaron en ella y les había fallado terriblemente.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja!

\- ¡Imposible! Deberías estar muerta.

\- Mataste a Pinkie, no a mí. – Le respondió el cuerpo que estaba en el suelo, que comenzó a levantarse mientras el asesino veía aterrado esta escena. Lo que fuera este ser, no era propio del orden común de la naturaleza ya que con sus cascos delanteros se había vuelto a acomodar el hueso del cuello y así pudo levantar su rostro.

Sus ojos estaban blancos, su piel se había tornado más clara, su melena se había tornado lacia, su garganta seguía emanando sangre y lo más retorcido de todo era su sonrisa, llena de locura y maldad.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Alguna creación de la Nigromancia?

\- No, no, no. Pequeño tontito, soy una más, su otro yo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Yo no soy Pinkie. Te atreviste a hacerle daño y ahora voy a matarte.

\- ¿Quién eres? Antes de que termine contigo.

\- La última cara que verás. Pinkamena Diane Pie.

Tras decir su nombre, Pinkamena dio un salto, mucho más rápido que lo había hecho el asesino y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le metió el casco por la boca atravesándolo cómo si se tratase de un papel. Al sacarle el casco, que estaba rojo por la sangre se lo llevó a la boca, comenzó a chuparlo y empezó a reírse como una loca, mientras Twilight se desmayaba, incrédula de lo que acababa de ver.

Afuera del castillo, la batalla entre milicianos y guerreros Skaven estaba en un punto muerto, ya que ningún bando conseguía ventaja sobre el otro y mientras los refuerzos Skaven, no pudiesen atravesar el campo de fuerza de Starlight, Ponyville tenía esperanzas. Los unicornios que se habían adentrado entre la marea de Skavens a base de cercenar cabezas y miembros enemigos finalmente habían llegado a la entrada del túnel por dónde seguían entrando más y más guerreros.

\- ¡Debemos volarlo! ¡Hechizos explosivos ahora!

Los tres unicornios lanzaron un potente hechizo que se coló por el agujero y explotó dentro del túnel, calcinado a los Skavens dentro de él.

Los Guerreros del Clan que estaban afuera, al ver como se colapsaba su vía de escape comenzaron a huir aterrados, tratando de cavar otro túnel o corriendo a través del pueblo, pero no había salida, Ponyville se había convertido ahora en un matadero de ratas.

\- ¡Lo logramos!

Los ponys comenzaron a celebrar su victoria, tras haber matado al último guerrero que quedaba con vida, las chicas también estaban felices de que todo hubiese acabado por ahora.

\- ¡Big! ¿Estás bien?

\- He estado mejor hermana – Le respondió Big Mac que tenía una mordedura en una de sus patas y Fluttershy se la estaba vendando.

\- Qué bueno que todo acabo por ahora, pero me preocupa algo. ¿Sentiste algo mientras estábamos peleando?

\- No quiero pensar en eso Rarity – Le dijo Applejack quién se estaba arreglando el sombrero campirano de su padre – Pero será mejor que vayamos al castillo antes que… ¡Wow!

De repente el suelo había comenzado a temblar violentamente, justo dónde había estado la madriguera.

\- ¡Han vuelto! ¡Prepárense!

Los ponys volvieron a tomar sus armas y se habían colocado en torno a la tierra que se estaba levantando nuevamente, pero esta vez había algo diferente, cuándo los Skavens salieron del túnel lo habían hecho de forma rápida y sin reparo, mientras que lo que estuviera debajo de la tierra en esta ocasión, le tomaba mucho más tiempo. Y entonces surgió.

Una montaña viviente de carne deforme, comenzó a moverse con una constante cadencia de espasmos antinaturales, retorciéndose como un gusano, usando sus múltiples extremidades para empujar hacia delante su horrenda mole. En varias partes del cuerpo le habían añadido injertos mecánicos como ruedas, engranajes y depósitos que inyectaban y bombeaban fluidos diversos, para asegurarse de que la criatura se moviera a una velocidad óptima, y que su metabolismo ultra-rápido recibiera regularmente nuevas dosis de agentes mutágenos de Piedra de Bruja. De la informe masa de músculos y huesos que formaban la parte frontal de la bestia, brotaban tres cabezas, todas ellas con aspecto de alimañas, pero algunas completamente calvas, como si fueran monstruosos fetos de rata. Una de estas cabezas estaba dotada de ojos, pero las otras estaban completamente ciegas y estiraban sus cuellos intentando detectar a sus presas por el olfato, silbando entre dientes y lanzando al aire dentelladas con sus incisivos afilados como cuchillas, mientras los horrorizados ponys sólo podían ser testigos de una de las armas más letales entre los clanes Skaven y el mayor logro del clan Moulder, La Abominación del Pozo Infernal.


	12. Tiempos Oscuros en el Viejo Mundo

**Estimados lectores, como les prometí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, pero esta vez nos trasladaremos al mundo de Warhammer Fantasy. ¿Por qué? Bueno, debido al concurso realizado, recibí una gran cantidad de mensajes solicitando el ingreso de tres razas en específico a la historia, por ello cree este relato en dónde no sólo aparecerán dos razas si no que también influirá en el futuro de la historia. No habrá diálogos en este capítulo ya que sólo es un relato y nada de lo que aparece aquí es canon, sólo algunas localidades, personajes y unidades son totalmente originales, la gran mayoría lo relaté a base de mi imaginación y conocimiento de los libros de ejército. Cualquier duda que tengan puedo responderla con mucho gusto. Espero sea de su agrado.**

Capítulo 11

"Tiempos Oscuros en el Viejo Mundo"

La meditación lo era todo, sólo se tiene que estar concentrado y nada de interrupciones para poder alcanzar el conocimiento, por ello había permanecido encerrado en su pirámide una criatura divina, sentada en su palanquín de oro. Este ser tenía un enorme e hinchado cuerpo, muy parecido al de los sapos que habitan en las selvas tropicales de Lustria. Llevaba miles de años vivo, su cuerpo era muy voluminoso y eso aumentó con el paso de los siglos. Su cabeza era enorme, para poder contener su poderoso intelecto y sus protuberantes ojos que brillaban como monedas de oro, capaces de verlo todo. Tenía brazos largos y dedos con múltiples articulaciones y aunque su presencia física no era amenazante, bastaba un chasquido de sus dedos para derribar ciudades, envolver enemigos en llamas o abrir grandes brechas en el suelo. Esta criatura era un Slann y su nombre es Mazdamundi, el Mago Sacerdote más poderoso de todo el Viejo Mundo. Desde que el Caos había sido expulsado del mundo hace más de mil años, este Gran Slann, considerado como el más grande héroe de los Hombres Lagarto, (después del gran Kroak) se encerró en la pirámide de su Ciudad–Templo, Hexoatl y se había sumido en una gran meditación dejando a algunos de sus hermanos Slann, supervivientes a la guerra en la reconstrucción de su Imperio, tanto en Lustria como en las Tierras del Sur. Durante esos mil años en los que Mazdamundi se dedicó a meditar, ocurrieron eventos desastrosos que no fueron beneficiosos para los Hombres Lagarto y para ninguna otra raza en el mundo.

Después de haber derrotado al Caos, la Alianza del Orden se mantuvo, pero muy pronto, todas las facciones comenzaron a desconfiar de sí mismas, poniendo en peligro la Alianza. Pero el golpe que llevaría de nuevo la ruina al Viejo Mundo lo dieron los Enanos, una vez que las Fuerzas del Orden se alzaron con la victoria, los Enanos volvieron a sus montañas y bajo el mando de Thorgrim, Karaz-Ankor se movilizó en masa contra las fortalezas que controlaban los Orcos y Goblins, durante esta guerra que duró más de ochocientos años, muchas fortalezas caídas controladas por los Pieles Verdes o que estaban en ruinas volvieron a control enano, tales como:

• El Pináculo de Plata

• El Monte Gunbad

• El Monte Lanza de Plata

• Karak-Varn

• Ekrund

• Karak-Azorn

• Karak-Azghal

• Karak-Zorn

Esta última fortaleza se encontraba en las Tierras del Sur, hogar de Hombres Lagarto y desde hace mucho tiempo que los enanos no habían tenido noticias de esta fortaleza desde la Era de la Aflicción. Por desgracia, Thorgrim no lideraría esa venganza, fue muerto en el intento de tomar el Peñasco Negro a manos del Kaudillo Orco, Grimgor Piel´ierro, anotando un agravio insaldable entre las páginas del Dammaz-Kron, el Imperio Enano lloró la muerte de su líder y de muchos guerreros tras esa desastrosa derrota. El nuevo Gran Rey: Orgrim Bulrikson "Destructor de Ogros", lideró una expedición para encontrar la fortaleza, reconstruirla y vengar el agravio de su pérdida. Tras muchas semanas de cruzar las Montañas del Fin del Mundo y de derrotar a múltiples tribus de Orcos, los Enanos llegaron a las selvas de las Tierras del Sur. Desde sus túneles, los exploradores se adentraron en las selvas tratando de encontrar la fortaleza, muchos nunca volvieron. Pero parecía que la fuerza de Grimnir estaba de su parte, ya que un montaraz enano, regresó con un mapa trazado por él mismo donde había dibujado un camino para encontrar el Karak, los enanos levantaron el campamento y se adentraron en la maleza, sin saber que una patrulla de eslizones camaleón los había visto. Tras caminar por varias horas, los enanos encontraron las ruinas de una vieja carretera, de construcción enana y tras seguirla, vieron las antiguas puertas de piedra de Karak-Zorn. Los exploradores entraron en tropel a su antiguo hogar y se contentaron con saber que no había rastros de Skavens ni Pieles Verdes dentro de la fortaleza, Orgrim ordenó comenzar la reconstrucción y se dirigió al salón del Trono en compañía de un Herrero Rúnico para encontrar el Dammaz-Kron de la Fortaleza. Tras explorar gran cantidad de salas y salones, finalmente llegaron al salón del Trono, que estaba protegido con Runas de Ofuscación. El Herrero revirtió el poder de las runas y de esa forma pudieron entrar, Orgrim pudo ver varios huesos, armas y armaduras pertenecientes a enanos que lucharon hasta el final en defensa de la fortaleza, y en un estante hecho de oro, estaba el Libro de los Agravios de la Fortaleza.

Orgrim lo abrió con sumo cuidado y comenzó a leerlo esperando encontrar al responsable de esta afrenta y finalmente los encontró:

• Los Hombres Lagarto de Zlatlan.

El descubrir que sus aliados Umgi-Zon fueron quiénes destruyeron Karak-Zorn, era un terrible insulto que sólo podía ser saldado con guerra y sangre, por lo que el Gran Rey ordenó reabrir el camino subterráneo y mandar mensajeros a todas las fortalezas posibles para reunir un ejército que vengara este agravio y a su vez llamar a los imperiales y bretonianos a levantarse en armas contra los Hombre Lagarto, los elfos no fueron informados ya que Orgrim odiaba a los elfos tanto como a los ogros, sin saber lo que estaba a punto de desatarse, los Enanos y Hombres se prepararon para la guerra.

Tras un mes de espera, los refuerzos enanos llegaron a la fortaleza y el Gran Rey los ordenó con la intención de marchar a la Ciudad-Templo y saldar el agravio destruyéndola, aun cuando eso significará guerra y el fin de la Alianza. Pero apenas los enanos y sus aliados empezaron a salir de la fortaleza que todavía estaba en reconstrucción y se toparon con un enorme ejército de Hombres Lagarto. Era miles de Guerreros Saurios, apoyados por inmensos Kroxigor e incontables cohortes de pequeños Eslizones. Al frente de este ejército estaba el Slann Ixtlimandi, un Slann de la quinta generación y detrás de él, una cohorte de Guardia del Templo.

Los enanos y sus aliados no se acobardaron y formaron una imponente línea de batalla. Los enanos pusieron a sus guerreros al frente y los quejosos Barbaslargas en la parte trasera. Orgrim, sus Herreros Rúnicos y una dotación de Martilladores estaban en el medio, El Imperio había enviado la Reiksguard, los Caballeros del Sol Llameante y varios Regimientos de tropas estatales que se colocaron en la primera línea de batalla, mientras que los bretonianos habían enviado a dos mil Caballeros Noveles en ayuda de los enanos. La caballería aliada se dispuso en los extremos de su ejército, confiando que los Hombres Lagarto no tenían caballería. Detrás de las tropas, estaba la artillería y proyectiles aliados, conformado por varios cañones enanos, lanzaagravios, ballesteros y arcabuceros imperiales dispuestos en la muralla a medio terminar.

Ixtlimandi no quería llegar a la batalla, los hombres y los enanos habían sido creaciones de los Ancestrales, por ello no había necesidad de una guerra. Pero también los aliados debían marcharse, ya que los Sangre Caliente estaban prohibidos en los dominios de los Hombres Lagarto. Usando sus grandes dotes de magia, se comunicó con los Herreros Rúnicos tratando de pedirles que se marcharan de estas tierras sagradas, así nadie resultaría herido y los Slann les perdonarían la vida. Estas palabras hicieron enojar al Gran Rey, de hecho Orgrim rugió de cólera, un enano nunca dejaría que un agravio se quedará sin saldar, por lo que llamó al Slann, "Sapo Verrugoso" por creer que el Gran Rey agradecería su piedad. Al escuchar el insulto de Orgrim a su Señor, la Guardia del Templo comenzó a lanzar desgarradores rugidos, pero el Slann volvió a recalcar su oferta de paz.

La respuesta de Orgrim, una salva de cañonazos contra los Hombres Lagarto, así comenzó la Batalla de la Montaña del Sur y la Guerra de los Agravios Perdidos. A una señal del Slann, las cohortes de guerreros Saurios se lanzaron al combate, seguidas de los descomunales Kroxigor. Al chocar ambas líneas de batalla se inició una carnicería descomunal, los espaderos del Imperio fueron barridos fácilmente por los imponentes Saurios quiénes no se detenían ante nada, los Kroxigor dejaban masas de carne irreconocibles, huesos rotos y miembros amputados donde quiera que golpearan con sus imponentes mazas y los Saurios asesinaban sin piedad a cualquiera que fuese lo bastante tonto para enfrentarlos. Orgrim ordenó a sus proyectiles atacar, una lluvia de virotes, balas y rocas cayó sobre las formaciones de Hombres Lagarto pero las duras escamas de los Saurios y Kroxigor era mejores que cualquier armadura imperial, pero eso no les impidió perder a varios guerreros, los hombres que quedaron con vida de esta acometida inicial comenzaron a huir, pero no los enanos. Los enanos resistieron perfectamente la carga de los Saurios pero sufrieron muchas bajas cuándo los Kroxigor entraron en combate.

En el flanco derecho, la Reiksguard dirigía a mil Caballeros Noveles a través de la selva, con la intención de rodear a los Hombres Lagarto, pero los caballos apenas entraron a la maleza, cuando de repente los hombres empezaron a caer de sus monturas. La Reiksguard estaba confundida y detuvo la carga, grave error. Sin órdenes a las que seguir, los jinetes fueron cayendo muertos a base de dardos envenenados o jabalinas que salían disparadas desde los árboles, los jinetes estaban asustados pero sus atacantes eran imposibles de ver. Sólo se supo que ninguno de los que iban en ese grupo, volvió para continuar con la batalla. En el flanco izquierdo, el resto de Caballeros Noveles junto con los Caballeros del Sol Llameante recibieron un duro castigo por parte de los eslizones que salieron a su encuentro. Al principio del combate, los diminutos eslizones fueron barridos por los poderosos corceles bretonianos y los que se salvaban, debían enfrentar la furia de los imperiales, miles de eslizones murieron sin poder defenderse pero fue entonces cuando Ixtlimandi dio una señal, de entre las hierbas altas que rodeaban el campo de batalla cientos de Jinetes de Gélidos se lanzaron contra la confiada caballería aliada, estas unidades de guerreros Saurios montadas en los terroríficos Gélidos siempre han sido el terror de cualquier enemigo de los Hombres Lagarto, ya que si matas al jinete te debes enfrentar a su salvaje montura. Al verse superados, los Caballeros Noveles trataron de avanzar hasta el Slann para matarlo y reclamar la victoria, ya que el liderazgo de los Hombres Lagarto depende mucho de su líder. Sólo veinte Caballeros lograron escapar de la masacre y se dirigieron contra Ixtlimandi, quién no se acobardó y tampoco hizo nada para defenderse. Sabía que estaba seguro porque aún tenía a su Guardia del Templo, adornada con macabros trofeos y armada con sagradas alabardas, estos guerreros de élite se enfrentaron con fiereza sobrenatural a los Caballeros Noveles y todos murieron descuartizados por la furia de estos Guardianes. Los Hombres Lagarto habían asegurado sus flancos y habían ganado la guerra de caballería, pero en la línea de batalla principal, las cosas estaban poniéndose muy difíciles. Los Herreros Rúnicos de los enanos estaban golpeando las Runas de Protección para engrosar las armaduras de sus guerreros, quiénes se mantenían firmes y empezaban a ganar terreno a los Saurios quiénes ya estaban exhaustos debido a su sangre fría. Los testarudos enanos comenzaron a adentrarse en las formaciones enemigas, parecía que a pesar de todo, los enanos saldarían su agravio, quizás hasta derrotarían a su antiguo aliado y se harían con las riquezas de su Ciudad-Templo, pero fue entonces cuando Ixtlimandi dejaría en claro quiénes eran los mejores magos del mundo y soberanos de las Tierras del Sur, dando un chasquido de sus dedos, el Slann colapsó las murallas enanas dónde estaban apostadas la artillería y los proyectiles y dando otro chasquido, el Slann dotó a sus guerreros de Furia Salvaje y Sed de Sangre, provocando un cambio repentino en sus Saurios y Kroxigors, quiénes ahora parecían haber caído presa de sus más bajos instintos animales ya que empezaron a luchar de todos las formas posibles, inclusive a base de usar sus garras y dientes. Ni siquiera el poder de los Herreros Rúnicos pudo revertir la magia del Slann y muy pronto los enanos volvieron a pasar a la defensiva, el Gran Rey había intervenido personalmente en la batalla llevando a su regimiento de Martilladores con él, matando a muchos Saurios y Kroxigors a base de un terrible coste, pero no fue suficiente y mucho menos cuando Ixtlimandi liberó a sus Estegadones. Pero Ixtlimandi no había liberado sólo a uno o dos, sino a cinco de esas gigantescas moles resptilianas con cuernos sobre las filas de los enanos. Para evitar bajas entre sus guerreros, Ixtlimandi les quitó el hechizo de rabia y les ordenó retirarse mientras la estampida de Estegadones arrollaba a los enanos y penetraba en la fortaleza, los Herreros Rúnicos trataron de enfrentarse a Ixtlimandi para derrotarlo de una vez por todas, pero la Guardia del Templo se interpuso una vez más, los enanos atacaron y gracias al poder de sus runas y a una obstinación inquebrantable, lograron resistir los primeros ataques de la Guardia, pero el poder de sus runas no podría protegerlos para siempre, los Herreros golpeaban las cráneos de sus enemigos con sus martillos matando a varios guardianes pero la Guardia no se acobardó, uno a uno, los Herreros Rúnicos fueron cayendo bajo las alabardas y al cabo de unos minutos todos habían muerto pero no sin antes de haber eliminado a la mitad de la Guardia del Templo. Orgrim veía atónito como las defensas de su fortaleza habían caído nuevamente ante el poder de los Hombres Lagarto, una vez más había perdido el control de un hogar ancestral. Lo que siguió fue una masacre despiadada, los Hombres Lagarto entraron en tropeles a través de la derribada puerta dedicándose a matar a todo ser de sangre caliente que encontraban en su camino, pero los más eficaces para cazar a los supervivientes fueron las Salamandras, iguanas gigantes de un terrible temperamento capaces de expulsar un corrosivo veneno a través de su boca que podría derretir a un enano envuelto en una armadura de Gromril. Orgrim estaba tan enojado que estaba a punto de arrancarse los pelos de la barba, pero sus Martilladores supervivientes le rogaron por que se retirara con lo que quedaba de su ejército y así pudiera volver a Karaz-a-Karak para liderar esta guerra. Orgrim no estaba convencido, era el Gran Rey y no podía abandonar a sus guardias personales, pero los Martilladores le suplicaron que se retirara de la fortaleza a través del camino subterráneo una vez más, después de todo tenían un juramento que cumplir y era protegerlo hasta el final. El Gran Rey finalmente accedió a retirarse para salvar a sus aliados y sus guerreros restantes, juró a sus Martilladores que se quedarían atrás para proteger la retirada, que su sacrificio no sería olvidado, se contaría su historia a través de Karaz-Ankor y el agravio por sus muertes sólo lo saldaría la muerte de Ixtlimandi. A su señal los enanos y hombres que Orgrim pudo reunir se retiraron, dejando a cincuenta Martilladores protegiendo el Gran Salón y la entrada al camino subterráneo. Cuándo el último enano se fue, los Martilladores derribaron unos pilares usando sus poderosos martillos para bloquear el túnel, después las puertas del Gran Salón comenzaron a temblar, los Kroxigor habían comenzado a golpear la puerta. Los Martilladores comenzaron a gritar para darse ánimos en Khazalid (La Lengua Enana) y una vez que la puerta cayó, los Saurios, Kroxigors y Eslizones se enfrentaron a los pocos enanos restantes, sin mostrar la más mínima pizca de miedo, los Martilladores se cobraron un gran precio en vidas reptilianas, por cada Martillador muerto habían caído veinte guerreros enemigos y para cuándo el último guerrero enano cayó, lo hizo sobre una montaña de lagartos muertos. Ixtlimandi había ganado, pero por desgracia había fallado en su intento de evitar una guerra. Ordenó a sus fuerzas retirarse y llevarse a sus muertos con ellos, los cadáveres de sus enemigos debían ser puestos dentro de la fortaleza, cuándo los Eslizones cumplieron sus órdenes, Ixtlimandi usó su poder para destruir la montaña, sepultando la fortaleza para siempre. Cuando regresó a Zlatlan, se sumió en una meditación para comunicarse con sus hermanos Slann de Lustria para darles el aviso del inicio de la guerra. Los Altos Elfos de Ulthuan y los Elfos Silvanos de Athel Loren también fueron avisados de la traición de los enanos y los hombres y respetando la Alianza, se unieron a los Hombres Lagarto.

Eso fue hace ochenta años y desde entonces, El Imperio, Bretonia, Karaz-Ankor, Athel Loren, Ulthuan y Lustria han estado masacrándose en una guerra tan brutal y despiadada, que recordaba a la Guerra de la Barba que duró quinientos años entre Elfos y Enanos. Cuándo Mazdamundi despertó de su meditación se encontró con esta ola de caos a través del Viejo Mundo, no estaba feliz pero eso no fue lo que lo despertó, había sido una agitación en la Disformidad, una que no había sentido desde el Fin de los Tiempos. Mazdamundi solicitó un consejo entre sus aliados para discutir sobre el estado de la guerra y el que había visto mientras meditaba en Hexoatl y la conocía a la perfección, la combatió durante milenios enteros, estas alteraciones le habían quitado a muchos hermanos, destruido a su imperio y provocado la pérdida de sus maestros en tiempos pasados. Era la energía del Caos.

Mazdamundi podía sentir la presencia del Caos a través de la Disformidad, pero esa energía no estaba en el Viejo Mundo, estaba cruzando la realidad conocida, en un mundo lleno de una energía muy distinta a la que él conocía pero si estaba en sus manos evitar que otra civilización sufriera lo que su raza vivió durante generaciones enteras, estaría dispuesto a hacer a un lado el Gran Plan de sus maestros, para ayudar a esa raza en su supervivencia.


	13. Posibles Aliados

Capítulo 12

"Posibles aliados"

Era una mañana hermosa en Ulthuan, la isla de los Altos Elfos. El cielo era de un color azul muy intenso, los campos y colinas rebosaban de vida, algo que no se veía en la isla desde hace milenios, de hecho ningún elfo recordaba tanta paz en Ulthuan. Sentado en su trono estaba el Rey Fénix Teclis y a su lado la Reina Eterna, su esposa Vidrian, estaban deseosos de la llegada de sus aliados para discutir sobre asuntos muy importantes de la guerra. Después de todo Mazdamundi se había comunicado con él a través de sus poderes psíquicos solicitando este Consejo, se había perdido todo un milenio de vida y tenían que explicarle todo lo que había pasado y debía pasar.

Después de la derrota del Caos en el Viejo Mundo, los Altos Elfos y los Hombres Lagarto lideraron un enorme ejército a las tierras de Naggaroth dónde libraron una feroz guerra contra los ejércitos de Elfos Oscuros, comandados por el Rey Brujo Malekith. Esta guerra duró un siglo, en dónde el odio y la crueldad alcanzaron niveles desenfrenados entre ambos bandos, finalmente el Rey Brujo fue derrotado en la batalla de Naggarond pero el Rey Fénix Finubar había muerto durante la batalla y la Reina Eterna había sido asesinada por un asesino Elfo Oscuro. Todo fue un plan de Morathi, la madre de Malekith y la creadora del culto al placer. Morathi, Malekith y los principales líderes de los Elfos Oscuros fueron llevados ante el Consejo de la Alianza del Orden, tras un exhaustivo juicio todos los prisioneros fueron condenados a muerte.

Cuándo las ejecuciones fueron llevadas a cabo, los Aliados dieron por terminada esta guerra y los Altos Elfos regresaron a su hogar para recuperarse de las heridas y expandir sus dominios por Naggaroth, pero se necesitaba un Rey Fénix que los liderara y muchos creían que el elegido seria Tyrion, el mayor héroe de Ulthuan, pero Tyrion rechazó ese honor, él vivía para luchar por Ulthuan y ser coronado Rey Fénix le impediría estar en el campo de batalla por lo que le pasó el honor de la prueba a su hermano Teclis, el más grande mago élfico. Teclis era todo lo contrario a su hermano, Tyrion era valiente, robusto, experto en las artes bélicas y la estrategia mientras que Teclis era flaco, pálido, a veces considerado un cobarde y sin ningún talento para dirigir ejércitos, pero era muy inteligente, paciente y capaz de dominar todos los saberes de la magia conocidos. Cuándo Teclis tuvo que pasar por la flama de Asuryan (un ritual en dónde el candidato a Rey Fénix debe atravesar un fuego mágico y sobrevivir a él como si se tratase de un fénix), tuvo bastante miedo de no ser aceptado y quedar marcado como Malekith (lleno de quemaduras que podrían causarle una muerte horrible) pero su ansia de superarse a sí mismo venció a su miedo y reuniendo valor entró al fuego y al atravesarlo lo hizo como Rey Fénix de Ulthuan. Una semana después contrajo matrimonio con Vidrian, la princesa guerrera de la provincia de Yvresse coronándola como la nueva Reina Eterna. El reinado de Teclis trajo una nueva época de riqueza, paz y poder a los Altos Elfos que no se veía desde el reinado de Caledor I, una paz que duraría varios siglos hasta que el Gran Rey enano Orgrim declaró la guerra a los Elfos y Hombres Lagarto.

La Guerra de elfos y hombres lagarto contra los humanos y los enanos no estaba progresando, ya se habían perdido miles de vidas en esta guerra que estaba resultando tan devastadora como las guerras libradas contra el Caos. Las antaño densas selvas de los hombres lagarto fueron taladas por los enanos, los hombres se internaban muy a menudo en Athel Loren, hogar de los Elfos Silvanos, obligándolos a trabar batallas que estaban mermando sus números. Los Hombres Lagarto se habían desquitado de la peor forma con los enanos, enviando expediciones a las montañas del Fin del Mundo con el fin de arrasar con los asentamientos y minas enanas, otras tenían el objetivo de atraer a los Pieles Verdes hacia los territorios de Karaz–Ankor. Miles de enanos murieron y el éxito que Thorgrim había conseguido recuperando algunas fortalezas perdidas, se perdió durante esta guerra de odio que el Gran Rey Orgrim había provocado quién siempre trataba de reunir un ejército para atacar Zlatlan pero le era imposible.

Los Altos Elfos, siempre estaban apoyando a sus primos del bosque. Todos los días, los Barcos Dragón surcaban el Gran Océano llevando tropas y suministros al exhausto reino de Orión, que desembarcaban en la capturada ciudad de Bordelaux y eran llevadas hasta el Claro del Rey. Los Altos Elfos también llevaban la guerra al Imperio atacando las poblaciones costeras de Nordland, sus flotas trababan sangrientos combates contra la Armada Imperial y la Armada Bretoniana saliendo victoriosos de casi todos los combates, además llevaban un asedio de veinte años sobre Marienburgo, la ciudad más rica del Viejo Mundo.

Cuándo Mazdamundi despertó de su levitación, solicitó a uno de sus generales de mayor confianza llamado Kroq-Gar (Un guerrero Saurio tan viejo como el mundo mismo), que alistara algunos preparativos para partir de inmediato a Ulthuan y llevar a cabo una reunión entre Elfos y Hombres Lagarto.

Lustria aún no era víctima de ataques ya que algunos Slann habían creado una barrera de protección mágica alrededor de su tierra natal y cada vez que el Imperio o Bretonia enviaban ejércitos a través del Gran Océano, la barrera provocaba tormentas o despertaba a los temibles monstruos marinos que acechan los mares de Lustria. En su Cámara de las Estrellas, en lo alto de la pirámide de Hexoatl Mazdamundi se comunicó telepáticamente con sus hermanos para informarles de la reunión, dejando a cargo al Slann Tepec-Inzi otro de los grandes héroes de la guerra contra el Caos y los Elfos Oscuros. Después montó a su Estegadón Zlaaq y se encaminó a Ulthuan escoltado por un ejército completo de Guardia del Templo, Kroxigors, Eslizones, el mismísimo Kroq-Gar a lomos de su Carnosaurio Grymloq y el poderoso Gor-Rok. A pesar de que Lustria ya no estaba bajo la amenaza de los Skavens del clan Pestilens, siempre ha estado en guerra contra los Orcos Salvajes y la sagrada tierra selvática estaba infestada de estos nocivos seres vivos, afortunadamente ninguna tribu se interpuso entre el camino de este ejército hasta su destino en las costas cercanas a Xlahuanpec, ahí Mazdamundi usó su poder para despertar a los dragones marinos los cuáles dejaron que el ejército del Slann subiera en sus lomos y los llevaron hasta Ulthuan, que les tomaría más de un mes en llegar.

Mientras tanto, los Elfos Silvanos estaban en un aprieto, una nueva intrusión de soldados imperiales acompañados por matadores enanos había provocado otra gran batalla en Athel Loren que Orión apenas pudo ganar gracias a la intervención de Durthu y sus hombres árbol.

Mientras los Elfos Silvanos recogían a sus muertos, Orión estaba curándose una herida que había recibido en un brazo, producto de una bala de arcabuz cuándo el imponente Durthu se acercó a el

\- Durthu, el Claro del Rey está en deuda contigo amigo mío.

Durthu que no entendía bien el lenguaje humano, solo se pudo comunicar a través de él con el lenguaje élfico.

\- Aiya Orión, eksetay bediyaneht? (Hola Orión, ¿Estás bien?)

\- Sólo es un rasguño, viviré.

\- Orión, enomentuvalve iroht ayem Ulthuan (Orión, debemos ir a Ulthuan)

\- No podemos abandonar el bosque ahora, hay demasiados enemigos tratando de entrar.

\- Lyem hekroman Naestra dim Arahan ceskamin Athel Loren. (Las hermanas Naestra y Arhan cuidarán Athel Loren)

\- Muy bien, me reuniré con Ariel y te veré en Arwylon, de ahí partiremos a Bordelaux, espero que los Elfos de Ulthuan ayuden en la defensa del bosque mientras no estamos.

El anciano hombre árbol le dio una palmada en la espalda a Orión para tratar de calmarlo, pero casi logró romperle el hombro. Al cabo de dos días, Orión, su esposa Ariel y Durthu estaban juntos y se dispusieron a partir hacia Bordelaux con algunos miembros de la Guardia Eterna, en dónde un barco de los Altos Elfos los estaría esperando para llevarlos a Ulthuan en el camino se les uniría el príncipe Tyrion para escoltarlos personalmente junto a un ejército de arqueros y lanceros.

Afortunadamente no había tropas bretonianas por la zona y el ejército de Altos Elfos que se unió a la escolta era increíblemente grande y muy disciplinado, Tyrion les dijo que estas tropas volverían a Athel Loren una vez que estuviesen a bordo del barco para ayudar a los Elfos Silvanos mientras sus líderes estuvieran fuera del bosque.

Pasaron varios días de marcha, en los que Orión y Durthu se sintieron muy raros ya que no acostumbraban a aventurarse tan lejos del bosque y finalmente llegaron al puerto de la ciudad de Bordelaux que desde su caída desde hace tres años a manos de Teclis, estaba siendo reconstruida como una colonia élfica. Las tropas abordaron la nave "El fénix Caledor", un barco dragón de color blanco, como una nube, su casco estaba majestuosamente tallado a mano, tenía dibujos de dragones atacando a demonios del Caos y sus velas eran de color azul cielo con el emblema de Ulthuan en el medio. Esta nave llevaba siglos surcando los mares y había derrotado a todo tipo de naves en su historia, simplemente se encontraban quizá ante la mejor nave de todo el Viejo Mundo. Los elfos abordaron y se aventuraron a Ulthuan, pero tras dos días de viaje, la nave se encontró frente a un galeón imperial "El grifo de Nuln" que obstruía el paso entre el barco dragón y su destino.

\- ¡Barco a la vista!

\- ¡Capitán Garidion! Armas del barco en línea y listos para repeler abordaje.

\- ¡A la orden príncipe Tyrion!

\- Orión, te necesitaré en esta batalla junto a Durthu y a la Guardia Eterna.

\- Claro, te ayudaremos, ¿Cuál es el plan de ataque?

\- Usar las Espadas Dragón contra el navío enemigo para destrozarlo, pero para embestirlo debemos acercarnos y ellos tienen mayor poder de fuego que nosotros con esos tubos de hierro que llaman cañones.

\- Pero tienes artillería en este buque.

\- Son lanza virotes de repetición, no tienen tanto alcance como los cañones y menos penetración. Serán útiles para matar a los marineros enemigos, pero nuestra mejor alternativa es usar las Espadas Dragón y partir la nave en dos, después nos enfrentaremos a los marineros enemigos que nos aborden. Prepárate.

A la distancia, "El grifo de Nuln" se estaba acercando peligrosamente al barco élfico y a bordo de él, algunos marineros estaban cargando los cañones del barco, otros aseguraban la carga o sacaban las armas de la armería y se las entregaban a sus compañeros. El capitán de este barco era Maximilian Von Der Decken, un capitán que había ganado mucha fama en la Armada Imperial por haber hundido a muchos Armatoztez orcos durante su carrera y estaba deseoso de añadir un barco dragón a su lista.

El galeón viró a estribor apuntando sus cañones de ese lado al barco élfico que surcaba las olas, sin miedo, en dirección hacia su enemigo, los segundos parecían horas mientras que ambas tripulaciones se preparaban para luchar o rezaban a sus dioses respectivos y finalmente el galeón disparó una salva de cañonazos contra el barco élfico, afortunadamente aún estaban fuera del alcance de los cañones y la ventaja del barco dragón es que es mucho más rápido y maniobrable que los barcos imperiales, Tyrion lo sabía, por ello ordenó al capitán que persiguiera los piques (los impactos fallidos) para acercarse al galeón y reducir las probabilidades de recibir un impacto. La estrategia funcionó, los marineros imperiales fueron incapaces de asestar un solo tiro al veloz buque y el lento proceso de recarga de los cañones ayudaba a los elfos a acercarse más y cuándo estuvieron a veinte metros de distancia los lanza virotes entraron en acción disparando enormes virotes contra los mástiles, otra batería comenzó a usar munición de dispersión sobre la cubierta matando a varios tripulantes. Faltaban menos de diez metros para impactar al galeón y entonces los arqueros elfos lanzaron una lluvia de flechas sobre el barco pero a su vez, los tripulantes del galeón les dispararon con ballestas y arcabuces matando a algunos elfos y de repente una bala de cañón golpeó en plena cubierta al Barco Dragón, matando al capitán y a otros siete elfos, pero su muerte no sería en vano. Dos segundos después las Espadas Dragón golpearon el casco del galeón y lo atravesaron como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla y en menos de diez segundos el poderoso "Grifo de Nuln" se hundió bajo las olas llevándose a más de la mitad de los marineros y al capitán con él. Pero varios tripulantes lograron abordar al barco dragón y se enfrentaron a los tripulantes élficos en violento combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero los marineros no se enfrentaban a guerreros elfos normales, estos eran soldados de la Guardia del Mar de Lothern, tropas acostumbradas al combate naval ya sea contra monstruos marinos o los letales corsarios de los extintos Elfos Oscuros, por lo que simples humanos no eran nada del otro mundo. Diez minutos después, solo quedaban doce marineros del galeón y estaban rodeados por el contingente élfico, de inmediato se rindieron ante ellos. Tyrion los encerró en la prisión de la nave pero los trató con delicadeza y con honor, tal vez sean enemigos pero antaño, los humanos, elfos, enanos y hombres lagarto, pelearon codo con codo contra las hordas del Caos y eso es algo que nunca será olvidado.

Tras varias semanas de navegación, el barco atracó en el puerto de Lothern en donde Teclis y Mazdamundi ya los estaban esperando. Orión se quedó mirando la hermosa ciudad, con su estatua de bronce en honor al Rey Fénix, la Torre Resplandeciente y la imponente Puerta Esmeralda, llena de arqueros y lanceros elfos. Entonces Orión recordó el tiempo en que vivió aquí, antes de irse a vivir a las colonias élficas en el Viejo Mundo, hace más de cuatro mil años.

\- ¡Bienvenidos sean a Ulthuan!, sé que hubo problemas en el viaje, así que nos reuniremos mañana en los jardines del palacio para discutir sobre la guerra y un mensaje que Mazdamundi quiere darnos.

\- Gracias Rey Fénix, si no le molesta, mi amigo, mi esposa mis tropas y yo nos quedaremos en los bosques cercanos a la ciudad, no estamos acostumbrados a este ambiente.

\- Les recomendaría no hacerlo, es peligroso estar en los bosques de noche.

\- Descuide, si hemos sobrevivido cuatro mil años en el Bosque de Athel Loren, dudo que vayamos a morir en un bosque de Ulthuan por una noche.

\- Está bien pero antes, acompáñennos en el banquete de bienvenida de esta noche.

\- Será todo un honor.

El banquete estaba pensado para recibir a los líderes de la Alianza Ancestral y por ello, se habían preparado banquetes de cada reino, para los Elfos Silvanos comida sacada de los bosques, tales como carne asada de siervo, codorniz, jabalí y una gran variedad de raíces, los Altos Elfos por su parte habían preparado una gran variedad de platillos que en su mayoría eran vegetales raros y que según Teclis eran endémicos de la isla, así como exquisitos vinos. Para los Hombres Lagarto, fue un poco difícil encontrar sus alimentos ya que son depredadores en su tierra natal, pero lo compensaron con carne cruda de todo tipo de especies provenientes del Viejo Mundo y una gran variedad de peces y frutas exóticas.

Acompañados de bella música, tocada por los mejores músicos de la isla se pudo decir que fue una noche en la que las penas y la guerra quedaron en segundo plano. Al día siguiente, Teclis, su esposa y Tyrion se dirigieron muy temprano hacia los jardines reales para reunirse con los aliados, al llegar vieron a la delegación de los Elfos Silvanos esperándolos y a la de los Hombres Lagarto. Al llegar, Teclis se sentó en un trono que le trajeron sus leales sirvientes al lado de Vidrian mientras que Tyrion se quedaba de pie, Orión y Ariel se sentaron en unos bancos hechos de mármol que había en el jardín, Durthu se quedó de pie, Mazdamundi estaba sobre su palanquín mientras que Kroq-Gar y Gor-Rok estaban a su lado de pie.

\- Es hora de discutir los puntos necesarios sobre esta guerra, Tyrion ¿cuál es la situación?

Usando su magia, Teclis hizo aparecer un mapa del Viejo Mundo.

\- Marienburgo resiste, pero nuestras fuerzas se mantienen firmes con el asedio, en las tierras de Bretonia el Rey Philip Argent dirige un ejército hacia Bordelaux con la intención de recuperarla, pero he reforzado las defensas con tropas de la Guardia del Fénix y varios Yelmos Plateados. El Emperador Gustav Reinderhof está ocupado con una invasión de orcos que está devastando Hochland y Stirland, pero el verdadero peligro son los Von Carstein, están reforzando sus ejércitos en Sylvania, se preparan para entrar en la guerra.

\- Gracias por tu información hermano, Kroq-Gar, ¿Sabes algo de las Tierras del Sur?

\- Enanos atacan sagradas selvas, muchos saurios defienden y mueren por su hogar, en la Jungla Maldita, envenenaron los pozos de desove. Y los esqueletos de Nehekara se han lanzado contra Zlatlan, el Slann Ixtlimandi defenderá ciudad hasta el final. Pieles Verdes atacan todo el tiempo nuestro hogar, pero hemos luchado con ferocidad y estamos conducido a una tribu en camino a capital enana. Pagarán por envenenar ese pozo.

\- Lamento oír eso, no esperaba que Khemri se uniera a los enanos. Tenía fe en que serían neutrales. Tendré que enviar refuerzos a las Tierras del Sur, ¿Quieres añadir algo Orión?

\- Nada, pero mi pueblo ya no resistirá más, la última batalla dejó a muy pocos Asrai para luchar en defensa del bosque, así que debo decirles algo.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Si quería asegurar la supervivencia de mi pueblo debía buscar más ayuda, así que acordé una alianza entre la Luna Torzida y El Claro del Rey.

Por un momento todos se quedaron estupefactos, el escuchar que Orión se había aliado con los Goblins Nocturnos de la Luna Torzida era considerada una locura. Skarsnik es quizá el Goblin Nocturno más artero, cruel y despiadado que haya existido además de ser el Kaudillo de la tribu, su fama es muy bien reconocida por haber derrotado al Clan Mors en la Batalla del Gran Valle, dentro de la fortaleza enana de Karak-Ocho-Picos y haberlos obligado a huir. Después atacó a un maltrecho ejército de enanos liderados por Belegar Martillo de Hierro en la Batalla de la Ciudadela, tras un asedio de cincuenta y cinco días, Skarsnik y sus Goblins atravesaron las defensas y masacraron a todas las tropas enemigas, después retó a duelo al rey enano, Belegar estaba tan furioso por la derrota que sin pensarlo con claridad se lanzó contra él, pero el tramposo Goblin le arrojó su mascota Gobbla, un feroz garrapato que devoró a Belegar de unos cuántos mordiscos, dejando únicamente su barba y su yelmo que fueron tomados como trofeo por el Kaudillo. Desde entonces, los enanos no han vuelto a tratar de recuperar su fortaleza mientras Skarsnik esté al mando.

Orión les explicó a sus aliados que no fue una decisión fácil, pero los enanos le tienen tanto miedo a Skarsnik que está convencido de que no atacarán el bosque cuándo se enteren de su alianza con el Kaudillo.

\- Orión, sé que estás desesperado por proteger tu hogar, pero aliarte con esos parásitos es caer muy bajo.

\- No tuve opción Teclis, mi gente está sufriendo más que cualquiera en esta guerra, si quiero que los míos sobrevivan debo tomar medidas drásticas. Además no podrás enviar ejércitos todo el tiempo a Athel Loren, el Goblin prometió enviar un ejército durante el invierno y proteger el bosque por mí.

\- ¿A cambio de qué? – Le preguntó Mazdamundi.

\- Vino élfico, solo eso quieren.

\- Orión – Tyrion se levantó de su asiento y le dijo claramente – Si esa rata verde te traiciona y apuesto mi espada a que lo hará, te recomiendo que estés listo, será una guerra que lamentarás el resto de tu vida y lo que habías jurado proteger será arrasado.

\- Basta Tyrion, si Orión decidió confiar en Skarsnik es su decisión, pero en cuanto al resto de nosotros, no veremos a esas pestes como aliados. No son mejores que los humanos. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en ganar esta guerra antes de que empecemos a debilitarnos, enviaré refuerzos a las Tierras del Sur para apoyar a Ixtlimandi y trataremos de someter al reino de Khemri antes de que se fortalezcan, necesitaré ayuda de tus tropas Kroq-Gar.

\- Mis saurios, luchar a tu lado. Yo igual Rey Fénix.

\- Orión, solo me queda esperar a que tu "alianza" resulte y dure lo suficiente mientras tratamos de ganar este conflicto. Pero voy a necesitar un favor tuyo.

\- ¿Cuál será Teclis?

\- Debes ir a las Montañas de los Lamentos y contactar a los ogros.

\- ¿Seguro? No hemos sabido de ellos desde la Gran Purga que llevaron los enanos hace doscientos años.

\- Ellos son hijos de los Ancestrales – Mazdamundi había comenzado a hablar nuevamente – No están extintos, pero si aislados. En lo más profundo de la Ruta del Marfil. Sigue el camino y encontrarás a la raza, diles que Teclis los necesita y si nos ayudan, un trato digno de reyes les daremos.

\- ¿Y si se niegan?

\- Usa esto.

Mazdamundi le dio una tablilla de roca, que tenía una inscripción escrita con letras de oro.

\- Te devolverá a tu hogar solo con desearlo.

\- Gracias, en cuánto vuelva partiré de inmediato.

\- Ahora que sabemos lo que hay que hacer, Mazdamundi nos citó también para expresar algo que vio mientras meditaba. Adelante gran Slann.

\- Desde que el Caos se fue, medité sobre si esto era lo que querían los Ancestrales y resulta que estaban destinados a no estar aquí para siempre.

\- Eso es bueno ¿No? – Le preguntó Ariel.

\- No Reina, el Caos se reorganiza, en un mundo ajeno a este. Un mundo que hasta hace poco era virgen y ahora está corrompiéndose en una guerra brutal, si ese mundo cae, nos enfrentaremos a la aniquilación total.

\- Imposible Slann, destruimos a todos los seres que adoraban al Caos, nos aseguramos de ello.

\- Pero los Hombres y los Enanos tenían la responsabilidad de eliminar a los Skaven – Les recordó Teclis – Es probable que algunos hubiesen escapado.

\- Su sabiduría es grande Rey Fénix, algunos Skaven huyeron del mundo a través de un portal de Disformidad y así llegaron a otro, libre de enemigos. Si las fuerzas que defienden ese mundo son derrotadas, los Skaven volverán y no podremos detenerlos esta vez.

\- Entonces debemos prepararnos para volver a librar otra guerra.

\- O podríamos evitarla.

\- ¿Huac ticza? (¿Cómo?) Le preguntó Durthu

\- Podríamos ayudar a esos defensores en su guerra y destruir al Caos de una buena vez.

\- Imposible, no tenemos los conocimientos mágicos para llevar a cabo un ritual como ese, los enanos y los hombres no nos van ayudar. Aun cuando firmemos la paz, además no hay muchos vientos de la Magia desde que el Vortex se desintegró. No hay forma de ayudarlos.

\- Entonces debo contactar con ellos.

\- Gran Mazdamundi ¿Cuál es su plan? – Le preguntó Gor-Rok que no había hablado en toda la reunión.

\- La líder de esa tierra tiene mucho poder mágico, si logro comunicarme con ella telepáticamente, tal vez pueda guiarla para que pueda ganar esa guerra, pero necesitaré a algunos de sus mejores hechiceros, una conexión como esa sería mortal para mí, pero con ayuda podré llevar a cabo el rito sin arriesgar a nadie.

\- Señor, hay un error con su predicción, los Skaven no adoran a los Dioses del Caos, así que no hay riesgo de que sus fuerzas vuelvan.

\- En ese mundo, los Skaven están cometiendo actos de maldad inenarrables, la población se está desesperando y recurrirán a cualquier medida con tal de salvarse. Puedo ver que hay un traidor dentro del círculo de confianza dela gobernante que planea servir a los Dioses Oscuros. Si la traición se lleva a cabo, no creo que tengan oportunidad de sobrevivir.

\- Mazdamundi, podemos ayudarlo, mis mejores magos están a su servicio para evitar una nueva catástrofe. – Le exclamó Teclis que había escuchado cada palabra atentamente.

\- Yo también lo ayudaré – Ariel se había levantado y se arrodilló ante él – No permitiré que el Cyanathair vuelva, si puedo evitar su renacimiento daré mi vida.

\- Gracias Reina, bajo mi tutela me aseguraré de que alcancen un nivel de conocimiento tan grande como el de mis hermanos. Seremos la salvación de este mundo y el que está más allá.

\- Entonces así se hará, Mazdamundi traeré a mis magos en un momento para que empiecen a entrenar. ¿Dónde lo harán?

\- En Hexoatl, la magia de ese lugar los dotara del poder necesario para su entrenamiento.

\- Entonces les deseo la mejor de las suertes. Doy por terminada la sesión, antes de irse tenemos otro banquete esperando, en un momento los llamaré. – Teclis se dio la vuelta, tomó a su esposa y entró a su palacio.

De repente Mazdamundi cerró los ojos repentinamente y pudo ver unas imágenes alarmantes, un castillo de cristal ardiendo en llamas, un Skaven embutido en una armadura roja llena de cráneos que sostenía el cadáver de lo que parecía ser un unicornio alado de color negro, en otra se veía a un unicornio robando un libro de una especie de calabozo, otra imagen reveló a ese mismo unicornio apuñalando a uno idéntico al que había muerto a manos del Skaven y la más perturbadora imagen de todas, el renacimiento de Lord Skrolk, su archienemigo.

Debía darse prisa en contactar a los habitantes de ese mundo, claramente el plan de los Dioses del Caos para volver al Viejo Mundo había comenzado.

 **Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí está el nuevo episodio, en el siguiente volveremos a Equestria pero algunos de estos personajes también lo harán, cuídense y espero les guste.**


	14. La Caída del Escudo

Capítulo 13

"La caída del escudo"

La enorme criatura que había salido del subsuelo debía medir al menos unos doce metros de alto y unos quince metros de largo estaba sedienta de sangre, uno de sus brazos que terminaba en una enorme bola llena de pinchos golpeó a una docena de ponis armados, aplastando a cinco de ellos y desorientando al resto, con su otro brazo que tenía una cuchilla decapitó a tres de los ponis que tras recuperarse habían tratado de enfrentarlo.

Los restantes defensores se desmoralizaron y huyeron dejando a la criatura, que empezó a destruir las casas, las posiciones de defensa y matando a más miembros de la guarnición.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Applejack acababa de lanzarse para salvar a un soldado que estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por la enorme bestia - ¡Derriben esa cosa!

\- ¡Arqueros!

Un grupo de unicornios armados con arcos, comenzó a disparar contra la Abominación, pero las flechas no penetraban su gruesa piel, pero lograron hacer que la criatura se fijara en ellos y dejará en paz al resto.

Afuera del escudo, Queek ordenó a sus cañones de disformidad abrir fuego contra el escudo y las enormes armas que eran tanto producto de la ciencia como de la magia dispararon rayos de energía contra el escudo, Starlight resistió, pero cada impacto le exigía hacer un esfuerzo enorme para evitar derrumbarse a consecuencia del dolor que le provocaba resistir tal cantidad de poder, podía sentir que su cuerno podría romperse de un momento a otro.

\- ¡Busquen a la princesa Twilight! ¡Necesito su ayuda!

\- ¡A la orden!

Dos guardias dejaron su puesto de centinelas y se internaron en el castillo, mientras varios más le lanzaban objetos a la Abominación que trataba de matar a los arqueros.

\- ¡Señorita Starlight!

\- ¿Qué pasa capitán Golden Bow?

\- Debemos evacuar el hospital pronto.

\- No podemos, no con ese animal en las calles.

\- ¡El escudo está por desaparecer! ¡Si no evacuamos el hospital, cientos de ponis morirán, podemos atenderlos en el castillo!

\- ¡Está bien! ¡Busque a Fluttershy, ella no debe de estar peleando, puede ayudar en el hospital!

\- ¡Ahí está!

Como todo el mundo podía suponerlo, Fluttershy estaba escondida debajo de una carreta, lo que la delataba era su melena rosa. Starlight le pidió a un unicornio que la subiera con su magia y este obedeció. Cuándo Fluttershy estuvo arriba de la torre, Starlight le pidió que supervisara la evacuación del hospital, lejos de la zona de combate.

\- ¿Quieres que saque a todos de ahí?

\- Sí por favor, no podré sostener el escudo por mucho más tiempo. Ponyville no resistirá un ataque directo.

\- Está bien.

Fluttershy salió volando haciendo muecas de dolor debido a su pata pero no se detuvo hasta llegar al hospital junto a diez pegasos que la ayudarían. Mientras tanto Starlight ordenó a las fuerzas que quedaban con vida, volver al castillo de inmediato.

Mientras un grupo de ponis guerreros distraían a la Abominación, los que debían defender la ciudad comenzaron a entrar en el castillo así como los ponis que venían del hospital de Ponyville. El torrente de refugiados era demasiado grande y Starlight estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, afortunadamente varios de los unicornios de la Guardia del Crepúsculo que estaban con ella unieron su magia con la de Starlight reforzando el escudo.

En esos momentos, los guardias que estaban buscando a Twilight en el castillo no la habían encontrado aún, pero al entrar a la biblioteca descubrieron una escena imposible de creer.

Twilight estaba desmayada en el suelo, con algunas cortadas y puñaladas en su costado, a su lado estaba el cadáver del asesino Skaven, con un enorme agujero en la boca desde donde emanaba un enorme torrente de sangre y había alguien más adentro de la habitación.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Los Guardias desenvainaron sus armas.

\- Jijiji – Una risa burlona se delataba en las sombras.

\- ¡Conteste! ¡Estamos armados!

\- También lo estaba esa ratita y no le sirvió de nada.

\- ¡Revélate!

Lentamente, una figura rosada apareció y los guardias pudieron ver que se trataba de Pinkie Pie, pero se veía muy diferente. Su melena era totalmente lacia, tenía una horrible herida de cuchillo en su cuello, estaba llena de sangre, su sonrisa era terriblemente terrorífica y sus ojos estaban llenos de maldad.

\- ¡Señorita Pinkie! ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Ya no respondo a ese nombre.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Esa cosa mató a Pinkie, ahora solo queda Pinkamena.

\- Recuerde que la princesa nos advirtió que ella poseía una personalidad doble. Debe ser ella.

\- Como sea, debemos llevar a la princesa a la enfermería.

\- ¿Necesitan ayuda señores?

\- Tal vez a la señorita Starlight le sirva su ayuda.

\- Será un placer.

Pinkamena salió de la biblioteca en dirección a las almenas, mientras los soldados tomaban a su princesa y se la llevaban a la enfermería.

En las torres, los unicornios estaban a punto de darse por vencidos, Starlight ya no tenía fuerzas y a pesar de que Trixie también la estaba apoyando, la energía maldita de los cañones de Disformidad estaba dejando a toda la guarnición de unicornios muy débil, sin posibilidad alguna de mantener el escudo por más tiempo y entonces la situación empeoró.

Más de una docena de agujeros volvieron a abrirse desde bajo tierra y de ellos comenzaron a salir miles de Guerreros del Clan, Esclavos, jaurías de ratas gigantes, Lanzallamas de Disformidad y Corredores de Sombras.

\- ¡Capitán!

\- ¿Cuál es su orden?

\- ¿Se terminó la evacuación de la ciudad?

\- Afirmativo, señorita Starlight. También me informan que la princesa Twilight está en la enfermería.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Un asesino entró al castillo y la atacó, pero de no ser por su amiga Pinkie tal vez no estaría viva.

\- ¡Debo ir a verla!

\- No es el momento señorita. Debe quedarse a dirigir la defensa.

De repente una luz cegadora estalló e iluminó a todo Ponyville, Starlight quedó cegada temporalmente y cuándo el destello pasó, comprobó que el escudo ya había caído.

\- ¡Por fin! – Blistrox estaba feliz de ver que el escudo de sus enemigos estaba abajo, ya nada les impediría tener la batalla que buscaban.

Queek sonrió de forma terrible y lanzando un chillido ordenó a sus tropas atacar. Las Alimañas y los Monjes de la Plaga se lanzaron a la carga junto con Queek y Blistrox tras ellos.

Muy pronto, todo Ponyville estaba lleno de Skavens que destruían y saqueaban las casas e incluso la Alcaldía, las estatuas fueron derribadas o ridiculizadas y después comenzaron a incendiar el lugar, sólo el castillo de la Amistad se alzaba casi intacto. Los ponis que estaban en sus almenas estaban bien armados pero ya estaban reducidos y solo podían apreciar sumamente tristes como su amado hogar era destruido por la horda de guerreros rata. La Abominación del Pozo Infernal seguía con vida y a pesar de estar llena de flechas parecía estar más furiosa que nunca ya que estaba en un frenesí de sangre y estaba atacando a los propios Skaven, por ello había una enorme cantidad de esclavos que le estaban lanzando cadenas para someterla, parecía que había cumplido su propósito y trataban de volver a llevársela pero sin mucho éxito. Mientras los esclavos trataban de llevarse a la bestia de nuevo a los túneles, el resto de tropas ya había rodeado por completo el castillo y estaban construyendo escalas y torres de asedio para asaltarlo de inmediato. A pesar de que Queek y Blistrox ya habían pasado el escudo, aún no se habían alzado por completo con la victoria que su raza necesitaba para poder acelerar la derrota de los ponis.

En el interior del castillo, todos los ponis que pudiesen empuñar un arma se estaban poniendo en posición para resistir y aquellos demasiado débiles para pelear eran enviados al sótano que actuaba de enfermería improvisada ya que la auténtica enfermería se había convertido en un cuarto de armas.

\- ¡Applejack! ¿Dónde está Twilight?- Le preguntaba Rarity a su amiga que estaba sentada en el suelo temblando.

\- Yo… yo… No sé, no sé, no sé.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No sé, no sé, no sé.

\- Está en shock, no podrá responderte.

\- ¡Pinkie!

Pinkamena estaba al lado de Rarity con su maligna apariencia que hizo retroceder a su amiga un par de pasos.

\- ¿Todo bien contigo?

\- Mejor que nunca

\- Pinkie querida, tienes una…

\- ¿Cortada en mi cuello que debió de haberme matado?

\- Sí.

\- Mató a Pinkie, no a su otro yo. Soy Pinkamena.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Olvídalo pequeña poni. Lleva a Applejack a la enfermería, Zecora y Fluttershy están atendiendo a Twilight y al resto de heridos.

Rarity estaba muy confundida pero tomó a Applejack y la condujo hasta el sótano que estaba a rebosar de los heridos del hospital en dónde los médicos y enfermeras bajo el mando de Zecora y Fluttershy.

\- ¡Rarity! Applejack ¿está bien?

\- Parece que está traumatizada, vio como ese monstruo mataba a Burnt Oak, el viejo amigo de su papá.

Fluttershy estaba asustada, pero tomó a su amiga y la dejó en una cama, a su lado estaba Twilight aún inconsciente mientras Zecora le aplicaba medicina sobre sus heridas, en la otra cama estaba Rainbow Dash con su ala herida enyesada pero estaba despierta y parecía querer salir de ahí para integrarse a la batalla, pero su escuadrón de pegasos estaba con ella y estaban sosteniéndola para evitar su huida.

\- ¡Soy su capitana y les ordenó dejarme ir!

\- ¡No capitana!

\- ¡Suéltenme!

\- ¡Jamás! – Thunder Gun la sujetó a su cama con una soga.

\- ¡No pueden retenerme aquí! ¡Debemos vengar a Glitter!

\- ¡No en su condición capitana!

\- ¡Sissy te ordenó traer mi armadura!

\- ¡Que no! ¡Está herida!

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Uno de los doctores se había acercado hasta los pegasos y se interpuso en medio de la discusión.

\- ¡Doctor como capitana del Rainbow Squad, exijo que me quiten estos vendajes para integrarme a la defensa del castillo!

\- Con la herida que sufrió capitana Dash pudo haber muerto.

Rainbow miró muy extrañada al doctor y comenzó a calmarse.

\- ¿Este rasguño pudo matarme?

\- Así es, el proyectil con el que la hirieron tiene una extraña toxina que claramente está pensada en matar a la víctima.

\- ¿Cómo es que estoy viva?

\- El vendaje que le aplicamos en su ala retiene el veneno, Zecora le dio una pócima hecha con un poco de flor de loto para mantenerla con vida, ha demostrado ser un antídoto eficiente en algunos casos.

\- Entonces ¿por qué no me dejan ir? El antídoto funcionó, claramente estoy recuperada.

\- Lo que hizo la pócima fue contener el veneno y retenerlo en su ala, si le quitamos el vendaje la toxina se liberará y podría fallecer.

Rainbow comprendió la magnitud del problema en el que estaba metida, si le quitaban el vendaje moriría pero si no peleaba podrían relevarla del mando de su escuadrón y quizás no pelearía en esta guerra.

\- Doctor, quiero pedirle un favor, es la única forma para que pueda liderar a mis pegasos en esto.

Tanto el doctor como el escuadrón de Rainbow estaban muy extrañados, pero sin perder más tiempo el doctor se acercó a ella.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de Ponyville, un búfalo galopaba al frente de una gran manada que corría sin descanso, algunos ponis iban con ellos y traían la bandera de Appleloosa, un pueblo que ahora estaba ocupado por los Skavens del clan Skyrre. La marcha de la manada se detuvo cuándo una esfera mágica apareció y de ahí se materializó una especie de holograma mágico de la princesa Celestia.

\- ¿Quién dirige estas fuerzas?

\- Yo, Little Strong Heart, soy la líder de este grupo.

\- Seré breve, Ponyville está bajo asedio y no podrán resistir más tiempo, la princesa Twilight corre grave peligro y necesito que los ayuden.

\- Desde luego princesa Celestia, iremos de inmediato solo necesitaremos un poco de ayuda, apenas somos un poco más de dos mil efectivos y el enemigo debe tener diez veces más tropas que nosotros.

\- No se preocupe, la ayuda debe estar aterrizando ahora.

\- ¿Aterrizando?

La vieja amiga de Pinkie, Spike y Rainbow alzó la vista y vio sorprendida a un ejército de dragones, todos envueltos en gruesas armaduras de piedras preciosas, armados y preparados para ir al combate. De entre ellos, una dragona de escamas azul claro y que llevaba un cetro con una piedra de color rojo se dirigió hacia Strong Heart y le extendió una garra.

\- Soy la Señora Dragón Ember.

\- Little Strong Heart, líder de la tribu de búfalos del desierto de Appleloosa.

\- ¿Irá a Ponyville?

\- Así es, mis amigas me necesitan.

\- Ya somos dos, ¿Hacia dónde jefe Strong Heart?

La búfalo mira a Ember con respeto, se voltea para dirigirse hacia su tribu y a los ponis que la acompañan.

\- ¡Nuestras viejas amigas y aliadas nos necesitan! ¡¿Quieren seguirme o quieren vivir?!

\- ¡Venganza! – Gritó uno de los ponis

\- ¡Venganza! ¡Venganza! – El resto de búfalos y ponis comenzó a gritar esta palabra con mucha furia.

\- ¡A la guerra!

La manada comenzó a correr en dirección al Sur y Ember ordenó a sus tropas para volar en formación sobre los búfalos y emprendieron el vuelo, pero algo pasaba sobre la cabeza de Ember, era una sensación de que la batalla por librar sería costosa pero decidió dejar eso aún lado y solo quería ir a rescatar a sus amigas y a Spike.

 **Perdón por la demora pero siéndoles sincero, salió Sombras de Guerra y me he vuelto bien adicto a ese juego pero decidí hacerlo aún lado para traerles esta nueva parte. Las razas solicitadas para entrar en la historia están casi completas, sólo falta una y la agregaré muy pronto y también informo que algunos personajes nuevos que salieron en la película de MLP tendrán un papel que desempeñar en esta historia. ¿Cómo? Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Les mando un saludo.**


	15. La Corrupción de Starlight

Capítulo 14

"La Corrupción de Starlight"

\- ¡Aseguren las puertas!

\- ¡Traigan flechas!

\- ¡Bloqueen las ventanas!

\- ¡Más ponys en la muralla!

Dentro del castillo había una intensa actividad, todo pony capaz de pelear había tomado las armas y aquellos demasiado débiles, jóvenes o viejos fueron enviados al sótano junto a los heridos.

Starlight junto con Pinkie y Rarity estaban al frente de las tropas, pero estaban muy desmoralizadas, afuera del palacio los Skaven estaban lanzando sus temibles gritos y chillidos, gracias a ellos tenían a las tropas enemigas muy asustadas además de seguir teniendo la superioridad numérica sobre los ponys.

Al frente se veían las legiones de Esclavos, Corredores de Sombras y Guerreros del Clan que estaban ansiosas por entrar en combate, detrás había guerreros que traían lo que parecía ser un tubo de madera, delgado y con un mecanismo muy extraño. Había una enorme jauría de ratas gigantes que chillaban furiosas y trataban de soltarse de sus cuidadores para despedazar a sus presas, más atrás estaban las tropas de élite, los Monjes de la Plaga, las Alimañas, equipos con Lanzallamas de Disformidad y un arma completamente nueva, un carro que traía una campana oxidada cuyos repliques ensordecían a los ponis y volvía a los Skavens más frenéticos y violentos que nunca, una Campana Gritona.

Queek, Blistrox y Vermalanx estaban al frente de su horda y los tres se mostraban impacientes por empezar el ataque, sim embargo no ordenaron ninguno, simplemente se quedaron a esperar el anochecer y a qué sus armas de asedio estuviesen listas.

Algunos ponis siguieron vigilando los muros del castillo, mientras el resto se guarnecía dentro de la estructura para seguir asegurando las defensas interiores en caso de que los Skaven penetrasen los muros. Starlight se había puesto una armadura color esmeralda que había encontrado en las armerías de la Guardia del Crepúsculo y aprovechando que la batalla se demoraría un rato, bajó al sótano para ver a Twilight.

Al abrir la trampilla el olor del linóleo y la sangre coagulada fueron difíciles de soportar pero Starlight siguió adelante. Pudo ver a muchos doctores y enfermeras trabajando con sumo cuidado ya que la mayoría de los ponis que estaban ahí necesitaban atención médica, y algunos más estaban refugiándose ahí.

\- Disculpe señorita, busco a la princesa Twilight.

\- Es la cama 23. Pero sigue inconsciente.

\- Muchas gracias.

Starlight comenzó a buscar la cama, pero el sótano estaba tan concurrido que le era casi imposible caminar (Gracias a un hechizo de Twilight, el sótano podía agrandarse para albergar una gran cantidad de visitantes y adaptarse a sus necesidades), pero finalmente dio con ella. Al acercarse comprobó lo grave que estaba, sus heridas apenas habían mostrado mejoría, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, de su boca salía un hilo de sangre y su ritmo cardíaco estaba muy acelerado, evidenciando que estaba luchando contra el veneno de su cuerpo.

\- Twilight, si puedes oírme, dame una señal, te necesito.

La princesa no se movió, ni dio alguna señal de haberla oído.

\- Por favor, vuelve, te necesito.

\- No te responderá.

\- ¿Qué?

Un poni se había acercado a ella, era de complexión robusta, como Big Mac, pero esa era su única similitud con él. Su pelaje era de color negro carbón, traía una alforja hecha de piel, sus ojos eran de un tono rojo muy agresivo, sus cascos estaban recubiertos de acero con pinchos. Pero tenía dos características muy preocupantes, sus dientes que parecían colmillos y su cutie-mark, que era un cráneo bañado en sangre.

\- ¿Quién eres? Jamás te había visto por acá

\- Ven conmigo.

El extraño guio a Starlight hasta lo que parecía ser un cuarto de servicio y tras cerrar la puerta con seguro, le reveló su nombre.

\- Me llaman de muchas formas, pero puedes llamarme Blood Reaper.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Starlight Glimmer. Aunque jamás te había visto en Ponyville.

\- Soy un viajero, he viajado a través de muchas tierras en mi vida y llegué a este pueblo unas horas antes del ataque de estas bestias.

\- Lamento que quedarás atrapado en medio de esta guerra.

\- No es nada, de hecho estoy cómodo en medio de todo esto. ¿Conoces a esa yegua?

\- Es mi mentora y amiga, Twilight Sparkle.

\- ¿Crees que ella los salvará?

\- Lo hará, siempre lo ha hecho. Sé que nos va a ayudar.

\- No quiero parecer grosero, pero dudo que nos sirva de algo esta pony.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así! ¡Es tu princesa!

\- Yo no sigo a nadie, mi lealtad es para mí mismo.

\- Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Vengo a decirte la clave para ganar esta guerra.

\- Sólo las princesas nos guiarán a la victoria.

\- No sé si eres una crédula o una estúpida. Has visto el poder de estos enemigos y aún crees que tus princesas ganaran esta guerra.

\- Han liderado Equestria en los peores momentos y siempre salieron victoriosas, esta vez no será distinto.

\- ¿Has escuchado de las perlas videntes?

\- ¿Las qué?

\- Las perlas videntes, pertenecieron a la antigua creadora de Equestria, la primera alicornio de la que se tenga conocimiento. La madre de las Princesas Celestia y Luna. Ella tenía un collar compuesto por quince perlas que según la leyenda tenían el poder de revelar el futuro, pero solo funcionaban una vez. Cuándo la reina desapareció, sus perlas quedaron esparcidas por todo el mundo, yo he dedicado mi vida entera a buscarlas y solo he encontrado una. Quiero que la uses y veas lo que será el futuro si no haces lo correcto.

Tras decir esto Reaper abrió su alforja y sacó la perla. Era del tamaño de una roca pequeña, pero perfectamente redonda y emanaba un aura blanca, parecía estar hecha de cristal y dentro de la perla se podía apreciar una especie de humo.

\- ¿Cómo funciona esto?

\- Mira el interior y hazle la pregunta, solo tienes una oportunidad.

\- De acuerdo – Starlight centró su vista en la perla y se concentró - ¿Las princesas ganarán esta guerra?

Al principio no pasó nada pero de repente la perla comenzó a desprender un brillo dorado, Starlight y Reaper fueron absorbidos por la luz de la perla.

Al abrir los ojos, Starlight quedó horrorizada por lo que vio, estaban en Ponyville pero ahora lucía desierto y carente de vida, el castillo de la amistad seguía en pie pero estaba incendiándose y Starlight no tardó en comprender lo que significaba estaba visión, los Skavens habían ganado la batalla. Una extraña neblina cubrió a los ponis y al disiparla vieron la ciudad de Canterlot totalmente invadida y los ponis estaban siendo asesinados o esclavizados, la niebla reapareció y esta vez fue el Imperio de Cristal el que estaba siendo atacado por un ejército treinta veces más grande que el que estaba asediando Ponyville. La niebla reapareció una vez más y los transportó a lo que parecía ser una madriguera, ahí Starlight se vio con el cuerno serrado, estaba llena de golpes de látigo y detrás de ella había una enorme cantidad de ponis encadenados que eran llevados a lo que parecía ser un altar de sacrificios a manos de un Skaven que traía una capa, una mano mecánica y un báculo. En la punta de este, estaban las coronas de Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Twilight. Sus trofeos.

Después la niebla desapareció y los ponis volvieron a su lugar de origen.

\- ¡NO! ¡Esto es mentira!

\- No lo es jovencita, las perlas jamás mienten.

\- Pero ¿Cómo?

\- Si los Skavens vencen acá, todo terminará. Tus princesas sufrirán una derrota tras otra hasta que finalmente el Nuevo Imperio Subterráneo se alce con el control de tu mundo.

\- No puede acabar así.

\- Esa es la verdad y solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que esta visión se cumpla.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

\- Conoces la solución.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sabes quien tiene el poder de detener e incluso destruir a los Skavens. – Le susurró Reaper al oído.

\- No… no sé de qué hablas.

\- No te hagas la tonta, sabes quién tiene el poder de dar un giro a esta guerra. Pero es demasiado cobarde para usarlo y lo más importante es que sabes dónde está oculto.

De repente Starlight lo comprendió todo, este "poni" quería tentarla a robar el libro del Caos que estaba resguardado en Canterlot.

\- ¡Jamás haré eso! ¡No voy a traicionar a mi país!

\- Abre la mente Starlight Glimmer, sin su ayuda no podrás vencer a estas cosas. Solo los cuatro dioses tienen el poder para vencer.

\- ¡Cállate! – Starlight le arrojó un rayo a Blood Reaper, pero el simplemente hizo un ademán con su casco e hizo desaparecer el rayo.

\- Mi señor me protege, soy un leal siervo y ahora que veo que no podré tentarte a servir a mi amo y a sus hermanos, tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza.

Blood Reaper se lanzó contra Starlight tan rápido que ella no pudo reaccionar, le asestó un fuerte golpe en su estómago con uno de sus cascos perforando su piel.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?!

\- Estas púas están bendecidas por los cuatro poderes del Caos, ahora sus dones están dentro de ti y su labor ya ha comenzado.

Desde la herida, las venas de Starlight comenzaron a tornarse de color negro hasta esparcirse por el resto de su cuerpo, su cutie-mark comenzó a cambiar siendo reemplazada por la marca del Caos, el aura de su cuerno fue reemplazada por fuego, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros y la iris se volvió naranja. Starlight se había convertido en la primera poni del Caos.

\- ¿A quién le debes tu lealtad? – Le preguntó Blood Reaper.

\- A los Cuatro Dioses del Caos. – Le respondió Starlight con una voz cruel y profunda.

\- Bien, ahora recuerda tu misión, debes esparcir su palabra y su culto, pero hazlo con cuidado. Debes robar el libro y cuándo lo hagas, sabrás que hacer para traer a los Hijos del Caos aquí. También debes buscar a cuatro campeones que sirvan a nuestros dioses.

\- Lo haré, por el Caos, por la destrucción del mundo.

\- Bien dicho, ahora puedo quitarme este disfraz – Un fuego envolvió a Blood Reaper y se convirtió en Ka'Bandha, un demonio Devorador de Almas, servidor de Khorne.

\- Recuerda no revelar tu verdadera intención, aún. Pelea en nombre de esas Princesas, después llegará el momento de reclamar este mundo para los Dioses. Toma.

El demonio le entregó un collar, hecho de plata con un rubí en el centro, tenía la marca de Khorne.

\- Póntelo y así no revelarás tu nuevo ser, hazlos creer que sigues siéndoles leal. Pero te aviso, que para que la gema funcione, debes darle un sacrificio de sangre continuamente. Mata en nombre de Khorne y la gema funcionará.

\- Así lo haré.

\- Es hora de que me vaya – El demonio sacó una espada de color rojo y rajó una pared revelando un portal idéntico al que usaron los Skavens para llegar a Equestria, antes de entrar se volteó para ver a Starlight una última vez y exclamó - ¡Sangre para el Dios de la Sangre!

Tras decir esto, entró en el portal y desapareció, dejando a Starlight con el collar, se lo puso y recuperó su aspecto normal. De repente el castillo comenzó a temblar y se empezaban a escuchar los repliques de la Campana Gritona con mayor intensidad.

\- ¡Nos atacan!

\- ¡A sus posiciones de defensa!

Starlight salió lentamente del cuarto y vio como los ponis empezaban a subir por la trampilla hacia los muros, sin duda la batalla estaba por empezar.

\- ¡Starlight Glimmer! ¡Gracias a Celestia que la encontramos, necesitamos que nos guie! – Le respondió un poni que le estaba entregando una espada.

Starlight se quedó mirando la espada y finalmente la tomó con su magia y la levantó en lo alto.

\- ¡Por Twilight Sparkle!

Varios ponis gritaron el nombre de la princesa y siguieron a Starlight por la trampilla hacia las almenas, listos para librar la batalla.


	16. La Batalla por el Castillo de la Amistad

Capítulo 15

La Batalla por el Castillo de la Amistad

\- ¡Prepárense, aquí vienen!

\- ¡Arqueros listos!

Una lluvia de flechas fue lanzada contra la horda enemiga y varios Guerreros del Clan cayeron abatidos, pero no importaba cuántas flechas fuesen lanzadas contra el ejército enemigo, sus filas parecían inagotables.

Justo en cuánto Starlight llegó al muro, pudo ver claramente la enorme cantidad de enemigos que estaban atacando el castillo. Había una marea que parecía inagotable de Skavens, todos frenéticos y ansiosos de entrar en batalla, iban corriendo hacia los muros, traían escalas y un par de toscas torres de asedio.

\- ¡Destruyan las torres! ¡Unicornios prepárense!

Un grupo de unicornios se puso en posición y comenzaron a acumular magia en sus cuernos, al cabo de unos momentos, la lanzaron contra las torres, pero sus rayos fueron interceptados por una especie de escudo. Era Lord Blistrox, quien estaba empleando su arcana magia Skaven para apoyar la ofensiva de sus ejércitos.

\- ¡Jezzails, fórmense y ataquen los muros! – Ordenó Queek a un grupo de Skavens armados con estos aparatos.

Los Jezzails, no fueron un invento propio del clan Skyrre, si no que fue un hurto de tecnología a uno de los más odiados enemigos de los Hombres Rata en el Viejo Mundo, los enanos. Durante la Era de la Aflicción, el Imperio Enano, casi fue destruido por una serie de terremotos que azotaron las Montañas del Fin del Mundo y una vez que estos terminaron, llegaron los invasores Pieles Verdes (Orcos y Goblins) quiénes atacaron y conquistaron un gran número de fortalezas enanas. Mientras los enanos y los pieles verdes libraban su guerra, los Skavens se unieron a ella, pero como enemigo de ambos bandos, así que otras fortalezas enanas que no cayeron ante los Pieles Verdes, sí lo hicieron ante los Skaven, otras se las arrebataron a los Orcos y unas pocas como Karak-Ocho-Picos, fueron escenario de guerra perpetua durante mucho tiempo entre los tres bandos, incluso después de que la Era de la Aflicción llegara a su fin. El jezzail vio su origen cuando los enanos descubrieron un uso para la pólvora, de ahí pudieron crear sus poderosos cañones y sus arcabuces. Durante las guerras con los Skaven, estos se apropiaron de los arcabuces de enanos muertos y el clan Skyrre se dio a la tarea de experimentar con ellos. Les implementaron un tubo más largo para mejorar su alcance, una mira para la precisión y mejoras en el mecanismo para poder hacer uso de su munición:

• Balas de Piedra Bruja

La Piedra Bruja, no sólo es usada como combustible para las máquinas de los Ingenieros Brujo, sino que también es usada como un arma, pero no por su valor o uso, la Piedra Bruja es un mortal objeto de corrupción y muerte ya que está impregnada con la Energía Disforme del Caos, la exposición prolongada a la Piedra provoca mutaciones, locura y la muerte, esta es la razón por lo que sea tan peligrosa, tanto para su víctima como usuario.

Cómo los jezzail usan este material como municiones, los Skaven que emplean estas armas, se exponen mucho a los efectos de la Piedra Bruja, pero vale totalmente la pena. Aquellos que son heridos con estas balas, pueden morir o sufrir mutaciones, lo que provoca una terrible agonía. La mejor forma de sanar es contener la magia dentro de la herida para poder purificarla o separarla del cuerpo con una amputación y los Skaven que estaban atacando el castillo tenían a cientos de estas armas apuntando a los muros.

\- ¡Apunten a sus arqueros!

Los Skaven formaron una inmensa línea y apuntaron sus arcabuces a la muralla.

\- ¡Fuego a discreción!

Una hondonada de disparos que dejaban un surco de color verde en el aire fue lanzada contra la muralla y Starlight vio como varios ponis caían muertos con un agujero en la cara.

\- ¡Todos ha cubierto!

\- ¡Capitán! ¡Use las armas nuevas!

\- ¡No han sido probadas aún!

\- ¡Hágalo ahora!

\- ¡De acuerdo Starlight Glimmer!

El capitán hizo una señal y un grupo de ponis terrestres se metió dentro del castillo, junto con él.

Al mismo tiempo, una docena de Garrapultas lanzaron una lluvia de rocas, llenas de mortales venenos contra el castillo y se estamparon contra las torres, dejando explosiones tóxicas que envenenaban a cualquiera que quedara atrapado en las nubes verdosas o se atreviera a respirarlas. Starlight vio a muchas de sus tropas como se retorcían en el suelo mientras vomitaban sangre y se ahogaban en ella.

Las Garrapultas disparaban varios proyectiles, obligando a los defensores a quedarse resguardados mientras sus enemigos seguían acercándose peligrosamente a los muros. En eso un proyectil de artillería enemiga impactó en dónde estaba Starlight y todos los que estaban cerca del impacto murieron envenenados, pero ella pudo respirar el mortal hedor venenoso sin sentir el más mínimo efecto.

Starlight estaba protegida por la bendición de los Cuatro Dioses Supremos del Caos y eso incluía la de Nurgle, el Dios de la Pestilencia y la Podredumbre, haciéndola inmune a cualquier veneno, enfermedad o plaga. Starlight se puso furiosa y usando su magia, se comunicó con el capitán Golden Bow.

\- ¡Capitán necesitamos esas armas ahora!

\- ¡Necesitamos dos minutos, las estamos calibrando!

\- ¡Dese prisa!

Atrás de Starlight, los Skaven ya empezaban a poner sus escalas en los muros para enfrentarse a la guarnición de ponis.

\- ¿Listos? ¡Sus armas, prepárense!

Una tras otra, las escalas comenzaron a elevarse, sobre cada una iba un Monje de la Plaga armado ya fuera con una Espada Ponzoñosa o un Incensario de la Plaga. Una vez que las escalas chocaban contra el parapeto, el Monje saltaba y usaba su arma con la intención de abrir un camino al resto de guerreros Skaven.

Los ponis, que iban armados con lanzas, espadas y escudos, se enfrentaron a los guerreros Skaven en violento combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no estaban dispuestos a ceder terreno a pesar de estar en inferioridad numérica y haber sufrido ya cuantiosas pérdidas.

La batalla se libraba con una brutalidad terrible, los Skavens envalentonados con los repliques de la Campana Gritona no se desmoralizaban y entraban en un frenesí sanguinario, mientras que los ponis resistían heroicamente frente a la enorme horda. Starlight luchaba usando su magia y su espada, destazando a varios esclavos Skaven, Rarity se había retirado a una posición superior junto con un grupo de arqueros para disparar a sus enemigos y Pinkamena estaba en pleno fragor de la batalla, satisfaciendo su sed de muerte con sangre Skaven. En todo este terrible escenario, el capitán Golden Bow finalmente reveló sus armas nuevas:

• Cuatro enormes cañones.

Eran idénticos a los cañones de fiesta de Pinkie, pero estos estaban hechos de hierro fundido en fuego de dragón y eran capaces de disparar una bala explosiva de cinco kilos a tres kilómetros.

En cuánto los cañones dispararon, lo hicieron sobre la artillería Skaven y las frágiles armas de asedio, hechas con madera podrida y hierros oxidados no resistieron nada. Queek se puso furioso y ordenó a Vermalanx encontrar e inutilizar los cañones. El mutado Hombre Rata lo miró con sus maliciosos ojos amarillos y se lanzó hacia la batalla con sus guadañas, estaba ansioso de probar la matanza una vez más.

Vermalanx subió rápidamente por una escala y en el camino arrojó a una docena de esclavos a un mar de lanzas frenéticas y al llegar a la muralla se unió a la mortal batalla. Sus terribles habilidades de combate eran notorias, todos los guerreros que se enfrentaron a él, caían rajados en pedazos, decapitados o degollados. En el Viejo Mundo se había enfrentado a mortíferos Kroxigor, acorazados Rompehierros enanos, violentos Orcos Negros y enormes Elefantes de Guerra árabes, por lo que simples ponis no eran nada. Vermalanx se escabulló entre las defensas y se encaminó hacia dónde estaban los cañones sin que nadie fuese capaz de detenerlo.

Starlight tenía que liderar a sus tropas, pero si Vermalanx destruía los cañones perderían una ventaja importante.

\- ¡Pinkamena!

\- ¿Qué pasa, amiguita? – Le preguntó

\- Ve hacia la artillería y protégela.

\- Será un placer.

La psicótica poni comenzó a subir las escaleras, siguiendo el rastro de cuerpos y sangre que bañaban el piso, finalmente se encontró con la corrompida visión de su rival, que estaba arrancándole la garganta a un unicornio con sus colmillos.

\- ¡Holis!

Vermalanx se volteó extrañado y soltó al unicornio que empezó a morir desangrado, lamió la sangre de su rostro y sacó sus guadañas para contemplar a su oponente. Al ver el aspecto de esa poni, llena de sangre y con su garganta rajada, Vermalanx supo que quizás había encontrado al fin, una oponente digna de su atención.

\- Te reconozco, tú estabas en ese tren. El que bombardeamos.

\- Como olvidarlo, casi nos mataron, pero las ratitas se detuvieron. ¿Por qué?

\- No iba a deshonrar la victoria tan fácilmente, pero en ese ataque eras diferente. Eras más "infantil".

\- Basta de palabritas y empecemos a destazarnos ¿sí?

\- Como gustes, cosa-poni.

Tras decir esto, Vermalanx comenzó a correr hacia Pinkamena mientras ella tomaba una espada del suelo y se preparaba para bloquearlo.

El combate prosiguió al igual que el tiempo, decenas de ponis morían y a su vez lo hacían cientos de Skavens, pero no importaba eso, la batalla estaba más que perdida, pero Starlight se negaba a creer que los Dioses del Caos la habían elegido para morir en batalla antes de siquiera empezar con su misión, pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, un fanático Monje de la Plaga la había derribado de un golpe con su Incensario y antes de que le hiciera algo, una veloz pegaso lo había sujetado de su andrajoso hábito y lo había arrojado desde la muralla. Desde luego era inconfundible.

\- ¿Rainbow Dash?

Rainbow volteó a ver a Starlight, portaba su armadura de capitana de los Wonderbolts, llevaba una daga en su cinturón, pero tenía algo extraño. Su ala que estaba herida había sido reemplazada con una prótesis metálica que funcionaba a base de magia. La mirada de Rainbow era fría, pero mostraba determinación, a su lado llegó su escuadrón, incluso Sissy quién dejó de lado su salud para seguir a su capitana. Rainbow tomó un cuerno y lo hizo sonar. La lucha paró por un breve momento y en cuánto los ponis vieron a Rainbow, tuvieron un aumento considerable de moral. Decididos e inspirados, los ponis volvieron a luchar con un valor idéntico al de los enanos.

Starlight no podía sentir orgullo por amiga, su corazón ya no era el mismo, la bondad, la amistad, todo se había olvidado por el deseo de servir al Caos. Ahora ella solo veía si Rainbow podía serle útil de alguna manera para el propósito de los Dioses Oscuros, de no ser así, sería un obstáculo, uno que debería ser eliminado a cualquier costo.


	17. Esperanza de Victoria

Capítulo 16

"Esperanza de Victoria"

Una vez que Rainbow salió del castillo, detrás de ella salió el resto del Rainbow Squad, todos iban en una armadura que tenía el logo de Canterlot en su pechera, un escudo con la marca de la Princesa Luna y portaban espadas hechas en el Imperio de Cristal, siguiendo a su líder, el escuadrón elevó el vuelo, se elevaron a más de cien metros del suelo y rápidamente se lanzaron contra el ejército de Skavens, sin mostrar miedo ni debilidad.

Al momento de impactar en el suelo, docenas de guerreros del clan salieron disparados en el aire y antes de que el resto de enemigos reaccionara, Rainbow y sus pegasos comenzaron a usar sus espadas contra cualquier hombre rata que se interpusiera entre ellos.

En los muros del castillo, Starlight seguía liderando la defensa frente a la horda, ya había perdido a más de la mitad de los defensores y los que quedaban vivos, estaban exhaustos, heridos o desmoralizados, ya que el efecto del liderazgo de Rainbow había terminado.

\- ¡Sigan peleando! ¡No se rindan!

\- ¡Starlight Glimmer! – Un poni de aspecto citadino se había acercado a ella junto a varios potrillos y yeguas, algunos iban armados con palos o cuchillos. Otros iban sin armas.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Me llamo Torbad Snow, soy de Ponyhattan y estamos dispuestos a defender el castillo.

\- ¡Si van a luchar, comiencen a matar Skavens!

De inmediato los "refuerzos" se unieron a la batalla, pero tuvieron la mala suerte de entrar a pelear, justo cuándo las Alimañas (tropas de élite) comenzaron a reemplazar a los guerreros del clan y a los esclavos en el frente de batalla.

Starlight estaba perdida, pero aún tenía fe en los Dioses Oscuros, la habían elegido por algún motivo y ella iba a encontrarlo. Cerrando los ojos, Starlight recitó en voz baja, un hechizo del Dios Tzeentch, al completarlo, sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de magia y de poder.

Starlight, se paró sobre el parapeto y comenzó a acumular magia en su cuerno para finalmente liberar un torrbellino de magia contra los Skaven, matando a cientos de ellos en un parpadeo, pero empezó a ocurrirle algo, sin motivo comenzó a sentir una sed inasaciable de sangre y cayendo bajo su instinto, Starlight tomó otra espada y saltó hacia la horda. Estaba dispuesta a hacerle una ofrenda a Khorne.

Afuera de la muralla, Rainbow y su equipo seguían peleando, ya habían acabado con muchos Skavens y sus fuerzas se habían ido. Estaban rodeados de muchos enemigos, que se reían maliciosamente y empezaban a burlarse, sabiendo que estaban a punto de asesinarlos.

Rainbow ordenó a su tropa retirarse, pero su escuadrón se negó rotundamente a ello, su lealtad hacia ella era inquebrantable. Si iban a morir ahora, sería todo un honor caer a lado de ella.

Y en ese momento de heroísmo, sonó la esperanza, desde el horizonte, justo frente a la salida del sol, apareció la Señora dragón Ember y la líder de los búfalos, Little Strong Heart. Detrás de ellas llegó una hueste guerrera, conformada por ponis, búfalos y dragones, los Skaven voltearon aterrados para ver amenazada su retaguardia.

Queek y Blistrox se miraron al mismo tiempo y al intercambiar sus miradas por ese segundo, se dieron cuenta de que esta batalla no se ganaría este día, sin darle aviso a la mayoría de sus tropas, a excepción de sus guardias personales y guerreros de élite, Queek y Blistrox emprendieron la retirada a través de los túneles excavados.

En el otro extremo del campo de batalla, Ember soltó un poderoso rugido y alzó el vuelo seguida de sus dragones mientras que Little Strong Heart y el resto de búfalos y ponis cargaron contra las líneas Skavens. Sin tiempo para organizarse y al ver que sus líderes habían huido, las ratas entraron en pánico y empezaron a huir a montones, ya fuera al bosque o a sus túneles.

Pero no había escape, los dragones lanzaban fuego sobre el ejército enemigo, asesinando a docenas por cada llamarada, mientras que el resto de los soldados trababa combate cuerpo a cuerpo con los hombres rata. Starlight, al ver sus nuevos refuerzos, ordenó a la guarnición restante en pasar a la ofensiva. Sin dudarlo ni por un instante, los ponis que quedaban con vida, salieron del castillo y atacaron a la desorganizada fuerza de combate Skaven. Al atardecer, todo había acabado.

Del numeroso ejército enemigo, se estimaba que al menos había muerto la mitad, pero los defensores de Ponyville habían perdido a tres cuartas partes de su fuerza de combate, entre las bajas se encontraban los Guardias Reales que Celestia había enviado en auxilio de la Princesa Twilight. Rainbow y su escuadrón, se unieron a los esfuerzos de búsqueda y recuperación de cadáveres.

Las horas pasaron, el olor de la sangre coagulada y la peste de los cuerpos ya empezaba a hacerse notar en el aire, los supervivientes ayudaban a reunir a sus muertos, mientras que los Skaven muertos, fueron puestos en una pila de cadáveres, lo más lejos posible de las ruinas de Ponyville.

Unos momentos después, sonó un cuerno de guerra y las tropas contemplaron el majestuoso carruaje de la Princesa Celestia, escoltada por cincuenta guardias reales. Al verla, los ponis le dedicaron una reverencia, mientras que los militares le hicieron el saludo militar. Celestia paseo la mirada, el campo de batalla.

Docenas de ponis llevaban carretas para acumular los cuerpos de los Skaven muertos y llevárselos lo más pronto posible, otros estaban poniendo en fila a sus caídos y unos pocos más atendían a uno que otro poni herido que llegaban a encontrar.

\- ¿Dónde está la Princesa Twilight?

\- En sus cámaras princesa, está herida. – Le respondió Starlight, con una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

\- Debo verla de inmediato.

\- Yo la llevaré su alteza. – Se ofreció Rarity.

Unos momentos después, estuvieron en la cama donde yacía Twilight, parecía que sus heridas ya estaban sanando y estaba recuperándose de forma rápida y segura. Sin duda eran muy buenas noticias, pocas en comparación a las que uno ya se estaba acostumbrado. Detrás de la Princesa, llegaron Fluttershy, Applejack y Rainbow (No había noticias de Pinkamena). Todas tenían la mirada puesta en Celestia quien podía ver desesperación en los ojos de cada una de ellas.

\- Se que buscan respuestas y tienen la certeza de que yo las tengo.

\- Solo queremos que esta guerra termine su Majestad.

\- Todos queremos que este pesar acabe pronto Fluttershy, pero esta victoria no significa nada

\- ¿Me está diciendo que murieron cientos de valientes ponis en vano?

\- Me apena decir que sí, capitana Dash.

\- ¿Entonces que haremos para ganar la guerra?

\- Discord ha aceptado en volver al Reino del Caos para espiar a sus hermanos y tener información muy útil para derrotar a los Skaven.

\- Pero Princesa, eso es demasiado peligroso para Discord. Su hermano Khorne amenazó con matarlo si regresaba ahí.

\- ¿¡Dónde está Spike!? – La voz de la Señora Dragón Ember se escuchó por todo el castillo, parecía estar al borde de la desesperación.

\- Deberían ir a calmarla, saben que Ember y Spike eran muy buenos amigos.

\- Pero ni siquiera sabemos que le ocurrió a Spike.

\- ¡Capitana Dash!

La coronel Spitfire había entrado en la habitación de la Princesa Twilight, tenía una una marca que cruzaba la mitad de su rostro. Una marca que sólo una espada podía provocar. Pero se dirigió hacia Rainbow Dash con paso muy firme.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a tu ala?

\- Me dispararon, tuvieron que amputarla para que pudiera combatir.

\- ¿Dónde está Glitter Force?

\- Murió en acción, coronel.

\- Lo lamento mucho Rainbow, se que era un valioso elemento para el escuadrón.

\- Era más que eso señora. Era mi amiga.

\- Dash, necesitas un reemplazo para la baja de Glitter.

\- Lo sé señora, es el protocolo.

\- En ese caso. Te presento a tu nuevo recluta. ¡Ven aquí novata!

Detrás del arco de la puerta, apareció una pegaso color verde agua y melena dorada.

\- ¿¡Lightning Dust!?

\- Dash, ella es tu nueva integrante del escuadrón.

\- Coronel Spitfire, sabe muy bien que ella no es una Wonderbolt.

\- Capitana, no hay reservas. Perdimos a muchos soldados en Yeguadelfia y tuvimos que recurrir a reclutar a los aspirantes rechazados. Quieras o no, es tu nueva Wonderbolt. Es una orden.

\- Sí, señora.

\- Bien, me retiro.

Tras decirlo, Spitfire se acomodó sus gafas y emprendió el vuelo.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo Dash, tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de la coronel.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Soy tu capitana Dust! ¡Muestra respeto!

\- Si, señora. – Lightning estaba gruñendo por la humillación.

\- Repórtate con el resto, busca a Sissy Flimore, ella te dará lo necesario.

Lightning dio una seca cabeceada y salió de la habitación, mientras Rainbow volvía con sus amigas y la Princesa Celestia, unos segundos después entró Zecora a la habitación. Traía una bata médica llena de sangre.

\- ¡Princesa! ¿A que debo este honor?

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- Me temo que no muy bien. Muchos cortes y puñaladas. Es un milagro que no muriera al instante.

\- Pero se está recuperado.

\- Eso puedo verlo. Pero el tiempo es lo que nos obligará a creerlo.

\- ¿Cuándo despertará? – Preguntó Applejack

\- Eso no puedo saberlo. Pero a este ritmo, volverá con mucho anhelo.

\- Necesitamos saber cómo fue el ataque de Ponyville, antes de que llegáramos.

\- Entonces, me alegra haber preparado esto antes.

Zecora, salió por un momento al pasillo y regresó con una carretilla de té, que tenía cinco vasos llenos de un líquido blanco que se asemejaba a la leche. Era la misma poción que bebió Twilight cuando el Bosque Everfree secuestró a la Princesa Luna y Celestia.

\- Con esta poción, podrán volver a ver toda la acción.

\- De acuerdo, sólo iremos a buscar a Pinkie y volveremos de inmediato. Acompáñame Rarity – Le pidió de favor Applejack a su amiga.

\- Vamos.

Las dos yeguas, salieron de la habitación y empezaron a recorrer el castillo en búsqueda de su amiga.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los muchos pasillos del castillo, salpicado en sangre, estaba Pinkamena, llena de cortadas, rasguños e incluso mordidas. No había ni un rastro de Vermalanx, a excepción de una garra amputada que aún empuñaba una de las guadañas, al parecer había huido, pero no sin dejar a Pinkie al borde de la muerte.

Pinkamena, no lloraba y mucho menos estaba nerviosa, estaba riéndose en voz muy baja, con una risa siniestra pero que se hacía más débil a cada momento, al parecer le había llegado la hora de morir y lo habría sido, si Starlight no hubiera estado parada justo enfrente de ella.

Estaba comiendo una manzana y solo veía a Pinkie con curiosidad, no mostraba el más mínimo interés en ayudarla.

\- Vaya, vaya. Parece que la fiesta se acabó para ti ¿no?

\- Jeje, eso parece Glimmy. O debería llamarte la Pony del Caos.

Al oír eso, Starlight cerró los ojos y un tornado de fuego la envolvió, al disiparse, adquirió sus rasgos que evidenciaban la corrupción del Caos en ella. Con una voz profunda y llena de maldad, Starlight le dirigió la palabra a Pinkamena.

\- ¿Siempre lo supiste?

\- Desde el principio.

\- ¿Sabes mi misión entonces?

\- Así es.

\- Entonces debes saber que puedo salvarte.

\- Jajajajajaja, dudo que tus Dioses puedan salvarme.

\- Nunca subestimes a mis amos.

Starlight extendió su casco izquierdo hacia Pinkie e hizo aparecer una manzana podrida, llena de gusanos y secretando una sustancia verde.

\- ¿Vas a adelantar mi muerte?

\- No estúpida. Esta manzana, tiene la bendición de Nurgle. El Padre de la Plaga, la Enfermedad y la Podredumbre. Si la comes, serás su campeona y el será tu amo. Serás inmune a cualquier veneno, enfermedad o plaga que te lancen y tus peores heridas te harán más fuerte.

\- ¿Cuál será el precio de ese "regalo"?

\- Dolor, mucho más del que te puedas imaginar. Y la corrupción de Nurgle te hará un monstruo a los ojos de los mortales. ¿Aceptas o prefieres morir?

Pinkamena no lo dudó ni por un instante. Reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba, se levantó y se comió la manzana de una mordida.

Sabía asqueroso y al momento de tragarla, pudo sentir como un dolor atroz comenzaba a inundar todo su cuerpo. Los ojos de Pinkie se volvieron verdes y mientras la corrupción entraba en ella, su alma, abandonó su cuerpo y llegó ante la presencia del Dios del Caos, Nurgle.

Era enorme, muy gordo, lleno de úlceras, heridas gangrenadas y una piel verdosa. Tenía dos cuernos de ciervo en su cabeza, su vientre estaba abierto y de él, salían enormes entrañas putrefactas. Al ver a Pinkie dibujó una aterradora sonrisa que evidenció unos deformes colmillos amarillos. Sin mostrar temor, Pinkamena se inclinó ante él.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Le preguntó el enorme ser con su voz grave y apestosa.

\- nTu campeona, tu sirviente.

\- Sí, lo eres, para siempre.

\- Usted es mi amo y yo lo seguiré.

\- Sí, sí. Jajajajajaja. Ahora guiarás a mis ejércitos cuándo llegue el momento.

Nurgle, extendió su mano hacia el oeste y reveló un ejército de Demonios y bestias que le eran Leales al Padre de la Plaga,después se inclinó ante Pinkamena, abrió su boca y se arrancó uno de los colmillos, que tomó la forma de una espada oxidada que secretaba veneno de la hoja.

\- Te otorgo a Sinak, una espada demoníaca. Cualquier mortal que sea tocado por ella, no tendrá oportunidad de sobrevivir. Serás mi elegida.

\- Si, mi señor.

\- Ahora, vuelve con los mortales y encuentren al resto de los campeones.

Nurgle sopló su fétido aliento sobre Pinkie y la devolvió a su cuerpo.

\- ¡Pinkie, despierta.! ¡Pinkie despierta!

\- ¿Qué, qué pasó?

\- ¡Oh querida has vuelto!

\- ¿A que te refieres Rarity?

\- ¡Tus heridas sanaron y tu melena vuelve a ser la misma!

Pinkie se miró en un espejo y comprobó lo que le dijo Rarity, volvía a ser la misma poni de antes.

\- Pinkie, deberíamos ir a la habitación de Twilight, tenemos que saber como fue el ataque de los Skaven. Zecora nos hizo una poción para poder verlo.

\- Iré en un momento chicas, solo quiero descansar un poco.

\- ¿No quieres ir a otra parte caramelo? – Le preguntó Applejack mientras veía asqueada el pasillo.

\- Solo denme un momento, iré en seguida.

Sus amigas no se opusieron y dejaron a Pinkie sola, se volvió a mirar en el cristal y pudo verse como la poni que siempre había sido. Pinkie cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos se vio horrorizada con su imagen. Su melena estaba lacia y de color café, su piel estaba cayéndose de su cuerpo, su mandíbula estaba al descubierto y su cuerpo parecía estar en descomposición. También pudo ver una espada guardada en una funda de hueso. Al levantar la vista, pudo ver el reflejo de Starlight sonriendole de forma cruel desde atrás.

\- Una menos, quedan tres.

 **Perdon por la demora, pero aqui esta un nuevo episodio, comenzare a trabajar de inmediato en el nuevo de la Herejía de Luna. Un saludo**


	18. Volviendo al Pasado

Capítulo 17

"Volviendo al Pasado"

Mientras el resto de las chicas esperaba a Pinkie para tomar la poción de Zecora, Big Mac y su esposa Sugar Belle estaban abrazándose y tratando de calmar los nervios de esta última.

\- Cielo cálmate, estoy bien. - Big Mac daba suaves golpes en la espalda de Sugar Belle quién lloraba a todo pulmón tras el término de la batalla.

\- ¿Por qué pasó esto Big Mac? ¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?

\- Si lo supiera amor, te lo diría. Lo único que se, es que esta es la peor catástrofe que sacudió a nuestra amada tierra.

\- ¿Qué será de nuestro bebé?

Big no supo que contestar esta vez, solo cerró los ojos y le dió un gran beso a Sugar Belle.

En las afueras del Castillo, Trixie estaba entre los voluntarios para limpiar las ruinas de los cadáveres Skaven, así como muchos de los dragones, búfalos y los ponis de Appleloosa. Mientras Trixie apilaba una docena de putrefactos cadáveres enemigos, pudo ver su carro alegórico, rápidamente dejó los cadáveres en una carreta y corrió a recuperarlo. Al abrirlo descubrió muy sorprendida a una potrilla, estaba muy lastimada, tenía marcas de látigo por todo su rostro y cuerpo, sus patas estaban quebradas y estaba débil, apenas y podía respirar.

\- ¿Quién eres pequeña?

\- Me... llamo... Twinkle Snow

\- Tranquila, voy a llevarte con un doctor.

Trixie usó su magia para sacarla de ahí y pudo ver que esta pequeña e inocente niña fue una víctima más de la locura y la diabólica maquinación Skaven, la potrilla tenía una docena de enormes jeringuillas clavadas en la columna que estaban inyectándole una especie de líquido verdoso, el mismo que impulsaba a la Abominación del Pozo Infernal que atacó Ponyville.

Asustada y confundida, Trixie comenzó a correr hacia el castillo, llevando a la potrilla con ella. Al llegar a las calles de Ponyville, Trixie comenzó a pedir auxilio y rápidamente Octavia y Vinyl respondieron a su llamado.

\- !La encontré en mi carro alegórico! ¡Llévenla a la enfermería!

\- !Descuida! - La tranquilizó Octavia, mientras Vinyl tomaba a la pequeña y se la llevaba con ella - Te prometo que los doctores harán todo lo que esté a su alcance para que sobreviva. Pero no te mentiré Trixie, no creo que lo logre.

Tras decir esto se fue tras su amiga, hacia el castillo dejando a Trixie de nuevo en medio del terreno sembrado de muchos más cadáveres de hombres rata, estaba exhausta, tres días de guerra ya la estaban sacando de juicio, había visto todo tipo de horrores que ningún poni debería ver en su vida, había participado ya en una batalla en la que la crueldad y el odio eran inenarrables. Sin darse tiempo para pensar, Trixie salió corriendo de Ponyville, hacia Sweet Apple Acres, quería estar sola.

Al llegar, pudo apreciar lo que quedaba del granero de la familia Apple que estaba ardiendo en llamas de color verde (obra de un lanzallamas de Disformidad), los campos de cultivo estaban destruidos, los animales yacían devorados en el suelo y los árboles estaban marchitos, envenenados por la Piedra Bruja. La destrucción era terrible y Trixie no pudo contenerse más. Derramando intensas lágrimas de rabia, tristeza u horror, la unicornio rompió a llorar, estaba harta de tanta muerte, tanta violencia, tanta crueldad y tanto odio. Si tan solo tuviera el poder mágico para terminar con esta locura, poder traer la paz de nuevo a Equestria y volver a ser la ilusionista que siempre había sido.

\- Quiero que esta guerra termine de una vez, ya no puedo seguir así ni un día más. Si tuviera el poder para acabar esta locura de una vez, la paz volvería.

\- Yo puedo darte ese poder.

Trixie se dió la vuelta y pudo ver a Starlight salir de entre un grupo de árboles muertos, tenía la armadura con la que inició la batalla, pero de alguna forma estaba mutada, tenía un cráneo en su pechera, sus hombreras tenían pinchos y en su lomo se izaba un círculo metálico con ocho picos y en cada uno de ellos estaba el cráneo de un Skaven o un poni, estaba llena de sangre y parecía no importarle nada en lo absoluto, sus ojos extrañamente se había vuelto de color naranja y su pelaje parecía estar volviéndose más oscuro.

\- ¿Starlight? ¿Eres tú? - Le pregunto Trixie, muy asustada

\- Soy yo, tu primera y verdadera amiga Trixie, ¿por qué dices eso? - Le preguntó Starlight mientras le dedicaba una tétrica sonrisa que evidenciaba más extraños cambios en la apariencia de Starlight, al demostrar que en su boca ya no había dientes, en su lugar había afilados colmillos y su cuerno estaba torcido y afilado. Trixie comenzó a retroceder lentamente, esa "cosa" no era su amiga.

\- Starlight, ¿qué te pasa?. Esta no eres tú.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿Qué me pasa?! - Starlight había empezado a gritar de forma frenética - ¡No me pasa nada solo he abierto los ojos!

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¡No entiendo de que rayos hablas!

\- Ellos me abrieron los ojos, me hicieron ver la realidad de lo que somos, solo una estúpida raza de miles que se encuentran desperdigadas por el espacio, una raza que bajo su dirección podría dominar a los más débiles. Los Dioses del Caos nos han dado la oportunidad de ser superiores Trixie, podemos ocupar el lugar que nos corresponde en su Sagrado Reino.

\- ¿Quién eres Starlight? No eres la poni que conocí en el spa.

\- Tienes razón, ya no soy esa unicornio que conociste. Yo soy la Elegida de los Dioses Oscuros.

Trixie comenzó a correr, pero de repente sus patas se detuvieron en seco, no podía moverse pero si sentir un torrente de magia que la tenía inmovilizada y que la lanzó contra uno de los árboles, partiéndolo en dos.

Golpeada y adolorida, la pobre unicornio trató de razonar con su corrompida amiga, quién usando más magia del Caos, hizo retorcer el tronco del árbol que envolvió a Trixie como una serpiente.

\- ¿Por qué Starlight? ¿Por que nos estás traicionando?

\- Trixie, no lo entiendes ¿verdad? No estoy traicionando a Equestria, la voy a salvar.

\- Starlight ¡Agh! - Las ramas empezaron a apretar con más fuerza - Te están usando... te traicionarán.

\- Lo dices por que no estás bendecida, pero como muestra de mi amistad Trixie, te daré un regalo.

Starlight extendió su casco e hizo aparecer un collar, idéntico al amuleto del Alicornio solo que este tenía las forma de un cuervo y era de color azul marino, con una enorme joya en el centro del mismo color, pero tenía un defecto, la zona que cubría el cuello estaba lleno de pinchos.

\- ¡Starlight! ¿Que haces?

\- Shhh - Starlight cubrió la boca de su amiga con una rama mientras se acercaba a ella con el collar levitando amenazadoramente cerca de su cuello - No debes temer Trixie, convertiré tu deseo en una realidad. Mi señor de la Transformación y la Magia, te convertirán en la unicornio más poderosa de Equestria, más poderosa que todas las Alicornios del Reino.

Sin poder defenderse, Trixie veía aterrorizada como Starlight ponía el collar en su cuello, al instante en que este tocó la piel se cerró como si se tratase de una pinza, clavándole los pinchos en la carne y en el hueso, causándole un dolor atroz e intenso, mientras la energía del Dios Tzeentch envenenaba la mente de su nueva Campeona.

A unos pocos kilómetros de ahí, Pinkie se unió al resto de sus amigas en la habitación de Twilight que aún estaba inconsciente pero afortunadamente sus heridas estaban casi curadas. Zecora las alineó y les dió a cada una de ellas un poco de poción para volver a ver, el inicio del ataque de los Skavens sobre Ponyville.

\- ¿Seguras que quieren hacer esto? - Les preguntó Celestia a las amigas antes de que tomaran la poción.

\- Claro que no, pero queremos saber como ocurrió todo. - Le explicó Fluttershy.

\- ¿Y dónde está Starlight?, creí que quería estar aquí. - Preguntó Rainbow.

\- No la he visto desde que llegaron los refuerzos, debe estar buscando a nuestros amigos. - Le explicó Rarity.

Applejack seguía mirando su vaso lleno de líquido blanco, estaba nerviosa pero quería empezar de empezar de inmediato, por lo que pidió a sus amigas dejarse de improperios y tomar la poción de una buena vez.

\- Para salir de la visión, solo pidánlo para volver a nuestra dimensión. - Les recordó Zecora.

Las chicas se miraron y asintieron con sus miradas, elevaron los vasos y brindaron.

\- ¡Por nuestra Amistad! - Y bebieron la poción.

Al principio no pasó nada, pero unos segundos después los ojos de todas se tornaron de blanco y volvieron atrás, al día en que Ponyville fue atacado por el enemigo.

Parecía ser un día perfecto, las nevadas se habían tornado en suaves ventiscas que dejaban caer ligeros copos de nieve, los potrillos jugaban en la nieve mientras que el resto de los ponis se reunían en la plaza para repartir las pocas provisiones que quedaban en los almacenes y pasar lista ante la Alcaldesa para llevar el conteo de la población. Las chicas solo podían pensar en como este bello día se convertiría en el sangriento campo de batalla que ellas pisaron al volver de Trottingham. Pero eso era lo que menos importaba ahora, solo querían saber como los Skavens atacaron su hogar.

Las horas pasaron y entonces comenzaron a aparecer las señales de un ataque inminente, como vapores de color verde emanando esta vez desde el bosque Everfree, docenas de ratas apareciendo del mismo bosque y sonidos extraños proveniendo de ahí. Los ponis empezaban a mostrarse nerviosos, sabían que estaban en peligro pero no podían percibir la amenaza que estaba a apunto de atacar y de la nada, una lluvia de proyectiles llenos de enfermedad y plaga comenzaron a caer sobre el indefenso pueblo. Los ponis corrían asustados en dirección a la alcaldía o al castillo, Rainbow y el resto, se dispersaron para poder apreciar mejor los acontecimientos.

Fluttershy se dirigió hacia su cabaña, horrorizada vio como un grupo de Skavens armados con lanzas y espadas destrozaban su hogar y mataban a sus amigos animales, pero su oso estaba peleando, tenía a un esclavo ensartado en su mandíbula y a su vez propinaba un zarpazo contra unos Guerreros del Clan destrozándolos con todo y armaduras, pero el animal estaba a punto de conocer a los miembros más terribles del Clan Moulder: Un Señor de las Bestias.

En el Viejo Mundo, estos Skavens eran los encargados de capturar a las criaturas más peligrosas del mundo antes de someterlas a terribles experimentos, también eran los responsables de entrenar a las bestias que salían del Pozo Infernal para que sirvieran en la guerra al Consejo de los Trece, si estos violentos Skavens eran capaces de cazar a un Troll o incluso un Dragón, derribar a un oso no era ningún problema.

El infame domador se acercó al animal blandiendo un enorme látigo lleno de puás que tenían pedazos de Piedra Bruja en sus puntas y le soltó un golpe, una línea de sangre apareció en la piel del oso, después una más, una nueva y así sucesivamente, después de cuatro minutos de latigazos, el oso cayó, lleno de cortadas impregnadas con energía corrupta de la Piedra Bruja. Una docena de andrajosos esclavos trepó sobre el y se dispusieron a acuchillarlo, cuándo se escuchó un nuevo latigazo y los esclavos cayeron muertos con la garganta rajada.

\- ¡Imbéciles! ¿Qué creen que hacen?

\- Matarlo s-señor.

\- ¡No! Lo quiero vivo. Llévenlo al Pozo Infernal, me encargaré de él personalmente.

Sin atreverse a contradecirlo, los esclavos obedecieron y pusieron al animal en una jaula oxidada y se lo llevaron a la espesura del bosque, mientras Fluttershy veía desconsalada todas estas trágicas escenas, incapaz de hacer algo por que solo eran recuerdos del pasado.

\- ¡Deseo volver! - Gritó la pobre pegaso y desapareció.

En otra parte de Ponyville, Pinkie Pie estaba buscando a los señores Cake que estaban sellando su pastelería con tablas mientras sus hijos ya unos adolescentes ayudaban a sus padres, pero fue inútil, mientras los Cake trataban de proteger su hogar un proyectil de energía verde impactó en la pastelería destruyéndola y matando a los que estaban dentro.

\- Deseo volver - dijo Pinkie mientras veía como su hogar en Ponyville era consumido por el fuego junto a sus amigos y su amada mascota.

En las afueras de Ponyville, Applejack corría tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar a su hogar, ahí fue testigo de la valentía y fuerza de su hermano mayor, quién armado con solo sus cascos, estaba combatiendo a docenas de esclavos Skaven, pateando y golpeando tan rápido y fuerte que los hombres rata muertos eran varias decenas. Incluso la mascota de Applejack "Winona" estaba tratando de proteger la granja frente a la horda Skaven, a pesar de ser un perro un poco viejo, su voluntad seguía siendo joven y fuerte, "Winona" se la pasaba mordiendo los tobillos y las colas de los Hombres Rata pero mientras la valiente mascota defendía a su amo de una Alimaña, una rata del tamaño de un lobo entró en la refriega y se abalanzó sobre "Winona". Ambos animales se lanzaban feroces mordidas que dejaban terribles heridas, pero la suerte de "Winona" se había acabado cuándo la rata le mordió el cuello y lo quebró.

En ese momento, Big se dió cuenta de que no podría salvar la granja y rápidamente entró en la casa, tomó a Sugar Belle y comenzó a correr hacia Ponyville con el ejército Skaven pisándole los talones.

Destrozada por ver como los Skavens quemaban su granja y destazaban el cadáver de "Winona" junto al resto de los animales de su granja, Applejack se internó entre los manzanos, quería cerciorarse de que el único legado de sus padres pasara inadvertido, pero al llegar al lugar, quedó muy en claro que no era así. Un equipo de Lanzallamas de Disformidad estaba arrasando con todos los árboles y el árbol que marcaba la unión entre Pear Butter y Bright Mac, era ahora una gigantesca antorcha de color verde.

Applejack sintió una furia desbocada recorriendo su cuerpo, solo quería vengarse, sintió una extraña sensación de matar y de derramar sangre Skaven, los haría pagar cada uno de sus insultos contra la familia Apple.

\- Deseo volver - dijo la poni campirana, envuelta en lágrimas de rabia y venganza.

En otra parte, Rainbow solo podía ver como los civiles huían, presas del pánico de un enemigo desconocido y desde la línea de árboles que separan al pueblo del Bosque, una lluvia de balas de mosquetes Jezzail fue lanzada contra los civiles y muchos cayeron muertos o heridos. Rainbow extendió sus alas y se elevó sobre la Alcaldía y pudo ver una masa de miles de Skavens que llevaban los uniformes del Clan Moulder, avanzaban tocando tambores de guerra y lanzando chillidos horribles, al salir de la línea de árboles, cargaron contra los indefensos ciudadanos de Ponyville y comenzaron a asesinar cruelmente a cualquiera que quedara a su merced, pero en ese momento, las puertas del Castillo se abrieron y los soldados de la Guardia del Crepúsculo salieron en tropel con escudos y armas en alto. Sin vacilar, ni mostrar miedo ni debilidad los ponis cargaron contra los Skavens y comenzó una feroz batalla. Al frente de las tropas estaba el capitán Golden Bow, así como Spike y Trixie, ambos se unieron a la lucha para asegurar una zona mientras las defensas del castillo se preparaban para resisitir y también para que tantos civiles como pudiesen, entraran en él.

Rainbow contemplaba la batalla desde el aire, podía ver como las tropas se enfrentaban a estas desorganizadas pero letales unidades de Guerreros salvajes que peleaban sucio y sin honor, se alzaban y caían héroes y el antaño hermoso pueblo se convirtió en un matadero.

Rarity estaba en medio del caos de la batalla buscando a Spike, quién estaba luchando contra varios Guerreros del Clan, a pesar de no ser un soldado, Spike estaba protegido por una poderosa armadura hecha de cristal reforzada con magia, por ello era casi impenetrable y docenas de estocadas que pudieron haberlo matado, simplemente no conseguían atravesar su blindaje pero fue ahí cuándo Rarity comprendió las palabras de Twilight sobre la muerte de Spike. Desde el Bosque, una docena de brutales animales surgió, eran ratas pero mucho más grandes, medían por lo menos tres o cuatro metros de alto, algunas tenían mutaciones asquerosas, otras Piedra Bruja clavada en sus cuerpos y unas pocas llevaban armas atadas a los muñones, tales como mazas, garras y martillos enormes, estas eran Ratas Ogro, una de las mejores creaciones del Clan Moulder.

Estas monstruosidades de carne deforme y alterada a través de los más sádicos experimentos y el uso de la magia más nefasta, fueron lanzadas a la batalla por tres Señores de las Bestias que llevaban enormes látigos. Como si se tratasen de gorilas enfurecidos, las Ratas Ogro entraron en tropel y barrieron a las tropas de la Guardia del Crepúsculo que trataban de detenerlas, usando sus enormes brazos o las armas de sus muñones, estas bestias aplastaban tanto a ponis como Skavens en un frenesí sin control por la sangre y la carne fresca.

Una de estas gigantescas moles centró su atención en Spike debido al brillo de su armadura, lanzando un potente rugido, la bestia comenzò a correr en direcciòn a èl, destroando tanto a ponis como Skavens que trataban de detenerlo. Spike se volteò y pudo ver como la Rata Ogro corrìa hacia èl, el pequeño dragòn tratò de enfrentarla, pero la criatura le propinò un golpe tan fuerte que lo levantò del suelo y Spike terminò por estrellarse contra un piedra. La criatura se le acercò y lo levantò a la altura de su deformado rostro.

El animal le rugiò y comezò a observarlo de manera curiosa a la vez que la Rata Ogro empezababa a apretarlo con màs fuerza, Spike podìa sentir como sus huesos crujìan bajo la armadura, de repnete el animal comenzò a azotarlo en el suelo, una y otra vez hasta convertirlo en una masa de carne sangrante y sin forma, al final, la criatura comenzò a devorarlo bajo la mirada destrozada de Rarity, quièn habìa visto toda la sangrienta escena, incapaz de hacer algo por ayudar a su amigo.

\- ¡Noooo! - Un grito desgarrador se oyò por todo Ponyville, todos los combatientes dejaron de luchar y centraron sus miradas en el Castillo de la Amistad.

Un destello de luz morada empezò a verse desde el balcòn, seguida de una figura que no era nada màs y nada menos que Twilight Sarkle quièn volò tan alto como pudo y cerrando los ojos, creò un poderoso escudo de energìa màgica, que empezò a expulsar a los Skavens, asì como sacar los cadàveres de ambos bandos, unos pocos segundos despuès, todos los Skavens que habìan tocado el escudo de Twilight estaban afuera del pueblo junto a miles de cadàveres.

\- Deseo volver - Dijeron Rarity y Rainbow al unìsono, unos segundos despuès estaban de vuelta en la habitaciòn.

Al abrir los ojos, las chicas vieron a Twilight, despierta y completamente curada, era sin dudas una gran noticia quièn les diò un gran abrazo. Las amigas le respondieron el abrazo y empezaron a llorar juntas, ahora debìan recorrer un camino muy peligroso, uno del que no sabìan si todas lo terminarìan.

Celestia veìa con ojos llorosos a su màs amada estudiante quièn ahora podìa estar a su lado para librar esta terrible guerra que apenas se estaba desarrollando, serìa un camino muy duro, muchas màs vidas se perderìan, pero ella habìa prometido a sus sùbditos en que la victoria Eqestre serìa certera y total. Nada podrìa derrotar a su naciòn, ni siquiera las màs crueles y temibles maquinaciones de sus enemigos.

\- Princesa -Celestia escuchò una voz en su cabeza, pero no pudo identificarla.

\- Debo de estar cansada, debe ser mi imaginaciòn.

\- No Celestia, no es su imaginaciòn - Le volviò a hablar la extraña voz - Le explicarè todo, se lo prometo.

Y la voz se desvaneciò, pero no pasò desapercibido, en Sweet Apple Acres, Starlight se enfureciò tanto que lanzò un torbellino de fuego contra una roca, tan potente que logrò deshacerla.

\- ¿Sucede algo Starlight? - Le preguntò Trixie, quièn tenìa el amuleto de Tzeentch en su pecho.

\- Si pasa algo, mi plan corre peligro.

\- ¿Quièn te descubriò?

\- Ese asqueroso sapo, Mazdamundi.


	19. La Princesa y El Slann

Capítulo 18

"La Princesa y El Slann"

Celestia estaba consternada por esa voz que había oído, tenía una ligera similitud con la voz de Tirek pero mientras que la voz de ese centauro estaba llena de odio, esta voz era sabia y benevolente, con una pizca de poder en cada una de las palabras que susurró.

Pero no era el momento de distracciones, sería mejor hablar con las chicas para saber más sobre lo que vieron mientras estuvieron bajo los efectos de la poción de Zecora.

\- Señoritas - La princesa tuvo que interrumpir su encuentro para pedir información. - Necesito que me informen sobre lo que vieron por favor.

Las chicas se miraron, pero de inmediato empezaron a contarle todo lo ocurrido en el ataque a Ponyville, sobre todo los tipos de guerreros enemigos que destrozaron su hogar.

\- Ya veo, al parecer puedo ver un patrón en torno al ataque.

\- ¿De qué habla princesa?

Celestia creó un mapa usando su magia, revelando el área de Ponyville y el bosque Everfree, ahí Celestia creó puntos de color rojo y azul, para evidenciar la posición Skaven mientras que los puntos azules eran las tropas de la Guardia del Crepúsculo.

\- Capitana Dash, por favor repita los eventos del combate que pudo presenciar.

Una vez más, Rainbow Dash le explicó a la Princesa Celestia todo lo que presenció del ataque y así, la Princesa pudo recrear la batalla que se había llevado a cabo en Ponyville antes de que ella enviara los refuerzos necesarios.

\- De acuerdo, entonces capitana, ¿está es la situación tras el despertar de Twilight?

\- Afirmativo su majestad.

\- Muy bien, Twilight, ¿Puedes relatarme lo que pasó después de invocar el escudo y pudiesen llegaran tus amigas?

\- No pasó nada importante Princesa, el enemigo estaba aislado, fuera del pueblo y era obvio que estaban tratando de entrar, atacaron el escudo con arietes y esas "catapultas" que lanzan proyectiles envenenados, pero ninguno de ellos tuvo éxito. Pero sus ataques con esas armas de energía consiguieron debilitarme y tuve que pedirle a Starlight que me relevara, durante ese momento mis amigas y los refuerzos llegaron, después tuvimos una batalla y fue ahí cuándo le pedí los refuerzos princesa, después sufrí el ataque del asesino enemigo.

\- Muy bien princesa Twilight. Estoy enterada que quedó muy herida e incapaz de continuar con el mando del ejército, durante nuestra conversación, el enemigo liberó un monstruo que se cobró varias vidas y a su vez hubo una incursión que logró ser contenida y la labor de liderar a la Guardia del Crepúsculo recayó en los cascos de su amiga Starlight, ¿en dónde está?

\- Bueno pues, chicas ¿alguna la ha visto?

\- No desde que terminó el combate.

\- Sí es correcto, salió del castillo y no la hemos visto.

\- Debe de estar cansada o tal vez perturbada.

\- Si debe de ser eso Fluttershy.

\- Muy bien, ¿alguien estuvo presente durante el combate desde que inició?

\- Yo princesa - Respondió Rarity - Dirigí un grupo de arqueros durante el asalto.

\- Entonces relate lo sucedido señorita Rarity.

Al igual que Rainbow, Rarity relató todo lo que pasó desde que los Skavens rodearon el castillo y como Starlight lideró la defensa frente a ese implacable enemigo que estaba decidido a matar sin compasión. Al final, Rarity estaba casi al borde de un colapso nervioso después de ralatar todo lo acontecido.

\- Tranquila Rarity - Celestia extendió sus alas y abrazó a las chicas (Pinkie se mantuvo a distancia debido a su real y asquerosa condición) - Fueron muy valientes, todas ustedes. Equestria está en deuda una vez más.

Unas pocas horas después, Ponyville había sido limpiado de cadáveres enemigos y todos ardían en una enorme hoguera que podía verse desde Canterlot. En el castillo, Fluttershy había vuelto a las labores de enfermería respaldada por Rarity, Pinkie se dirigió a las almenas para vigilar los alrededores, aunque en realidad quería estar sola para rezar a su corrupto amo, Applejack se retiró a las barracas en dónde quería encontrar al capitán Golden Bow y que le enseñara a combatir de forma correcta, Rainbow presentaba a Lightning a sus pegasos como la novata que reemplazaría a Glitter en el escuadrón (algo que a nadie le hizo gracia) y Twilight estaba con Celestia, quién estaba ideando la primera ofensiva equestre sobre los Skavens. Tras analizar los planos de la batalla, analizar los movimientos de ataque y retirada del enemigo, Celestia había deducido que el antiguo Castillo de las Dos Hermanas era ahora una madriguera de los Skaven y estaba decidida a destruirla a base de fuego y acero.

Durante varios días, Celestia envió cartas a sus generales en Canterlot para que enviaran ejércitos enteros a Ponyville y atacar de inmediato la madriguera, pero también llegaban noticias de nuevas incursiones enemigas por lo que Celestia debía desviar tropas para proteger a su reino, retrasando la ofensiva por más tiempo. A los doce días después del Asedio a Ponyville, llegó la Princesa Luna quién había estado combatiendo a los Skavens del Clan Pestilens en Ponyhattan.

\- ¡Luna!

\- ¡Celestia!

Ambas hermanas se estrecharon los cuernos con amabilidad y cariño, no se habían visto en varios días y tenían mucha información que compartir. Pero Luna se fijó rápidamente en el aspecto de su hermana mayor, su pelaje blanco ahora estaba grisáceo, tenía ojeras gigantescas, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y apenas podía estarse en pie.

\- ¿Derrotaste a la hueste de Ponyhattan? - le preguntó Celestia antes de poder dirigirle la palabra.

\- Así es, aunque nos superaban en número cuatro a uno, logramos aniquilarlos por completo, de hecho esta es mi prueba.

Luna abrió una de las alforjas que traía y extrajo la cabeza de un Señor de la Guerra Skaven junto con su estandarte y su Espada Ponzoñosa.

\- Luna, eso es repulsivo - Exclamó Celestia asqueada - Sé que estamos en guerra, pero no podemos rebajarnos a su nivel.

\- No dirías eso si hubieras visto la crueldad de esas cosas con tus propios ojos.

Celestia no había sido testigo de ningún acto de crueldad por parte de los Skavens, pero siempre escuchaba sobre ellos y no era de extrañar que Luna no hubiese sido testigo de alguno mientras estuvo combatiendo. De repente Celestia casi se desmayó, pero se negó a caer al suelo. Luna corrió hacia su hermana y le habló antes de que ella cambiase de tema.

\- Celestia, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Estás muy mal. No te ves nada bien.

\- Luna tranquila, no me pasa nada.

\- Nunca has sido buena con las mentiras hermana. ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?

\- Desde hace diez lunas.

\- ¡¿Diez Lunas?!

\- Hay mucho que hacer hermana, debemos dirigir a nuestro pueblo, estamos en guerra y estamos por lanzar un ataque contra una madriguera. La presión es intensa Luna.

\- Hermana, si estamos por lanzar un ataque debes de estar descansada, de lo contrario, podríamos salir derrotados y no podemos permitirnos grandes pérdidas.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Celestia! Debes descansar, por lo menos un poco.

\- No puedo hermana, tengo que liderar a las tropas muy pronto y no puedo darme ese lujo.

\- Entonces, perdóname por esto.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Luna cargó su cuerno con un hechizo de sueño y tocó el cuerno de su hermana quién cayó dormida inmediatamente.

Celestia entró inmediatamente al Reino de los Sueños de su hermana y empezó a soñar con la antigua Equestria, su viejo reino pacífico, lleno de amistad, amor y felicidad. Celestia pudo verse en el Festival de la Celebración del Sol de Verano en Canterlot, disfrutando de lo que era un día perfecto en su sueño. Podía ver a Twilight y a sus amigas disfrutando de la celebración con un tarro de cidra de manzana, Cadence, Shinning Armor y su hija estaban charlando con algunos emisarios de Thorax, Ember y varios dragones estaban riendo sobre algunas bromas que hacía Spike con algunas gemas con la boca, entre el enorme tumulto de ponis, Celestia podía distinguir la disparatada figura de Discord haciendo chistes para algunos ponis interesados en su magia y en un escenario muy bien trabajado estaba la famosa cantante Songbird Serenade, interpretando su más grande éxito "Rainbow" para sus amados fans.

Pero de repente, Celestia escuchó una vez más esa voz misteriosa que sonaba a sus espaldas, se dió la vuelta y observó incrédula a la figura que tenía en frente.

\- ¿Princesa Celestia? - Le habló el extraño ser

Este ser era grande, robusto, tenía ojos protuberantes que brillaban igual que monedas de oro, su apariencia era casi idéntica a la de un sapo, su piel era de un color pardo rojizo, llevaba una corona dorada en su cabeza y tenía un báculo de oro que tenía esmeraldas incrustadas y estaba sentado sobre un palanquín flotante. Veía a Celestia muy extrañado, como si la estuviera analizando con la mirada.

\- ¿Princesa Celestia? - Volvió a preguntarle la extraña criatura.

\- Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién o qué eres?

\- Me llamo Mazdamundi. Soy uno de los últimos Slann de la Segunda Generación. Soy el gobernante de la Ciudad-Templo de Hexoátl.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Celestia estaba muy confundida, en todos sus siglos de vida jamás había escuchado sobre los Slann, la definición de Ciudad-Templo o siquiera la localidad de Hexoátl.

\- Sé que todo esto le parece una locura, pero es mi deber decirle que yo no soy de su mundo. Vivo en otro planeta.

\- ¡Esto es un sueño! ¡Solo es eso! ¡Tu no eres real!

El Slann levantó su mano derecha y cerró la boca de Celestia, quién fue incapaz de seguir hablando.

\- Escuche antes, después podrá gritar. Provengo de un mundo muy lejano al suyo y nos hemos enfrentado a la amenaza contra la que está lidiando.

Mazdamundi liberó a Celestia del hechizo y ella pudo volver a hablar normalmente y desde luego que tenía muchas preguntas que hacer.

\- Entonces, ¿usted se ha enfrentado a los Skavens?

\- Mi raza libró una guerra que duró siglos contra ellos, logramos vencerlos pero a un costo muy alto, pero creo que será mejor que todo lo mire por usted misma.

Mazdamundi comenzó a mover su báculo en el aire trazando círculos y de su cabeza comenzó a emerger una especie de energía color azul, el poderoso Mago Sacerdote usó sus poderes mágicos y formó una esfera mágica con dicha energía y se la dió a Celestia quién usó su magia para recibir la esfera mágica.

\- Vea lo que yo vi y así nos ahorraremos siglos de explicación.

Celestia comenzó a observar la esfera de manera muy dudosa, aún no confiaba del todo en esta criatura pero había algo extraño que evidenciaba que no le estaba mintiendo y tomando un enorme respiro, Celestia arrojó la esfera al suelo y una niebla azulada la envolvió, como si se tratase de un manto.

Al abrir los ojos, Celestia se encontró en un extraño lugar, parecía una cueva pero estaba iluminada por antorchas y algunas de las paredes tenían maleza.

\- Bienvenida a Itza, la Primer Ciudad-Templo del antiguo Imperio Slann

Celestia se volteó y pudo que la extraña criatura estaba a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Qué hago en este lugar?

\- Estás en el Principio de mis tiempos. Cuándo el mundo, era joven y mi raza estaba en la cúspide de su poder.

Celestia comenzó a caminar y también estaba observando muy curiosamente toda la estructura, las paredes tenían inscripciones extrañas, palabras en un idioma que Celestia no conocía, imágenes de criaturas bípedas que parecían lagartos luchando contra otros seres y lo más impresionante fue ver un grupo de tablillas bañadas en oro incrustadas en uno los muros, tras subir por una enorme escalinata de piedra, Celestia pudo salir de esos pasillos y un enorme resplandor solar, la cegó momentáneamente.

Al reabrir los ojos, Celestia vió la Ciudad más hermosa e increíble de todas, había enormes pirámides que llegaban al cielo y sus cimas parecían flotar por algún tipo de magia, las avenidas estaban finamente trabajadas, sus edificios estaban trabajados magistralmente que no tenían nada que envidiar a las construcciones de Canterlot o el Imperio de Cristal y más allá, se apreciaba un muro de roca sólida frente a una impenetrable y densa jungla.

Celestia extendió sus alas y empezó a volar para explorar la Ciudad, seguida de Mazdamundi en su palanquín.

\- Esto es muy hermoso.

\- Esto era Itza, hace más de trece mil años princesa. En ese entonces, mi raza era la más poderosa, la sabia guía de los Ancestrales estaba moldeando un mundo perfecto, las razas de enanos, elfos y hombres ya habían sido creadas y nuestros ejércitos destruían a los impuros. Eran tiempos preciosos.

\- ¿Usted estuvo presente?

Mazdamundi dió un chasquido de sus dedos y se transportó junto con la princesa a una especie de cueva subterránea debajo de las pirámides, ahí Celestia fue testigo de la llegada al mundo de Mazdamundi.

Frente a ella, había un grupo de criaturas idénticas a las que estaban pintadas en los muros de los niveles superiores rodeando lo que parecía ser un pozo de agua pero con la excepción de que emanaba un aura mágica pura y poderosa, había seres reptilianos tan altos como Celestia rodeando el pozo que llevaban armaduras hechas de hueso y decoradas con oro y piedras preciosas, había unos cocodrilos gigantescos que llevaban mazas del tamaño de un pilar y diminutas criaturas parecidas a lagartijas envueltas en atuendos ceremoniales hechas de seda y diamantes, que se movían muy rápido y entraban en el agua mientras leían inscripciones de unas tablillas que llevaban en las manos y en medio de todos estos seres se encontraba otro Slann, pero no como Mazdamundi, este tenía la piel dorada, más hinchada y Celestia podía sentir un enorme poder mágico dentro de él, muy superior al del Slann que la acompañaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

\- Este es el momento del nacimiento de la Segunda Generación de Magos Sacerdote, mi Generación. El Slann que puede ver aquí es quién se convertirá en mi maestro y el mayor héroe de nuestra raza. Él es el Cacique Kroak, un Mago Sacerdote de la Primera Generación.

De repente, las aguas del pozo empezaron a burbujear y extrañas formas empezaron a emanar de ellas. Los pequeños lagartos empezaron a recitar palabras en forma de cántico ritual y las aguas sagradas del pozo comenzaron a brillar, finalmente, un grupo de nuevos Magos Sacerdotes Slann comenzaron a reptar fuera del pozo de desove, ayudados por los diminutos lagartos y la magia de Kroak, que los levantaba y colocaba en palanquines de flotantes. Sin duda era un momento histórico dentro de esta civilización.

\- Este es el momento en que mis hermanos y yo llegamos al mundo y durante muchos siglos, ayudamos a nuestros maestros a construir el mundo que ellos anhelaban y lideramos a sus ejércitos en muchas batallas, hasta ese día.

\- ¿A qué día te refieres?

\- Tendremos que avanzar cuatro milenios después de mi nacimiento.

Mazdamundi chasqueó de nuevo y el tiempo pasó, como si de segundos se tratase, Celestia y su guía pasaron de la Ciudad-Templo a una Tierra cubierta de hielo y nieve, sin duda, una tierra donde los más fuertes sobreviven y los débiles estaban destinados a desaparecer.

Ahí, Celestia pudo ver a unos seres muy raros, parecían humanos pero estos eran sumamente delgados y llevaban trajes y armaduras muy delgadas, armas de igual manera extrañas y estaban en torno a lo que parecía un portal de energía, que sin duda no era magia. Era algo que Celestia nunca antes había visto o sentido, esta energía que hacía trabajar al portal no era nada natural.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

\- Ellos, son los Ancestrales. Nuestros creadores.

\- ¿Y que están haciendo?

\- Esta fue la última vez en que los Ancestrales fueron vistos. Fue en este día, en que su medio de comunicarse con los suyos, los traicionó.

\- ¿Cómo que los... - Celestia no pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que vio su respuesta, surgir del portal.

El portal que presentaba una energía de color azul, de pronto se tornó morada y los Ancestrales empezaron a mirarse muy alterados, mientras un grupo de hechiceros trataban de arreglarlo, varios rayos de energía empezaron a salir de él y uno de estos rayos, golpearon a uno de los Ancestrales y lo convirtió en un ser deforme. El resto de Ancestrales desenfundaron sus armas y se prepararon para luchar contra lo que saliera de ahí. Pero como si se tratase de una bomba, el portal de pronto explotó, una enorme tormenta de magia salió de ahí y se extendió por todo el mundo, mutando a muchas criaturas, desde pequeños animales hasta seres civilizados, la tierra de helada de pronto se tornó árida, las rocas cubiertas de hielo se convirtieron en estacas, las montañas parecieron cobrar vida con rostros monstruosos, los ríos se volvieron lava, pero sin duda, lo peor apenas estaba por llegar.

Como si se tratase de una pesadilla, en dónde estaba antaño el portal y los Ancestrales, ahora había una grieta que distanciaba la realidad de la fantasía y de ella, sin control alguno, empezaron a salir criaturas monstruosas que portaban estandartes con símbolos extraños, de sus deformes y mutadas bocas emanaban rugidos y gritos que exclamaban palabras que Celestia ya había oído.

\- ¡Khorne!

\- ¡Slaanesh!

\- ¡Nurgle!

\- ¡Tzeentch!

Estas eran las palabras que salían de estos monstruos quiénes empezaron a marchar hacia el Sur.

\- ¿Qué significa esto Slann?

\- Esto princesa, es el principio de la Guerra contra el Caos. Tras la destrucción del portal, los Ancestrales desaparecieron, nunca más supimos de ellos, pero no íbamos a dejar que el Gran Plan se arruinara. Por los siguientes siglos, mi raza libró una guerra brutal y despiadada contra el Caos y sus Demonios. Millones de los nuestros murieron entre ellos mi maestro, junto a toda la Primera Generación de Magos Sacerdote y casi toda mi Camada, nuestro imperio casi fue arrasado, la mayoría de nuestras sagradas ciudades fueron destruidas, sus habitantes asesinados, torturados y corrompidos. A esta guerra, la llamamos, La Gran Catástrofe.

\- ¿Como sobrevivieron?

\- Los Elfos, su más grande hechicero llamado Caledor reunió a los magos más poderosos que quedaban con vida, ya que los Demonios del Caos no solo atacaron a los míos, también los humanos, los elfos y los enanos fueron atacados, hasta el punto de casi ser exterminados. Caledor y su cónclave de hechiceros, reunieron toda la magia del mundo y la reunieron en un vórtice, obligando a los Demonios a desaparecer y sus siervos se replegaron a las Tierras del Norte. Ellos murieron, pero salvaron a nuestro mundo de la aniquilación.

\- Con todo respeto, ¿que tiene que ver esto con los Skavens?

\- Observe esto.

Mazdamundi hizo un ademán con su báculo y este mostró una enorme variedad de monstruos.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Son creaciones de la Energía del Caos, todos y cada uno de estos seres antaño fueron una criatura normal, pero la mayoría de ellos, fueron humanos. Las Energías del Caos, los mutaron al grado de dejar de lado su propio bienestar con tal de servir a los Poderes Ruinosos. La raza humana fue una de las más afectadas por el Caos, muchos de sus seguidores provinieron de los humanos, ante tal decisión los Dioses Oscuros les dieron dones y mutaciones y de ahí nacieron dos sub-especies, los Hombres Bestia y los Skaven.

\- ¿Entonces la raza de los Skaven fue creada por el Caos?

\- No por los Dioses principales, por un dios menor, llamado la Gran Rata Cornuda. Al principio, solo eran unos pocos centenares de devotos, pero se fueron multiplicando hasta convertirse en una plaga. Una que se extendió por el mundo entero, construyendo un imperio bajo tierra que esperó el momento justo para invadir la superficie.

\- ¿Cómo es que ustedes los derrotaron?

\- Por la bendición de Sotek, el Dios Serpiente.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Sotek, uno de nuestros mayores y más reverenciados dioses. Cuándo el Clan Pestilens nos invadió, unos pocos siglos después de la aparición de esta nociva forma de vida, no poseíamos los medios para enfrentarlos y nuestra sagrada tierra de Lustria, se bañó en la sangre de mis guerreros y los invasores. Durante las batallas libradas, teníamos que capturar a tantos guerreros enemigos como fuese posible para sacrificarlos en nombre de Sotek. Durante varias décadas de guerra, conseguimos invocar a Sotek y él expulsó a los Skavens de Lustria. Pero la victoria no estaba completa, durante varios milenios, el resto de razas se preocupaba por sus propios intereses y parecían haber olvidado el peligro del Caos, algo que no pudieron olvidar cuando llegó la Tormenta del Caos y el Fin de los Tiempos.

\- Entonces, lograron ganar gracias a Sotek y ¿como podré ganar esta guerra?

\- Escuche, usted no solo se enfrenta a los seguidores de la Rata Cornuda, hay seguidores de los Dioses Oscuros entre los suyos.

\- ¿Qué? No puede ser, no hay informes sobre cultos a los Dioses del Caos.

\- Un demonio entró a su mundo y corrompió a uno de sus súbditos, ahora está buscando seguidores para los Cuatro Dioses, mientras que él representa al Caos Absoluto. Si lo consigue, liberará a los ejércitos del Caos en su mundo, eso incluye a los Astados y su reino sufrirá como mi imperio. Es por eso que trato de ayudarla. Quiero evitar que el Caos regrese a mi mundo y destruya el suyo. También quiero impedir unos presagios que si se cumplen, su mundo estará condenado.

\- ¿Presagios? ¿cuáles presagios?

\- He tenido una serie de visiones que si llegasen a cumplirse su pueblo los padecerá.

\- ¿Cuáles son?

\- He visto un palacio de cristal consumido por el fuego, al Elegido robando el libro que usted resguarda en su capital, el mismo Elegido apuñalando a una de sus compañeras princesas, al Coleccionista de Cabezas matando a su hermana y...

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Luna está en peligro?! ¡Debo volver de inmediato!

\- ¡No! ¡Regrese, si se va, no podré comunicarme con usted durante un tiempo!

\- ¡Es mi hermana!

Celestia se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr en dirección trasera, pudo sentir un hechizo de Mazdamundi que trataba de inmovilizarla, pero su determinación por salvar a Luna era mayor y se liberó del encantamiento y a su vez se despertó del hechizo de su hermana.

\- ¡Luna!

\- ¡Princesa! ¿Qué le ocurre? - Un guardia acababa de entrar a lo que parecía ser la recámara de Twilight.

\- ¡Luna! ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

\- La princesa salió con las tropas hace un par de horas. Lanzarán el ataque contra la madriguera en unos momentos.

\- ¡NO! Van hacia una trampa.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, ocultos en la inmensa vegetación del Bosque Everfree, Queek esperaba ansioso la llegada del ejército equestre y esta vez, Ikit estaba a su lado, al frente de una enorme horda de Skavens, ansiosos por destruir a sus enemigos y volver a Ponyville, para reclamar la victoria que se les había negado.


	20. La caída del Rainbow Squad

Capítulo 19

"La Caída del Rainbow Squad"

El Bosque Everfree se veía más aterrador de lo normal, muchos de los árboles estaban deformados con pústulas que emanaban un olor asqueroso, se veían macabros tótems hechos a base de huesos y piel de ponis, varios de los animales estaban horriblemente mutados sin contar que estaban en medio de territorio enemigo.

Luna estaba nerviosa, solo había liderado una defensa frente a los Skavens y eran claramente muy buenos en ello, pero esta ofensiva estaba siendo lanzada contra una madriguera y nadie sabía de que eran capaces estos seres con tal de defender una guarida, pero este no era momento para mostrar debilidad.

Antes de verse metidos en lo que parecía ser la escena de una pesadilla, Luna iba al mando de seis mil soldados, varias máquinas de guerra como catapultas e incluso Ember iba con ella, junto a doscientos dragones y mil ponis provenientes del Imperio Cristal como contribución de Cadence. Al principio de la marcha todo era normal pero al llegar a los límites del Bosque Everfree todo se volvió tenso. De hecho, el ejército entero se detuvo por unos minutos, pero bajo la atenta mirada de Luna, las tropas se prepararon para entrar en el bosque.

\- ¡Dash! Ven aquí.

Rainbow se acercó a Luna, llevaba su armadura de capitana y cerca de ella estaba su escuadrón, en el ejército también se encontraba Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, Starlight, Trixie y Pinkie Pie, cada una liderando un pelotón.

\- ¿Qué sucede princesa?

\- Estamos por entrar en territorio peligroso y necesitaremos ojos en el aire.

\- Entiendo princesa, ¡Rainbow Squad! ¡En formación diamante! ¡A volar!

El escuadrón despegó y se elevó por encima de las nubes, adelantándose a la fuerza de combate principal que sería advertida en caso de peligro. Luna sacó un mapa y lo puso en el suelo.

\- Ember, lleva a tus dragones por este lado del bosque, vuelen alto, que no los vean venir, en cuanto vean el resplandor de mi magia, será su señal para atacar el castillo.

\- De acuerdo Luna. - Ember calzó su casco y se elevó junto a sus dragones.

\- Coronel Magnus.

El coronel Magnus estaba al mando de las fuerzas provenientes del Imperio de Cristal, era un poni muy robusto en comparación a aquellos que viven ahí y por ello, gozaba de una enorme fuerza, tenía un temperamento muy fuerte pero era sumamente respetado, lo que lo hacía un soldado tan respetado como temido en el Imperio, es que había servido al mismísimo Rey Sombra, aunque nunca le fue leal.

\- Diga princesa.

\- ¿Ve este camino? - Luna señalaba un estrecho sendero que pasaba por un pastizal, pero llegaba a la parte trasera del Castillo de las Dos Hermanas.

\- Afirmativo princesa, lo veo.

\- Necesitaré que lo tome y rodeé las posiciones enemigas. Una vez que llegue a la parte trasera del castillo, ataque con precaución.

\- Recibido princesa. ¡Tropas! ¡En marcha!

Los soldados se formaron y empezaron a marchar a través del Bosque, perdiéndose entre la maleza. El resto del ejército se quedó en el camino principal a la espera de la señal de la princesa para entrar en el Bosque.

\- ¡Adelante!

La Princesa Luna encabezaba a las tropas, a su lado estaban Twilight y sus amigas, actuando como algún tipo de escolta personal, aunque la verdadera escolta de Luna la componían al menos un centenar de ponis murciélago, que vestían armaduras de color negro con bordes dorados en ellas, la gran mayoría de ellos, estaban armados con ballestas pero también llevaban una espada para combatir en cuerpo a cuerpo.

Las tropas marcharon por más de tres horas en el bosque, pero cada vez que se internaban más en él, las señales de actividad Skaven en la zona se hacían mucho más evidentes y por ello, las tropas empezaron a tornarse nerviosas, de hecho, se la pasaban observando continuamente a los lados, las copas de los árboles y la retaguardia continuamente. No sabían que el verdadero peligro estaba debajo de ellos.

Mientras tanto, Rainbow y sus pegasos seguían sobrevolando al ejército, atentos a cualquier indicio de problemas, pero continuamente debían prestar atención a Lightning Dust que se mostraba lista para meterse en problemas innecesarios. Rainbow dejó que Sissy Flimore (quién era la nueva segunda al mando) siguiese al frente de la unidad, mientras ella se encargaba de vigilar a Lightnig.

\- ¿Te pasa algo novata?

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿Que si tienes algo?

\- No, nada capitana.

\- Déjame advertirte algo Dust.

\- ¿Qué es Dash?

\- Este escuadrón es más que un equipo de Wonderbolts, son mis amigos y todos nos cuidamos, como una familia Dust, espero que al ser parte de una de nosotros, entiendas esa filosofía.

\- Sí, claro Dash.

\- ¡Capitana! ¡Cuidado!

De repente, un proyectil proveniente de una Garrapulta escondida en el bosque pasó muy cerca de Rainbow, quién pudo oler la desagradable esencia de la plaga que impregnaba la roca y se estrelló contra un grupo de árboles, reduciéndolos a un montón de troncos que chorreaban pus.

\- ¡Es una emboscada! ¡Avisen a la princesa Luna!

\- ¡Yo me encargo capitana! - dijo Ritter, quién a pesar de su tamaño, comenzó a volar muy rápido para encontrar a las tropas y avisarles del peligro.

\- ¡Los demás! ¡Elévense! ¡Cien metros!

Los pegasos obedecieron, se elevaron rápidamente y comenzaron a volar hacia las posiciones de artillería enemigas, unos pocos segundos de vuelo después, vieron un prado, ahí pudieron ver doce Garrapultas de plaga junto a una dotación de cien esclavos Skavens actuando como artilleros, vigilados por una decena de capataces.

\- ¡Listo capitana! ¡Aún no estaban en el radio de alcance!

\- Buen trabajo Ritter, será mejor hacer un rodeo completo.

\- ¡No! ¡Debemos atacarlos!

\- ¡No Lightnig! ¡No me gusta esto, es demasiado fácil!

\- ¡Yo voy a hacerlo! - Sin esperar órdenes, Lightning rompió la formación y se lanzó en picada, contra las posiciones de artillería.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Vamos!

El escuadrón lo dudó por un momento, pero al ver a su capitana lanzarse de esa forma al ataque, los pegasos siguieron a su líder, aterrizando en medio de los Skavens, quiénes fueron barridos con facilidad. Pero de repente, docenas de trampas subterráneas se abrieron y de ellas salieron grupos enteros de Alimañas, bien armadas, blindadas y lanzando chillidos atemorizantes.

\- ¡Formación en círculo cantabro ahora!

El escuadrón obedeció y puso espalda contra espalda, formando un círculo de defensa, estaban rodeados por varias ratas embutidas en gruesas armaduras que se reían burlonamente de los pegasos.

\- ¡Bien hecho novata estúpida!

\- ¡Harás que nos maten a todos!

\- ¡Ahora no es momento para eso Thunder Gun! ¡Debemos concentrarnos para poder escapar!

\- Po...po...podríamos volar hacia la Princesa Luna, todos a la vez - Sugirió Sissy, que estaba blanca de miedo.

\- ¿Creen poder hacerlo chicos?

\- Sí capitana, podemos hacerlo.

\- Muy bien, ¡Prepárense! - El escuadrón se preparó para despegar - ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Rápidamente, los pegasos salieron disparados hacia el cielo, mientras las Alimañas seguían en sus posiciones. Rainbow se percató de que algo estaba por ocurrir.

Apenas habían pasado las copas de los árboles, cuándo se ellas aparecieron docenas de tiradores, armados con mosquetes Jezzail que abrieron fuego contra Rainbow y su escuadrón.

-¡Acción evasiva! - Los pegasos empezaron a esquivar los proyectiles enemigos, algunos como Rainbow, Lightning y Ritter no tenían problemas en esquivar las balas de los mosquetes, pero no todos eran tan ágiles. Mientras el escuadrón trataba de replegarse, Sissy recibió un impacto directo en su ala derecha.

\- ¡Sissy! - Rainbow giró y descendió para evitar perder a su amiga, pero no llegó a tiempo.

Sissy se estrelló contra el suelo y apenas tuvo tiempo para recuperarse, cuándo una jauría de furiosas ratas gigantes salieron de entre la maleza y se abalanzaron sobre ella. Rainbow, solo pudo mirar como las ratas despedazaban a Sissy, mientras ella gritaba de dolor, un momento después, las ratas se la llevaron al bosque para devorarla.

En eso, un tirador escondido le disparó y dio en el ala mecánica, incapaz de usarla, Rainbow se vio obligada a descender y apenas tocó tierra, cuando otra rata gigante se lanzó sobre ella, tratando de morderle el cuello.

Rainbow empleaba todas sus fuerzas, mientras el furioso animal luchaba salvajemente, con tal de asesinarla pero rápidamente la rata recibió una poderosa patada que le quebró el cráneo y salió volando. Rainbow se levantó y vió a Thunder Gun luchando contra otras ratas gigantes.

\- ¡Thunder Gun! ¡Vete y déjame aquí!

\- ¡Eso jamás capitana!

\- ¡Sí! - Gritó un grupo de voces y Rainbow vio al resto de su escuadrón descender y combatir contra las ratas.

Decidida, Rainbow se unió a sus compañeros en la lucha más brutal y sanguinaria de todas. Era una lucha en la que solo Rainbow quería sacar a sus amigos de ahí, ponerlos a salvo en líneas equestres y unirse al contraataque, para intentar recuperar el cuerpo de Sissy o lo que quedara de él. Casi al instante, sonó un aullido y las ratas gigantes se retiraron, dejando varias de ellas muertas.

Rainbow ordenó correr hacia el bosque, ya que Rainbow pudo ver a varias Alimañas corriendo hacia ellos. Pero una enorme llamarada de color verde, les bloqueó el paso. Estaban contra la espada y la pared. Por la parte delantera, estaban las Alimañas y a la espalda, los equipos de lanzallamas de Disformidad. Volar tampoco era una opción ya que había tiradores, esperando el momento oportuno para llenar de agujeros al primer pegaso que alzará el vuelo. Estaban atrapados.

\- Muchachos, lo lamento, no pude sacarlos de aquí.

\- No se disculpe capitana.

\- Así es - Le dijo Cloud Storm - Fue todo un honor servir con usted.

\- Desearía haber comido unos pocos muffins más antes de morir. Pero, parece que ya no será así. - Le dijo Ritter Shaw.

\- Son el mejor escuadrón de toda Equestria chicos. Será un honor morir a su lado.

\- Yo lamento todo esto y lo que está por pasar.

\- Te disculparás en la otra vida novata.

\- No, no lo haré.

Todos voltearon a ver a Lightning Dust muy extrañados.

\- ¿Que quieres decir con esto Dust?

\- ¡Que está con nosotros!

Rainbow miró hacia arriba y vio a Queek, el Coleccionista de Cabezas, sonriendo de manera desquiciada y loca ante Rainbow, el Señor de la Guerra descendió del árbol y aterrizó con agilidad en el suelo. Queek alzó la cabeza para ver la expresión en el rostro de Rainbow, quién lo miraba con un odio antinatural en sus ojos, ya que aún tenía el cráneo de Glitter clavado en su casco, aunque el resto de sus trofeos ya no estaban.

\- ¡Maldito seas monstruo!

\- ¡No capitana espere! - Ritter sujetó a Rainbow ya que había intentado lanzarse contra Queek, desbocada por la rabia.

\- ¡¿Por qué haces esto novata?!

\- Llevo solo unos días aquí y siempre supe que eras la más estúpida de todos, ¡lo hago para vengarme de ella! - gritó Lightning, señalando a Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow no se impresionó ante esa acusación, después de todo, ella era la responsable de la expulsión de Lightning de la academia e interrumpido su sueño de convertirse en Wonderbolt.

\- ¿Haces esto por lo ocurrido hace años?, debí saber que nunca le serías leal al Escuadrón, pero jamás pude imaginar que nos entregarías al enemigo, que bajo has caído Dust.

\- ¿Caer bajo?, tu siempre has sido muy superficial y una crédula Dash, esos tontos sentimientos han sido la causa de tu perdición, junto a tu escuadrón.

\- Me das lástima Dust, si no hubieras sido arrogante y presumida, habrías sido una Wonderbolt, pero tu sed de éxito te llevo a traicionar a tu nación. Eres una vergüenza para toda Equestria.

Humillada, Dust rugió de ira, sacó su espada y se lanzó contra Rainbow, pero un grupo de Alimañas armadas con alabardas le cerraron el paso.

\- ¡Ese no es el acuerdo tonta! - Le gritó Queek, mostrando sus afilados colmillos de rata - ¡Yo mato a tu rival y tú nos dirás todo sobre Cloudsdale! ¡Ese es el acuerdo!

Rainbow abrió los ojos y su mirada mostró miedo. Después de todo, su familia estaba en Cloudsdale y solo los pegasos conocían las debilidades de todas las ciudades flotantes. Debía de hacer algo o las pocas zonas inaccesibles a los Skavens serían invadidas.

\- Tu pago traidora - Queek le arrojó a Lightning una pequeña bolsa, con cincuenta monedas de oro.

\- Eso es lo que valen nuestras vidas Lightning, ¿Cincuenta monedas?

\- Ya no importa Dash, tu morirás ahora y yo viviré en el nuevo mundo que los Skavens van a construir.

\- Mátenlos.

La Guardia Carmesí se lanzó a la carga y el Rainbow Squad los recibió con su acero. Pero ningún Skaven fue capaz de herir a alguno, estos pegasos eran rápidos y se cercioraban que cada estocada fuese letal contra ellos. Tras unos minutos, había al menos trece Alimañas muertas y una decena estaban heridos, Queek levantó su garra izquierda y sus tropas retrocedieron. Su guardia personal la componían más de quinientos guerreros de élite, podía permitirse muchas más pérdidas, pero aún faltaba pelear contra el grueso de las fuerzas equestres y necesitaba a todos los guerreros posibles.

\- Veo que debo enseñarle más trucos a mis guerreros, yo me haré cargo ahora.

La Guardia Carmesí alzó las armas al aire mientras lanzaban gritos frenéticos al aire, estaban ansiosos de ver a su Señor luchar, volver a ver el talento de Queek para matar a sus enemigos sería una gran motivación para estas Alimañas, deseosas de convertirse algún día en Señores de la Guerra.

\- Chicos, escúchenme - Rainbow se colocó frente a sus pegasos - Déjenme esto a mí.

\- Pero capitana, el mató a Glitter, debemos vengarla.

\- Esa será mi responsabilidad. No intervengan, es una orden.

Los pegasos asintieron, pero no enfundaron las espadas, solo se quedaron de pie para ver el duelo que estaba por ocurrir.

Rainbow alzó su escudo en alto y sin vacilar, se puso en posición de combate mientras Queek empuñaba su temible maza, la "Degolladora de Enanos" en su garra izquierda y una espada serrada en la garra derecha y se dispuso para combatir contra la pegaso. Ambos contendientes no dejaban de verse y en un parpadeo, Queek dió un gran salto y lanzó un mortal golpe con la maza, pero los rápidos reflejos de Rainbow hicieron que esquivara a tiempo el ataque de Queek, a su vez, Rainbow lanzó una potente patada en el pecho de Queek que pudo haberle destrozado los huesos, pero su Armadura de Disformidad que estaba llena de runas malignas lo protegió, el único daño fue una pequeña abolladura en la pechera.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

Furiosa, Rainbow comenzó a lanzar estocadas a diestro y siniestro contra Queek, quién las bloqueaba fácilmente y el lanzaba golpes con su terrible maza, mordidas y varias artimañas sucias. Durante un par de minutos, ambos guerreros demostraron sus grandiosas habilidades de batalla pero por desgracia, la superioridad de Queek se hizo evidente.

Poco a poco, la fuerza de Rainbow empezó a abandonarla por el peso de su armadura y los enfrentamientos anteriores, mientras que Queek estaba fresco, las runas no sólo lo protegían, sino que le brindaban resistencia, fuerza y agilidad sobrenaturales, por ello no importaba cuánto tiempo luchara Queek, el no se desgastaría tan fácil, además el era un gran veterano de múltiples batallas contra enanos y pieles verdes en el Viejo Mundo. Cuándo Rainbow Rápidamente y apenas con tiempo para reaccionar, Queek asestó un certero golpe con su maza en el escudo de Rainbow. El golpe fue tan poderoso que la maza destrozó el escudo de metal y lo rompió en múltiples pedazos, como si si tratase de vidrio. Un dolor atroz se extendió por la pata izquierda de Rainbow y pudo ver que la tenía quebrada.

\- ¡Ríndete y prometo matarte sin dolor!

\- ¡Jamás voy a hacerlo!

\- ¡Debí sospecharlo! - Rápidamente Queek le lanzó tierra a los ojos.

\- ¡Ahh! ¡Maldito sinvergüenza!

Mientras Rainbow estaba cegada, Queek atacó de nuevo, con toda la intención de matarla y añadir de una buena vez su cabeza a sus trofeos, pero antes de decapitarla con la Degolladora, Thunder Gun, Cloud Storm y Ritter Shaw atacaron al tramposo Skaven.

\- ¡No! - Gritó Rainbow.

Queek era un hábil y poderoso guerrero y si Rainbow apenas pudo darle pelea, los otros pegasos no serían oponentes capaces de derrotarlo. Queek esquivó fácilmente los ataques, Cloud intentó atravesarlo con su espada, Ritter trató de embestirlo y Cloud se lanzó de frente contra él, pero todos fallaron. Ritter atacó con ferocidad y fuerza bruta tras fallar en su embestida, pero Queek le dió un golpe certero con su cola en los ojos, tras aturdirlo, Queek subió a su lomo y empezó a apuñalarlo sin piedad hasta matarlo, después centró su atención en Cloud Storm y usando su maza, le propinó un golpe tan fuerte que le arrancó la cabeza (La Degolladora de Enanos, era un arma mágica, capaz de atravesar la más dura de las armaduras, por un lado era un hacha y por el otro era un pico muy afilado, así que romper huesos no era difícil), pero antes de reírse de su nueva baja, Thunder Gun lo embistió con tanta fuerza, enfurecido por las brutales muertes de sus camaradas, que Queek salió disparado contra un árbol, destrozando el tronco con el impacto.

Al incorporarse, estaba furioso y centró su total atención en Thunder Gun, Queek atacó, pero Rainbow Dash estaba lista para continuar la pelea y vengar a sus valerosos amigos. Ambos pegasos empezaron a darle una dura pelea al Coleccionista de Cabezas, que empezó mostrarse nervioso cuándo uno de los ataques de Rainbow, logró destrozarle una de sus runas de protección con su espada. Parecía que Rainbow vengaría a sus amigos después de todo, pero entonces Lightning Dust golpeó a Rainbow en la cabeza con su casco y la aturdió. Queek no desaprovechó esa oportunidad y atacó cruelmente a Thunder Gun, con una ferocidad casi suicida, Thunder trató de bloquear lo mejor que pudo los veloces ataques de Queek, pero de igual forma, ya estaba muy cansado y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de caer exhausto. Conociendo esa ventaja, el Coleccionista de Cabezas, comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes con sus armas formando círculos en el aire, Thunder siguió a la defensiva, bloqueando los ataques de Queek con su espada, hasta que esta se quebró tras un demoledor golpe de la maza del Skaven, al fin lo tenía a su merced.

\- Eres un gran oponente, muy pocos guerreros han tenido la habilidad marcial para darme tanta pelea como tú.

\- ¿Quieres que me sienta honrado por eso?

\- Claro que no. - Apenas terminó de decirle eso y lo apuñaló en el estómago con su espada, Thunder cayó al suelo. - Debería honrarte saber que estarás entre mis trofeos.

\- Dé...déjalo en paz.

\- No Capitana, no se meta en esto.

Queek volteó y vió a Rainbow que estaba tratando de incorporarse nuevamente, pero un par de Alimañas la sujetaron con látigos. Decidido a hacerla sufrir, el Coleccionista tomó a Thunder por la melena, lo puso en el suelo, levantó la maza en el aire y descargó el pico de la "Degolladora de Enanos" sobre la cabeza de Thunder, con tanta fuerza que atravesó por completo su cráneo.

\- ¡Noooooo! ¡Maldito asesino!

\- ¡Aún no termino capitana!

Queek sacó el pico de la cabeza de Thunder, cuyo cadáver aún estaba temblando y usando el otro extremo de su maza, decapitó el cadáver de Thunder Gun, Queek comenzó a observar su nuevo y repugnante trofeo, frente a una Rainbow Dash devastada por la pérdida de todo su escuadrón.

\- ¡Voy a matarte!

\- Pero no pudiste, tuviste la oportunidad de acabar conmigo tonta y ¿que hiciste?, yo te lo diré, nada. Ahora, voy a matarte.

Queek amarró la cabeza de su víctima a su cinturón, tomó su espada, que estaba en el suelo tras apuñalar a Thunder y se acercó a Rainbow lentamente, mientras sus Alimañas la sujetaban fuertemente. El Coleccionista formó una tijera alrededor de su cuello y se dispuso a rematarla de una buena vez, frente a la satisfactoria mirada de Lightning Dust.

\- ¡No te atrevas! - Rugió una voz detrás de ella.

\- ¡Maldición Ikit!

Rainbow asomó la vista detrás de su hombro y pudo ver a otro Skaven, tenía una armadura más voluminosa que la de Queek, llevaba una enorme máscara de metal sobre su rostro, su brazo derecho era metálico y llevaba un báculo que emanaba rayos de energía de color verde, era sin lugar a dudas, amenazante.

\- No la mates, la necesito.

\- ¡No me interesa Ikit! ¡Después estudiarás su cadáver! - Queek se preparó para cerrar la tijera en torno al cuello de Rainbow cuándo recibió un rayo, que lo electrocutó y tiró al suelo.

\- ¡Maldito degenerado!

\- Te dije que la necesito con vida, esta pegaso irradia una enorme cantidad de porder mágico. Quiero saber de dónde proviene y cómo extraerlo de ella. - Le dijo Ikit, sujetando la mano derecha de Queek con su garra mecánica mientras se la estrujaba.

\- ¡Ya...entendí...suéltame!

\- ¿Ves como todo se soluciona mejor con las palabras? ¡Prepárate para la verdadera batalla!

Queek se acomodó los huesos de su mano y tomó su espada, estaba furioso, pero saciaría su ira con sangre equestre.

\- ¡Vámonos!

La Guardia Carmesí se formó y siguió a su líder a través de la vegetación.

\- Ustedes vendrán conmigo. - Le dijo Ikit a una malherida Rainbow Dash y a Lightning Dust, quién estaba a punto de despegar.

\- Yo no lo haré. El trato era matar a Rainbow Dash, no hacerla prisionera, así que el acuerdo se rompe, rata.

\- Muy bien - Ikit se acercó lentamente a Lightning, quién se encogió un poco debido al miedo - Entonces, eres nuestra enemiga.

Ikit levantó su brazo y desde el bosque salió otro Regimiento de Alimañas, pero estas tenían el pelaje blanco y sus ojos eran de color rojo, estas Alimañas rodearon a Lightning y después se lanzaron contra ella. Lightning apenas iba a responder cuando Ikit le lanzó un poderoso hechizo que la inmovilizó, mientras las Alimañas la sujetaban con cadenas.

\- Nosotros traicionamos, nadie nos traiciona y vive para contarlo, estúpida. Llévensela y díganle al carcelero que le saque la información que nos prometió.

\- ¡No! ¡Suéltenme, suéltenme! - Gritaba Lightning mientras los Skavens se la llevaban.

\- En cuánto a ti, desearás haber muerto ante Queek, en vez de haberme conocido, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow estaba furiosa y trató de liberarse de sus ataduras, pero Ikit le dió un cabezazo muy fuerte que la noqueó y le causó una cortada en su frente. Ikit la tomó por la melena y se la llevó arrastrando hacia su madriguera, dejando tras de sí, los cadáveres destazados de los integrantes del Rainbow Squad.


	21. Batalla por la Madriguera del Clsn Skyre

Capítulo 20

"La Batalla de la Madriguera del Clan Skyre"

Sin saber sobre el terrible destino del Rainbow Squad, el ejército de Luna se vio de pronto en serios problemas, el ejército contaba con varios pegasos, pero ningún escuadrón era tan veloz y temerario como el de la Capitana Rainbow Dash. Desde luego que Twilight Sparkle y el resto de sus amigas estaban preocupadas, fueron demasiadas las detonaciones de mosquete que habían oído.

\- ¿Creen que Rainbow esté?

\- ¿Muerta?

\- ¡No! ¡No está muerta! - Twilight quería mostrar autoridad al estar frente a un ejército, pero el hecho de pensar en que una de sus amigas podría estar en peligro mortal la sacaba de quicio.

\- Ella está bien, si no la mataron en Ponyville no morirá aquí.

La Princesa Luna que estaba cerca de ellas, ordenó tomar posiciones de ataque y mantener la guardia en alto. Se acercó a sus amigas y las reconfortó diciendo que encontrarían a Rainbow Dash sana y salva. Pero mientras hablaban, miles de soldados enemigos estaban tomando posiciones debajo de ellos, situándose en medio de las tropas equestres para poder emboscarlos y destruirlos.

En ese momento, Luna empezó a notar que algo extraño estaba a punto de pasarles, ya que las copas de los árboles empezaron a agitarse, la maleza se movía y se escuchaban voces chillonas acercándose a ellos rápidamente.

\- ¡Posiciones de batalla!

Luna apenas había terminado de decirlo cuándo una enorme lluvia de rayos de energía, proyectiles de mosquete y rocas venenosas caían sobre las tropas equestres, la emboscada de los Skaven había comenzado.

Varias de las formaciones levantaron sus escudos y los proyectiles impregnados de plagas explotaron en ellos, pero maravillosamente nadie murió, antes de lanzar este ataque, Celestia había ordenado forjar con magia los escudos y las armaduras de las tropas para hacerlos más resistentes a las armas ponzoñosas de sus enemigos con unos resultados muy favorables a plena vista.

Pero a pesar que estas protecciones mágicas les daban invulnerabilidad a los proyectiles de Garrapulta y Armas Ponzoñosas que los Skavens usan en combate, pero serían inútiles ante los cañones de Disformidad o armas mágicas más poderosas, estas protecciones mágicas estaban diseñadas para soportar los ataques venenosos y armas de filo estándares. Mientras el bombardeo de rocas venenosas continuaba, los cañones de Disformidad abrieron fuego y los mortales rayos de energía verde golpearon a varios Regimientos de tropas equestres, aquellos que eran alcanzados por el rayo, se electrocutaban y al final, solo quedaban cadáveres humeantes y deformes.

Desde los matorrales, bajo tierra y las copas de los árboles surgieron miles de Skavens que atacaron a las formaciones del ejército de Luna, la Batalla por la Madriguera del Clan Skyre había dado inicio.

Los ponis se vieron superados en diez a uno, pero no se acobardaron. La ira, el odio y la venganza inundaban sus corazones, la pérdida de tantas ciudades junto a la muerte de miles de los suyos, llenaba a los ciudadanos de toda Equestria con una amargura inigualable hacia los Skavens, deseosos de vengarse, miles de ponis se habían enrolado en las fuerzas armadas para poder combatir contra ellos. Las poderosas armaduras forjadas con magia y el mejor acero disponible, resultaron ser perfectas protecciones contra los quebradizos filos Skavens, las toscas lanzas se partían en pedazos al tratar de empalar a alguno de ellos y las armas ponzoñosas no podían traspasar el blindaje, por lo que las primeras oleadas de guerreros del Clan y de esclavos obligados a combatir, fueron barridas con relativa facilidad. La batalla se quedó estancada en un encarnizado combate cuerpo a cuerpo durante horas enteras.

El coronel Magnus del Imperio de Cristal, seguía avanzando por el pastizal, estaba muy atento al camino, pero en cuánto vio la enorme cantidad de explosiones que empezaron a ocurrir por el camino de las tropas de la princesa Luna, supo entonces que estaban en medio de un ataque sorpresa, vaya que no podía estar menos equivocado. La marcha de sus tropas muy pronto se vio frenada debido a una masiva descarga de mosquetes Jezzail desde la línea de árboles en la delantera. Varios guerreros cayeron abatidos, mientras el resto de sus camaradas alzaban sus escudos y encaraban la amenaza. Pero entonces las hierbas altas empezaron a moverse y uno a uno, los ponis de cristal empezaban a desaparecer, arrastrados bajo la hierba o apuñalados por la espalda, por enemigos sumamente veloces que llevaban capas de color negro, eran los Acechantes Nocturnos del Clan Rictus, enviados por Snickh, para apoyar la defensa de la madriguera.

Magnus ordenó a sus ballesteros, abrir fuego contra las figuras encapuchadas, pero estos asesinos Skaven, eran especialmente rápidos y ágiles, de hecho sería más fácil atinarle a un Wonderbolt que a una de estas ratas, por lo que varios de los virotes erraban en su objetivo pero otros tenían éxito y verios Skavens cayeron muertos o heridos y debido a su comportamiento cobarde, la retirada de los asesinos enemigos dio hincapié a que desde todos los ángulos posibles, miles de soldados, bajo la heráldica del Clan Skyre, se lanzaran contra las tropas del Imperio de Cristal, estas tropas estaban dirigidas por un temible hechicero, un Vidente Gris llamado Mogrik, perteneciente a la nueva generación de Skavens nacidos en Equestria, junto a docenas de Ratas Ogro compradas a Queek y una extraña máquina, nunca antes vista, que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

Este artilugio parecía haber sido sacado de la imaginación más bochornosa y estúpida del mundo, de hecho, algunos de los soldados de Magnus se rieron de ella, pero estas tropas, serían las primeras en experimentar el horror de luchar contra una Picadora de Condenación. Estas armas, son bolas de hierro motorizadas, blindadas de cabo a rabo y llenas de mortíferos filos y cuchillas giratorias, se empleó por primera vez en las guerras contra los Enanos durante la sangrienta guerra subterránea que ambas razas libraron durante los cuatro mil años de conflicto. Al principio, los prototipos eran muy inestables, casi imposibles de controlar en el fragor de la batalla y muy propensas a sufrir averías que causaban más bajas amigas que enemigas. Los Ingenieros Brujo a cargo de estas invenciones, se dieron a la tarea de implementar mejoras en sus máquinas dándoles el típico ingenio de su retorcida raza: Motores de Piedra Bruja. Así, estas retorcidas máquinas, se convirtieron en uno de los más mortíferos inventos del Clan Skyre y fueron responsables de muchas victorias sangrientas para los Skavens en la guerra.

Mientras las tropas de Magnus formaban en un cuadrado defensivo, el ejército de Skavens empezó a acelerar su marcha y los guerreros del Imperio de Cristal, pusieron sus lanzas en forma de falange para tratar de detenerlos, pero los Skavens solo siguieron avanzando y entonces Mogrik comenzó a recitar un hechizo en lenguaje oscuro, alzó los brazos y una enorme cantidad de poder mágico comenzó a rodearlo, para finalmente liberarlo en un enorme rayo de energía verde que impactó a la formación de lanzas y provocó una explosión que abrió un hueco en las defensa equestre, matando al menos una docena de ellos y dándole tiempo a la temible máquina de dejar su letal carta de presentación.

Cómo si se tratase de un tanque blindado, la Picadora de Condenación atravesó la defensa sin problema, dejando tras de sí, un rastro de sangre, vísceras, miembros amputados y cadáveres mutilados. Detrás de ese mortal artefacto, llegaron las Ratas Ogro golpeando con sus temibles garras a todo aquél lo bastante estúpido para enfrentarlas, dejando a varios guerreros muertos o malheridos que eran asesinados sin piedad por cobardes tropas Skaven. Magnus y sus tropas restantes, lucharon con una valentía casi suicida, a pesar de estar en inferioridad numérica y haber presenciado la masacre de esa mortífera máquina, los soldados no se desmoralizaron, solo reunieron más valor y continuaron resistiendo a lado de su comandante, ante una marea al parecer inagotable de enemigos mientras Mogrik continuaba fortaleciendo a sus guerreros con más magia negra. Tras una hora de sangre y violencia, todo había terminado para Magnus y sus guerreros, todos yacían muertos en el pastizal pero habían vendido caras sus vidas, ya que había más cadáveres de hombres rata que de ponis de cristal.

Mogrik estaba satisfecho, tal vez había perdido a muchos Guerreros y esclavos durante el combate, pero había eliminado a una importante cantidad de soldados profesionales del Imperio de Cristal, algo que sin duda sería recompensado por Ikit Claw, por lo que ordenó despojar los cadáveres de sus armas y armaduras por algunos de los miserables esclavos que se habían salvado mientras él dirigía lo que quedaba de sus tropas a la batalla realmente importante.

En el camino principal, Luna seguía resistiendo a la marea de enemigos que la atacaban, no sólo se enfrentaba a Guerreros del Clan y Esclavos, había Alimañas, Corredores de Sombras, Acechantes Nocturnos, Monjes de la Plaga, Ratas Gigantes y Ratas Ogro. Los combatientes no se mostraban piedad y en todo el bosque, solo se oía el eco de la feroz batalla. Los Skavens morían a millares mientras que las tropas de Luna resistían con gran valor y tenacidad sufriendo a penas, unas pocas centenares de pérdidas.

Luna, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie y Starlight tomaban lugar en el combate, llevando a sus respectivas Guardias Personales con ellas, mientras Fluttershy trataba de atender a los heridos en una zona apartada del camino junto a algunos ponis médicos y la artillería, mientras varios Guardias impedían que los Skavens les hicieran daño o los molestaran.

Finalmente, la suerte para los equestres, se terminó. Un cuerno sonó y al voltear, vieron a la Guardia Carmesí y al mismísimo Coleccionista de Cabezas unirse a la batalla y tras él venía Mogrik y sus hueste guerrera. Como si se tratase de una terrible calamidad, la Picadora de Condenación salió de entre la hierba y arrolló formaciones enteras de soldados, aquellos que lograban evadirla eran aplastados por la fuerza bruta de las Ratas Ogro o atacados salvajemente por las malignas Alimañas de Queek. El Coleccionista de Cabezas se enzarzó rápidamente en combate contra la Guardia Personal de la Princesa Luna asesinado a muchos de los mejores guerreros de la Luna, el Vidente Gris lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro, ya fuese mejorando las habilidades de los guerreros presentes o atacando con poderosas habilidades mágicas de combate.

La situación era desfavorable y a pesar de que el número de bajas se había disparado rápidamente, los ponis se negaban a darse por vencidos y continuaban peleando contra todo pronóstico. Luna decidió revelar su mejor arma y lanzó un potente rayo al cielo y desde el aire, Ember y sus Dragones descendieron del cielo y lanzaron potentes llamaradas contra los Skavens reduciendo a centenares de ellos a cenizas o cadáveres chamuscados. Al aterrizar, empleaban su poderosa fuerza o sus imponentes garrotes para arrojar los diminutos guerreros por los aires como si se tratasen de muñecos de trapo, Queek veía asombrado a esas poderosas bestias que le recordaban a aquellos magníficos seres, que casi siempre solían acompañar a las cosas-Elfo a las batallas o a las fuerzas del Caos. Sin tiempo que perder, Queek limpió la sangre de su Degolladora y atacó a un dragón llamado Skyder, el cuál trató de aplastar al Señor de la Guerra con su garrote, pero era demasiado rápido para él, mientras Queek subía por su lomo de forma muy ágil y al llegar a su cabeza, le clavó la maza, después empezó a usar su espada como un martillo sobre la Degolladora hasta que el dragón se desplomó muerto.

La batalla empezò a declinar a favor de los Skavens, no importara que tan buenas fueran las armaduras que las tropas tuviesen, los tramposos guerreros rata empezaron a encontrar debilidadades en las armaduras o atacaban las àreas que no podìan protejer (el cuello o las entrepiernas), pero a pesar de que la batalla estaba claramente perdida, los ponis seguìan peleando y màs ahora que Twilight Sparkle se habìa lanzada a combatir directamente contra Mogrik.

Mogrik no era muy grande en comparaciòn al resto de sus camaradas, lo punico que lo diferenciaba de los otros eran dos cuernos de cabra en la cabeza ademàs que iba con una especie de toga, Twilight llevaba la armadura que habìa usando cuàndo fue emboscada, solo que reforzada con runas màgicas, tambièn llevaba su espada y al igual que su armadura, estaba reforzada con magia.

Mogrik lanzò un rayo contra Twilight, pero anticipando un movimiento como èse, Twilight usò su espada como un catalizador y devolviò el rayo contra Mogrik quièn no pudo prevenir ese contraataque y recibiò el impacto de lleno, pero no estaba fuera de combate. El Vidente Gris invocò los poderes de la Disformidad e usando ese saber, creò una Armadura de Sombras sobre sì mismo (Un blindaje màgico rudimentario), despuès reuniò una bola de energìa verdosa y la lanzò contra Twilight, ella invocò el poder màgico de una de sus runas y desvìo el ataque contra una Rata Ogro que fue atravesada por ese terrible hechizo. Twilight alzò su espada, la impregnò de fuego con su magia y lanzò una enorme llamarada contra Mogrik. El Vidente Gris no se moviò, sòlo alzò la mano y convirtiò la llamarada en una nube de humo. Twilight extendiò sus alas y alzò el vuelo, pero al hacerlo se convirtiò en objetivo para los tiradores de Jezzail escondidos, sin embargo, no estaba sola. Detràs de ella, estaba Starlight y Rarity, quiènes usaron magia para protegerla. Twilight volviò al ataque reuniendo una enorme cantidad de energì que saliò disparada contra Mogrik y èl, inhumanamente, usò su poder para atrapar a un soldado equestre y usarlo como escudo, Twilight cancelò al atque y Mogrik lanzò una roca contra ella, que la golpeò directamente, posteriormente lanzò un enorme multitud de rayos que golpearon a Twilight en màs de una ocasiòn.

Al terminar de atacarla, ella estaba intacta gracias al escudo que Starlight y Rarity habìan empleado en ella, siendo ellas las que se habìan llevado todo el daño del ataque. Sin màs miramientos, Twilight deshizo el hechizo de sus amigas, se lanzò ràpidamente contra èl y le clavò la espada a la altura del corazòn. Mogrik rugiò de dolor, tomò a Twilight por el cuello y la lanzò lejos de èl, despuès se llevò su garra izquierda a la herida y usando otro hchizo se desapareciò. El Vidente Gris habìa sido derrotado.

Pero Queek no estaba desmoralizado y mucho menos furioso, estaba eufòrico por la forma de ver luchar a Twilight y decidiò agregarla a su colecciòn por lo que empezò a caminar en direcciòn a ella, asesinando a todo aquèl que le estorbara, fuese aliado o enemigo. Pero mientras se acercaba a ella, recibiò el impcto de un rayo màgico que lo lanzò a varios metros de distancia. Queek se levantò con dificultad y comprobò el estado de su armadura la cuàl estaba muy dañada y muchas de las runas habìan sido destruidas, evidenciando que su oponente a vencer ahora tenìa un enorme poder màgico.

\- ¡¿Quièn hizo eso?!

\- ¡Fui yo!

Aterrizando en medio del campo de batalla, apareciò la figura de Luna.

\- Vaya, vaya. Con que eres la Princesa llamada Luna.

\- Princesa Luna para ti, animal.

\- Debe saber "Princesa" que acaba de empezar una pelea que no puede ganar.

\- Te derrotarè, aunque deba dar mi propia vida - Tras decir esto, Luna sacò un imponente zweihander y tomò posiciòn de combate.

\- Què asì sea - Queek tomò sus confiables armas que estaban en el suelo y se preparò para pelear

A pocos kilòmetros de ahì, Celestia volaba tan ràpido como podìa, esperaba llegar a tiempo para impedir que la visiòn del Mago Scerdote se cumpliera, ya que de hacerlo, su naciòn estarìa en peligro mortal.

 **Nota: Gracias a todos por seguir este proyecto y bueno, la "Herejìa de Luna" tendrà que esperar para empezar a escribir la secuela de "The End oof Friendship", el primer capìtulo de la secuela llegrà pronto. Un saludo.**


	22. El resurgir de Morslieb

Capítulo 21

"El Resurgir de Morslieb"

La batalla seguía sonando con una terrible furia, las espadas chocaban, los guerreros caían, la sangre fluía en pequeños riachuelos debido a la gran cantidad de pérdidas sufridas por ambos bandos, pero eso no detenía la batalla pero tampoco menguaba la violencia con la que se libraba. Sin embargo, estaba a punto de ocurrir un evento que podía decidir el destino de la batalla, un duelo entre la Princesa Luna contra Queek, El Coleccionista de Cabezas.

Ambos rivales estaban en plena posición de batalla, Luna tenía una armadura negra que ella misma había forjado con hierro, acero y cota de malla, así mismo, la había reforzado con múltiples hechizos defensivos, como arma, Luna tenía un Zweihander, una espada de casi dos metros con una gran hoja de acero.

Queek por otro lado, llevaba su confiable maza "La Degolladora de Enanos", una espada serrada y estaba protegido por su Armadura de Disformidad, llena de runas repletas de magia maligna que él podía usar para atacar o protegerse, sin embargo, varias de estas runas estaban rotas o dañadas tras los combates por lo que ahora, él era extremadamente vulnerable.

\- ¿Segura que quiere luchar ahora?

\- ¡Cállate y ataca!

\- Será una lástima dejar a mis enemigos sin una de sus líderes a penas iniciada la guerra. ¡Pero es a lo que me dedico!

Rápidamente, Queek soltó un gran chillido y usando sus patas de roedor, dio un gran salto, alzó sus armas sobre su casco y las estrelló contra la espada de Luna, al momento en que las armas de Queek chocaron con el zweihander de Luna hiceron un terrible rechinido y haciendo que ella se esforzará mucho para no romper su defensa. Pero Luna recuperó el control y movió la espada contra Queek, obligándolo a mantener una postura de defensa, pero el mortífero Skaven recurrió a sus habilidades de combate y una vez más volvió a la ofensiva.

El duelo no avanzaba ya que ambos eran guerreros excelentes, Queek usaba todo su conocimiento de combate que había adquirido a través de las innumerables batallas que había librado en su vida, Luna por el contrario, no tenía la experiencia de combate de Queek, sin embargo, en sus más de mil años de vida, había visto cientos de guerreros surgir y caer, aún tras estar encerrada en la Luna tras fallar en el intento de apoderarse de Equestria al convertirse en Nightmare Moon, había visto a Equestria pasar frente a muchas crisis y superarlas. Luna no estaba dispuesta a cederle su vida tan fácil a este enemigo, si iba a morir, lo haría peleando y se concentró en usar toda su fuerza y poder para derrotar a Queek.

Mientras Queek y Luna luchaban, el resto de ambos ejércitos continuó con su labor de aniquilarse mutuamente, los Skavens seguían saliendo en masa a través de los túneles subterráneos y abrumar a los ponis con su aplastante superioridad numérica mientras que sus oponentes, solo podían vender cara su vida, matando a tantos hombres rata como pudiesen antes de caer bajo alguna cuchilla que consiguiese golpear un punto vulnerable de sus armaduras o ante alguna de las bestias que impregnaban el campo de batalla.

Tras derrotar a Mogrik en su duelo de magia, Twilight se apresuró a sanar las heridas que Rarity y Starlight habían sufrido, tras haber desviado un hechizo del Vidente Gris, que pudo haber causado mucho daño a la princesa, al curarlas, se apresuró a unirse al combate para tratar de ayudar a Luna, pero un Ingeniero Brujo la emboscó y retó a un nuevo duelo mágico, Starlight tomó a su Regimiento y se lanzaron a luchar en el núcleo más violento de la batalla junto a Applejack, Pinkie y Rarity, para así poder darle un respiro a algunos soldados que ya estaban exhaustos.

Starlight comenzó el ataque, lanzando devastadores hechizos que convirtieron a más mil Skavens en piedra, mientras su Regimiento que lo componían unicornios, llamados "Las Espadas Mágicas" empezaron a reforzar a las tropas del Décimo Regimiento de Espaderos de Canterlot, quiénes ya habían perdido a tres cuartas partes de sus efectivos por culpa de la Picadora de Condenación, que seguía masacrando tanto a ponis como Skavens.

Rarity, seguía liderando al mismo grupo de arqueros que la acompañaron durante el Asedio al Castillo de la Amistad, que se habían auto nombrado "Flechas de Oro", el motivo por el que eran conocidos de esa forma, era por que las puntas de sus flechas estaban pintadas de color dorado, Rarity y su Regimiento, se mantuvieron a una distancia razonable de las líneas de combate principales, soltando una lluvia letal de proyectiles que mataron a muchos enemigos.

Pinkie dirigía también un Regimiento de lanceros, llamados "Los Empaladores", estos ponis terrestres, llevaban sus armaduras de un color verde intenso e iban armados con inmensas picas de dos metros, cuyas puntas estaban impregnadas con las enfermedades que los Skavens usaban en sus Garrapultas. Se habían colocado en la vanguardia del Décimo Noveno Regimiento de Lanceros de Manehattan, que habían logrado contener una carga de Ratas Ogro a costa de sufrir varias pérdidas.

Pero nadie estaba más deseosa de sangre Skaven que Applejack, ansiosa por vengar el hogar de su familia y la afrenta de haber destruido el árbol que su madre Pear Butter y Bright Mac sembraron al momento de casarse, este hecho, llenó el corazón de la poni campirana con un odio terrible y ahora llevaba a su Regimiento llamados "Los Condenadores" al corazón de la batalla, la mayoría de los miembros de este regimiento, eran ponis terrestres, pero también había pegasos y unicornios. Applejack solo había dejado unirse a aquellos que hubieran sufrido una pérdida irreparable a consecuencia de los Skavens. Applejack, quiso formar este regimiento, con la idea de sembrar el terror en las filas enemigas durante los combates que esperaban librar, por ejemplo, sus armaduras eran de un color rojo muy intenso y sus armas eran hachas dentadas, pero el dato más perturbador era que el estandarte estaba hecho con la piel de algunos Skavens muertos durante el asedio y en la punta de sus cascos llevaban el cráneo de un guerrero Skaven, casi imitando a lo que hacía Queek, algo que la llevó a discutir fuertemente con Rainbow Dash.

Applejack y su regimiento se unieron a Starlight en la vanguardia, lanzando gritos y maldiciones contra los Skavens, los Condenadores chocaron contra una unidad de Alimañas, al entrar en la batalla, Applejack y los suyos empezaron a decapitar a los enemigos que se ponían en frente de ellos y su temible apariencia, hacia huir a los cobardes esclavos y Guerreros del Clan indisciplinados, ya que les recordaban a los temibles y sanguinarios Guerreros del Caos y una vez que Starlight vio que el corazón de Applejack estaba lleno de odio, dolor y venganza, supo que eso era lo que ella buscaba en la campeona de Khorne.

Mientras tanto, la situación empeoraba para Luna, por un momento, estuvo a punto de matar al Coleccionista de Cabezas, pero el cobarde Señor de la Guerra ordenó a su guardia personal intervenir para ayudarlo, lo que obligó a l Guardia Lunar a ayudar a su Princesa. Ambos Regimientos de Élite combatieron con su mejor esfuerzo, pero sin duda, la Guardia Carmesí demostró ser muy superior a la Guardia Lunar, al ver como sus guerreros caían uno tras otro, Luna se desvió del duelo y lanzó un hechizo de protección mágica a sus guardias.

Pero en esos escasos segundos de distracción, el tramposo de Queek saltó al lomo de Luna y clavó el pico de su maza en su ala derecha, rompiendo su hueso e incapacitándola para volar, enfurecida, Luna se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y se tiró de espaldas, aplastando a Queek contra el suelo. Al reincorporarse, Luna comprobó que su ala estaba muy mal ya que estaba saliendo demasiada sangre y podìa ver el hueso roto.

Queek por otra parte tenìa uno de sus hombros roto pero se lo acomodò al golpearlo contra un tronco y de nuevo se preparò para volver a pelear, Luna se habìa sobrevalorado a sì misma. Creìa que sus poderes màgicos, su experiencia y sus habilidades, le darìan lo necesario para derrotar al Caudillo pero era evidente que Queek era un rival muy poderoso y serìa casi imposible de derrotar en un combate casco a garra.

\- ¿Ya se rinde?

\- ¡No! Pelearè hasta que la vida abandone mi cuerpo

\- Muy bien, despuès de matarla, me quedarè con sus huesos como trofo de guerra.

Queek soltò un chillido, diò un gran salto y en el aire blandiò la Degolladora con toda la intenciòn de clavàrsela a Luna en la cabeza pero antes de que el mortal Skaven aterrizarà sobre su vìctima, un poderoso rayo de luz dorada impactò en el pecho de Queek y lo lanzò varios metros atràs, atropellando a varios guerreros Skaven en el proceso.

Confundida, Luna volteò a su espalda y viò a Celestia con una brillante armadura de oro y tenìa una alabarda, que fue de las primeras armas que saliò de las forjas de Canterlot. Su simple apariciòn en el campo de batalla, desmoralizò a cientos de Skavens que empezarion a huir.

\- ¡Hermana!

\- ¡Cielos Luna! ¿Por que hiciste esto?

\- No ìbamos a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, debìamos acabar con esto de una buena vez.

\- Ya no màs Luna, ordenarè la retirada de inmediato.

\- ¡No podemos hacerlo hermana! ¡Debemos seguir atacano!

\- ¡Luna, mira a tu alrededor!

Luna empezò a mirar a su alrededor y comprendiò el porque debìan retirarse. El campo estaba repleto de cadàveres y sangre, en su mayorìa eran de Skavens, pero tambièn habìa cientos de cadàveres de los distintos Regimientos que se habìan unido a la ofensiva, habìa armas, estandartes, cascos y escudos esparcidos por el suelo y mientras el ejèrcito de Luna estaba disminuido, los Skavens seguìan llegndo en grandes cantidades. Celestia tenìa razòn, la batalla se habìa perdido.

\- ¡Tù! - Gritò una furiosa voz a sus espaldas

Las dos hermanas voltearon y pudieron ver al coleccionista de cabezas salir de entre algunos cadàveres que lo habìan sepultado. Ya estaba muy herido, tenìa su armadura ya totalmente destrozada y la ùltima de sus runa ya no brillaba, estaba partida en dos, ahora era totalmente vulnerable Y Celestia no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de por lo menos, matar a uno de los principles lìderes enemigos.

\- Luna, retira a las tropas, cubrirè la retirada.

\- Con cuidado Celestia. Por favor.

Queek, que aùn se aferraba a se Degolladora se puso en guardia pero tambièn tomò un escudo que tenìa el emblema de la Guardia del Crepùsculo, Celestia alzò la alabrda y cargò contra Queek, ambos dieron lo mejor que tenìan, pero Queek ahora era el que estaba exhausto, herido y estaba atarerrorizado al saber que su armadura estaba devastada y debìa valerse de un simple escudo para salir vivo, si antes el cansancio o sus heridas lo doblegaban.

Mientras Celestia trataba de empalar a Queek con su arma, Luna habìa creado un escudo de protecciòn alrededor de sus tropas restantes que tambièn impedìa a los Skavens entrar en el àrea de efecto, Twilight y Starlight abrieron un portal hacia Canterlot y de inmedito las tropas empezaron a cruzarlo llevando heridos y todos los cadàveres posibles, mientras que tambièn se le ordenaba a la guarniciòn de Ponyville, abandonar el pueblo de inmediato.

Celestia y Queek continuaron con su duelo durante màs de quince minutos, en los que el Señor de la Guerra, usaba todo tipo de trucos sucios para obtener la ventaja , algo que sin duda Celestia esperaba de èl, ya que bloqueò todas y cada una de esas artimañas. Finalmente, Celestia logrò clavarle una parte de la alabarda en el estòmago, pero gracias a unos pocos pedazos de la armadura que aùn resistìa, impidieron que la punta hiciera una herida mortal, pero logrò hacer que Queek soltarà el escudo y cayera de rodillas al suelo.

\- Bien, màtame ahora.

\- No tendràs que pedrilo una segunda vez.

Celestia alzò la alabarda pero entonces una gran cantidad de rayos de color verde la golpearon en el pecho y la lanzaron hacia atràs.

Mientras Celestia se recuperaba del ataque, miles de gritos frenèticos inundaron el bosque y todos aclmaban una plabra: Ikit.

El demente Brujo Ingeniero se presentò en el campo de batalla escoltado por su Guardia Albina, sin decir un palabra, Ikit extendiò su garra mecànica y salieron rayos que empezaron a electrocutar a Celestia, mientras los Skavens, miraban y se reìan como locos ante el sufrimiento de la princesa.

Pero casi de inmediato como empezò el dolor, terminò ya que un resplandor azul iluminò la escena, Celestia abriò los ojos y vio a us hermana usando su magia para interceptar la maldiciòn de Ikit, a pesar de sus heridas, Luna estaba màs que dispuesta a defender a su hermana hasta la muerte por lo que concentrò todo su poder en su cuerno para derrotar a Ikit. Por desgracia, una profecìa no se puede evitar y este era el momento que Mazdamundi alertaba a Celestia. Sigilosamente y detràs de ella, Queek clavò una pica en el pecho de Luna y la alzò mientras ella gritaba de dolor, mientras que Ikit lanzò un nuevo hechizo que impactò el cuerno de la princesa e hizo algo inimaginable. El aura de la magia de Luna, se volviò de colro verde y un poderoos rayo saliò disparado hcia el cielo, que impactò a la luna y esta empezò a tornarse verde brillante, Morslieb, la luna del Caos, ahora orbitaba en Equestria. Una de las profecìas de Mazdamundi se habìa completado.

\- ¡Luna! - Celestia extendiò sus alas y lanzò un torrente de fuego sobre el bosque, incendiàndolo todo a su paso, Ikit se protegiò usando su bàculo para hacer un escudo magico, Blistrox creo un muro de putrefacciòn y Queek solo pudo ocultarse tras una piedra, aquellos Skavens que no lograron ocultarse, se incineraròn.

LLena de dolor y làgrimas, Celestia usò su magia y se desapareciò con su hermana, hacia Canterlot, dejando tras de sì una bosque en llamas y bañado en sangre.


	23. Tras la derrota

Capítulo 23

 **"Tras la derrota"**

Canterlot estaba lleno de actividad, la aparición súbita de un portal mágico en medio de la ciudad alertó a la Guardia Real, que lo rodeó con un millar de guerreros armados y listos, pero cuándo empezaron a salir cientos de ponis, algunos muertos, otros heridos y varios más conmocionados, los guerreros fueron reemplazados por ponis médicos que empezaron a ayudar a las tropas, junto a cientos de voluntarios civiles, de repente, vieron como un gigantesco rayo de energía verde, salía disparado desde alguna parte del Bosque Everfree y que impactaba directamente a la luna, volviéndola del mismo color que el rayo y todos aquellos que lo vieron, solo podían pensar en lo peor. Durante varios minutos, los restos del ejército de Luna y lo que quedaba de Ember y su tropa de dragones, salieron en tropel a través del portal, junto a ellos, llegaron Twilight, sus amigas y lo que quedaba de sus regimientos de combate, poco a poco, los restos de las tropas empezaron a arribar hasta que finalmente, un rezagado soldado llegó por el portal gritando por que cerraran el portal, ya que los Skavens se acercaban rápidamente. Starlight no lo dudó por ningún momento y deshizo la magia. Pero justo entonces, Twilight se dio cuenta de que faltaban tres ponis muy importantes.

\- ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde está Rainbow Dash, Luna y Celestia?

\- ¡Sí es cierto! ¿Dónde están? - Preguntó un sargento.

Respondiendo a esa pregunta, se abrió un nuevo portal y de ahí salió volando la princesa Celestia que llevaba sobre su lomo a su hermana, la princesa Luna. Herida de muerte.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Iré a verlas! ¡Fluttershy, ven conmigo! ¡Rarity ve a buscar a Rainbow, probablemente esté con los heridos!

\- Está bien.

Después, ambas ponis extendieron sus alas y empezaron a volar hacia el palacio, Rarity ordenó a sus arqueros irse mientras ella iba a las tiendas médicas a buscar a su amiga, mientras tanto, Starlight miraba satisfecha a su entorno. La derrota había dejado a las fuerzas equestres con una moral muy baja y eso era lo que ella había estado esperando, esperaba que los ponis estuvieran lo bastante desesperados como para recurrir a cualquier medio necesario para ganar esta guerra, por fin podría empezar a esparcir el Culto a los Dioses Oscuros y llevar la corrupción del Caos al mismísimo corazón de Equestria, pero antes, debía otorgarle a Khorne, el alma de su nueva campeona y apoderarse de un libro.

Twilight y Fluttershy continuaron volando hasta llegar a los aposentos de Celestia, ahí fueron testigos de una imagen muy desalentadora:

Celestia estaba empleando su magia en su hermana, que estaba recostada en su cama con una profunda herida en el pecho, de ella salían chorros de sangre que Celestia trataba inútilmente de contener con su magia y una sábana. El cuerno de Luna, lanzaba chispas verdosas y su aura también era verde.

\- ¿Cómo está?

\- No lo sé - Celestia estaba llorando a todo pulmón y su voz era casi incomprensible - No reacciona y no puedo contener la hemorragia, ya solicité a un sanador pero todos están ocupados. No sobrevivirá sin ayuda.

\- Puedo intentar ayudarla princesa - Respondió Fluttershy. - Fui sanadora durante la batalla.

\- Sàlvala Fluttershy, por favor.

La tímida pegaso se acercó a la Princesa y lo primero que hizo fue tomar su pulso (estaba débil), a continuación abrió su alforja que ya estaba un poco vacía debido a la gran masa de heridos que tuvo que atender durante la refriega, pero aún tenía suficientes hierbas y remedios para atender a la Princesa, aunque no sería suficiente para curar su herida por completo.

\- Necesitaré más semillas de melarea rosa y pétalos de broma venenosa.

\- ¿De que servirá eso?

\- Sólo así, podré hacer un extracto capaz de sanar sus heridas.

\- Iré por ellas, Twilight, - La princesa se acercó a su mentora - Necesito que hagas presión en la herida de Luna, no demoraré.

Tras decir esto, se transportó hacia el jardín de su palacio que estaba repleto de diversas especies de flora y fauna, ahí es dónde debía encontrar las plantas que le pidió Fluttershy para salvar a su hermana moribunda.

Mientras Celestia reunía los pétalos de la broma venenosa, solo podía escuchar la voz de Mazdamundi en su cabeza, ese mensaje que trataba de decirle sobre las profecías. El Slann dijo que había presenciado varias más y de cumplirse todas ellas, Equestria caería y después el Viejo Mundo.

Pero no era momento de preocuparse por ella, tenía que salvar a su hermana, tras reunir las semillas y los pétalos, volvió a aparecerse en su habitación y le entregó los materiales a Fluttershy, quién comenzó a preparar una infusión. Diez minutos después, Fluttershy tenía listo el brebaje que había adquirido un color verde mohoso pero despedía un olor dulce y relajante, con ayuda de un cuenco, hizo que Luna se bebiera la poción.

\- ¿Cuánto tardará?

\- Es difícil saberlo princesa, perdió mucha sangre y el arma con la que la hirieron atravesó uno de sus pulmones y seccionó varias arterias. Es un milagro que no muriera al instante. Pero la infusión reparará todo el daño que recibió, será mejor que descanse y la dejemos a solas.

\- Muy bien, entonces salgamos.

Las tres ponis salieron de la habitación y antes de salir, Celestia le dio una última mirada a su hermana y después cerró la puerta. Mientras bajaban. la mente de Celestia no dejaba de pensar en las profecías que Mazdamundi no pudo contestarle, por lo que tomó la decisión de contactarlo por su cuenta.

Celestia fue de inmediato a la Biblioteca privada de su castillo, ignorando a sus comandantes que querían hablar con ella respecto a los resultados de la batalla, incapaz de comprender el comportamiento de su maestra, Twilight accedió a reunirse con ellos y hablar sobre las estadísticas del combate. Según las cifras, había más de cuatro mil muertos, heridos y desaparecidos, las fuerzas que el Imperio de Cristal había enviado, fueron aniquiladas y Ember había perdido a varios de sus dragones. Al ver esas cifras, Twilight comprendió que el ejército había sufrido una derrota aplastante y a pesar de haber causado muchas más bajas al enemigo, los Skavens, ya estarían invadiendo Ponyville en este momento y celebrando su victoria contando el botín de guerra, mientras que las fuerzas equestres, no podrían lanzar un contraataque durante algún tiempo. Tratando de mantener la calma, Twilight decidió llevar esta discusión a un lugar más privado y pidió que la siguieran a la sala del trono.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, Celestia había entrado en la zona restringida de esta y estaba escudriñando en libros que contenían algunos de los hechizos y encantamientos más poderosos de los que se tenía conocimiento, antiguos pergaminos que albergaban magia antigua y escritos que pertenecieron a Star Swirl. Era el lugar correcto para encontrar la forma de comunicarse con alguien perteneciente a otro mundo.

Durante varias horas, Celestia revisó libro tras libro, leyó cada pergamino y analizó cada escrito de su antiguo maestro, pero no pudo encontrar nada que pudiese ayudarla a comunicarse de nuevo con Mazdamundi, pero Celestia no estaba dispuesta a rendirse y si no había un hechizo que la ayudara a reabrir la comunicación, ella iba a crearlo.

Tras leer detenidamente los hechizos de un enorme compendio de magia antigua, Celestia decidió mezclar el hechizo para abrir portales con un hechizo que según el libro, podía contactar a la dimensión del hogar de Discord. Si Celestia conseguía mezclar el hechizo y perfeccionarlo, podría ver con sus propios ojos al Slann y así poder obtener su ayuda.

Durante toda la noche, Celestia probó una y otra vez el hechizo, con la esperanza de que conectará con el Viejo Mundo, gracias a las imágenes que pudo apreciar durante su primer contacto, tenía una idea innata del lugar al que quería llegar, pero cada intento fracasaba, Celestia terminaba exhausta y los pocos portales que conseguía abrir, solo duraban unos cuántos segundos. Pero no se rindió.

Al décimo octavo intento, Celestia lo logró, consiguió abrir un portal en lo que ella vió, como un templo en medio de una densa y espesa jungla, sabiendo que no podía contarle de esto a nadie y que necesitaba desesperadamente ayuda militar, la princesa tomó su alabarda y entró al portal, que se cerró tras ella.

Pero mientras Celestia iba a buscar el consejo y la ayuda del Slann, Starlight se quedó con vía libre para actuar sin ser descubierta, Twilight estaba ocupada con los asuntos de la guerra, Rarity estaría buscando a Rainbow Dash entre los heridos, Fluttershy ayudaba con las labores médicas, Luna estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y Cadence estaba en el Imperio de Cristal, aislada y a salvo. Sin nadie que pudiese interponerse entre ella y sus planes, Starlight decidió dirigirse a las mazmorras del palacio y extraer el libro del Caos.

Al llegar a la entrada del calabozo, se cercioró de que no hubiese guardias y quedó sorprendida de que no los hubiera, pero eso no era motivo para bajar la guardia, si Celestia no había dejado guardias en la entrada, era por que tenía un as bajo su casco. Stralight, tal vez estaba controlada por los Dioses Oscuros y la corrupción del Caos impregnaba cada parte de su alma, pero aún poseía los instintos que la hacían astuta y una unicornio muy poderosa, usando sus dotes mágicas, Starlight, descubrió que la princesa había protegido el lugar con magia defensiva muy poderosa, hechizos de protección y todo tipo de defensas mágicas que una alicornio podía crear. Ella no podía deshacer toda esa magia, pero ella ya no era unicornio normal, tenía la bendición de los cuatro grandes dioses y eso incluía la bendición de Tzeentch, el Dios de la Magia y la Transformación.

Usando su cuerno, Starlight recitó un hechizo en un lenguaje desconocido, pero al hacerlo, sus ojos se volvieron azules y la marca del Caos también emitió un brillo azulado y la magia que Celestia había invocado, se deshizo. Starlight agradeció al Señor de la Transformación y continuó su avance que estaba literalmente lleno de obstáculos, tales como trampas ocultas, acertijos y algunos monstruos, que Starlight abatió usando la fuerza y sed de sangre de Khorne.

Finalmente llegó a la zona de las jaulas y ahí estaba su premio. En la celda central, estaba el cofre de piedra en el qure Celestia lo había encerrado, estaba rodeado de cadenas y le habían puesto gran cantidad de hechizos defensivos, definitivamente no querían que ese cofre se abriera por nada del mundo, pero Starlight no iba a dejar que un simple pedazo de roca mágica la separara de su amado premio.

Reuniendo el poder de la plaga y la decadencia, Starlight convirtió el cofre, en una masa de color verdosa que emanaba un asqueroso olor a caño y el poder mágico de Tzeentch, una vez más desactivó la defensa mágica, usando su magia de levitación, Starlight sacó el libro de entre la asquerosa sustancia y al tenerlo frente a ella, sonrió de manera diabólica y se apresuró a salir del lugar y a tratar de dejarlo tal y como Celestia lo había protegido.

Al anochecer de ese día, Starlight se apresuró a buscar a Applejack, llevaba una alforja en dònde llevaba el libro que habìa hurtado, pero tuvo que detenerse al ver a Rarity llorando sobre el cadáver de un miembro de su Regimiento, Starlight aún necesitaba encontrar a alguien digno de Slaanesh y tal vez Rarity sería la candidata perfecta, ya que tenía varios elementos que la relacionaban con el Dios de los Abusos y el Placer. Activando su amuleto arcano, Starlight recuperó su forma natural y se acercó a ella.

\- Lo lamento, Rarity - Starlight puso su casco sobre su hombro - ¿Lo conocías?

\- Se llamaba Golden Night, tenía una esposa y tres hijos que están refugiándose en Yeguadelfia. Pero no lloro por él Starlight.

\- ¿Entonces que sucede?

\- Es Rainbow Dash, no pude encontrarla. Esperaba que estuviera entre los heridos, pero no. Revisé la lista de pérdidas y su nombre figura entre los desaparecidos. ¡¿Qué será de ella Starlight?!

\- Shhh, Shhhh - Starlight le dio un confortable abrazo y la tranquilizó - Ella es muy fuerte, seguro que está a salvo.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- La conocemos, sin duda, debe de estar a salvo.

\- Tendremos que decírselo a las demás.

\- Iré con Applejack, actualmente es muy inestable y no sé como podría tomárselo. Tu ve con las demás.

\- Está bien Starlight. Te veré después.

Mientras Rarity se dirigía a las tiendas médicas, Starlight se encaminó a las barracas, decepcionada de saber que Rarity no podía ser la Elegida de Slaanesh, su generosidad era superior a su lujuria o sus deseos de ser la poni más hermosa y un campeón de Slaanesh, debía ser frío, cruel y dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por obtener el placer eterno. Rarity se había convertido en otro obstáculo que al igual que Rainbow Dash, debía ser quitado de en medio.

Starlight llegó a las barracas y se puso a buscar a Applejack inmediatamente, no tardó en encontrarla en su tienda, que a decir verdad, su regimiento no acampaba con el resto de tropas, "Los Desangradores" tenían su propio campamento en una pequeña plaza de Canterlot, en dónde Applejack y sus tropas estaban reunidas, al parecer, lamentándose de la derrota sufrida. A diferencia de las otras barracas que estaban ordenadas y limpias, Applejack y sus tropas tenìa su campamento hecho un autèntico desastre, sus armas y armaduras, aùn manchadas de sangre estaban amontonadas en un rincòn, los integrantes del Regimiento estaban alrededor de una fogata y todos bebìan grandes cantidades de cidra de manzana mientras contaban su propia experiencia dentro de la batalla.

Starlight entrò al campamento y cada uno de los integrantes, la miraba con una ira totalmente desbocada, pero no le importò y siguiò avanzando, hasta que un soldado la detuvo, era enorme y tenìa tres cabezas de Skaven atadas a su cuello, como si de un collar se tratase.

\- ¿Que quieres?

\- Busco a tu comandante. ¡Dònde està?

\- En su tienda, pero mejor no la moleste.

\- No me importa, debo hablar con ella.

El soldado le señalò la tienda que estaba en uno de los extremos del campamento y Starlight se dirigiò hacia allà. Al entrar, viò a Applejack sacàndole filo a su hacha, aùn llevaba la armadura puesta.

\- Buenas noches, Applejack.

\- ¿Què haces aquì?

\- Sòlo vengo a decirte algo terrible. Pero necesitaremos privacidad.

Starlhjt lanzò un hechizo de aislamiento total sobre la tienda, nada podìa entrar ni salir, ni siquiera el sonido.

\- ¿Què? - Applejack dejò su hacha en el suelo y se acercò a Starlight - ¿De què hablas?

\- Es Rainbow Dash.

\- ¿Que pasa con ella? - Applejack empezaba a mostrarse preocupada.

\- No regresò de la batalla, creemos que fue capturada.

\- Starlight, no es divertido. Si es una especie de broma, ¡te aseguro que no es divertida!

\- Vendrìa a decirte una broma de ese estilo considerando la situaciòn actual.

Appleajck se dejò caer en una silla, parecìa estar en shck, pero se lavnto ràpidamente, tomò su hacha y empezò a lanzar violentos golpes contra el suelo hasta quebrarlo, estaba furiosa.

\- ¡Apàrtate!

\- ¿Puedo preguntar a dònde vas?

\- ¿A dònde crees? ¡A cazar kavens!

\- ¿Y tù crees, que podràs salir de la ciudad sin que te detenga la Gurdia Real?

\- ¡No me importa còmo! ¡Pero voy a salir!

\- Entonces voy a darte un regalo.

\- ¿Regalo?

Starlight se acercò a su amiga que ya sospechaba de que algo estaba a punto de suceder, pero no tenìa ni idea del peigro que la estaba acechando. Al estar lo bastante cerca, Starlight cerrò sus ojos y al abrirlos revlò sus iris rojas, Applejck no supo que hacer y entonces la unicornio, le clavò su cuerno en su pata derecha delantera.

\- ¡AHHH! ¡¿Què haces?!

Strlight no respondiò, ya que desde su cuerno, una temible maldiciòn estaba impregnndo eel cuerpo de la poni campirana, era la maldiciòn del Dios de la Sangre, que estaba reclamando un alma para impregnar Equestria de sangre y cràneos.

Cuàndo Starlight le sacò el cuerno, Applejack se derrumbò en el suelo y empezò a retorcerse de forma terrible, sus venas se dilataban y se habìa vuelto de color rojo, funalmente se desmayò. Starlight sin embargo, solo sonreìa y deshizo el hechizo de aislamiento, despuès la levitò hasta su cama y la dejò ahì.

\- Descansa Applejack, por que mañana, todo serà distinto para ti. - Starlight usò su magia y se teletransportò a las afueras de Canterlot, con el libro en su alforja, al llegar a un claro sacò el libro y trazò la Estrella del Caos en el suelo con ayuda de una rama.

\- Sòlo necesito màs poder, ¡Trixie!

A su señal, la unicornio que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, apareciò, pero ya era irreconocible. Su cuerno era curvo y ademàs tenìa otros dos cuerno de cabra salièndole de la cabeza, sus dientes ya se habìan tornado afilados y su piel se habìa vuelto cetrina y reseca.

\- ¿Me llamabas?

\- Sì, necesito de tu poder, ya es hora de preparar la llegada de nuestro ejèrcito.

\- ¿Tienes a los Elegidos?

\- Sòlo falta el Elegido del Prìncipe Slaanesh, pronto lo encontrarè.

\- Bien, hagamos esto.

Las dos unicornios, unieron sus cuerno y de inmediato un destello azul iluminò el àrea, la estrella en el suelo se incendiò, Starlight se parò en el medio mientras Trixie se alejaba.

\- ¡Amos y Señores de la Disformidad! ¡Escùchenme y dènme su apoyo pra llevar a cabo su plan! ¡Padre de la Plaga! ¡Señor de la Transformaciòn! ¡Dios de la Sangre! ¡Prìncipe del Placer! ¡Dènme sus poderes! ¿Dènme a sus hijos para llevar la ruina a Equestria! ¡Còmo su Elegida, se los pido!

Ràpidamente, el fuego que rodeaba la marca se elevò en el aire y èste revelò un portal que se abriò y en su interior se pudo apreciar un enorme ejèrcito de bestias que gritaban al unìsono una sola palabra "¡Chaos!", en ese momento una figura empezò a salir del portal.

Era una criatura bìpeda, con las patas de una cabra, el torso de un ser humano al igual que su brazo derecho, pero el izquierdo era un realidad una pinza de cangrejo, su cabeza estaba cubierta de harapos pero revelaba facciones de un toro, llevaba una especie de bastòn qie tenìa una roca en la parte superior y su piel estaba impregnada de pelo e inclusive escamas y espinas. Al salir, el suelo bajo sus patas se secò y se convirtiò en roca, la criatura se arrodillò ante Starlight, pronunciando unas palabras un poco tangibles en español.

\- ¡Yo Morghur! !Yo servir a ti!

Starlight sonreìa muy satisfecha de sì misma, ya que desde el portal, màs y màs criaturas bìpedas emepezaron a salir de ahì, todas armadas y preparadas para iniciar una guerra. Los Hombres Bestia, habìan llegado.

 **Nota: Como lo prometì, todas las razas que pidieron ya estàn aquì y solo me queda agradecerles por seguir adelante con la historia, en el pròximo capìtulo volveremos al Viejo Mundo, les mando un saludo.**


	24. Un Alicornio en Lustria

**Capítulo 23**

 **"Un Alicornio en Lustria"**

La cabeza le daba vueltas y lo primero que Celestia pudo sentir cuando se le pasó el mareo, fue el del lodo,, trató de enfocar la vista y poder ver el lugar dónde estaba, pero le costaba trabajo poder concentrarse, ya que el viaje a través del portal la dejo débil y confundida, pero tras recuperarse, Celestia comprobó que había llegado al destino que deseaba, pero extrañamente, algo no andaba bien.

Celestia se encontraba en lo que parecía ser las ruinas de una antigua ciudad, pero no se parecía en nada a la ciudad que había visto en compañía del Slaan Mazdmamundi, no había vida en esa ciudad, las hermosas pirámides que debían flotar en el aire estaba reducidas a escombros, sus magistrales calles y edificios estaban destruidos y la maleza impregnaba toda la ciudad. Además, Celestia podía distinguir una extraña energía que la ciudad emanaba y tomando su arma, empezó a explorar las ruinas, poco a poco, Celestia pudo empezar a armar la historia de lo que pasó en este lugar ya que mientras caminaba, algunos edificios mostraban signos de haber sido destruidos a base de algún hechizo, había armas y armaduras muy antiguos por casi toda la ciudad y varios huesos que se parecían a las criaturas que ella había visto en su sueño junto a enormes esqueletos pertenecientes a imponentes bestias que sin duda, habían caído en alguna titánica batalla que tuvo lugar aquí.

Celestia decidió que había visto suficiente y abriendo sus alas, extendió el vuelo sobre las copas de los árboles de una inmensa selva, por media hora, Celestia sobrevoló la tierra, pero muy pronto sería testigo de los horrores que habitaban la selva que sobrevolaba. Mientras la princesa seguía sobrevolando la selva, no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo acechada por una bandada de peligrosos reptiles voladores llamados Terradones.

Los Terradones son depredadores muy peligrosos con garras afiladas y picos puntiagudos llenos de dientes tan afilados como agujas. Tienen una gran envergadura y emiten una siniestra sombra mientras planean por encima de su presa con sus enormes alas escamosas que les hacen alcanzar grandes velocidades. Muchas criaturas temen ver la sombra ominosa de sus alas o escuchar los estridentes gritos de las manadas de caza. Sus enormes y coriáceas alas, pueden impulsarlos a gran velocidad. A pesar de su gran magnitud, son sorprendentemente ágiles, lo que les permite volar a máxima velocidad a través de la densa jungla esquivando ramas, lianas y árboles. Los Terradones también son planeadores expertos y pueden permanecer en el aire durante días dejándose llevar por las corrientes de aire más calientes que se elevan desde la jungla, pero se lanzarán en picado cuando vean el menor movimiento de una presa potencial.

Mientras Celestia sobrevolaba tranquilamente los árboles, la bandada de reptiles se elevó al menos a treinta metros sobre ella y como si se tratasen de flechas, se lanzaron contra ella. Celestia solo pudo ver la sombra de esos animales durante una fracción de segundo antes de ser atacada por uno de ellos que la había atrapado con su pico y la sacudía violentamente, en un intento de partirla a la mitad, pero Celestia cargó su cuerno con magia y se liberó, lanzando un hechizo sobre su atacante, tras quedar libre comprobó que su armadura estaba dañada pero fuera de eso, ella estaba bien. El reptil sacudió su cabeza y volvió al ataque, seguido del resto de su manada.

Al comprobar que no podía luchar contra todos a la vez, Celestia descendió velozmente, con la esperanza de perder a sus atacantes en la selva, al atravesar el follaje de uno de los árboles, Celestia se internó entre la maleza y volteó para asegurarse que ya no la seguían, pero se horrorizó al ver a las criaturas atravesando el follaje, las lianas y las ramas con una gran agilidad que opacaba a la de cualquier pegaso en Equestria. El calor dentro de la selva era intenso y Celestia podía sentir como sus fuerzas la abandonaban lentamente, pero decidida a encontrar la ayuda que su nación necesitaba empezó a correr, evadiendo todo tipo de obstáculos mientras los voraces reptiles alados la seguían persiguiendo a ras del suelo. Mientras Celestia corría, alcanzó a ver un montículo de troncos y sin pensárselo dos veces se escondió ahí.

En ese momento, los Terradones empezaron a atacar los troncos, usando sus picos y sus garras empezaron a destrozar la madera e intentar alcanzarla, Celestia puso su arma al frente, con toda la intención de clavársela a la primera criatura que atravesara los troncos. Pero en ese momento, la tierra tembló y se oyó un poderoso rugido que obligó a Celestia a taparse los oídos, el rugido tuvo un efecto en los reptiles que perseguían a Celestia, quiénes se mostraron asustados, decidieron renunciaron a la cacería y se apresuraron a emprender el vuelo, pero en ese instante, Celestia escuchó otro gruñido y como unas fauces se cerraban de golpe, un chillido y el crujido de huesos siendo destrozados, para finalmente todo quedar en silencio.

Confundida, asustada y consternada, Celestia salió de su escondite lentamente y al salir, vio que el suelo estaba empapado en sangre y cerca del charco estaba el ala de uno de los animales, de repente una gota de sangre cayó sobre su cabeza, asustada, Celestia se dio la vuelta lentamente y pudo contemplar la razón por la que sus perseguidores se habían ido.

La criatura que tenía al frente medía más de nueve metros de alto, tenía unas largas y musculosas patas traseras, una gran cola pesada que le ayudaba a mantenerse en equilibrio, una imponente cabeza con una gigantesca mandíbula que albergaba hileras enteras de afilados dientes que parecían dagas, en dónde tenía el cuerpo de una de las criaturas voladoras y poseía un par de brazos pequeños, pero que tenían tres afiladas garras que podrían degollarla de un solo tajo. Esta bestia, era un Carnosaurio, el depredador más mortífero y peligroso de esta tierra.

La bestia se tragó a su víctima y lanzó un poderoso rugido que le heló la sangre a Celestia y sin pensárselo dos veces, empezó a correr una vez más, la bestia lanzó otro rugido y comenzó la persecución, Celestia podía escuchar el sonido de las pisadas de la criatura que la perseguía y que derribaba los árboles tras él, era el peor escenario en el que ella se pudo haber encontrado en su vida, pero no era el momento de pensar, era momento de seguir corriendo. Pero entonces, Celestia llegó a un peñasco que bloqueaba su ruta. Estaba atrapada.

Tras ella, los árboles cayeron y el sanguinario depredador salió rugiendo, Celestia estaba exhausta, el calor sofocante de la jungla había consumido toda su energía, apenas tenía fuerzas para mantener el hechizo de levitación sobre su alabarda, pero no estaba dispuesta a darle a este animal un bocadillo sencillo y se preparó para pelear. El Carnosaurio rugió y se lanzó contra Celestia con su mandíbula abierta y la princesa se preparó para darle a este animal una lección. Pero justo cuando el Carnosaurio iba a alcanzarla, un segundo Carnosaurio irrumpió, mordiéndole el cuello al que estaba atacando a la princesa. Ambos animales se midieron en un sangriento y feroz combate, ambos especímenes se lanzaban feroces mordidas o utilizaban sus letales zarpas, buscando las zonas más vulnerables de sus oponentes. Celestia, que miraba sorprendida el combate entre los animales, empezó a observar detenidamente al segundo reptil que se había lanzado contra el animal que trataba de matarla y lo primero que notó era que éste mostraba signos de haber sido amaestrado, poseía un arnés sobre su boca, tenía placas de oro sobre su piel y una silla de montar, lo que indicaba solo una cosa, su jinete estaba cerca.

En ese momento, el segundo Carnosaurio propinó un fuerte golpe con su cola al primero, derribándolo, una vez en el suelo, el inmenso depredador abrió sus fauces, agarró a su rival por el cuello y con un pequeño esfuerzo se lo destrozó, después el Carnosaurio sobreviviente, lanzó un poderoso rugido de victoria al cielo. Entre la sangre derramada y los árboles derribados, salió un segundo ser que Celestia ya había visto, este ser de aspecto reptiliano se acercó al imponente animal que estaba devorando el cadáver de su rival y como si se tratase de un corcel, le dio unos suaves golpes en el cuello con una de sus garras, después volteó y se quedó mirando a Celestia durante un momento, mediante lenguaje corporal, pareció indicarle que se sentara en el lomo de su bestia. Dado que estaba muy cansada y con pocas fuerzas, Celestia extendió las alas y se sentó en la silla del animal. Después el ser le habló a su bestia con un lenguaje extraño y el animal empezó a caminar detrás de él.

Celestia se quedó dormida casi de inmediato, al despertar, comprobó que pudieron pasar varias horas desde que el extraño ser la salvó ya que ahora estaba en una habitación levemente iluminada por una antorcha, a su lado estaba su armadura completamente reparada y su alabarda finamente lustrada y afilada. Celestia se reincorporó y vio la habitación en la que se encontraba (hecha de piedra y con magistrales tallados en ella), frente a ella, Celestia vio un plato lleno de frutas exóticas, algunas que jamás había visto y probó una que parecía una naranja, resultó ser extremadamente dulce, como si se tratase de miel. Tras comer un poco, Celestia salió de la habitación y empezó a caminar por el pasillo pero entonces se encontró frente a un imponente cocodrilo, o eso parecía, Medía más de tres metros, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices, tenía placas de oro alrededor de sus escamas y en sus manos llevaba una enorme y pesada maza, cuyo extremo estaba recubierto de pinchos. Al ver a Celestia, abrió su inmensa mandíbula, enseñándole grandes hileras de afilados dientes, pero no le hizo ningún daño, solo hizo un seco movimiento con su cabeza, indicándole que debía seguirlo.

Impresionada, la princesa no puso ninguna objeción y siguió a la criatura a través de múltiples pasillos de lo que ella imaginaba, debía ser una especie de templo. Tras caminar por unos minutos, Celestia y su acompañante llegaron a un corredor que aparentemente no tenía salida, la criatura puso su garra izquierda en una placa dorada, al hacerlo emitió un hermoso brillo dorado, en ese momento, la pared se levantó y Celestia contempló una vez más la hermosa Ciudad-Templo de Hexoátl. La ciudad ya había cambiado, considerando que la visión que le había mostrado el mago sacerdote fue al momento de su nacimiento hace ya varios milenios, algunos de los edificios y pirámides ya presentaban un deplorable estado de abandono, pero otros lugares de la ciudad rebosaban de actividad, ya que Celestia podía observar a grandes masas de seres reptilianos alineándose en cohortes frente a una gran pirámide.

Su acompañante le indicó que lo siguiera y juntos descendieron del edificio en el que se hallaban, atravesaron varias calles y avenidas, Celestia había visto la ciudad desde el aire, no a pie y se quedó maravillada por su arquitectura, que no tenía nada que envidiar en contraste a la arquitectura de Equestria. Finalmente, llegaron a la base de la pirámide, ahí Celestia pudo ver de cerca a las criaturas.

Había guerreros feroces, criados por los Ancestrales para la guerra y la protección como único objetivo en sus vidas (Guerreros Saurios), había pequeñas, ágiles e inteligentes criaturas, creadas por los Ancestrales a partir de seres anfibios que habitaban en los pantanos de Lustria desde el amanecer de los tiempos, cuyo propósito, fue ser el pilar de la raza de los Hombres Lagarto, pero que también podían ser letales enemigos en batalla (Eslizones) y desde luego, criaturas enormes, cuyos cuerpos consisten en trozos de duro músculo y nervio, una enorme mandíbula donde sobresalen afilados dientes y escamas tan duras como la misma roca(Króxigors). Detrás de estas tropas, había criaturas gigantescas, cuyas cabezas están cubiertas con una cresta blindada de la que surgen unos cuernos macizos (Estegadones), también había un pequeño grupo de bestias que tenían la piel dura como el acero y una armadura natural de placas de una sustancia parecida al hierro tan densa que puede llegar a frustrar el mordisco de un Carnosaurio (Bastiodones) y actuando a modo de caballería, había un contingente de Guerreros Saurios montados en veloces y letales Gélidos.

Las criaturas no le prestaron la más mínima atención a Celestia, todos observaban fijamente a la pirámide en dónde una figura que asemejaba a un sapo empezaba a aparecer, sin duda debía ser el Slann Mazdamundi. Al llegar al borde, el ejército empezó a lanzar rugidos y gritos, otros chocaban sus armas contra sus escudos o alzaban sus armas sobre sus cabezas para dar ánimos. En eso, la figura alzó la mano y el ruido cesó, el ser empezó a emitir extraños sonidos con su boca y Celestia no era capaz de entender ni una sola palabra (si es que estaba diciendo algo). Tras unos minutos, el Slaan terminó de croar, las tropas dieron media vuelta y marcharon hacia la muralla.

El acompañante de Celestia que era un Króxigor, empezó a subir los escalones de la pirámide y ella lo siguió, fue una subida larga, pero mientras más alto subían, la vista de la ciudad era increíble, a su vez, Celestia pudo ver que los escalones superiores tenían esculturas de Guerreros Saurios que empuñaban una especie de alabarda y llevaban yelmos y armaduras que según los labrados, eran de huesos y cráneos. Celestia que estaba un poco cansada tras estar subiendo le enorme escalera, decidió transportar a ella y su acompañante mediante magia hasta la cima, pero apenas su cuerno emitió un destello cuándo las estatuas empezaron a moverse, en el tiempo que tarda un ojo en pestañear, se vio rodeada de una docena de guerreros que la amenazaban con sus alabardas y le lanzaban aterradores rugidos, mientras el Króxigor, al parecer trataba de calmarlos mediante rugidos más potentes. Lentamente, Celestia dejó de emplear su magia y tuvo un efecto positivo, ya que los Guardias que estaban amenazándola levantaron sus armas y volvieron a sus respectivas posiciones de vigilancia, tan quietos como una estatua. El Króxigor le lanzó una mirada fulminante, como tratando de advertirle que si volvía a hacer eso, no correría con tanta suerte y continuaron subiendo.

Finalmente llegaron a la parte alta de la pirámide, estaban más arriba del nivel de las nubes y ahí, Celestia vio al Slann, sentado en su palanquín flotante, ella se acercó lentamente a él y al estar cerca, se arrodilló ante él.

\- Gran Slann, espero me recuerde, soy Celestia, Princesa de Equestria, he venido para solicitar su ayuda y la de su ancestral pueblo, por favor, se lo suplico.

Mazdamundi abrió su boca y lanzó el mismo ruido que escuchó cuando se dirigía a sus tropas, Celestia no podía entender nada, y le pareció muy extraño que en su sueño, el pudiese hablar perfecto español. Pero el Slann extendió uno de sus brazos y le indicó que se acercara con uno de sus dedos. Celestia obedeció y al estar cerca de él, el Slann le tocó la frente y ella sintió como si una extraña torrente mágica inundara su cuerpo.

\- ¿Se siente bien?

\- Sí, ¿cómo es que ahora puedo entenderlo?

\- Le di el don de las lenguas, ahora hablará cualquier idioma que exista en el Universo. Pero ahora no es momento de hablar princesa. ¡Nakai!

El Króxigor que acompañaba a Celestia se acercó a Mazdamundi y se arrodilló.

\- Ordene, poderoso Slann.

\- Ve a las afueras de la muralla, ahí te necesitarán.

El imponente y legendario guerrero asintió con su cabeza, tomó su maza y descendió de la pirámide. Celestia ve+ia todo esto muy extraño.

\- ¿Pero que sucede?

\- Los Ancestrales predijeron su aparición en el corazón de Xahutec, pero no el momento en el que llegaría, si hubiera aparecido tan sólo hace unas semanas.

\- Poderoso Mazdamundi, ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Se lo diré después, por favor entre a la Cámara de las Estrellas y refúgiese con los otros, cuándo todo terminé, la atenderé.

\- Se lo suplico Slann, necesito saber que está pasando.

Mazdamundi le dirigió una mirada que podría haber hecho huir a cualquiera ya que sus ojos empezaron a brillar de manera amenazadora, pero hizo un ademán con su brazo izquierdo y las nubes se apartaron de inmediato.

\- Véalo usted misma.

Celestia se acercó al borde de la pirámide y bajó la vista, a cientos de metros debajo de ella, había una feroz y brutal batalla. Desde el interior de la ciudad, cohortes enteras de guerreros marchaban hacia el muro y a las afueras, mientras que desde la selva, emanaban hordas de guerreros que lanzaban aullidos salvajes y llegaban por miles.

\- Ahora ¿lo ve princesa?. Hexoátl está bajo asedio.


	25. El Asedio de Hexoátl

**Capítulo 24**

 **"El Asedio de Hexoátl"**

 **-** Por favor princesa, vaya a la cámara, cuándo esto termine, hablaremos.

\- Gran Mazdamundi, déjeme ayudarlo. Puedo inclinar la balanza a su favor.

\- Celestia, hay ocho magos sacerdote en la ciudad y todos hemos empleado nuestra magia contra el enemigo, apenas hemos conseguido hacerle daño, me temo que usted no hará ninguna diferencia.

\- Eso lo veremos.

De forma veloz, Celestia extendió las alas y emprendió el vuelo, hacia la batalla, mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad, vio a las cohortes de guerreros que marchaban sin mostrar miedo al horror de la batalla. Celestia aterrizó en medio de la muralla, que estaba a rebozar de pequeños Eslizones que llevaban cerbatanas, arcos y lanzas, sin duda estaban tomando el papel de arqueros.

\- ¿Quién ser tú? - Le preguntó un eslizón que a diferencia de los otros, tenía una cresta de color rojo en su cabeza. Debía ser una especie de jefe o alguna unidad de autoridad.

\- Soy Celestia, vengo a proporcionar ayuda.

\- No, nosotros somos los guerreros, vaya a la pirámide. - Le ordenó el Eslizón con un tono de voz muy agresivo.

En ese momento, una enorme roca estuvo a punto de golpear el área de la muralla, pero Celestia le lanzó un rayo y la roca se convirtió en grava. El Jefe Eslizón le agradeció y empezó a mostrarse más amable.

\- Nuestros hermanos necesitan su ayuda, use su magia.

Celestia asintió y emprendió el vuelo, usando su poder, Celestia usó su magia y barrió a decenas de guerreros enemigos, pero parecía que sus números no mermaban, ya que seguían saliendo más y más de la selva. Celestia volvió a elevarse, ya estando muy alto, invocó una enorme bola de fuego que lanzó contra la selva, provocando un gran incendio. El ejército de Saurios lanzó poderosos rugidos y Celestia aterrizó cerca de ellos, los guerreros la miraban extrañados, jamás habían visto a un ser vivo como ella pero no era el momento de hablar, apenas habían pasado unos segundos de tranquilidad cuándo un gas de color verde con destellos rojos apagó el fuego que Celestia había creado. Los Saurios volvieron a alzar los escudos y dieron la cara a la selva, Celestia bajó su alabarda y también tomó la posición de guardia. Desde la línea de árboles chamuscados empezaron a escucharse gritos, tambores de guerra y cánticos extraños que mantenían a Celestia muy nerviosa, paseó la mirada entre los guerreros que estaban cerca de ella y pudo comprobar que no parecían asustados, estaban tranquilos, con la mirada clavada hacia adelante. Al cabo de unos instantes se oyó un enorme grito que sonó desde los árboles.

\- ¡Waaaaagh!

Y detrás de él, muchos más gritos idénticos empezaron a escucharse, era un llamado a empezar el caos de la batalla una vez más, incluso los más valerosos guerreros equestres habrían pensado en escapar, pero los Saurios no se acobardaron, sólo empuñaron más fuerte sus armas y mostraban sus afilados colmillos. Muy pronto el suelo tembló y Celestia tuvo una clara visión del enemigo al que se enfrentaba la ciudad.

Con más de dos metros de alto, una constitución más ancha y fuerte que un humano, llegando a tener una forma natural algo encorvada debido a esto, con la piel verde y una prominente mandíbula de la que sobresalían cuatro enormes colmillos, Celestia pudo presenciar un ataque de los Orcos Salvajes. Iban armados con garrotes, lanzas de piedra, huesos y armas de piedra, algunos llevaban armaduras hechas de hueso, otros solo un taparrabos, pero lo que todos tenían en común, era que llevaban tatuajes.

La oleada de guerreros verdes se estrelló contra la línea de Saurios y varios cayeron empalados por las lanzas, desde los muros, los Eslizones lanzaron una lluvia de proyectiles matando a docenas de Pieles Verdes en el proceso, pero la marea de enemigos era muy vasta y cada vez que caía uno, diez más lo reemplazaban. Aquellos guerreros salvajes no mostraban piedad ni mucho menos emociones, solo se deleitaban con la crueldad de la batalla.

La sangre verde y roja bañaban el suelo, los Saurios perdían a varios guerreros, pero no antes de vender caras sus vidas a los Orcos, y eso no mermaba su voluntad de continuar luchando. Aquellos Saurios que morían durante la batalla, eran sacados de ahí por algunos escribas Eslizones. Los Orcos continuaron atacando, pero esta vez, respaldados por estúpidos pero mortales Trolls, al menos tres imponentes Gigantes, millares de diminutos y viles Goblins junto a centenares de Orcos montados en jabalíes.

Los Trolls usaron sus garrotes para despedazar las líneas disciplinadas de guerreros Saurios, los Gigantes aplastaron a todos los soldados que los encararon, los Goblins apuñalaron a las patas y las espaldas de las tropas de Hexoátl (también a uno que otro Orco), mientras los Jinetez de Jabalí arrollaban a los Saurios sin piedad. Celestia, que había permanecido junto a los Soldados, usó su magia para crear barreras de fuego, destruir regimientos enteros de tropas enemigas e incluso, aumentar el flujo de luz solar, haciendo que los guerreros reptilianos pelearan mejor. Varios de los Viejastirpes (Comandantes Saurios) ordenaron a los Króxigors entrar en batalla, junto a los Estegadones, Batiodones y Jinetes de Gélidos, inclusive había unas cohortes de Eslizones que se unieron al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los Króxigor alzaban sus imponentes mazas y destrozaban a los Orcos, pero contra los Trolls, preferían pelear a puño limpio, los Estegadones y Bastiodones cargaron contra las líneas orcas, aplastando a varias decenas de guerreros verdes y sobre sus lomos, los diminutos Eslizones lanzaban jabalinas o dardos envenenados, mientras las cohortes de Eslizones se encargaban de pelear contra las peñas de Goblins.

Celestia apoyó en todo lo que pudo a las tropas de Mazdamundi, incluso salvó a varios guerreros de morir, pero parecía que peleaban contra corriente, los Orcos seguían llegando mientras que las filas aliadas se reducían, desde la pirámide de Mazdamundi, el Slann lanzaba poderosos hechizos que convocaban rayos e incluso, un tornado que arrasó con una parte de la selva y el ejército enemigo. Celestia no sólo empleaba su magia de Alicornio, también hacía uso de su alabarda, empalando y cortando a Piles Verdes, podía ser solo una princesa, pero si quería tener ayuda de Mazdamundi, debía mancharse los cascos con sangre.

En eso, ella recibió un golpe contundente en su cabeza, gracias a su casco había sobrevivido, pero la había dejado demasiado desorientada, mientras trataba de recuperarse, sintió que alguien le pisaba el cuello y vio que un enorme y hosco Orco sobre ella.

Le faltaba un ojo y uno de sus colmillos estaba roto, llevaba un imponente garrote de hueso, una piel a modo de capa, que debió pertenecer a un guerrero Saurio que había caído ante él y estaba lleno de tatuajes.

El Orco la tomó por el cuello y le propinó otro golpe en el estómago, después la arrojó contra un grupo de Goblins a los que derribó como si se tratasen de bolos. Celestia trató de levantarse, pero los golpes que había recibido la habían dejado muy adolorida y podía escuchar perfectamente la risa del Orco, burlándose de ella.

Celestia se incorporó y tomando la alabarda con su boca, se la clavó al Orco en el estómago, este lanzó un grito de dolor, pero ella continuó clavando más profundo su arma en la carne de su enemigo y con toque de crueldad, empezó retorcerla. Pero el orco le propinó un puñetazo y de nuevo la derrumbó, tomando valor, se sacó la alabarda del vientre y la levantó sobre la espalda de Celestia. Pero en el momento en que estaba a punto de clavársela, el Orco fue golpeado por una maza y fue lanzado varios metros atrás.

Celestia volvió a levantarse, tenía su ojo izquierdo amoratado y de su boca salía sangre, preguntándose quién la había ayudado, volteó hacia atrás y vio al Króxigor Nakai, estaba lanzando un poderoso rugido hacia los Orcos y varios de ellos empezaron a huir aterrados por la presencia de este imponente héroe. En eso, el Orco que acababa de golpear estaba levantándose, aún con la alabarda de la Princesa en sus sucias y verdes manos, el orco lanzó un grito de guerra y corrió hacia Nakai con la alabarda apuntando hacia su cuello. Nakai miró al Orco con sus ojos de reptil, dejó su maza en el suelo y empezó a correr hacia él, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Nakai lo golpeó con su poderosa cola haciéndolo soltar la alabarda, después abrió sus mandíbulas y las cerró en torno al cuerpo del Piel Verde y como si se tratase de un animal salvaje, empleó la famosa rueda de la muerte y separó al Orco en varios pedazos.

Nakai devoró el pedazo de carne verdosa que quedó ensartada en sus mandíbulas, tomó su maza del suelo y se lanzó contra un enorme Troll que estaba matando a docenas de Eslizones con su garrote. Celestia se levantó de forma lenta y temblorosa, llamó a su alabarda con magia y reuniendo fuerzas, se dispuso a regresar al combate, pero entonces sonó un atronador rugido, muy familiar que le hizo helar su sangre.

Desde la maleza, apareció la misma imagen del Guerrero Saurio que iba montado sobre un Carnosaurio, detrás de él, llegaron más cohortes de tropas que llevaban los estandartes de otras Ciudades-Templo (Xlanhuapec, Itza, Huatl, Chaqua, Tlaxlatlan, Oxyl y Konquata). Apoyados por esta marea de refuerzos, los Saurios restantes de la Ciudad del Sol rugieron y se lanzaron contra los Orcos en combate total, la batalla subsiguiente fue librada con tanto odio que Celestia quedó confundida, pues ambos bandos luchaban como bestias salvajes. Tras tres horas más, todo quedó en paz.

La numerosa horda fue exterminada casi en su totalidad, los pocos cientos de Orcos y Goblins supervivientes huyeron a la selva, siendo cazados por Eslizones Camaleón y Jinetes de Gélidos, varios miles fueron hechos prisioneros, que serían sacrificados a los Ancestrales, mientras que muchos otros yacían muertos y los heridos eran rematados por las tropas de Hexoátl. Celestia quedó de pie al momento en que los Saurios se alzaron victoriosos, pero estaba exhausta y solo deseaba volver a la pirámide para poder dialogar con el Slann, justo en ese momento llegó el Jefe Eslizón que Celestia había salvado llegó hasta ella y pidió a un trío de Króxigors que la llevaran a la pirámide de Mazdamundi.

Los tres estaban repletos de heridas, tenían flechas e incluso lanzas incrustadas en sus cuerpos, pero obedecieron y usando una camilla, dos de ellos recostaron a la princesa, mientras el tercero llevaba la alabarda de Celestia, al momento de alzarla, los Guerreros le dedicaron una reverencia (Una señal de agradecimiento por su ayuda) y se encaminaron a la pirámide. Tras varios minutos, los Króxigors llegaron a la cima de la Pirámide, bajaron la camilla con mucho cuidado y la ayudaron a levantarse.

Al concluir, dedicaron reverencias y se alejaron, Celestia se acercó con lentitud al Slann quién la fulminaba con sus ojos que brillaban como monedas de oro y al llegar a una distancia razonable se arrodilló ante él.

\- Perdone mi insolencia, pero debe entender, que necesito de su ayuda. No podía permitir que su ciudad fuese invadida, debo volver a mi reino lo más pronto posible.

Mazdamundi se acercó a ella flotando en su palanquín, Celestia no se atrevió a levantar su mirada, por temor a la reacción del Slann de haber desobedecido su orden, pero en vez de recibir el impacto de algún hechizo, empezó a sentir como el dolor de sus heridas se desvanecía y al alzar la vista, vio que el Mago Sacerdote tenía su báculo en alto mientras describía pequeños círculos en el aire y un resplandor dorado la iluminaba.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No debe preocuparse. Le pedí que entrara en la cámara de las estrellas a refugiarse, pero decidió ayudar a mis tropas. Estoy en deuda y se perfectamente como compensarlo.

\- No quiero oro, vengo a...

\- Sé a que vino, es por eso que se como voy a compensarla. Acompáñeme por favor.

Detrás de Celestia, uno de los muros se deslizó a la derecha y reveló una cámara que apenas y poseía iluminación, en el centro había una charca de agua verdosa pero brillaba intensamente y al entrar Celestia vio a un grupo de criaturas que ella no había visto nunca.

\- Estimados aliados, ganamos la batalla.

\- Gran Slann, ¿que es esa criatura? - Preguntó una de las figuras presentes en la sala - Jamás había visto algo parecido en Athel Loren.

\- Tampoco Ulthuan tiene alguna criatura parecida.

\- Ella es Celestia, la princesa que logramos contactar a través de nuestros esfuerzos.

Los seres que la princesa tenía ante ella, demostraron un entusiasmo muy alto al conocerla, con un tono amable pero un poco arrogante, estos seres se presentaron ante ella como Elfos. Celestia les respondió el saludo al presentarse como un Alicornio y Princesa Gobernante de Equestria. Los Elfos tomaron asiento en pequeñas butacas de piedra y Celestia hizo lo mismo en una que estaba desocupada.

Mazdamundi se situó en medio de la charca y le concedió a Celestia el derecho de exponer su caso ante este cónclave.

\- Los saludo a todos ustedes, como saben, mi reino está siendo azotado por la guerra. Una guerra que estamos perdiendo, ustedes ya se enfrentaron a la amenaza que siembra la muerte en mi tierra. Necesitamos ayuda y nadie mejor que el conocimiento de las mentes de quiénes lograron vencer.

Los Elfos miraron a Celestia extrañados y temerosos, Mazdamundi les había advertido sobre sus visiones y las consecuencias que tendría la derrota de Equestria para su planeta. Eso significaría que tanto los Ejércitos del Caos como las Legiones Skavens, volverían al Viejo Mundo para conquistarlo de una vez por todas. Mazdamundi miraba a sus compañeros y a Celestia, alzó el brazo izquierdo y todos callaron.

\- ¡Escuchen! ¡T´kali, ven! - La pared se abrió y entró un Eslizón, que a diferencia de los que habían estado combatiendo, este llevaba un atuendo ceremonial de color blanco, llevaba tres tablillas de oro en sus brazos y rápidamente se acercó al Slann.

\- Aquí están, mi Señor.

Le entregó las tablillas al Mago Sacerdote con sumo cuidado, Celestia comprendió que debían ser reliquias muy preciadas ya que las trataban con respeto y mucha dedicación.

Al tener las tablillas en sus manos, el Slann empleó su magia con sumo cuidado en los artefactos, los cuáles lanzaron un resplandor dorado, después revelaron varias palabras en la lengua de los Hombres Lagarto y Mazdamundi leía detenidamente la información que tenía frente a él. Después anuló la magia, le entregó las tablillas T´kali quién se las llevó de nuevo.

\- Según las tablillas Princesa, no podremos darle lo que vino a buscar, un ejército,

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero lo ayudé a derrotar a sus enemigos, necesito ayuda!

\- Y la tendrá, pero no podré darle las tropas que busca. También nuestro mundo está en guerra y no puedo dispones de los ejércitos de otras Ciudades-Templo. Pero si lo que decían las tablillas era cierto, le doy mi palabra de darle todo el apoyo militar que me sea posible reunir una vez que este conflicto termine. Ahora que usted fue capaz de abrir un portal hasta nosotros, nos será posible hacer lo mismo con su mundo.

\- Princesa, también prometemos proporcionarle ayuda. - Comentó uno de las Elfos presentes en la sala, que iba vestido con una traje que parecía ser de hechicero.

\- No podemos decir lo mismo por parte de nuestra gente, pero si Athel Loren logra mejorar su situación al termino de esta guerra, trataremos de ayudar lo más que podamos.

\- Se lo agradezco, pero no creo que mi nación resista más tiempo. Solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que los Skaven invadan el resto de mi territorio.

\- Escuche - El Slann se acercó - Le daré la ayuda necesaria para resistir la guerra hasta que nosotros podamos llegar a ayudarla. A sus ojos, no será mucho pero cuándo vea de lo que la ayuda es capaz de hacer, verá como la balanza se inclinará a su favor. Pero usted deberá librar una guerra de dos frentes a partir de ahora.

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- El traidor que se oculta entre sus filas, ha actuado. El Libro del Caos fue hurtado, los Astados han llegado a su nación, también se han reunido tres campeones para los Dioses Oscuros, bastantes súbditos suyos se han corrompido en nombre del Caos y conspiran para traer a las Legiones Demoníacas. De hacerlo, me temo que su más mínima preocupación serán los Hombres Rata.

Al oír estas palabras, Celestia recordó la primera vez que se reunió con el alma del Slann en el mundo de los sueños y le advirtió sobre el traidor que se escondía entre los suyos, ella esperaba que aún tuviese tiempo y así poder detener lo que sin duda sería un golpe devastador para Equestria, pero había fallado miserablemente, como cuándo dejó que Luna fuese herida por su debilidad.

\- Debo volver de inmediato.

\- Entonces no perdamos el tiempo. Vayamos a la Plaza Central de la Ciudad. Estimados aliados, - Mazdamundi volteó su palanquín hacia los Elfos - son libres de volver a sus respectivos reinos, nos reuniremos cuándo los Ancestrales así lo decidan para dar la ayuda prometida y con suerte, el resto de razas también lo hagan.

Los Elfos asintieron y se despidieron cortesmente de ella, recalcando su disposición a prestarle ayuda sin importar el destino de la guerra que se estaba librando en el mundo.

Celestia se despidió mientras Mazdamundi salía de la pirámide, Celestia lo siguió y bajaron la escalinata de piedra (Mazdamundi fue ayudado por su Guardia del Templo, que lo cargaban sobre los hombros), al llegar a la base, había una gran cantidad de Saurios, Eslizones y Króxigores, todos reunidos en la plaza, varios aún con las heridas que recibieron durante la batalla contra los Orcos.

A medida que Celestia y el Mago Sacerdote se encaminaban al Centro, la población abría camino para que tanto la Princesa como su Slann pudiesen pasar, ya reunidos en la plaza, Celestia vio a cuatro figuras reunidas ahí. Se trataba del guerrero Saurio que la había salvado de morir devorada cuando llegó a la selva junto a su imponente montura, el Króxigor que la había ayudado contra el Orco y el pequeño Eslizón que ella había ayudado.

\- Ellos irán con usted, le transmitirán sus conocimientos de guerra sobre los Skavens y el Caos a sus guerreros. Sus nombres son:

* Kroq-Gar

* Nakai

* Itlak-Zin

\- Itlak ha solicitado ser su Guardia Personal, afirma que tiene una deuda de vida con usted.

Celestia paseó la vista ante los Guerreros que tenía en frente, Kroq-Gar demostraba autoridad y respeto simplemente con su mirada, llevaba una lanza de Oro y un Guantelete que parecía estar hecho de oro en su garra derecha. Nakai, como siempre (Robusto y lleno de cicatrices) mientras que el pequeño Eslizón era el único de los tres que parecía no tener tantas heridas de combate como los héroes que estaban a su lado, pero se le veía decidido.

\- Les he dado la habilidad de hablar y entender su lengua. seguirán sus órdenes a partir de ahora.

\- Gracias Slann. Equestria le agradece.

Mazdamundi chasqueó los dedos y un portal de color blanco se abrió delante de ella y los guerreros.

\- Entren, es hora de irse.

Celestia asintió, mientras Kroq-Gar montaba en su Carnosaurio llamado Grymloq y entraba al portal, seguido de Nakai quién llevaba su enorme maza. Itlak se quedó esperando a Celestia, quién entró un segundo después. Tras el ajetreado viaje, Celestia salió disparada afuera del portal, bajo la cálida luz de la noche, al abrir los ojos, pudo ver las doradas cúpulas de las torres del castillo de Canterlot, pero en seguida oyeron algo muy preocupante.

\- ¡Atrápenlos! ¡Traigan las cadenas! ¡Cuidado es muy fuerte! ¡Miren es la Princesa!

Celestia enfocó la mirada y vio como Kroq-Gar defendía a su Carnosaurio frente a una decena de Guardias Reales, Nakai le rugía a un grupo de pegasos que estaban sobrevolándolo, todos apuntándole con ballestas, en eso, tres unicornios llegaron hasta Celestia y trataron de llevársela, pero el pequeño Eslizón se interpuso entre ellos, lanzaba siseos como una serpiente acorralada y mostraba sus pequeños dientes.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Libérenlos!

\- Pero princesa, son bestias.

\- ¡No lo son! Son aliados.

Los ponis se miraron incrédulos ante las órdenes de su gobernante, pero obedecieron y aflojaron las cadenas que tenían apresado a Grymloq, la imponente bestia, al quedar libre lanzó un poderoso rugido y varios de los ponis huyeron aterrados.

\- ¡Ser cobardes, no guerreros!

\- Tranquilo Kroq-Gar.

Nakai no decía nada en lo absoluto, solo se quedó mirando a los ponis con sus ojos cristalinos.

\- ¿Princesa? ¿Es usted?

\- ¡Twilight!

Celestia se abrió paso entre la multitud y en cuánto llegó hasta su pupila, se dispuso a abrazarla, pero notó algo raro en ella. Twilight había perdido su ojo izquierdo y tenía varias cicatrices en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasó?

\- Celestia, creí que te habían secuestrado.

\- Pero solo me fui menos de un día.

\- Princesa, han pasado tres años desde que usted desapareció.


	26. Un Destino Peor Que La Muerte

**Capítulo 25**

 **"Un Destino Peor Que La Muerte"**

\- ¿Qué dijiste Twilight?

\- Tres años princesa, usted desapareció por tres años.

Celestia se quedó sin habla por un instante, su viaje al Viejo Mundo que solo le había tomado poco menos de un día, le había costado tres años de vida en Equestria, tres años en los que ella no lideró a su pueblo en la guerra que se estaba librando. Tres largos e irrecuperables años desperdiciados.

\- Vayamos a la sala del Trono princesa, tenemos a alguien que desea hablar con usted.

Celestia siguió a Twilight hacia el castillo, seguida de Kroq-Gar, Nakai e Itlak-Zin.

\- ¡Dije Celestia! ¡Ustedes se quedarán con el resto de tropas afuera!

Kroq-Gar rugió de manera furiosa, pero Twilight no retrocedió, solo los miraba con desprecio a los tres seres reptilianos que tenía en frente de ella.

\- ¡Twilight! ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Ellos no van a entrar, no confío en esas cosas.

\- Esas "cosas" - Le recalcó Celestia a su alumna con un tono de voz muy agresivo - Vinieron a ayudarnos a librar esta guerra, dejaron atrás todo lo que conocían para venir aquí. Así que escúchame bien Twilight Sparke, a partir de ahora los tratarás con el debido respeto que se merecen o serás castigada.

\- Pero son bestias...

Furiosa, Celestia lanzó rayos dorados con su cuerno y miró a su pupila quién se había encogido debido a la impresión de ver a su mentora tan enojada.

\- ¡Discúlpate!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Ahora!

Tragándose su orgullo, Twilight se acercó a Kroq-Gar y le extendió su casco izquierdo mientras decía "lo lamento", Kroq-Gar le estrechó el casco con su garra, pero el apretón a penas duró un par de segundos.

\- Ahora vayamos al castillo.

Twilight se adelantó, detrás de ella iban Celestia y sus acompañantes.

\- No sé que le pasa, jamás la había visto actuar de esa forma.

\- No debe preocuparse, siempre hemos sido objeto de odio entre la mayor parte de las razas, es una costumbre.

Mientras seguían caminando, Celestia se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado la capital, por todas partes, había almenas y torres de vigilancia, armadas con balistas, catapultas y cañones, todos apuntando a las afueras. Las calles estaban llenas de refugiados que formaban enormes filas en algunos edificios para recibir tanto atención médica como un plato de comida, ya no había parques, teatros o cualquier área de recreación, ahora eran campamentos para los cientos de ponis que llegaban desde todas partes del reino. Al llegar al muro interior, una enorme puerta de hierro se abrió y Celestia vió que el área rica de la ciudad, ahora era una comunidad cien por ciento militar.

Varias de las casas que antaño albergaron a ponis ricos, ahora eran barracas a rebosar de soldados, otras eran hospitales improvisados de campaña, cocinas para alimentar a las tropas y bastantes fraguas y talleres, desde dónde salían armas, armaduras y máquinas de asedio. Algunas de las pocas áreas libres eran usadas como campos de entrenamiento. Tras atravesar este distrito, llegaron al palacio, custodiado por varios soldados de la Guardia del Crepúsculo quiénes abrieron la reja de hierro y los dejaron entrar, aunque miraban ceñudos a Kroq-Gar y sus camaradas.

El interior del castillo seguía casi igual, pero había más vitrales de lo que Celestia recordaba y todos eran sobre la guerra, se podía ver en uno el inicio de la invasión en Trottingham, en otro se veían grifos luchando contra los Hombres Rata en Griffinstone, el siguiente representaba a Starlight y a los defensores de Ponyville logrando derrotar a los invasores en la primera victoria de la guerra, después se mostraba a Celestia llorando sobre su hermana mientras los Skavens las rodeaban, recordando la aplastante derrota en el Bosque Everfree, el resto de vitrales se remontaban a los tres años en los que Celestia estuvo ausente y uno en especial se destacaba, ya que mostraba a Flurry Heart con una espada mientras decapitaba a un Señor de la Guerra.

\- Ese fue el momento en que ganó su cutie mark, un Skaven atravesado por dos espadas. - Le dijo Twilight rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Cuándo pasó?

\- Hace tres meses, ella y su escolta vinieron para entregar unos suministros, pero los Skaven los interceptaron, ella fue la única que sobrevivió. Síganme.

Twilight los llevó hasta la sala del trono y ahí estaba al parecer el único sitio del castillo que no había cambiado, a excepción quizá de que ahora había un tercer trono, el de Twilight y un enorme mapa mágico en el medio de la habitación, idéntico al que estaba en el castillo de Ponyville.

\- ¿Esto es?

\- Correcto, hice un hechizo para transportarlo desde Ponyville hasta acá. Nos ha sido de mucha ayuda.

\- De acuerdo, necesitaré que me pongas al día con la situación por favor.

Twilight cargó su cuerno y activó el mapa que reveló mucho más terreno del que antaño cubría, pero una vez que el mapa reveló el territorio, una mancha verdosa empezó a expanderse hasta cubrir casi la mitad del mapa. el resto de áreas se mantuvieron de un color blanco perla.

\- La mancha verde representa el territorio que controlan los Skavens, el blanco es nuestro.

Antes de irse, los Skavens habían conquistado una cuarta parte de Equestria y en tres años, lo habían duplicado, varias de las ciudades importantes aún resistían como Ponyhattan, Vanhoover y Yeguadelfia aún resistían, pero varias más habían caído como Corcel York. La Tierra de los Dragones parecía que aún no era víctima de ataques, pero no podía decirse lo mismo del Imperio de Cristal o Yakyakiztán, que compartían frontera con parte del territorio conquistado y por ende, debían de estar librando una guerra abierta.

\- ¿Cómo pasó todo esto?

\- Hubo cierto periodo de calma tras la batalla en el bosque, nos dio tiempo de evacuar algunos pueblos que ya no podíamos defender, reforzar nuestras defensas y reabastecer el ejército, pero solo duró un par de semanas, después lanzaron un ataque subterráneo sobre varias de nuestras ciudades. La ofensiva duró más de año y medio, dirigimos ejércitos enteros con la intención de liberar ciudades bajo asedio o reconquistar las que perdíamos. Pero muy pronto empezamos a tener escasez de voluntarios. Ember ya no podía ayudarnos, había sufrido bastantes pérdidas al defender Ponyhattan de un ataque masivo, los búfalos se retiraron a Yakyakiztán para defenderlo y el Imperio de Cristal dejó de enviar tropas al campo de batalla. Parecía ser el fin de nuestra resistencia, pero reunimos otro ejército y nos dirigimos Yeguadelfia, que estaba a punto de ser asediada por décima vez. Ya ahí, fuimos atacados por un ejército cien veces más grande que cualquier otro, el asedio duró una semana, pero cuándo estábamos por ser vencidos, un ejército desconocido que iba a bordo de dirigibles, nos ayudó.

\- ¿Quiénes?

\- Mucho gusto, princesa Celestia. - Respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

Celestia se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a una unicornio de color morado frente a ella, llevaba una armadura negra, muy distinta a las que usan sus tropas, tenía una imponente cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y su cuerno estaba partido en dos.

\- Me llamo Tempest Shadow y estoy ante usted como consejera militar de parte del Rey Tormenta.

Celestia jamás había escuchado del Rey Tormenta, pero si este monarca había decidido desplegar tropas que han estado ayudando a Equestria a sobrevivir, debía de ser un valioso aliado. Celestia estrechó cordialmente el casco de Tempest pero Kroq-Gar, mantenía la guardia en alto, su instinto le decía que esa unicornio no era confiable. Y mientras el Viejaestirpe decidía si confiar o no en ella, Tempest miró a los tres guerreros y se acercó a ellos.

\- ¡Impresionante! ¿Quiénes son?

\- Yo Kroq-Gar, Último Defensor de Xhótl.

\- Nakai. - Le contestó el Króxigor.

\- Yo Itlak-Zin, soy guardia personal de princesa blanca.

\- Jamás en mi vida, había visto tales criaturas, dirigí los ejércitos del Rey Tormenta en innumerables guerras y jamás había visto algo parecido.

\- No son de esta tierra, provienen de otro mundo. - Le respondió Celestia - Vienen a ofrecernos ayuda para pelear contra el enemigo.

\- Bueno, espero ansiosa por ver de lo que son capaces de hacer.

\- Y estoy segura de que lo harán. Por favor retomemos este asunto. - Les interrumpió Twilight de mala gana.

Celestia y sus aliados volvieron a fijarse en el mapa, pero esta vez Tempest fue quién habló.

\- Como la princesa Twilight ya le había informado, mis tropas y yo llegamos a tiempo para levantar el asedio sobre Yeguadelfia, era obvio que no se lo esperaban, destruimos a casi todos los hostiles, pero mientras cazábamos a los sobrevivientes, nos atacó un nuevo enemigo.

\- ¿Quién fue? ¿Perros Diamante? ¿Rebeldes?

\- No sé como describirlos, pero tenemos prisioneros. ¡Trae a uno! - Le ordenó Twilight a uno de los Guardias, al recibir la orden, dejó su lanza en el suelo y tomó un bastón que tenía una cuerda a modo de horca en un extremo y con ella bajó a las mazmorras.

\- Twilight, ¿dónde están tus amigas?

Fue como si de repente, el ambiente se pusiera tenso y lúgubre, Twilight no contestó al principio, tardo un par de segundos en canalizar la pregunta de su maestra, pero tomando aire, Twilight le pidió que la siguiera y le dijo a Tempest y a los guerreros de Lustria que esperaran en la sala del trono.

Celestia acompañó a su pupila por algunos pasillos y se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de madera que tenía grabadas dos palabras "In Memorian".

\- ¿Twilighrt? ¿Que ocurre?

Ella no le contestó, sólo se acercó a la puerta y la tocó con su cuerno, esta se abrió y la cámara resultó ser en realidad un mausoleo.

Evidentemente le habían puesto un hechizo a esa habitación para agrandarla, ya que había más de cincuenta féretros hechos de mármol y sobre las tapas estaban las imágenes labradas de los fallecidos, Celestia entró lentamente a la habitación y comenzó a observar las tumbas, todas tenían una placa donde estaba el nombre del fallecido y la fecha de su deceso.

Celestia leyó las inscripciones de cada una de las lápidas, todas sin excepción mostraban los nombres de importantes miembros del ejército o familiares de estos y entonces leyó una que contestó su pregunta:

 **"Aquí yace Fluttershy"**

 **24 de Marzo del 1028 D.N.M**

\- Falleció durante el intento de retomar Trottingham, sacrificó su vida para proteger a los heridos que atendía, encontramos su cadáver flotando en un lago cercano, tres días después, Rarity está con su regimiento en Canterlot y Starlight está con Pinkie y Applejack en el Imperio de Cristal.

\- Lo lamento Twilight. ¿Qué pasó con Rainbow Dash? ¿Está bien?

\- Defina "bien", su majestad - Le respondió una voz a sus espaldas.

Al voltearse vio la silueta de un pegaso y Celestia no tardó en reconocerla, era Rainbow Dash.

\- ¡Capitana, sobrevivió!

\- Sí, pero no mi escuadrón, así como miles de prisioneros en esa madriguera.

Rainbow se acercó cojeando hasta ellas y al verla, a Celestia sintió una punzada de dolor en su mente, Rainbow estaba totalmente cambiada, tenía evidentes marcas de tortura tales como latigazos, cortadas y quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, pero lo peor era que en presentaba una deformación en su boca, desde dónde se veían filosos colmillos, por lo que ella llevaba un bozal, era consecuencia de haber estado expuesta por tanto tiempo a los efectos de la Piedra Bruja.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió?

\- Estuve presa dentro de ese asqueroso lugar por todo un año, me sometían a dolorosos experimentos a diario con la intención de extraerme la magia del Elemento de la Lealtad, lo mismo se lo hicieron a Fluttershy. Ella no resistió, al igual que esa maldita de Lightning Dust.

Rainbow dedicó una leve reverencia a la princesa y dejó una ramo de flores en la tumba de su amiga, después hizo lo mismo en otras tres para después retirarse. Celestia revisó las otras tumbas y comprobó que pertenecían a los padres de Rainbow, la tercera tumba era de la Coronel Spitfire, al parecer, había muerto poco después de la derrota en el Bosque Everfree.

\- Está muy traumada, escapó gracias a que organizó una revuelta de esclavos, ella y dos mil ponis lograron huir. Pero la muerte de sus padres la desestabilizó de manera emocional.

\- Creía que las ciudades de los Pegasos eran inalcanzables.

\- Ya no quedan ciudades flotantes princesa.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Lightning Dust reveló la debilidad de las ciudades flotantes a los Skaven en una de sus sesiones de tortura, durante la ofensiva que ellos llevaron a cabo, derribaron todas y cada una de ellas. Sólo quedan Las Pegasus y Hawkroge.

En ese instante un rugido atronador rompió la atmósfera de tranquilidad, temiendo lo peor, Celestia se teletransportó hasta la sala del trono con Twilight y vio como una docena de Guardias Reales trataban de contener a Nakái, tres más lo hacían con Kroq-Gar y Tempest sujetaba al Eslizón.

\- ¡¿Que pasa aquí?!

\- ¡No lo sé su Alteza! ¡Sólo vieron al prisionero y enloquecieron! - Dijo uno de los guardias que estaba sobre la cabeza del Króxigor tratando de taparle los ojos.

Celestia les lanzó un hechizo que los tranquilizó de inmediato, pero parecía que luchaban para revertir el efecto de éste.

\- ¿Que les sucede?

\- ¡Ser del Caos! ¡Los odiamos!

Celestia le dirigió una mirada al prisionero y en definitiva, era la criatura más repugnante que había visto. Caminaba erguido con unas patas de carnero, su torso y brazos eran humanos a excepción de que tenían bastante pelo pero su rostro era horripilante, parecía una mezcla de cabeza de chivo con un rostro de hombre y de la cabeza le salían cuernos de carnero. Era sin duda, una creación de la Energía Corrupta del Reino del Caos.

\- Lo capturaron hace dos días, tras arrasar un campamento de refugiados cercano a Yeguadelfia. - Le dijo Twilight a Celestia, con una voz llena de rabia y fulminando a la bestia con su mirada.

La bestia solo se reía maliciosamente de las palabras de Twilight, era como si haberle recordado esa atrocidad lo hiciera feliz y su sonrisa era tétrica, ya que su boca estaba llena de deformes dientes amarillos. Celestia podía comprender entonces por que Twilight había tratado tan mal a sus aliados, simplemente les recordaba a esas bestias que nadie sabía de dónde provenían y que rayos hacían en Equestria.

\- ¿Hace cuánto comenzó esto? - Le preguntó Celestia a Twilight.

\- A los pocos días después de la derrota, nos empezaron a llegar reportes de varias aldeas que aseguraban ver bestias extrañas que acechaban los caminos y bosques cercanos, después no recibíamos más reportes, enviamos exploradores a traer noticias, cuándo volvían, decían que las aldeas estaban arrasadas y las poblaciones masacradas. Creíamos que los Skaven estaban detrás de esto, pero cuándo hallamos una fosa llena de cadáveres de Hombres Rata, supimos que teníamos un nuevo enemigo.

La bestia se mofaba de ella y parecía que estaba hablando, pero solo hacía sonidos intangibles con su boca, parecían bufidos, chasqueos y rugidos, pero después empezó hablar unas pocas palabras que todos pudieron entender.

\- Ustedes, patéticos. Pronto ellos llegar y comeremos su carne. Quemaremos todo y serán regalo a los Dioses.

Finalmente, Nakai se liberó y de un solo mordisco, se tragó a la bestia, bajo la horrorizada mirada de los presentes.

Celestia fue la primera en recuperarse de la conmoción al hacerlo, ordenó a uno de los guardias en limpiar el desastre (Un charco de sangre y extremidades amputadas), después se acercó a Twilight y le hizo una pregunta.

\- Twilight ¿Dónde está Luna?

Pero Twilight esta vez no habló, se quedó blanca como la cera.

\- Princesa, ella...

\- ¿Que pasa Twilight? - Su voz empezó a mostrar miedo.

\- Ella, despertó poco después de que usted desapareciera, pero su herida le hizo algo.

\- ¿Algo? ¿De que hablas?

\- Luna ya no es ella.

Celestia no lo pensó dos veces y subió a toda prisa las escaleras, hacia las cámaras de su hermana, a su vez ignoraba los gritos de sus Guardias, Tempest y Twilight de que se detuviera. Al estar ya en la cima de la torre, se dispuso a abrir la puerta de la habitación, pero estaba reforzada con hierro y hechizos, rápidamente deshizo la magia y se disponía a abrirla, cuando Tempest la embistió y la sujetó contra el muro.

\- ¡Déjame!

\- ¡No lo haga! ¡Hará que la maten!

\- ¡No!

\- ¡Alto! - Twilight separó a ambas ponis con su magia y al tenerlas separadas, deshizo la magia, pero Celestia esta vez no se acercó a la puerta, la abrió con su magia,

Fue rápido, la puerta se abrió de un golpe brutal y de ella emergió una masa de carne que no tenía forma conocida, tenía tres patas, una de águila, una de poni y otra de araña, su cuerpo era una masa hinchada, se le veía la carne y los huesos, en su espalda, se agitaban de forma grotesca una docena de tentáculos, algunos provistos de ventosas, el resto de ellos acababan en una punta afilada. Poseía dos "brazos" si se les podía llamar así, el derecho era parecido a una pinza enorme de cangrejo y el izquierdo acababa en una bola de huesos llena de pinchos, pero lo más repugnante era su rostro.

Era circular, cubierta de una piel cetrina y negra, su hocico se abría como si fuese una flor, llena de diminutos dientes pequeños y afilados, la lengua era un cuerno negro que salía disparada cada vez que la boca se abría, solo poseía un único ojo de un hermoso tono verde agua. Era inconfundible para Celestia.

Al quedar libre de su presión, la bestia se abalanzó sobre un aturdido Guardia que fue derribado por el golpe de la puerta, lo agarró con su imponente pinza y lo acercó a su boca abierta, la que se cerró en torno a su rostro, mientras el Guardia pataleaba, en un inútil intento de liberarse. Asustada, Tempest le lanzó un rayo a la criatura, pero no le hizo daño se volteó y soltó el cadáver del guardia, cuyo rostro había quedado casi devorada en su totalidad. Pero entonces Celestia, creó un campo de fuerza que rodeó a la criatura y esta se puso a golpearlo como loca, desesperada por saciar su sed de sangre y matanza.

Celestia veía a la bestia con ojos llorosos, se acercó lentamente a la burbuja y puso su casco izquierdo en ella, mientras la criatura la seguía atacando, desesperada por atacarla.

\- ¿Luna?

La bestia miró hacia abajo y dejó de atacar el escudo. Su único ojo se fijaba en la alicornio que tenía bajo ella y entonces levantó una de sus mutadas extremidades poniéndola en torno al casco de la princesa y entonces, su único ojo derramó una lágrima.

La herida de Luna, había sembrado la semilla de la Corrupción en ella y la había transformado en una de las creaciones más viles y asquerosas dentro de los ejércitos de los Dioses Oscuros. Luna se había convertido en un Engendro del Caos, era un destino peor que la muerte.

 **Nota: La abreviatura D.N.M, quiere decir "Después de Nightmare Moon", sin más que decir un saludo.**


	27. Buscando ayuda

**Capítulo 26**

 **"Buscando Ayuda"**

 **-** ¿Luna? ¿Hermana?

La bestia que estaba encerrada en la burbuja frente a ella, ya no tenía nada en común con su hermana, a excepción de su ojo, era lo único que conservaba de su forma pasada, el resto de ella, solo era una vil creación de la Energía Disforme.

\- ¡Ahora! ¡Métanla a la habitación!

\- ¡No! ¡Esperen!

Twilight y tres Guardias se acercaron a la burbuja y empezaron a empujarla de nuevo adentro de la torre, el Engendro al ver a Twilight y los otros tres soldados, se volvió a poner agresivo, rápidamente el ojo de Luna, adquirió un brillo maligno y lanzó temerosos gritos con su deforme mandíbula para posteriormente empezar a lanzar violentos golpes contra el escudo y poco a poco empezó a fragmentarlo, parecía que ni la magia podía contener la ira de uno de estos seres. Finalmente, Twilight dieron un último empujón y metieron a la criatura de nuevo en su jaula. Twilight deshizo la magia de Celestia, al sentirse libre, el Engendro se lanzó de nuevo contra la puerta, pero siendo más rápida, Twilight cerró la puerta de hierro y de nuevo puso los hechizos de bloqueo. Apenas había terminado cuando la puerta se abolló de un feroz golpe, después otro y otro más, pero la magia reparaba las abolladuras de la puerta casi al instante.

\- ¡No! ¡Luna! ¡Luna! - Mientras Celestia forcejeaba con Tempest para liberarse, los Guardias le colocaban una especie de funda de cuero en su cuerno, que al parecer aislaba su poder, ya que no podía hacer ningún hechizo. Después los guardias se la llevaron.

\- ¡Twilight! ¡Libérala, por favor! ¡Luna sigue ahí! ¡Twilight!

\- ¡Enciérrenla en sus cámaras! ¡Que no salga!

\- ¡No Twilight! ¡Es mi hermana!

\- ¡Es por su propio bien!

Tras un gran forcejeo, Celestia fue llevada a sus aposentos y encerrada bajo llave, ahí permaneció durante dos largas semanas, los Guardias le traían alimentos a través de un hechizo de desvanecimiento que pasaban a través de la puerta, si quería salir, debía ser acompañada y solo podía ir al baño. Pero muy pronto, se le unió al encierro Kroq-Gar, Nakai e Itlac. Los tres se negaron a obedecer las órdenes de Twilight ya que Mazdamundi los puso bajo el mando de Celestia, ellos le serían leales hasta que el Slann regresase o la muerte viniese por ellos. Durante varios días, Celestia se dedicó a conocer más a fondo a sus compañeros y así aprender más sobre ellos.

Kroq-Gar le contó el duro pasado que había tenido que soportar durante los milenios que llevaba vivo, le contó sobre su nacimiento en la Ciudad-Templo de Xhótl, le contó sobre su camada, cada uno de los Saurios que nació con él, estaban bendecidos por el dios Xhótl, lo que les daba la habilidad de amaestrar a los fieros Carnosaurios, cada uno de los hermanos de Kroq-Gar domó una de estas feroces bestias, pero él se encargó de domar al más fiero y salvaje que encontró, el sometió a su leal montura Grymloq, el Carnosaurio que siempre estaría con él. También habló sobre el terrible destino de su hogar, arrasado hasta los cimientos por culpa de los Demonios durante la Gran Catástrofe y como presenció la caída de cada uno de sus hermanos durante la guerra.

Nakai apenas habló, solo dijo que el venía de la Ciudad-Templo de Tlanxla, nació mucho antes de la Gran Catástrofe y también presenció la destrucción de la ciudad a manos de los Demonios y como había vivido milenios en la soledad, reapareciendo únicamente para defender las ciudades restantes de su raza, siendo adorado como un héroe, cuando no pudo defender lo que amaba.

Itlac, nació en la Ciudad-Templo de Xlanhuapec hace apenas ciento cincuenta años, estaba bendecido por el Dios Sotek dándole una cresta roja sobe su cabeza, su mayor anhelo era servir a un Slann, pero no podía tener ese honor, debía contentarse con dirigir a sus hermanos en batalla, por eso había jurado proteger a Celestia, para cumplir su sueño de servir a un ser celestial y poderoso.

Finalmente Twilight los liberó. Parecía estar muy afligida por haber encerrado a su mentora, ya que no podía mirarla a sus ojos y era mejor así. Celestia no podía entender como Twilight se había insensibilizado tanto, ella no le enseñó nada de eso, sabía que tal vez en los tres años no había estado, ella debió de haber presenciado severas atrocidades y ver mucha muerte y desolación. Pero eso no la excusaba de haber tratado de forma tan fría a su hermana.

\- Princesa, yo lo...

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero que me hables!

\- Debe entender su majestad, ella es peligrosa, no pedíamos dejar que alguien la viera así.

\- Eso no te da derecho a tratarla como un pedazo de basura, como un ser inferior. Sigue siendo mi hermana.

Twilight no le recriminó, prefirió guardar silencio, mientras Celestia y los guerreros aliados salían de ahí.

La Princesa solicitó un Consejo de Guerra, con Kroq-Gar, Nakai, Tempest, Twilight y el Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Equestres, la Coronel Rainbow Dash. La reunión tuvo lugar en la Sala de Guerra, una habitación especialmente decorada con mapas y algunas herramientas para trazar estrategias.

Rainbow asistió a la reunión con un bozal de hierro a modo de máscara para ocultar su malformación y el antiguo uniforme de Spitfire, también llevaba seis medallas, cada una llevaba grabada la cutie-mark de cada miembro caído del Rainbow Squad. Sin duada, una forma de recordar que debía vengarlos, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

\- Gracias por estar presentes, debemos coordinarnos de inmediato para sacar a mi país de la situación actual.

\- ¿Y cómo planea hacerlo?

\- Kroq-Gar y Nakai compartirán sus experiencias a nuestras tropas, les enseñaran todo lo que saben sobre los Skaven y las bestias que acechan por allá afuera. Nos enseñarán sus tácticas y como contrarrestarlas, también nos brindarán de un entrenamiento militar para luchar contra ellos. Necesito que reúnan a las tropas para empezar de inmediato.

\- No se podrá princesa.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Nuestros espías reportaron que un ejército enemigo se dirige a Corcel York, nuestras tropas salieron de Canterlot hace un par de días para reforzar a la guarnición.

\- ¿Quién los dirige?

\- Cadence. Junto con las tropas del Imperio de Cristal.

\- ¿Y las reservas?

\- Están desplegadas en los cruces estratégicos y protegiendo los trenes de suministros. Sólo nos queda la guarnición de la ciudad junto a las tropas de Tempest. Al menos unos cinco mil soldados.

\- Con eso basta - Dijo Kroq-Gar. - Reunánlos en la plaza, empezaremos de inmediato. Y necesito que alimenten a Grymloq, ¿tendrán más prisioneros?

Todos se miraron de forma preocupada, pero Twilight confirmó que de hecho, las celdas estaban a rebosar de prisioneros Skavens y Astados. Kroq-Gar sonrió satisfecho y afirmó que unos cinco prisioneros diarios, bastarían para satisfacer el hambre de su montura y solicitó a unos Guardias, que le llevaran la primera tanda de prisioneros a Grymloq de inmediato.

Cuándo Kroq-Gar y Nakai salieron de la sala junto con Rainbow, Celestia se quedó a dialogar con Twilight y Tempest, tenía que discutir el tema de su hermana.

\- Twilight, Tempest, quiero que saquen a Luna de su alcoba.

\- No princesa, es peligrosa, ya vio de lo que es capaz de hacer. No vamos a soltarla.

\- Ella me reconoció, aún está ahí. Sigue siendo mi hermana.

\- No. Ella no ser ella. - dijo Itlak

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Itlak?

\- Ella fue corrompida hasta no tener redención, su cuerpo se ha convertido en un recipiente repleto de corrupción, es una hija del Caos ahora.

Tempest y Twilight se sintieron confundidas, no sabían casi nada sobre el Caos y sus fuerzas, por lo que Itlak tuvo que narrarles sobre los Engendros del Caos, (Itlak jamás había visto uno, pero los guerreros Saurios y Slann supervivientes al Fin de los Tiempos, narraban tanto sobre las anécdotas de la guerra, que ya lo sabía todo sobre ellos).

Celestia escuchaba atentamente las palabras del Eslizón, pero no aceptaba el hecho de que Luna no tuviera salvación, creía firmemente en que su hermana podía ser curada y de vuelta a su estado normal, ya la había perdido una vez y no tenía planeado perderla otra vez.

\- Hay un método, tiene que haberlo.

\- No lo hay. Sólo la muerte podrá liberarla. Ni siquiera un Slann puede revertir ese efecto. Lo siento princesa.

Al oír que ni la magia de los Magos Sacerdote podía revertir el poder de la corrupción, Celestia pudo sentir como la esperanza de recuperar a su hermana se desvanecía de forma dolorosa dentro de ella, pero no importaba lo que dijera su aliado, sabía que el espíritu de su hermana seguía dentro de ese cuerpo mutado y tal vez podría hacerlo entrar en razón. De repente, un pegaso entró através de la puerta de madera, era color gris, de melena rubia, ojos color miel y bizcos, con una cutie-mark de siete burbujas.

\- ¡Sargento Hooves! ¿Qué hace aquí? - Exclamó Twilight.

Apenas y podía respirar, estaba bañada en sudor, sus respiraciones entrecortadas indicaban que tenía un mensaje importante que decir, pero simplemente se limitó a meter su pata derecha en su alforja y sacó un rollo de pergamino que lo extendió cordialmente a la princesa Celestia.

\- Bebe agua - Le ordenó mientras desenrollaba el mensaje con su magia. No eran buenas noticias.

\- No puede ser.

\- ¿Que sucede Celestia? - le preguntó Tempest.

\- Otro ejército de Skavens se dirige hacia nosotros, pero no reconozco esta heráldica.

\- Déjeme ver - Twilight tomó el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo, al ver el dibujo de la bandera que estaba en el mensaje, se puso pálida y nerviosa. - Es el Clan Mors.

\- ¿Clan Mors? Sólo había cuatro clanes al comienzo de la guerra. ¿Cuándo surgió?

\- Tenemos conocimiento de ellos desde hace un año, cuándo aniquilaron a un regimiento completo de grifos cerca de Yeguadelfia. Encontramos las cabezas empaladas en las afueras de los muros con un mensaje: "El Clan Mors vive otra vez". Han demostrado ser un Clan fuerte y poderoso en batalla.

\- ¿Quién es su líder?

\- Un tal Sergrit, según nuestra inteligencia, pero tenemos la sospecha de que el verdadero líder es ese tal Queek.

El escuchar que un nuevo clan de enemigos había nacido y que estaba compuesto por las tropas más brutales y despiadadas de entre los clanes presentes en Equestria, Celestia supo que no tendrían oportunidad alguna de vencer una guerra de asedio, necesitaban refuerzos de inmediato.

\- ¿Cuántos son sargento?

Derpy que recién se había vaciado toda una cantimplora de agua en su rostro, no contestó de inmediato, pero al quedar despejada, pudo contestar.

\- Treinta mil, tal vez más. - Contestó Derpy.

¿Treinta mil soldados? ¿Contra cinco mil?, sin duda no habría oportunidad alguna de vencer. Twilight estaba pasmada de contemplar la perspectiva de que Canterlot estaba próxima a ser sitiada, Tempest en cambio se mostraba tranquila, demostrando el carácter propio de un buen soldado y Celestia estaba nerviosa, pero entonces recordó a un viejo aliado de Equestria, ya nadie los recordaba pero esperaba que viniesen en auxilio de Equestria, ahora más que nunca.

\- ¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar?

\- Un día, quizá dos. Dará tiempo a levantar las defensas necesarias.

\- No - Twilight había recuperado el habla de repente - Debemos dejar la ciudad de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Debemos abandonar la ciudad y dirigirnos al Imperio de Cristal, será el único modo de sobrevivir a esto.

\- No - Le respondió Celestia - Lucharemos y les haremos probar el dolor de asediar esta ciudad.

\- Pero no tenemos tropas suficientes, el ejército no llegaría si incluso regresasen hoy mismo. Es una causa perdida.

\- No lo será. ¡Tempest! - La unicornio dio un paso al frente - Tú y Kroq-Gar están a cargo de la defensa. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

\- Será un placer. - Tras decir esto, salió de la sala.

\- ¡Tráiganme una pluma y pergamino!

Derpy sacó de su alforja una pluma, un tintero y un rollo de pergamino. Se los entregó a Celestia quién se puso a escribir de inmediato dos cartas. Tras terminar de redactarlas, las hizo desaparecer.

\- Necesito que se integre a la defensa sargento. ¿Puede hacerlo?

\- Sí princesa, sólo iré a ver a mi hija. - Derpy le dedicó un saludo militar y salió volando.

\- ¿Qué haremos con los refugiados? - Preguntó Twilight.

\- Llévenlos a las cuevas, debajo de la ciudad, es el sitio más seguro. Asegúrate de ello.

Twilight asintió y salió del castillo, al estar sola, Celestia subió a la torre dónde estaba Luna. Al llegar, uso su magia para espiar el interior de la habitación y pudo ver a la criatura acurrucada en un rincón, dónde solía estar la cama de Luna, totalmente destrozada, de hecho la habitación estaba completamente destruida e irreconocible.

Asegurándose de que nadie la viera, Clestia retiró los sortilegios protectores de la puerta y la abrió con sumo cuidado.

\- ¿Luna?

El Engendro se volteó rápido y lanzó un potente rugido al ver a Celestia, se incorporó y corrió hacia ella, estirando sus deformes extremidades con la intención de despedazarla. Pero Celestia creó una barrera protectora entre ella y Luna. Al chocar contra la barrera, el engendro comenzó a golpearlo violentamente con su garra y su bola de pinchos. Pero la Princesa no desistió, era hora de mostrar la intención de su visita.

\- ¡Luna! ¡Soy yo! ¡Tu hermana!

El engendro siguió atacando y rugiendo, cada vez más fuerte. Celestia temía que el ruido del ataque atrajera miradas indeseadas, pero continuó intentando hacer entrar en razón a su hermana.

\- ¡Luna escúchame! ¡Soy Celestia! ¡Por favor! ¡Reacciona!

En ese momento, el Engendro se detuvo y su mirada se cruzó con la de Celestia.

\- ¿T...Tia? - Fue lo único que pudo decir, de forma casi intendible.

\- ¡Sí Luna! ¡Soy yo!

\- ¡Princesa! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! - Gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Celestia volteó y ahí estaban un par de Guardias que la veían atónitos.

\- ¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡Ella me recuerda!

Los guardias bajaron sus lanzas, de forma amenazadora.

\- Princesa, ¡cierre la puerta!

\- ¡No! ¡Se los demostraré! - Y tras decir esto, deshizo la barrera.

Apenas la barrera desapareció y la gigantesca pinza de cangrejo se cerró en torno al cuello de Celestia, los guardias cargaron contra la bestia, pero este los golpeó con su otro brazo y se estrellaron contra el muro, quedando inconscientes. La bestia acercó la cara de Celestia a su boca, la cuál se abrió como una flor, revelando sus colmillos, pero Celestia no se defendía, se sentía incapaz de atacar a Luna, aún cuándo fuese un monstruo a punto de matarla.

Pero entonces, la deforme boca del Engendro volvió a murmurar "¿Tia?", parecía ser lo único capaz de pronunciar.

\- Sí... Luna... soy... ¡agh!... yo

Y sorprendentemente, la liberó. Al sentirse libre, Celestia se acercó con cuidado a ella y extendiendo sus alas, lo abrazó, mientras el Engendro se quedaba de pie. Era extraño ver algo cómo eso, pero Celestia siempre estuvo en lo cierto, Luna no se había ido, seguía dentro de ese cuerpo, luchando contra la corrupción del Caos.


	28. Preparándose para el Asedio

**Capítulo 27**

 **"Preparándose para el Asedio"**

Cuando los guardias despertaron, apenas podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, la princesa Celestia estaba abrazando a ese monstruo que había matado a uno de sus compañeros hace apenas unos días, pero este parecía estar tranquilo, ya que no la estaba lastimando, de hecho parecía que las palabras de Celestia eran ciertas, su hermana seguía dentro de ese cuerpo, su espíritu no se había ido.

\- ¿Princesa?

El engendro volteó su cabeza y lanzó un temeroso rugido hacia los soldados quiénes le apuntaron con sus lanzas, pero Celestia les dijo que no se acercaran demasiado y creó una nueva barrera de protección entre ella, la criatura y los soldados. El engendro parecía que una vez más estaba perdiendo el control, pero los guardias vieron a través de la barrera a Celestia que trataba de calmarlo, con un notable éxito, ya que poco a poco se mostró pasivo nuevamente. Y ante la sorpresa (y espanto) de los guardias, la princesa deshizo la barrera.

Los guardias retrocedieron al ver que la deforme masa de músculos y huesos se acercaba a ellos, pero no con la intención de aplastarlos, se sorprendieron al ver que se detuvo a unos pasos de ellos, Celestia estaba a su lado y después comenzó a imitar algunos movimientos que ella hacía con sus patas, los guardias comprendieron que trataba de decirles "hola" a base de señas. Celestia estaba logrando lo que muchos creían, era una causa perdida, darle conciencia a un Engendro del Caos.

\- ¿Ya vieron? - Les dijo su princesa - Mi hermana sigue entre nosotros.

\- ¿Está segura majestad?

\- Si no lo estuviera, probablemente estaríamos muertos, volvamos abajo, debo compartir mi triunfo con mis colegas. Vamos Luna, por aquí.

Como si se tratase de una madre guiando a su hijo, Celestia acompañó a su "hermana" a la planta inferior, mientras los guardias las seguían, al llegar a la Sala del Trono, había al menos una docena de soldados que al ver a Celestia y al Engendro, se alarmaron, de inmediato las rodearon formando un muro de lanzas y escudos frente a ellas.

\- ¡Haz sonar la alarma cabo!

\- ¡Sí señor!

\- ¡No lo hagas! - Celestia le lanzó un hechizo de inmovilidad total contra el soldado, que se desplomó en el suelo como una tabla rígida - ¡Bajen sus armas! ¡Ahora!

\- ¡La Princesa Celestia nos traicionó!

\- ¡No lo hizo! - Dijeron los guardias que iban saliendo de la torre. - ¡La princesa jamás hizo un acto tan deshonroso!

\- ¡Liberó a la bestia de su prisión!

\- ¡Esa bestia tiene nombre! - Exclamó Celestia, muy enojada - ¡Se llama Luna!

\- ¡Ya no es nuestra princesa!

\- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! - Exclamó Twilight, entrando de nuevo en la sala, pero al ver a Celestia y al Engendro rodeados de soldados, no necesito ninguna explicación y desenfundó su espada.

\- ¡Princesa! ¡Creía que había entendido la lección!

\- ¡Luna sigue aquí Twilight! ¡La trataste como a un animal desde que se convirtió en esto! ¡¿Como esperabas que reaccionara?!

Twilight se quedó callada, después de todo, Celestia tenía razón, cuándo Luna se convirtió en Engendro hace dos años y medio, Twilight la había encerrado en su habitación, para después convertirla en su propia celda, donde apenas y la alimentaba, no la dejaba ver la luz del sol y había tratado de ejecutarla en más de una ocasión. Ella era la responsable de haber permitido que la naturaleza violenta de los Engendros del Caos se apoderara casi por completo de su mente y cuerpo, por suerte, Celestia había salvado algo de la personalidad de su hermana.

\- Tia... Tia... Tia... - Repetía el Engendro, una y otra vez.

\- Tranquila Luna - Dijo Celestia mientras la reconfortaba.

Al ver como el Engendro trataba de pronunciar el nombre de Celestia, fue un testimonio de que ella decía la verdad y después de oír el testimonio de aquellos guardias, sobre como había conseguido apaciguarla e incluso enseñarle un saludo en lenguaje de señas, fue algo muy difícil de ignorar, de que tal vez Luna tenía redención.

\- ¡Bajen las armas!

\- ¡Pero princesa Twilight!

\- ¡Ahora!

Confundidos, los soldados obedecieron a Twilight.

\- ¡Nada de lo que vieron aquí ocurrió! ¿Entendieron?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Retírense.

Los soldados salieron ordenadamente de la sala, no sin intercambiar miradas de desconcierto entre ellos, al quedar únicamente Twilight, Celestia y Luna dentro de la sala del Trono, se decidió no decirle a nadie de momento que Luna estaba libre de su alcoba y lo mejor sería ponerla en los jardines traseros del palacio, así tendría más libertad de movimiento y podría alimentarse de los árboles frutales que crecían ahí atrás. Pero Celestia no estaba muy feliz de enviar a su hermana a otra prisión, pero aún había una enorme falla en su plan. ¿Como evitar que Kroq-Gar y sus aliados mataran a Luna, ahora que era un Engendro?

\- La llevaré a la parte trasera - Dijo Celestia, mientras conducía a Luna hacia el jardín - No le digas a nadie de esto Twilight. - Ella asintió.

Celestia hizo que su hermana la siguiera hasta los jardines traseros del palacio, une vez ahí le dijo que estaría sola solo un rato, iría a verla lo mas pronto posible. Parecía ser que Luna comprendía las palabras de Celestia, por que le propinó un leve golpe con su maza en la cabeza, a modo de decirle que no se preocupara por ella.

Al dejarla en ese jardín, Celestia salió afuera de su castillo para supervisar la construcción de las defensas y comprobó que todo estaba marchando bien, los soldados estaban reforzando los muros con planchas de acero, otros traían calderos llenos de aceite que ponían a calentar en las hogueras, se colocaban estacas en los parapetos y así impedirque los atacantes pudiesen escalar los muros, varios unicornios aplicaban hechizos a la tierra (para endurecerla y dificultar la posibilidad de excavar túneles subterráneos), Kroq-Gar instruía a varios soldados sobre tácticas de combate enemigas y como contrarrestarlas, Nakai levantaba enormes enormes rocas y las llevaba hasta las torres que poseían catapultas mientras que Itlak instruía medidas de sanación para las heridas que normalmente producían las armas Skaven.

Las fraguas trabajaban sin descanso, reparando armaduras, armas o sacando nuevas con las que equipar a los soldados, las armerías se abrieron y los armeros entregaban espadas, lanzas, escudos, hachas, mazos, arcos, jabalinas y cuchillos, pero había una falla:

* Había más armas que tropas para que las usaran.

Celestia se teletransportó a la muralla exterior y también vio como progresaba el trabajo de fortificación, los soldados cavaban hoyos en la tierra y ponían estacas en el fondo, las torres y almenas reunían munición con la que disparar a los enemigos, Canterlot estaba convirtiéndose en una auténtica fortaleza inexpugnable.

\- ¿Princesa? ¿Podemos hablar? - Le preguntó Tempest, que estaba detrás de ella.

\- Claro, ¿que pasa?

\- Como ya le habíamos dicho, no tenemos suficientes fuerzas para repeler el ataque, el enemigo nos supera seis a uno, eso y si no se las han unido tropas extras y no podremos terminar las defensas para esta noche.

\- ¿Y mañana estarán listas?

\- Necesitaríamos al menos tres días, si el ejército entero estuviese aquí, solo nos tomaría doce horas.

\- Nos las arreglaremos Tempest, al menos quiero el muro interior listo para resistir.

\- Lo haremos, pero, ¿y los civiles?

Celestia se quedó pasmada, jamás había pensado en los civiles que se guarnecían tras los muros de la ciudad. No había trenes para evacuarlos a todos y tampoco cabían dentro del palacio, podría mandarlos a las montañas, pero con los Astados por allá afuera no era opción. Pero entonces se le ocurrió un buen plan.

\- Llévenlos a las cuevas debajo del palacio, son lo suficientemente grandes para albergar a los refugiados y recluten a todo semental y potro capaz de alzar un arma. Necesitamos toda la ayuda disponible. Necesito que les enseñes tú.

\- Pero no podemos valernos de una leva de milicianos, necesitamos soldados, no un montón de ponis comunes que huirán apenas empiece el combate.

\- Necesitamos apoyo, envié cartas a dos de nuestros aliados, pero no sé si vengan a apoyarnos. Tendremos que pelear a muerte de quedarnos solos.

Tempest no protestó y de inmediato bajó de la muralla, junto a un grupo de soldados, empezó a reunir a los civiles y llevarlos al palacio.

La ciudad sería puesta bajo asedio muy pronto, por lo que volvió al área militar y solicitó a Kroq-Gar, debía hablar unos minutos con él en privado.

\- ¿Que pasa?

\- Debo decirte algo y espero pueda entenderlo.

\- ¿Es sobre tu hermana convertida en Bestia del Caos?

\- Sí, ha demostrado ser capaz de recordarme, tu que has vivido por milenios, ¿crees que pueda volver a ser la Alicornio que fue?

\- Durante todas las veces que luché contra el Caos, todos los Engendros que asesiné eran iguales, carentes de voluntad y pensamientos. Sólo servían para asesinar y corromper en nombre de los cuatro Dioses, pero ver a su hermana como trata de controlar sus impulsos es algo que jamás imaginé posible, puedo dejarle en claro que su hermana no correrá peligro de ser asesinada por alguno de nosotros.

\- ¡Gracias Kroq-Gar! - Y sin pensarlo, Celestia hizo algo que el Viejaestirpe jamás había experimentado, la Princesa le dio un enorme y cálido abrazo.

Por primera vez en su larga vida, Kroq-Gar no supo que hacer, jamás lo habían abrazado en su vida ya que su mente solo estaba pensada en la guerra al igual que su raza. Las demostraciones de afecto eran inexistentes entre los habitantes de Lustria.

\- Suélteme, por favor.

Confundida, Celestia se apartó.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- No había terminado.

\- Lo lamento.

\- No se disculpe, por que le tengo una mala noticia.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Tal vez su hermana aún lucha contra los Poderes Ruinosos dentro de ella, pero tarde o temprano sucumbirá y ya no habrá nada que se interponga entre mi lanza y ella.

Celestia comprendió las palabras del Saurio, no importaba que su hermana mostrase inteligencia, tarde o temprano, el poder de los Dioses del Caos se apoderarían de su alma y la transformación sería completa. El Engendro se volvería lo que es, una bestia sedienta de sangre y muerte.

\- Lo lamento, pero es la verdad. Su hermana se volverá una sirvienta de los Poderes Ruinosos.

\- Eso era todo, puedes volver al campo de entrenamiento.

\- Lo lamento, pero me aseguraré de que cuando llegue el momento, será rápido y sin dolor. - Tras terminar, el Saurio se retiró y dejó a la Princesa sola.

La mañana y el atardecer pasaron muy deprisa, Tempest cumplió con el mandato de Celestia y reclutó de manera forzada a una gran leva de milicia, eran al menos unos diez mil civiles enrolados en la guarnición, a los que se les dio una instrucción básica sobre como empuñar un arma y un escudo. Casi a la puesta del Sol, Rainbow envió a un grupo de pegasos exploradores liderados por la Sargento Derpy Hooves, con la orden de rastrear al ejército enemigo, pero trajo excelentes noticias; parecía que un grupo de Astados habían emboscado a las tropas Skaven y eso les había obligado a detener la marcha para reorganizarse tras el ataque. Los Hombres Bestia les habían otorgado (sin proponerselo) un día más para preparar mejores defensas.

Los trabajos no se detuvieron tras elevarse la luz de la noche (Twilight era ahora quién elevaba la luna) y se duplicó el número de centinelas en los muros, después de todo no había por que bajar la guardia, el hecho de que los Skavens hubiesen sido debilitados, no significaba que no tratarían de enviar asesinos y espías para debilitar las defensas, vaya que Celestia no podía estar menos equivocada. Al menos una decena de espías fueron capturados por los centinelas mientras intentaban sabotear las defensas, al tenerlos en su poder, Celestia encomendó el destino de los prisioneros a Kroq-Gar, cuyo odio a los Skavens era legendario pero no tuvo que pensar en un castigo demasiado severo, serían la cena de Grymloq.

A la mañana siguiente, la noticia de que se habían capturado espías enemigos y ofrecidos como alimento a un imponente monstruo prehistórico se espació como la pólvora dentro de los muros de Canterlot, pero no era motivo para celebrarlo, las defensas no estaban listas y se debía prestar más instrucción a las levas de milicia, pero lo peor era que la ayuda que Celestia esperaba obtener, no llegaba y ni siquiera había obtenido respuesta. Eran noticias alarmantes.

Twilight se la pasaba trazando planes de contención, en caso de que los muros fuesen penetrados, Tempest y Kroq-Gar continuaban entrenando a los milicianos, Nakai reforzaba las almenas y torres, Itlak tomó sus armas y juró no moverse de Celestia durante la contienda, pero ella le rogó que permaneciese en la muralla, para liderar junto a Twilight y Rarity en la muralla este con los arqueros milicianos, mientras que en la muralla Oeste estarían Kroq-Gar, Tempest y Celestia con las tropas regulares. Nakai y Rainbow Dash permanecerían tras la muralla junto a un grupo de lanceros de milicia para contener a los Skavens y para proteger la puerta, estarían los soldados del Rey Tormenta. El plan estaba trazado, era formidable, pero la única esperanza de obtener la victoria era que los soldados no rompiesen filas, algo que no era posible.

La noche se acercaba y el cielo se nubló, Celestia ordenó empezar los preparativos para el combate, por lo que soldados y milicias se dirigieron al distrito militar para prepararse. Twilight y Tempest fueron a sus cámaras para armarse, Kroq-Gar se dirigió a una de las torres para orar a los Ancestrales junto con Itlak y Nakai. Celestia se dirigió a su recámara para calzar su armadura, pero se negó a usar su albarda, en su lugar solicitó que el Zweihander de su hermana, le fuese otorgado. Una poni de servicio se ofreció a calzar a su Gobernante para la batalla.

\- Princesa, ¿quiere que le ayude?

\- ¿Como te llamas?

\- Naebia, mi señora.

\- Muy bien Naebia, puedes ayudarme

La sirvienta tomó la armadura de Celestia de un manequí y se acercó para ponérsela, pero entonces sonó la puerta y Naebia la abrió, Celestia pudo escuchar la voz de Tempest, al cabo de un rato la puerta se cerró y Naebia regresó a su deber.

\- Era la Comandante Tempest, dice que todo poni enrolado en la milicia ya fue enviado a la armería. - Pero al alzar la vista, vio que Celestia veía el inmenso cielo nocturno, con aire de tristeza. - ¿Mi señora?

\- ¿Sabes quién soy Naebia?

\- Usted es nuestra princesa, mi señora.

\- ¿Tienes fe en tu princesa?

\- Sus tropas, mi señora, la seguirán sin importar el final - Y le calzó la cota de malla.

\- ¿Sin importar el final? - Repitió Celestia, mientras Naebia le ponía las protecciones de las patas delanteras.

\- ¿Dónde están nuestros amigos? ¿por que no vinieron cuando los llamé? El sonido, se desvaneció, como viento en la pradera, como lluvia en el mar, los días que se pasan en el Oeste, tras el horizonte, sumidos en la sombra. - Naebia estaba terminando de acoplar las últimos protecciones a la armadura. - ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? - Naebia no supo que responder.

\- He terminado, princesa.

\- Ve a las cuevas jovencita y ruega por nuestra victoria. - Celestia tomó la espada de su hermana y bajó, hacia los muros.

En la primera sección de la muralla, las tropas se alineaban, bajo las órdenes de Tempest y Kroq-Gar que estaban acomodando a los defensores, Rarity y su regimiento de arqueros se dispusieron en los muros, pero entonces chocó con el pequeño Eslizón.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres pequeñín? - Le preguntó Rarity.

Pero en vez de recibir una respuesta amistosa, Itlak se enfureció y se abalanzó sobre ella, tirando de su melena, mientras los unicornios de Rarity trataban de quitárselo de encima. Fue una escena un tanto graciosa, que hizo reír un poco a los defensores, pero cuando finalmente los arqueros de Rarity le quitaron al Eslizón de encima, ella estaba furiosa mientras que Itlak se reía por lo bajo, obviamente empezó una discusión que solo terminó bajo la furiosa mirada de Tempest. Pero entonces se oyó un cuerno de guerra.

\- ¡No es un cuerno de Skavens! - Gritó Tempest.

Rarity y varios soldados se asomaron por el parapeto y lo que vieron, les dio un rayo de esperanza.

\- ¡Trae a Twilight y a Celestia! - le pidió Rarity a un miliciano, que obedeció de inmediato - ¡Abran la puerta!

\- ¡Abran la puerta!

La formidable puerta de la ciudad se abrió y tras ella, entraron las tropas del Imperio de Cristal, cientos y cientos de soldados embutidos en armaduras de diamante, que traían lustrosos arcos y bellas espadas en su cinturón, marchaban orgullosos frente al ejército de Canterlot, que veía a este ejército como un rayo de esperanza para alcanzar la victoria.

Celestia y Twilight miraron impresionadas al ejército que había llegado y lo comandaba nada más y nada menos que Shinning Armor.

\- Creí que lucharíamos solos.

\- Vengo de parte de Cadence, el Imperio de Cristal y Canterlot son viejos aliados. Peleamos y morimos juntos desde que empezó esta guerra, me da gusto saber sobre su retorno, princesa.

\- ¡Hermano! - Twilight lo abrazó muy fuerte y el le devolvió el abrazo. - Es un honor, luchar para Canterlot otra vez.


	29. La Batalla de Canterlot

**Capítulo 28**

 **"La Batalla de Canterlot"**

Para buena suerte de Canterlot. el Imperio de Cristal envió a cinco mil de sus mejores efectivos a reforzar a la guarnición de la ciudad, lo que permitió a las fuerzas de Celestia en poder reacomodar mejor a las defensas.

En el muro Oeste se acomodaron los refuerzos del Imperio y la guarnición de Canterlot, junto a Twilight, Shinning, Itlak y Rarity, en la parte inferior de este muro, estaban las tropas del Rey Tormenta, dirigidas por Nakai y Tempest Shadow. Para proteger la puerta y el muro Este, estaban las levas reclutadas quiénes también desempeñaban el papel de arqueros e infantería ligera, Celestia y Rainbow Dash, los dirigían y fueron acomodados en esta zona para minimizar su número de bajas ya que el terreno escabroso impediría a los atacantes izar escalas en esta parte del muro, tenían la montaña cubriendo el flanco derecho y el portón estaba hecho de la madera más fuerte del reino reforzada con magia de Alicornio, Celestia además confiaba en tener la ventaja de ser el defensor, después de todo, los muros jamás habían caído ante algún enemigo.

La noche llegó rápido, apenas los soldados terminaron de acomodarse en sus nuevas posiciones cuándo se formaron oscuras nubes de tormenta (desde la caída de Cloudsdale, Twilight había hecho un hechizo que creaba lluvias, nevadas o días soleados aleatoriamente), los truenos se oían tras la caída de los rayos y a la distancia, un mar de antorchas se acercaba a la ciudad, junto a gritos frenéticos que solo significaban violencia y muerte.

Las murallas hervían de defensores listos para pelear en defensa de su amada ciudad capital, confiaban en el liderazgo de sus princesas y el mando de sus comandantes. Poco a poco, el suelo empezó a temblar debido a la masa de enemigos que se acercaba peligrosamente a la ciudad, ya faltaba poco para empezar lo que sería una sangrienta y violenta noche. Kroq-Gar observaba al ejército hostil acercarse, estaba deseoso de presentar batalla nuevamente a esos engendros rátidos y derramar su sangre en nombra de de Sotek. Tempest que ya se había enfrentado a los Skavens, esperaba órdenes a las que seguir junto al inmenso Króxigor Nakai, Celestia y Rainbow estaban en el parapeto de la entrada, Celestia con el Zweihander de Luna desenfundado y listo para blandirlo.

En el otro muro, Twilight y Shinning esperaban el momento oportuno para empezar el ataque, los únicos que no parecían muy conformes en tener que pelear como compañeros eran Rarity e Itlak, quién trataba de ver lo que sucedía en las afueras de la muralla (El muro era más alto que el Eslizón) y Rarity no dejaba de hacer chistes sobre la baja estatura de su compañero.

\- ¿Estás bien hermana?

\- Estoy nerviosa, temo por todos aquí.

\- No debes preocuparte, saldremos de esta, ya lo verás.

En ese momento cayó un enorme rayo y segundos después llegó un trueno muy poderoso, tras él una lluvia muy fuerte, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia contra las armaduras dejaba escuchar un sonido muy peculiar, como un ritmo de mini tambores bélicos, pero afuera, los Skavens se acercaban en tono una marcha organizada y sintonizada (Muy inusual en sus ejércitos), era un mar de picas y antorchas que demostraban una enorme superioridad en cuanto a números, pero entonces, los ponis se econtraron ante una terrible situación, el ejército enemigo estaba compuesto exclusivamente por Alimañas.

Eran miles, todos estaban en formación y marchaban a un ritmo unísono, desde los muros, las tropas veían con temor y odio a sus enemigos, durante los años en que los ponis habían enfrentado a los Skaven, jamás se habían topado con un ejército compuesto solo por tropas de élite, que eran unos auténticos maestros en el arte de la muerte y la guerra.

Mientras las tropas bajo el estandarte del Clan Mors se acercaban, las torres, repletas de armas de asedio, empezaron a prepararse para soltar su letal carga contra sus víctimas, que estaban agrupadas en enormes masas de guerreros. Pero entonces, sobre una roca que estaba rodeada de millares de soldados enemigos, un Skaven ataviado en una armadura de placas y picos, que iba montado a lomos de una monstruosa Rata Ogro se subió a la roca. El líder levantó la garra que tenía la espada, lanzó un chillido y las tropas se detuvieron, a solo sesenta metros de separación. Su nombre, Veglix, ex-miembro de la Guardia Carmesí y solo deseaba la gloria de ser el Skaven que conquistó la capital de Equestria.

\- ¡Preparen la artillería!

\- ¡No disparen! ¡Esperen mi señal! - Ordenó Celestia.

Los artilleros se miraron extrañados al recibir esa orden, pero obedecieron. En el muro oeste, las tropas del Imperio de Cristal, mantenían la disciplina y no mostraban tener miedo alguno, junto al Regimiento de Élite de Rarity y el pequeño Eslizón. Pero en los otros muros, las levas estaban aterrorizadas, pero no retrocedieron, seguían firmes en su posición. En el otro extremo de la tierra de nadie, Veglix se impacientaba. estaba deseoso de empezar la batalla, pero sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer, era provocar miedo a los defensores. Lanzando un chillido de rabia, los Skavens empezaron a golpear sus armas contra el suelo, sus armaduras o los escudos mientras lanzaban gritos frenéticos e insultos a sus adversarios.

En el muro principal, Itlak se esforzaba por poder mirar afuera del muro, pero era inútil, su diminuto tamaño le impedía mirar afuera.

\- ¿Que pasa allá afuera?

\- ¿Quieres que te lo narre todo? O, mejor te busco un taburete.

Furioso, por esa nueva afrenta a su honor, Itlak decidió extender un desafío a su insoportable compañera.

\- Jovencita, estoy harto y sé como podemos hacer a un lado nuestras diferencias.

\- Dímelo, pequeñín.

\- Muerte y sangre, el que asesine a más engendros demostrara ser el guerrero superior.

\- Me parece enano - y Rarity estrecho la mano de Itlak.

Entretanto, en el parapeto de la puerta y el muro este, a las milicias les costaba trabajo mantenerse firmes ante el acto de de intimidación de los Skavens. De hecho, algunos tensaron sus arcos y flechas contra las fuerzas enemigas sin recibir órdenes, pero ellos no eran los únicos aterrorizados.

En las cuevas debajo del castillo, llenas de decenas de miles de refugiados, en su mayoría potrillos, ancianos, enfermos y heridos, los ruidos de la horda se escuchaban de un modo aterrador, los civiles solo podían orar por que las fuerzas leales lograran vencer a un enemigo muy superior para que así, pudiesen vivir aunque fuese, solo un día más. Y entonces, por un simple error debido al miedo, un arquero disparó una flecha contra una de las Alimañas, dándole en el cuello.

La alimaña trató de sacarse la flecha, pero fue un esfuerzo inútil, la herida era letal y unos pocos instantes después, se desplomó muerta al suelo. Al ver a su camarada e el suelo, en medio de un creciente charco de sangre, el resto de las alimañas entraron en un estado vengativo, alzaban sus armas al aire y lanzaban intensos gritos de furia, pedían sangre, Veglix lanzó un furioso grito y con su espada apuntó al castillo. Al ver la señal de su líder, las tropas se lanzaron al ataque.

\- Así comienza - Fue lo único que Celestia expresó.

Twilight, que esperaba demorar el combate por todo el tiempo que fuese posible, supo que debía actuar ahora.

\- ¡Prepárense a disparar!

Las tropas del Imperio de Cristal y Shinning Armor junto a Rarity y su Regimiento, tensaron sus arcos.

\- ¡Disparen!

Miles de flechas salieron volando del muro hacia los hombres rata y toda la primera línea de guerreros enemigos cayó abatida por la lluvia de proyectiles. En la puerta, Celestia se preparaba para lanzar su propio ataque.

\- Abran fuego.

\- ¡Fuego! - Gritó Rainbow.

Desde la puerta y el muro este, otra andanada de flechas junto a una lluvia de proyectiles de catapulta, balistas y cañones cayó sobre las líneas enemigas, matando a cientos de guerreros rata, pero aún quedaban varios miles de enemigos. Al ver que solo faltaban unos metros para que los enemigos llegasen al muro, Twilight ordenó que las tropas del Rey Tormenta entrar en acción, quiénes estaban desplegados en la parte trasera de la muralla. Los inmensos soldados dejaron sus armas en suelo y tomaron una ballesta, la cargaron y soltaron una lluvia de letales pernos contra los Skavens y varios más cayeron.

A pesar de las bajas, los skavens seguían al ataque, el simple hecho de botín y grandes cantidades de esclavos para alimentar al Imperio Subterráneo los envalentonaban pero también el miedo jugaba un importante factor en la moral enemiga, ya que si fallaban, Queek había prometido tortura y muerte a todos aquellos que regresasen a la madriguera derrotados.

Poco a poco y bajo un bombardeo intenso de flechas y proyectiles de todo tipo, las Alimañas se acercaron al muro peligrosamente, al estar a tres metros de ella, las Alimañas que conseguían llegar a la parte inferior del muro desenfundaban una pequeña pistola de chispa, que era en realidad una pistola de Piedra Bruja y la disparaban contra el muro.

Cientos de peligrosas proyectiles, llenos de Energía Corrupta del Caos impactaron a docenas de ponis. Algunos murieron pero varios más caían heridos, los cuáles debían ser atendidos inmediatamente, antes de que las Energías del Caos hicieran terribles daños irreversibles en sus pobres víctimas. En ese momento, la primera escala se levantó y al estrellarse contra el muro, una Alimaña saltó contra los ponis del Imperio de Cristal y blandiendo una espada dentada, el guerrero ràtido comenzó a luchar contra los disciplinados soldados.

\- ¿¡Listos?!

Los soldados dejaron los arcos y sacaron sus brillantes espadas, hechas de diamante y defendieron el muro contra los invasores y así empezó el verdadero derramamiento de sangre.

\- ¡Por Canterlot!

\- ¡Por Celestia!

Más y más escalas se empezaron a estrellar contra la muralla y miles más de guerreros enemigos comenzaron a subir por ellas y se enfrentaban a los defensores en brutal combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Por todo el muro, las espadas de diamante chocaban contra los malignos filos dentados, los escudos de madera y hierro oxidado se enfrentaban a escudos de acero en un violento choque.

Pero había dos combatientes que parecían disfrutar de la batalla, Itlak y Rarity.

Ambos rivales y compañeros de armas, luchaban encarnizadamente contra todas las Alimañas posibles, en un intento de demostrar su superioridad, la competencia entre la blanca unicornio y el eslizón era muy reñida.

\- ¿Cuántos llevas enano? - Le preguntaba Rarity que acababa de degollar una alimaña.

\- ¡Trece! - En ese momento dos alimañas se lanzaron al mismo tiempo contra el Eslizón, pero Itlak esquivó ambos ataques fácilmente y blandiendo su arma (un garrote dentado) golpeó a sus rivales en la mandíbula y se las desprendió del cráneo - ¡Corrección! ¡Quince!

\- ¡Yo diecisiete!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Itlak estaba sorprendido - ¡No perderé ante una yegua mágica! - Y diciendo esto se lanzó contra una Alimaña que estaba a punto de matar a un guerrero aliado.

Pero a pesar de que Rarity e Itlak peleaban con gran habilidad, no eran rivales para las técnicas de combate de Shinning Armor, el hermano mayor de la princesa Twilight que también tomaba parte de la batalla. Shinning peleaba a base de una espada corta y asesinaba sin piedad a cualquier Alimaña que osase enfrentarse a él, aún no había olvidado la cruel muerte de sus tropas en Trottingham. Su sola presencia inspiraba a sus tropas a resistir y luchar con valor inigualable.

Pero Veglix sabía que lanzar un ataque continuo contra los muros, no lo llevaría a ningún lado y no quería desaprovechar su superioridad numérica, de inmediato ordenó lanzar un segundo ataque contra la puerta con un ariete reforzado por magia negra, por lo tanto sería capaz de derribar la madera mágica que impedía a los Skavens entrar en la ciudad.

Dos mil alimañas levantaron sus escudos alrededor de una ariete, cuya cabeza era una rata furiosa y empezaron a marchar, en dirección a la puerta, con sus escudos protegiendo a los portadores del ariete. Pero debían acercarse lentamente a través de una lluvia de letales proyectiles y no estaban dispuestos a fallar.

Poco a poco, el ariete se iba acercando y no pasó desapercibido.

\- ¡Un ariete!

\- ¡Arqueros! ¡Fuego a discreción!

Los arqueros milicianos tensaron sus armas y lanzaron una lluvia de proyectiles incendiarios contra los Skavens, pero los escudos protegieron el ariete y poco, se fueron acercando a la puerta, poniendo nerviosas a las tropas de milicia.

\- Usen los cañones- Ordenó Celestia.

\- ¡Cañones!

De inmediato, cuatro piezas de artillería descargaron cuatro proyectiles explosivos contra el muro de escudos y varios Skavens murieron por los pesados proyectiles, pero tan rápido como caían, otros tomaban su lugar y Veglix comprobó que su plan estaba siendo todo un éxito y de inmediato ordenó usar sus nuevas armas.

A escondidas y con cautela, varios Skavens transportaban barriles llenos de pólvora negra que fueron puestos en la base de la muralla, los Skavens no iban a seguir librando una clásica, iban a volarla en pedazos. Cuando los barriles fueron colocados, un porta-antorcha se acercó corriendo y al verlo Twilight se alarmó. Sabía que algo muy algo muy malo iba a pasar.

\- ¡Rarity! - Twilight trataba de obtener la atención de su amiga, que se encontraba ocupada, peleando contra una alimaña.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?!

\- ¡Derriba a ese soldado!

\- ¡Hazlo tú, estoy ocupada!

Twilight no tuvo alternativa, tomando un arco del suelo y un carcaj de un soldado muerto, Twilight disparó una flecha, pero erró en su objetivo, decidida a no fallar, Twilight respiró hondo y soltó una segunda flecha, que dio en el hombro derecho del Hombre Rata, pero era demasiado tarde. El guerrero se lanzó contra los barriles y ocurrió una enorme explosión.

Cientos de ponis y skavens salieron disparados por los aires junto a toneladas de piedra y hierro que cayeron por todos lados, Celestia y Rainbow voltearon y vieron estupefactas la destrucción del muro. Canterlot estaba cayendo ante los Skavens.


	30. Brechas

**Capítulo 29**

" **Brechas"**

La ruptura en el muro era enorme, con más de cinco metros de ancho. Había un gigantesco cráter en el suelo y la muralla de la que Celestia alardeaba de que jamás había sucumbido ante ningún enemigo, ahora estaba destrozada y lista para ser conquistada.

Sin perder tiempo, cientos y cientos de guerreros Skavens se lanzaron hacia la brecha y empezaron a atravesarla para comenzar el asalto interior. Twilight, había estado en el rango de la explosión cuándo esta ocurrió, pero gracias a un fácil hechizo de protección, logró evitar sufrir un gran daño, pero eso no le impidió salir volando y sufrir una dolorosa caída. Había caído sobre su costado y se había fracturado una de sus alas.

Twilight trató de reincorporarse pero el dolor de su ala se lo impidió, era atroz y casi imposible de ignorar y detrás de ella, las Alimañas se acercaban a ella, riendo maliciosamente.

\- ¡Princesa Twilight! – Se oyó un grito desde la parte intacta del muro, en la parte superior.

Twilight alzó la vista y pudo ver la figura del eslizón saltando desde la muralla y cayendo sobre las alimañas desprevenidas bajo sus patas.

\- ¡Itlak!

Tras aterrizar sobre una de las Alimañas, le clavó su garrote en la cabeza y de inmediato se dispuso a combatir contra todas aquellas que osaran pasar por la brecha, pero una de ellas, le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara con su escudo, dejándolo aturdido y después un mar de Skavens tapó toda la escena. Twilight, decidida a salvarlo entró en acción.

\- ¡Abran fuego!

Las tropas del Rey Tormenta lanzaron otra andanada de sus ballestas contra las filas de Alimañas y docenas de ellas fueron asesinadas en el acto.

\- ¡Carguen!

Las tropas del Rey Tormenta, junto a Tempest Shadow y el Króxigor Nakai, tomaron sus armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y se lanzaron contra los Skaven, quiénes al ver a esas tropas corriendo hacia ellos, se alinearon en posición de batalla, con sus alabardas al frente.

Twilight, al estar más cerca de ellos, usó su espada justo antes de estrellarse contra sus odiados enemigos y apartó una de las alabardas enemigas que pudo haberse clavado en su rostro y lanzó un hechizo contra los Hombres Rata, eliminando a docenas de ellos. Tempest dio un magistral salto sobre las afiladas puntas de las alabardas y lanzó un torrente inestable de magia contra los Skavens, la magia creó una pequeña explosión que eliminó a algunas Alimañas, Tempest se introdujo entre las filas enemigas y empleó sus brutales conocimientos de combate mano a mano (Al no poder usar magia como el resto de unicornios, Tempest prefería usar sus cascos como arma).

Pero nadie se lucía en combate como Nakai, el inmenso Króxigor usaba su brutal maza para aplastar a los Skavens o golpearlos tan fuerte que salían volando por los aires y detrás de él llegaron los soldados del Rey Tormenta, empleando su fuerza bruta y enormes lanzas, se enfrentaron a los siervos de la Rata Cornuda en una violenta confrontación. Twilight en cambio, se abría camino entre las Alimañas con tal de llegar hasta Itlak. Tal vez no sentía mucha empatía hacia sus nuevos aliados, pero el eslizón estuvo más que dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de darle tiempo a ella de que los soldados la protegieran. Finalmente, llegó al área donde debía estar el eslizón, se sorprendió de ver que aún no lo hubiesen asesinado, ya que empleaba su agilidad para esquivar los múltiples ataques que los Skavens lanzaban contra él. Rápidamente, Twilight lanzó un rayo que atravesó a varios guerreros rata, de inmediato levitó a Itlak y lo sacó del combate.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Lo estoy su Majestad.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Le preguntó mientras le daba sus armas a Itlak.

\- Es mi deber y si debo morir por protegerla, lo haré. Ese siempre ha sido nuestro deber. Ahora a luchar. – Itlak desmontó del lomo de Twilight y se unió a la lucha

A pesar de que ella había tratado de forma horrible a Kroq-Gar, Nakai y a él mismo, Itlak le confirmó que los votos de lealtad que habían jurado a Celestia, no sólo eran para ella, sino para todas las Alicornios que existieran en Equestria, darían gustosamente sus vidas con tal de protegerlas.

La batalla continuó, sin tregua ni misericordia por parte de ningún bando. Pero mientras las fuerzas equestres profesionales contenían a los Hombres Rata en la muralla y en la brecha, el muro de escudos que protegía al ariete llegó hasta la puerta, los Skavens rompieron la formación de defensa y el ariete que era cargado por diez alimañas sumamente musculosas, se dirigía peligrosamente rápido hacia la entrada, pero afortunadamente, Celestia actuó con la precisión adecuada.

\- ¡Protejan la entrada!

Miles de milicianos se lanzaron contra la puerta para incrementar su peso, pero en ese momento, el ariete golpeó la entrada con tanta fuerza, que la madera crujió. La magia oscura que impregnaba la cabeza del ariete sin duda era poderosa y Celestia lo sabía, por lo que empezó a usar su magia sobre la madera, para reforzarla y darle más tiempo a sus fuerzas de hostigar lo más posible a los Skavens,

\- ¡Maten a esos malditos! – Ordenó Rainbow Dash.

Desde las almenas, cientos de ponis armados con jabalinas, arcos e incluso piedras, empezaron a hacer su parte en la defensa, lanzándoles todo lo que tenían a los guerreros enemigos, pero trataban de centrarse en los que llevaban el ariete, pero parecía que algún tipo de hechicería los protegía, ya que las Alimañas que llevaban el ariete muy pronto estaban repletos de heridas, pero parecían no importarles en lo absoluto. Era obra de la magia oscura que impregnaba el ariete, también protegía a sus portadores de las heridas recibidas, pero eso no significaba que fuesen inmortales.

Un joven pegaso, muy valiente tomó una piedra del suelo, (había tratado de llevar una lanza, pero no podía manejarla y un semental más fuerte se la quitó) y la alzó sobre los Skaven que llevaban el ariete y a dejó caer. La piedra golpeó la cabeza de una Alimaña y esta se desplomó muerta, parece que había excedido la cantidad de daño que la magia oscura podía proteger, eso inspiró al resto de defensores, quiénes empezaron a arrojar más lanzas y flechas contra los Hombres Rata, matando a varios de ellos y obligando a otros, a tomar el lugar de sus compañeros muertos en el ariete.

En la brecha, el combate proseguía, pero las fuerzas aliadas estaban desgastadas, a pesar de que las Alimañas muertas superaban por docenas a los cuerpos de soldados de tormenta y a los ponis del Imperio de Cristal, lo cierto era que la superioridad numérica era muy favorable a los Skavens. Y muy pronto las Alimañas comenzaron a sobreponerse, asesinando salvajemente a las exhaustas tropas de refuerzo. Twilight, que seguía liderando a los guerreros del Rey Tormenta en la brecha, comprendió que seguir manteniendo la posición era desfavorable y ordenó replegarse al interior de la ciudad, después de todo, Twilight tenía un plan de contención.

\- ¡Repliéguense!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Le preguntó Tempest.

\- ¡Debemos irnos!

\- ¡No! ¡Si lo hacemos, nos atacarán por detrás!

\- ¡Tengo un plan! – Tempest no sabía si confiar o no en ella, pero la mirada de confianza de Twilight, la convenció.

\- ¡Tropas! ¡Retirada!

Los soldados obedecieron y poniendo sus lanzas y escudos en alto, empezaron a cubrir la retirada de sus compañeros, pero había un problema. Parecía que Nakai había caído presa de sus instintos depredadores ya que estaba golpeando salvajemente a docenas de guerreros rata con su mazo y también los despedazaba con sus imponentes mandíbulas. Itlak, en cambio estaba sobre los hombros de su compañero, golpeando a los Skavens en la cabeza con su porra. Una docena de soldados de tormenta se lanzaron contra Nakai y se lo llevaron a rastras, junto a su maza, pero Itlak se rehusaba a dejar la batalla, por lo que Tempest lo agarró y se lo llevó, mientras el diminuto Eslizón pataleaba y lanzaba maldiciones contra ella.

Twilight creía que era momento de empezar a ejecutar su plan de contención, pero entonces se fijó en algo, en los muros aún estaba Shinning Armor y lo que quedaba de su ejército. Debía de darle aviso a su hermano para retirarse de inmediato.

\- ¡Shinning! ¡Hermano!

La cabeza de un Skaven cayó al suelo y Twilight volteó hacia arriba, ahí pudo ver la figura de su hermano combatiendo magistralmente frente a otras tres Alimañas que iban con escudos y espadas, forjados por decenas miserables esclavos Skavens y ponis, en las terribles herrerías de la madriguera del Clan Mors.

\- ¡Shinning! – Su hermano volteó, tras haber degollado a sus enemigos - ¡A la puerta!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Retírense! ¡Todos vuelvan a la puerta!

Siguiendo las órdenes de su comandante, las tropas supervivientes del Imperio de Cristal se movilizaron en forma ordenada hacia el muro oeste y el parapeto de la puerta, dejando tras de sí a miles de cadáveres y un gran número de Alimañas vivas, que veían con risas tétricas y ojillos llenos de malicia a la ciudad, completamente indefensa y lista para ser reclamada.

\- ¡Ahora!

\- ¡Suéltenlo!

Docenas de pegasos surcaron el aire, llevaban atados a sus costados, unas ánforas y al estar sobre las tropas enemigas, cortaron las sogas que sujetaban las ánforas a sus cuerpo y estas se estrellaron en el suelo, al quebrarse, liberaron un líquido oscuro y pegajoso. Twilight soltó una chispa desde su cuerno y el líquido negro resultó ser brea. Apenas la chispa tocó la brea y esta se encendió rápidamente, calcinando a cientos de Alimañas en el proceso y bloqueando la entrada a la ciudad.

Con la brecha tapada con fuego, las tropas que quedaban, se dirigieron a la puerta, para reforzar a la guarnición, que esperaba la inevitable ruptura de esta. Entonces, el ariete destrozó una parte de la puerta, dejando un hoyo de más de noventa centímetros de diámetro.

\- ¡Bloqueen el agujero!

\- ¡Ahora!

Pero antes de que los ponis pudiesen hacer algo, cinco Alimañas desenfundaron sus pistolas y abrieron fuego contra los milicianos, matando a algunos de ellos, pero a su vez, los ponis respondieron con arcos y flechas, eliminado a las Alimañas, pero apenas cayeron y docenas de ellas se colaron por el agujero, después empezaron a pelear contra los milicianos.

Celestia, sabía que necesitaban ayuda, después de todo, esos ponis no tenían mucha experiencia, sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que fuesen superados por el enemigo y tomando el Zweihander de Luna, se dirigió a la entrada principal, seguida de Kroq-Gar y Rainbow Dash. Al llegar a la entrada, pudieron apreciar a las milicias, como lentamente retrocedían ante los Skavens, quiénes ya ocupaban más de doce metros de terreno interior.

Alzando el mandoble, Celestia se abrió camino hasta las Alimañas, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, dio un fuerte golpe y la hoja cercenó la cabeza de tres guerreros rátidos, Rainbow Dash alzó u escudo, sacó una brillante espada de acero y se unió a la princesa pero ocurrió algo cuando los Skavens vieron a Kroq-Gar, sintieron terror. Ver a ese imponente guerrero Saurio que desbarató sus planes de tomar Itza y Xlahuapec y que asesinó a miles de los suyos era una terrible visión que los Hombres Rata creían que se había quedado atrás y que solo los acecharía en sus pesadillas.

Pero Kroq-Gar estaba presente y sediento de sangre de esos engendros rátidos, con un veloz movimiento, tomó a uno por el cuello con su garra izquierda, aquella que tenía el guantelete dorado y levantó a la Alimaña varios centímetros del suelo, entonces el guantelete empezó a brillar y un enorme rayo de luz salió disparado de la palma e hizo explotar la cabeza del Skaven.

Al ver eso, muchas de las Alimañas chillaron aterradas y empezaron a huir a través del hoyo, las milicias se inspiraron al ver a sus líderes en el frente, así como ver a los Skavens tratar de escapar y la resistencia se intensificó. Pero Celestia sabía que debía obstaculizar el envío de tropas enemigas a la puerta, por lo que ordenó a Itlak y a Twilight, en salir del castillo a través de una puerta secreta, para atacar a las Alimañas por la espalda.

Twilight e Itlak accedieron, de inmediato se dirigieron a la puerta secreta, escondida tras un muro falso, la abrieron y encontraron un túnel, se adentraron en él y al salir, estaban al pie del muro oeste, tras bloquear de nuevo el túnel se acercaron con cuidado a la esquina del castillo. Al llegar, Twilight se asomó, solo un poco para observar la distancia que los separaba del enemigo, eran al menos diez metros de separación.

\- ¿Qué sucede princesa? Debemos avanzar.

\- Es un largo trecho, nos dispararan antes de acercarnos.

Itlak se asomó y comprobó que Twilight decía la verdad, de hecho, el eslizón se quedó pálido al notar la enorme cantidad de soldados Skavens, tratando de entrar por la puerta.

\- Arrójeme – Le sugirió el Eslizón

\- ¿Qué? – Twilight estaba extrañada al escuchar esa sugerencia.

\- ¡Está demasiado lejos para saltar! ¡Debe arrojarme sobre ellos!

Twilight estaba asombrada por esa muestra de valor perpetrada por tan diminuto soldado.

\- Solo prométame algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Jamás se lo diga a la unicornio blanca.

\- Me lo llevaré a la tumba.

Twilight lo levitó con su magia y lo arrojó contra los Skavens, quiénes estaban completamente despistados y detrás de él, Twilight propinó un gran salto y aterrizó a lado de Itlak, ambos guerreros lucharon con gran vigor frente a una horda casi inagotable de guerreros rata.

Mientras Twilight e Itlak mantenían la posición, las milicias trajeron enormes maderos, con los que empezaron a atrancar la ya debilitada entrada a la ciudad, de hecho, eso no les daría más que unos cuantos minutos para tratar de reorganizarse.

\- ¡Prepárense para defender la puerta! ¡Qué Twilight e Itlak regresen a la ciudad!

\- No, debemos volver a la ciudadela.- Respondió Kroq-Gar

\- Es lo mejor – Comentó Shinning Armor – Podremos defendernos mejor ahí.

En eso, ocurrió un destello y apareció Twilight junto con Itlak, bañados en sangre Skaven.

\- Vienen más Alimañas en camino, debimos eliminar unos treinta de ellos.

\- Princesa Celestia, debemos volver al castillo, no podremos defender la posición por mucho tiempo estando aquí – Le comentó Tempest.

Viendo la lamentable situación de sus guerreros restantes y como la barrera de fuego se iba apagando, Celestia admitió que seguir defendiendo el pueblo bajo era inútil, por lo que ordenó retirarse al distrito militar para seguir defendiendo la ciudad.

\- Vayan al distrito militar ¡Ahora!

Las tropas obedecieron y abandonaron el pueblo bajo de Canterlot a los Skavens, que seguían acercándose a una victoria rotunda y total.


	31. La Alianza

**Capítulo 30**

 **"La Alianza"**

Era un amanecer rojo, hay quién dice que cuando el sol sale en el horizonte de un color rojizo es por que en el día anterior, se había derramado sangre en grandes cantidades y eso era lo que había sucedido en Canterlot. Por todas partes de la ciudad había incendios, cadáveres y grandes ríos de sangre que empapaban las antaño blancas avenidas de la capital equestre, pero había algo fuera de lo común y era que dos de los tres anillos defensivos habían caído ante el enemigo Skaven.

La puerta que separaba el pueblo bajo del distrito militar estaba destrozada y por ella, miles de guerreros ràtidos se habían metido, asesinando a las tropas que defendieron su posición hasta caer, cumpliendo la orden de sus comandantes, con tal de darle un poco de tiempo a las defensas interiores para prepararse, pero las tropas no pudieron soportar el ataque que los Skavens habían lanzado, a base de usar todo su potencial de ataque y una terrible superioridad en números contra los pocos cientos de soldados que trataron de detenerles.

Ahora, los Skavens disfrutaban estar ya tan cerca de la victoria que ya estaban terraformando la ciudad, para convertirla en una nueva madriguera, las hermosas torres de mármol fueron derribadas, la biblioteca de Canterlot, que albergaba muchos libros antiguos, pergaminos de incalculable valor y artículos mágicos únicos en Equestria, estaban siendo destrozados y quemados por la horda de guerreros rata, el antiguo planetario de Canterlot también fue objeto de ataque por parte de los Skavens quiénes empezaron a corromperlo a base de usar magia del Caos.

Solo el castillo resistía, pero estaba sitiado, rodeado por legiones enteras de Alimañas que solo esperaban el momento oportuno para atacar, pero parecía que era imposible entrar al castillo, por lo que el ariete que se usó para derribar las puertas de la ciudad, ahora era traído de nuevo para golpear la entrada a castillo y ponerle fin a este combate.

Dentro del palacio, los supervivientes reforzaban la entrada con todo tipo de objetos, algunos unicornios también empleaban su magia para aumentar el peso de la puerta, pero incluso así, eso no sería suficiente para detener a los Skavens, quiénes ya habían empezado a golpear la puerta del castillo con su ariete.

Adentro, los defensores reunían todo lo que podía servirles para reforzar su barricada, todos menos una. Celestia estaba sentada en su trono, tenía el mandoble de su hermana a su lado derecho, salpicado de sangre Skaven y estaba quitándose su yelmo.

\- Canterlot ha caído, todo acabó.

\- Usted dijo que la ciudad no caería si las tropas la defendían - Le recriminó Tempest Shadow a Celestia - ¿¡No dijo usted eso?! ¡Han muerto cientos defendiéndola!

De repente, un fuerte golpe hizo que la puerta se empezará a resquebrajar, a través de la ruptura, se empezaron a a notar las caras de los engendros rátidos, los cuáles lanzaban horribles risotadas y chillidos agudos, el sonido que siempre hacían antes de entrar en un frenesí asesino.

A pesar de que los soldados restantes estaban atemorizados, lo cierto es que nadie estaba más aterrorizado que los ciudadanos de Canterlot, que a pesar de haber estado bajo tierra durante toda la batalla, habían sido capaces de oír todo el caos generado en el exterior, pero al escuchar como el ariete empezaba a destrozar la última línea de defensa equestre, se había desatado un enorme pánico entre los ponis.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? - Le decía Rarity a Shinning Armor, que estaba poniendo más obstáculos en la puerta.

\- ¡Debemos sacar a los civiles de la ciudad!

\- ¡¿Cómo?! - Les preguntó Kroq-Gar - No hay salida, los Skavens nos tienen rodeados.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto - Respondió Twilight - Existe un pasaje, que conduce a las afueras de la ciudad.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes Twilight? - Le preguntó su hermano.

\- Por Chrysalis, nos encerró a Cadence y a mí en el día de tu boda hermano, pero no importa nada de eso, los Skavens son muchos, los alcanzarán antes de que puedan salir.

Se escuchó un nuevo golpe contra la puerta y esta cedió un poco, debido al poder de la magia corrupta que impregnaba el arma.

\- ¡Usen ese pasaje para sacar a los civiles y bloqueen el paso tras ellos! - Ordenó Koq-Gar

\- ¿Para qué? - Preguntó Celestia y todos los presentes voltearon a verla - ¿Más muerte? ¿Más destrucción? ¿Que se puede hacer contra todo ese odio irracional.

Se escuchó otro golpe contra la puerta.

\- Salga conmigo - Le dijo Kroq-Gar.

\- Con nosotros más bien - Le corrigió Shinning Armor.

\- ¿Por la muerte y la gloria?

\- Por Equestria, por su pueblo. - Le dijo el Saurio.

En eso, los rayos del sol, se empezaron a hacer más fuerte e intensos. dentro de poco, golpearían el horizonte con fuerza.

\- Sí, tienes razón - Dijo Celestia, quién se levantó del trono - ¿Como pude rendirme tan fácilmente?, pero les prometo, como su princesa, que el cuerno de guerra de mi madre, sonará de nuevo en esta ciudad y juro que será la úlltima.

\- ¡Sí' - Gritaron todos los soldados presentes.

\- ¡Al fin!, llegó el día en que mi arma se unirá a la tuya en gloriosa batalla Kroq-Gar.

Otro golpe y varios pedazos de madera, así como algunos obstáculos, salieron disparados hacia adentro.

Los soldados se alejaron de la puerta, fueron a la entrada de los jardines reales y abrieron la reja.

Celestia se acercó el mandoble de Luna hacia su rostro y empezó a recitar una inscripción escrita en la hoja de la espada.

. Cruel tormenta despierta - El ariete golpeó otra vez - No por ruina, no por ira - La espada empezó a emitir un hermoso brillo de color blanco, similar a la luz de la luna - ¡Hoy es el día rojo!

En eso, Itlak sacó un cuerno de guerra que un guardia le había dado y lo hizo sonar.

El ariete golpeó la puerta una vez más y esta se vino abajo, y docenas de alimañas se colaron por la entrada, pero se detuvieron ante la visión que les esperaba enfrente.

Frente a ellos, estaba lo que quedaba del ejército de Canterlot, pero Celestia estaba liderando a sus soldados, con la espada de su hermana levantada y al apuntar con ella a la horda de guerreros rata, se liberó un rayo de energía que pulverizó a todos los Skavens que estaban en la entrada.

\- ¡Por nuestro reino! . Gritó Celestia y entonces, el Engendro del Caos que era la princesa Luna, se lanzó contra los Skavens, seguida de Celestia, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Kroq-Gar a lomos de Grymloq, Itlak que iba sobre Rarity, Tempest, Shinning Armor, Nakái y los soldados restantes.

Al no estar en formación de batalla, los hombres rata fueron arrollados por el contingente de valientes guerreros que se abrió paso a través de las calles de Canterlot, barriendo a todos los Skavens que encontraban a su paso, hasta finalmente llegar a la entrada de la ciudad, pero la ofensiva no terminó ahí. Las tropas siguieron adelante, saliendo de la ciudad para enfrentarse a la marea de ratas guerreras restantes, finalmente, el avance se detuvo debido al arrollador número de Skavens, pero los soldados, lejos de rendirse, pelearon como auténticos maestros de combate.

A la distancia, Veglix, observaba como el último reducto de resistencia de sus enemigos masacraba a sus tropas, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto, muy pronto, estarían totalmente rodeados y las Alimañas los matarían a todos, pero entonces se escuchó el grito de un águila y el combate se interrumpiò. Todos alzaron la mirada, tanto aliados como enemigos y pudieron apreciar una figura alada que recorría el campo de batalla y se posó en lo alto de una colina, la criatura emitió otro grito de águila y Celestia la reconoció de inmediato.

\- ¿Reina Novo?

Efectivamente, la reina de los hipogrifos había respondido a su carta de auxilio, había abandonado la seguridad de su hogar submarino para ayudar a su antigua aliada y amiga de muchos años.

\- Parece que Celestia está sola ¿No crees? - Le preguntó la reina Novo a alguien que estaba aterrizando a su lado.

\- Ya no más - Respondió la figura que estaba a lado de la hipogrifo, alta, como un alicornio, con la piel negra, melena verde y alas de insecto; La Reina Chrysalis. - ¡Todos al frente!

Un enorme ejército de hipogrifos y simuladores se unieron a sus líderes y los Skavens al fondo del valle se miraron preocupados.

\- ¿Chrysalis? - Se preguntó Twilight que estaba combatiendo a una Alimaña.

\- ¡Con la Princesa! - Gritaron las reinas y se lanzaron colina abajo, contra los Skavens, seguidas de sus propias tropas, lanzando un grito de guerra tan potente que la tierra temblaba a su paso.

Furioso por la llegada de estos refuerzos, Veglix montó en su rata ogro y ordenó que todas las Alimañas con picas o Alabardas, formasen una falange, para empalar a los entrometidos, mientras él se dirigía hacia Celestia, con la intención de matarla y reclamar su cabeza, junto con la victoria.

Las Alimañas obedecieron y formaron una imponente línea de batalla, posicionando sus armas frente a los refuerzos, confiados de que los eliminarían sin problemas, pero entonces el solo salió detrás de los soldados de la Reina Nova y Chrysalis, cegando los Skavens y obligándolos a taparse los ojos, solo para recibir la brutal carga, que atravesó las filas sin problema alguno.

Decidido a por lo menos descabezar a la monarquía de los ponis, Veglix obligó a su Rata Ogro a abrirse paso a través de las filas de soldados equestres y rátidos, en dirección a la Princesa Celestia, pero antes d poder cercarse, la Rata Ogro fue golpeada por una mole de carne y huesos deformes, la cuál empezó a apuñalar el estómago de la montura de Veglix, el cuál cayó sobre un montón de cadáveres de Alimañas.

Al reincorporarse, pudo ver como un monstruoso Engendro del Caos destrozaba a su Rata Ogro, con una furia digna de un animal salvaje. Sin embargo, en vez de sentirse asustado, Veglix estaba enfurecido, tomando su espada del suelo y agarrando una lanza con su garra izquierda, Veglix se abalanzó contra el Engendro y empezó a apuñalar su espalda con mucha furia usando ambas amas, parecía dispuesto a vengar a su montura, pero no porque le tuviera afecto, si no por que le había pagado una gran cantidad de Piedra Bruja al Clan Moulder y ahora su inversión yacía partida en pedazos.

Una y otra vez, las armas de Veglix se hundían en la carnes del Engendro, pero este se resistía a caer, El Engendro usó su garra derecha y con ella, tomó al Skaven y lo arrojó contra una roca, entonces, dando un gran salto, aterrizó sobre él y empezó a golpearlo con su maza y su pinza y no se detuvo hasta dejar una masa de carne deformada, donde antaño había estado el Señor de la Guerra. Pero las heridas sufridas por parte de Veglix eran letales, dando traspiés, el Engendro se alejo un poco y finalmente cayó.

Al ver a su líder caído, los Skavens entraron en pánico y rompieron filas por millares, huyendo lejos de la batalla, solo para ser cazados por el vengativo ejército de Canterlot, junto a sus aliados.

\- ¡Luna! - El devastador gritó de Celestia al ver como su hermana sucumbía ante los brazos de la muerte, llenó el corazón de todos los soldados con un deseo de venganza y sus deseos de victoria, se convirtieron en deseos de muerte y venganza.

Celestia, corrió a todo galope hacia donde el Engendro yacía en el suelo, usando su magia, Celestia trató de bloquear las heridas de su hermana, pero entonces, comprobó que algo estaba sucediendo dentro del cuerpo de Luna. Parecía que algo estaba dentro de ella, algo vivo que estaba tratando de salir y empujaba desde dentro del cuerpo de la princesa.

\- Luna... resiste por favor.

\- Tia - Le respondió el Engendro - Tia

\- Estoy aquí Luna, tranquila. ¡Un médico!

Celestia buscó el ojo de Luna y pudo ver que al parecer estaba derramando una lágrima y su mirada le decía todo a Celestia, Luna estaba aterrada, no quería morir.

\- Solo resiste hermana, no voy a perderte otra vez.

Luna estiró su garra de cangrejo hacia el rostro de su hermana y la acarició de forma amable y gentil, confortando a Celestia, pero entonces, esta se cerró entorno a su cuello, apretándola con una terrible fuerza.

\- ¡Luna! - Celestia trató de quitarse la pinza de su hermana, pero era inútil y al volver a ver el ojo de Luna, este pasó de ser azul a color naranja, demostrando que el poder de los Dioses del Caos la había dominado.

\- ¡Luna! ¡Por favor! - Pero el Engendro ahora solo lanzaba gruñidos y buscaba cumplir la voluntad de las cuatro entidades oscuras. Celestia, desesperada, levitó la espada de Luna y la colocó en la espalda del Engendro, que se había puesto de pie. - ¡Luna lo siento! - Celestia descargó la espada y esta, atravesó el cuerpo del Engendro.

El enorme bulto de carne y huesos se desplomó y se quedó quieto, Celestia estaba devastada, había asesinado a su hermana, una vez más había atentado contra ella, sol que esta vez, no volvería a estar a su lado.

Mientras Celestia trataba de calmarse, algo ocurría con el cuerpo del Engendro, estaba empezando a inflarse, parecía que algo trataba de salir de él y entonces la piel se abrió y salió un oscuro bulto.

Consternada, Celestia tomó otra espada del suelo, se acercó al bulto y lo tocó con la punta de la espada, al hacerlo, el bulto reventó, como un globo y desparramó un cuerpo.

Era un corcel, mucho más grande que Celestia incluso, su pelaje era de un color negro carbón, no poseía una Cutie Mark, sus patas eran enormes y poseían una especie de cuernos saliendo de ellas, estaba inconsciente y respiraba con dificultad.

Celestia lo miraba con mucha curiosidad, jamás había visto a un corcel como aquel, pero el hecho de que hubiese nacido del cuerpo sin vida de su hermana era algo preocupante.

\- ¡Kroq-Gar!

El Viejaestirpe que estaba sumido en la persecución de las Alimañas supervivientes volteó para ver a Celestia, pero entonces, sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo y espoleó a Grymloq para que corriera hasta la princesa.

\- ¡Huya! - Le gritó Kroq-Gar, pero estaba tan lejos, que Celestia apenas pudo oír algo de lo que dijo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Salga de ahí! - Le gritó el Saurio, pero era tarde.

A espaldas de Celestia, el enorme corcel se había incorporado y entonces, sus cascos empezaron a desprender fuego y al abrir los ojos, estos eran parecían rocas ardiendo, mostraban una mirada fría, cruel y despiadada, una mirada que ahora estaba fija en Celestia, que estaba paralizada de terror. El semental se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y lanzó un relincho tan potente que provocó una onda sónica que derribó a todos los seres cercanos a él.

Mientras Celestia trataba de reincorporarse, fue golpeada en la cara por este extraño ser dejándola aturdida, de forma cruel, este puso uno de sus cascos sobre su garganta y empezó a presionarla contra el suelo, Celestia cargó un rayo en su cuerno y lo disparó contra èl, pero este caballo, abrió la boca y se tragó el rayo mágico de Celestia.

\- ¿Quièn... ¡agh!... eres?

El semental acercó su rostro al de Celestia, tan cerca, que ella podía escuchar su respiración y con una voz profunda y sanguinaria le respondió.

\- Soy El Corcel Del Apocalipsis, Montura del Señor del Fin de Los Tempos, la Muerte Encarnada ¡Soy Dorghar!

Entonces Dorghar convirtió su pata izquierda en una garra y se la clavó a Celestia en su costado.

Celestia gritó de dolor, ya que Dorghar empezó a retorcer la garra en el cuerpo de la princesa mientras èl se burlaba de ella.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella! - Gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Dorghar se volteó y bloqueó el ataque de Twilight con la garra que había apuñalado a Celestia.

\- Veo que eres Twilight Sparkle ¿verdad?

\- ¡Silencio!

Twilight lo atacó con su espada y Dorghar usó la garra para defenderse, así empezó un duelo entre la Princesa de la Amistad contra el Corcel del Caos, pero Dorghar era imbatible, ningún ataque de Twilight tanto mágico como físico parecía dañarlo, pero entonces Dorghar expuso uno de sus flancos y sin titubear, Twilight clavó su espada en su costado, pero al hacerlo, Dorghar le propinó una patada con sus patas traseras.

La patada fue tan fuerte que la armadura de Twilight quedó hecha añicos y ella terminó con un par de costillas rotas, pero a pesar de ese daño, trató de reincorporarse, solo para ser derribada por Dorghar, quién la inmovilizó contra el suelo y puso su garra a unos centímetros del cuello de Twilight, ella se fijó en el corte que le había hecho y no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, la herida que Twilight le había infligido era lo suficientemente grave como para haber asesinado a un yak, pero Dorghar estaba de pie como si nada y de repente la herida, había sanado.

\- ¿Que esperas? ¡Mátame! - Pero Dorghar no lo hizo.

Cerrando los ojos, la pata de Dorghar volvió a la normalidad y después, su lomo empezó a hincharse de forma grotesca y de él, surgieron dos inmensas alas de murciélago.

\- No estás destinada a morir por mis armas joven yegua, tu parte ene sta guerra aún no acaba. Además, tu muerte, será provocada por alguien muy cercano a ti. Nos volveremos a ver en el campo de batalla.

Tras decir eso, se elevó en el aire y despareció, dejando a los ponis y sus aliados llenos de miedo.

Rápidamente, Shinning Armor y el resto de los aliados, llegaron hasta Twilight, que seguía consciente pero estaba llena de heridas, varios ponis sanadores empezaron a curar las heridas de Twilight, pero ella estaba más preocupada por Celestia.

Rarity, Tempest, Kroq-Gar e Itlak corrieron junto a Celestia y al ponerla boca arriba vieron que los ojos de Celestia estaban tornándose negros, Dorghar, había sembrado la corrupción del Caos en Celestia.

A pesar de que los ponis habían salvado Canterlot, si los Skavens poseían un poder aterrador, ¿Qué clase de poder serían capaces de desplegar los Servidores de los Dioses del Caos en batalla?


	32. Aliados Inesperados

**Capítulo 31**

Aliados Inesperados

La herida de Celestia era peor de lo que se esperaba, la energía caótica dentro de ella la estaba corrompiendo a una velocidad alarmante ya que sus venas se dilataban en todo su cuerpo y sus ojos empezaban a tornarse de color naranja, evidenciando que dentro de poco tiempo, los Dioses del Caos tendrían a un nuevo vasallo para servirles.

Tras la desaparición de aquel misterioso corcel en el campo de batalla, los supervivientes se reunieron en torno a su Princesa caída para prestarle atención médica, pero Kroq-Gar los hizo apartarse de ella inmediatamente. El vieja estirpe tomó a la Princesa en sus brazos y la llevó de vuelta al castillo a lomos de Grymloq, al llegar al castillo el Saurio la llevó cargando hasta sus aposentos y con sumo cuidado, la depositó sobre su cama.

Kroq-Gar, se negaba a creer que Mazdamundi los había enviado a librar una guerra sin sentido, Mazdamundi había predicho miles de tragedias y bendiciones para la raza de los Hombres Lagarto y el había previsto, que si Equestria era conquistada por las Fuerzas del Caos, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que las hordas demoníacas de los Dioses Oscuros volvieran al Viejo Mundo, solo que esta vez, nada ni nadie podría evitar que el Caos obtuviera lo que le fue negado en el pasado. Si Mazdamundi los había enviado a Equestria, era para asegurar la supervivencia de los ponis y también salvar a su mundo natal.

Kroq-Gar no sabía que hacer para ayudar a Celestia, nadie que hubiese sido infectado por la corrupción del Caos había logrado resistirla y mucho menos escapar de sus garras, pero desde que el la vio por primera vez, sabía que Celestia era especial, poseía un espíritu fuerte e indomable, algo que podría serle de ayuda para tal vez, expulsar la Energía del Caos de su alma y cuerpo, pero necesitaría también toda la ayuda mágica posible.

Pero como si le hubieran leído la mente, tanto Twilight como Chrysalis e incluso Tempest arribaron a la habitación, aún con sus armaduras puestas y manchadas de sangre.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra? - Preguntó Twilight, con un inconfundible sonido de preocupación en su voz.

\- Nada bien, la herida no es letal, pero la energía del Caos la está corrompiendo poco a poco, tenemos solo algunos minutos antes de que su alma sea consumida.

\- ¿Puedes curarla verdad?

Kroq-Gar miró a Twilight quién veía al saurio con los ojos empañados, era visible que ella esperaba que su maestra tuviera esperanza de salvarse.

\- No sé hacerlo.

Twilight sintió como si le arrojaran un balde de agua helada sobre sí misma.

\- No puede ser, debe de haber alguna forma de salvarla.

\- Lo lamento, pero no se como ayudarla.

\- Entonces necesito a alguien de autoridad para poder hablar con él de inmediato. - Exclamó una gruesa voz a sus espaldas.

Todos los presentes voltearon y observaron a una criatura muy rara, caminaba erguido, igual que los humanos, estaba cubierto de pelo blanco, tenía una cola larga y peluda e iba vestido con una enorme armadura negra y una prominente corona en su cabeza.

\- ¡Majestad! - Exclamó Tempest, al momento en que se arrodillaba ante él - ¿Que está haciendo aquí, Rey Tormenta?

\- ¿Tu que crees Tempest? Vengo a supervisar el desarrollo de esta empresa con los ponis, pero veo que es solo una pérdida de tiempo.

\- ¿Por que dice eso señor? - Le preguntó Twilight.

El rey simplemente soltó una carcajada y deslizó la cortina de la habitación y tanto Tempest como Twilight lo comprendieron todo.

Canterlot estaba destruido casi por completo, el fuego consumía casi tres cuartas partes de la ciudad y también se podía apreciar los estragos de la corrupción Skaven en varios de los edificios.

\- Fue un error apoyar a la corona equestre - Anunció el rey - Voy a deshacer esta estúpida alianza y ordenare a mis tropas que se retiren, debo proteger mis propios intereses a partir de ahora.

Al oír esto, todos los presentes quedaron paralizados. Equestria acababa de perder el apoyo del Rey Tormenta y su ejército.

\- ¡Tempest! Reúne a las tropas que sigan vivas y suba a los dirigibles, nos vamos de este débil reino.

Pero Twilight se negó a aceptar la decisión del rey, por lo que se interpuso en su camino a la salida.

\- Apartate niña

\- No puede abandonar a Equestria ahora. ¡Lo necesitamos!

\- ¿Por qué debo seguir enviando soldados a pelear una guerra que no es suya?

\- Si Equestria cae, seguirán el resto de reinos y el de usted no tendrá ninguna oportunidad contra nuestro enemigo.

El rey Tormenta simplemente miraba a Twilight con duda y desdeño, pero al cabo de unos segundos rompió el silencio que se había generado.

\- Tienes valor pequeña poni, le daré eso. Pero ya no hay nada que me ate a esta guerra. No me importa lo que le pase al resto de razas, yo abandono este estúpido conflicto y debo preparar mis tierras para enfrentar al enemigo.

-¡No puede abandonarnos así! ¡Miles de ponis morirán sin su ayuda!

\- Entonces peleen lo mejor que puedan, ya no extendere mi ayuda a su causa, a partir de ahora, preparé a mi reino y mis súbditos para la guerra que se avecina, pero esa será mi guerra, no suya. ¡Tempest! ¡Vámonos!

Tempest dio un dudoso paso al frente pero entonces se detuvo y regresó a la cama de Celestia junto a sus compañeros de batalla.

-¡Tempest! - Le gritó furiosamente el Rey Tormenta - ¡Dije vámonos!

\- No los abandonare.

-Tempest, recuerda bien tu juramento de lealtad hacia mi. Si lo rompes, yo rompere la promesa que te hice.

\- Hay cosas más importantes que reparar mi cuerno, no abandonare a Equestria de nuevo.

El rey simplemente miró a su comandante durante un par de segundos, luego le arrancó una medalla que oscilaba en su armadura y se alejó dando zancadas, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

\- Perdimos un aliado, eso dejará débil al reino aún más.

\- No importa nada de eso, sin Celestia no tendremos oportunidad de ganar. - Exclamó Twilight.

\- Podemos salvarla, pequeña pony. - Dijo Chrysalis, mientras se acercaba a Celestia.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Kroq-Gar dijo que ningún mortal infectado se ha librado de las garras del Caos.

\- Sí, tal vez sea verdad, pero esta princesa ha demostrado tener un espíritu muy fuerte y capaz de encontrar esperanzas en el peor de los problemas. Escapar de la corrupción no le será tan difícil si está dispuesta a hacerlo.

\- ¿A que te refieres Chrysalis? - Le preguntó Twilight.

\- Si quieres que tu preciada maestra regrese a nosotras joven Twilight, debes entrar en su mente y convencer a su alma de volver a su cuerpo antes de que el Caos la envenene con su poder.

\- ¿Yo?

Todos los presentes en la habitación voltearon a verla con una mirada de aprobación.

\- Pero yo no tengo lo que se necesita para ayudarla, no tengo un espíritu fuerte.

\- Eres la única entre todas estas criaturas a la que Celestia más aprecia, eres la única familia que le queda ahora.

Twilight se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos, pero después levantó la frente y asintió.

\- Está bien, la traeré de vuelta.

Chrysalis sonrió y de inmediato ordenó a todos que se alejaran de ella.

\- Empleare magia Espiritual princesa, debe de estar tranquila y tener la mente en blanco, si no cumple con estas órdenes, podría haber consecuencias mortales.

\- También habrá consecuencias mortales para ti si algo le ocurre a mi hermana.

\- ¡Shinning Armor! Ha pasado un tiempo ¿No tesoro?

\- ¡Cállate! Aún no te he perdonado lo que le hiciste a mi esposa e hija.

\- ¡Dejen su mundana pelea para después! - Les gritó Kroq-Gar.

\- Muy bien princesa, prepárate.

Chrysalis reunió un orbe de magia color verde en la punta del cuerno. Al tenerlo listo, comenzó a caminar hacia Twilight.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- Así es.

\- Recuerda bien esto joven pony. No caigas en la tentación del Caos, deberás superar tus más profundos deseos si quieres rescatar a Celestia, si caes ante la tentación, me temo que tendremos dos Princesas menos en Equestria.

\- Hazlo Chrysalis, estoy lista.

\- Estas advertida. - Tras decirle esto, tocó su cuerno con el orbe y el espíritu de Twilight abandonó su cuerpo y entró al orbe.

Chrysalis llevó con sumo cuidado el orbe mágico hasta el cuerpo de Celestia y depositó la magia en el cuerno, el cual fue absorbido rápidamente.

\- Regresen a salvo princesas. - Les dijo Kroq-Gar.


End file.
